Illusionary Hope: Worlds in Red Darkness
by Illusionaryhopestories
Summary: A few months after Reimu and her friends save the Holy Quintet, a new Incident has begun. Reimu and her friends embark on a new world travelling adventure to stop a mysterious new foe with the help of new friends. (Sequel to Illusionary Hope fangame. Contains multiple series other than PMMM like: Re:zero,RWBY,Kill la Kill,Senran Kagura and Blazblue. Contains 2 OCs)
1. Prologue

Prologue/Character Bios

Welcome to the world of Gensokyo, a world where Youkai and Humans try to live together in peace as strange events people refer to as "incidents" occur. The heroes of Gensokyo are:

Reimu Hakurei: Shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she has been solving incidents even as a kid and she protects the Border between The outside world and Gensokyo. Although her job is extermination of Youkai, she believes that Humans and Youkai can live in peace if they just try.

Marisa Kirisame: A powerful Magician that lives in the forest of magic. She spends most of her time Mushroom Hunting and visiting the Scarlet Devil Mansion to "borrow" some books. She has been friends with Reimu for a long time, even though Reimu can be annoyed by her antics.

Sakuya Izayoi: A maid that works in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya was once involved in a very popular incident where the entirety of Gensokyo was covered in Red Mist. Sakuya and her boss Remilia Scarlet have been behaving since then as Sakuya occasionally helps Reimu on her adventures.

Sanae Kochiya: a human from the outside world who ended up in Gensokyo. On her first time there she discovered that she is a descendent of a Goddess. Her job is similar to Reimu's, as she is a Shrine Maiden of the Kochiya Shrine. She also occasionally solves incidents with Reimu.

Three months ago, a very interesting incident had occurred, although, very few know about it. Those who do know about it refer to it as, "The Puella Magi Incident," where Reimu and her friends visited the outside world to find a Magic Border similar to Gensokyo's border. The situation turned dire pretty fast, as things were not what they seemed. In the end, they struck a deal with an alien species called "Incubators" to take down a monster that threatened them, to save the outside world and other countless lives.

After this incident was solved, Reimu and her friends had a party back at the Hakurei Shrine with the heroes that helped them during this incident:

Madoka Kaname: A good-natured and once ordinary eighth-grader. She signed a contract with a creature named Kyubey and became a magical girl and dedicated her time to fighting Witches/Nightmares with her friends as a group named the Holy Quintet.

Sayaka Miki: Madoka's best friend,Tomboyish, confident, and a little brash, she upholds a strong sense of justice and adopts a heroic attitude as a magical girl.

Mami Tomoe: A ladylike older sister figure who enjoys tea. She is the role model of the group and enjoys spending time with Madoka and the others.

Kyoko Sakura: An abrasive, fiery, and self-centered girl who has a bit of a soft side. She enjoys fighting witches/nightmares more than anyone else in the Holy Quintet and although she may not show it as often, she does care about others in her group.

Homura Akemi: A smart graceful, athletically-talented girl (although she is a bit shy). After she met Madoka and joined the Holy Quintet, she became best friends with Madoka and is willing to do anything to keep her and their friendship safe.

These group of girls have been visiting Gensokyo thanks to the help of a Gap Youkai named Yukari Yakumo, a being who can manipulate certain things, as well as creating portals to other worlds. Although she's strong she doesn't really care about most incidents or other events until things do get serious and tends to cause trouble on her own just for fun.

"What an interesting cast of characters... wouldn't you agree?

Today, Reimu and the Holy Quintet are having a party, now is the time to start a new incident. Hehehehe, Reimu and her friends can save one world? But how many more times can they do it? I think it's time for me to pay a little visit…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a new Incident

Reimu sat down on a fancy chair at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Remilia was holding a party after Sakuya asked to bring guests to the mansion. Remilia accepted, as she was curious about meeting new people from the outside world.

Sakuya had also told Remilia about the recent incident in the outside world, which led to Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya and Sanae meeting the Holy Quintet.

The front yard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was fairly calm: Mami was talking to Marisa about Spell Cards and how they name their moves. Kyoko was discussing the Gungnir with Remilia, who was interested in how it worked, and Sayaka sat down next to Madoka, still amazed at the beautiful scenery of Gensokyo. Homura sat down next to Reimu, "It's nice, getting to see Madoka and everyone happy," Homura said while smiling, "I'd never really thought I'd see something like this." Reimu smiled back at Homura, "well, it wasn't easy getting it this way. I'm glad we stopped you and the Incubators before something worse could happen." Reimu smiled as she looked around at everyone having a good time. From afar, Yukari was observing the party.

A mysterious voice rose up behind Yukari, "Are they having a fun time over there?" Yukari turned around and was greeted with a tall man in a black coat, he wore a red scarf and his face was hidden by a Yin-Yang mask. Yukari, confused, asked the man: "Who are you?" The masked man shrugged, "I don't think that really matters at the moment. I'm here to ask you a question." The man walked over and looked at the mansion, a condescending tone echoed in his voice, "Why is it that you send them to fix a Magical Girl's problem? You know that other worlds exist, why send them there?" Yukari looked at the man with a stern look on her face, she angrily says. "that was for the sake of protecting the bord-" The man cuts her off, "Be honest, you just got bored and sent them in for fun, didn't you?" Yukari stood there, silent. "Well... that's all I needed to hear." The man begins to walk away, "there are more worlds out there that are gonna need saving." He turns around, "so... while I'm here..." A red aura began to surround the masked man's hand, pointing at the mansion. A red portal appeared next to the gates, looking like a door to Hell. "Hopefully, they will get curious enough to walk in, and see what we have in store for them." The masked man waves at Yukari, "Bye bye! Now, hopefully we will all see each other again." The man disappeared in instant leaving behind red fog, the air chilling as the fog dissipated. Yukari looked back at the mansion, everyone was already curious about the portal outside the gate.

Reimu and everyone else at the party gathered around the weird red portal, and began investigating it. Yukari appears next to everyone in an instant, "Stay away from that!" Everyone turned to Yukari. "What is going on?" Reimu asks with a curious expression. "What is this thing doing here anyways?" Remilia also asked. Yukari looks at the Magical Girls, "Whatever we did to help you guys, it clearly pissed someone off. And they aren't from around here." Yukari looks at the portal, "I don't know who though..." Reimu steps in front of the portal, "Well, whoever they are, they left this here for us, and it leads somewhere..." Reimu speaks up again, "Should we go investigate it?" Marisa asks Reimu. "If you do go in, I suggest we tread carefully... Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, you three go in and find whoever is in charge there, warn them that someone might be out to cause trouble. Everyone else will stay here, who knows what else might happen if we leave this place unguarded." Reimu looked at Yukari, "What's wrong? Compared to the 'Magical Girl Border Incident, you seem a lot more worried." Yukari sighs, "Whoever we are dealing with, they are above my power. I don't think I could do anything with my powers this time." Madoka and Homura walked up to Reimu, "Please be careful," Madoka says nervously. Marisa tries to encourage her, "Don't worry, we've taken on stuff from your world, so we can totally beat stuff over there!" Reimu, Marisa, and Sakuya walk into the portal as everyone waves goodbye. From far away, the Masked Man watches, "So, it begins..." The masked man vanishes, and leaves nothing behind but red mist in his wake.

Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya arrive in a forest. "Hey, we didn't get split up this time!" Marisa says jokingly as she looks around, "so, what should we do now?" Sakuya chimes in, "there seems to be noise coming from up ahead." She points towards the direction of what seems to be some light in the distance. They move through the forest, making their way towards that lights. Upon arrival, they found themselves in a small village filled with people. Clearly not used to strangers, the townsfolk begin to gossip. "What is that outfit the one in red and white wearing?"

"That blonde ones outfit, is she a witch?"

"The other one is a maid, does she work at the mansion?"

"Well, we're certainly attracting attention..." Reimu sarcastically remarks as she looked around. She walks up to a villager and asks, "Excuse me, but is there anyone in charge here that I can talk too?" The villager responds, "Hmm… The man that owns this land lives up ahead, if you follow the trail you'll be led straight to the Roswal Mansion. Roswal himself should be there." "Reimu gives her thanks as she and her friends followed the path ahead to the Roswal Mansion.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest a cult has been plotting a attack on the Village and the mansion. "At long last! Tonight will be the night I take another step closer to Satella's love!" A tall man with pale skin, black eyes and dark green hair said as he contorted his face, "The attack on the village will surely bring out Satella, I'll show her how much I love her! I will earn her Love!" The tall man laughed, but his joy was interrupted.

"This 'blow up the village plan' sounds good, but I feel like Satella is leaving a few important details out about this attack."

The green man turned around to the Masked Man, "Who... are you?"

"Me? Why, my good sir, I'm here to help you and your little friends here with your attack!"

The masked man shrugged as he walked towards the green haired man. With his condescending tone returning to his voice, he spoke, "Your little Gospel might say things about the future, but it doesn't say anything very important. ...What was your name again? Betelgeuse?" The masked Man circled Betelgeuse, as Betelgeuse gave the masked man a disgusted look. The Masked Man continued, "There a lot more problems than Satella has written down in her sacred writings, huge threats to our plans." Betelgeuse began to speak, his voice shaking and stuttering, "A-are you saying, that Satella is wrong?"

"Well yeah, She's missing a lot of-" Betelgeuse cut the Masked Man off, trembling in fury, "You dare question the power of Satella? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I WILL NOT LET THE NAME OF SATELLA BE DISGRACED WITH DOUBT!" Betelgeuse bent his whole body backwards, head nearly touching the floor. Suddenly, the Masked Man was flung up in the air. The masked man's bones were crushed by an unknown force, and his body fell down to the ground. Betelgeuse laughed as he walked away from the Masked Man's mangled corpse. "As I was saying before you so rudely cut me off..." Betelgeuse quickly turned around, and to his surprise, the Masked Man was standing up again completely unharmed. "I want to help you reach your goal." The masked man said, knowing that he had surprised and outwitted Betelgeuse. "I understand if you took offense to me discussing Satella and I apologize, but just think of this as me adding a little more information to the Gospel. It's a little... improvement." The Masked Man's smooth talking echoed through the chamber as Betelgeuse stood silently, trembling. As he walked towards Betelgeuse, he continued, "Come on now, trying to kill me won't work. Although you may be insane, I don't think you want to spend a million years killing me. Now, you got two options: Let me help you revive Satella and strengthen the attack on the village using my powers, or suffer an agonizing defeat..." Betelgeuse stared at the man, and finally began to speak, "...Very well... But! We go by the will of Satella, and no major changes to the attack! The general idea of the plan must stay the same!" The Masked Man's voice was tinted with a slight bit of joy, "Of course.. You won't regret your decision, and I'm sure Satella would do the same. Now if you excuse me, I have to go observe some people, all for the sake of the plan..." The masked man vanished again. Betelgeuse let out his anger, "That guy… He gets on my nerves… My brain, it trembles!"

Reimu and her friends arrived at the gate to Roswal Mansion. Marisa looks around, "Huh, so this is the mansion? Looks a lot like Remilia's." Sakuya, as she walks to the gate, gives her opinion, "Maybe on the outside, but I imagine it's much different inside." She tries to open it, but to no avail. "It's locked," she says as she turns around. Reimu shrugs and says, "I guess they don't allow visitors." Marisa shouts,"No stupid gate will stop me!" She had already past the gate and started flying towards the mansion's front door. "MARISA!" Reimu shouts, but is ignored. Sakuya sighs, "Maybe I should've seen this coming, she does it to our mansion all the time." Marisa was already walking through the halls of the mansion, "Sakuya was right.. this place definitely does look a lot different. It's a lot smaller, cleaner too." Marisa looked around and turned to the first door she saw, "Let's see what's in here!" Marisa turned the doorknob and walked inside, "Wait... Am I back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Marisa was surrounded by books,"This looks a little similar to the library." Marisa walked around with the neverending books still around her. A quiet but forceful voice spoke behind her, "What are you doing here?" Marisa jumped out of shock and turned around, and in front of her was a small blonde haired girl sitting on a chair with a book on her lap. "Oh, I'm just... looking around for some books!" Marisa said, hoping the girl wouldn't call her bluff. The girl, with an annoyed look on her face, responded, "This isn't the type of library where you check out books. Someone will come in here eventually to kick you out, I suppose." The small girl continued to read her book, Marisa looked back at the books around her.

Outside of the library, Reimu and Sakuya looked around inside the mansion for Marisa. Reimu expressed her annoyance as she looked around, "Damn it, Marisa. Where did you go?" Reimu and Sakuya continued to walk down the hall, until a voice from behind stopped them. "Excuse me," the voice called Reimu and Marisa as they turned around. On the other end of the hallway was girl with short pink hair in a maid outfit different from Sakuya's. She asked them, "who are you two?" Sakuya stepped forward, and began explaining the situation, "We're sorry to intrude on what might be private property, but me and my acquaintance here are looking for Roswall and another friend of ours who rushed in here without permission." The pink girl spoke in a slightly more aggressive tone as she walked towards Reimu and Sakuya, "I'm sorry, Master Roswall isn't here right now, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two to leave." Reimu, upset, yelled back, "But our friend is still here somewhere, We can't just leave her!" The pink girl, now even more aggressive, continued, "I'm sorry, but you two will have to leave, if you both wait outside maybe I'll find-" the maid was cut off by the sound of someone walking downstairs.

A silver haired girl walked downstairs, "Ram?" "Mistress Emilia!" The pink girl responded to the name that was called. The girl, Emilia, looked somewhat confused as she asked, "Who are these people?" Ram explained, "They came here looking for Roswall. They are just leaving." Emilia spoke directly to the intruders, "Why do you two wish to see Roswall?" Reimu tries desperately to explain, "We came here to warn him about something! I know it may sound crazy, but we come from another world!" Emilia and Ram gave Reimu a confused look, in disbelief of what she said. Emilia spoke after a few seconds of awkward silence, "Alright, I'll here what you two have to say. " Reimu is ecstatic, "Thank you, Emilia!" A voice is heard from further down the hallway, "Hey guys!" Marisa walked up next to Sakuya and Reimu. Reimu, clearly angry with Marisa, asked her where she had been. "Oh, well this place also as library! Nothing caught my interest though." Marisa said, clearly unaware of Reimu's annoyed expression. "So, do you two know where we are yet?" Marisa asked, still looking around the hallway. "Lugnica," Emilia answered with a smile, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Lugnica."

The masked man was looking through a bag in a carriage, "Where's the damn letter? How much longer do I have to dig around in here?" The masked man pulled out a letter, "This is the one", I can feel it..." The Masked Man opens the letter. "Perfect, lets just get rid of this." He says as the letter instantly bursts into flames, "and replace that with this." The Masked Man puts in a new letter in the envelope and puts it back in the bag. He steps out of the carriage, and shouts to the heavens, "Chronos! Time shall resume again!" Suddenly the world started to move again, and the carriage with mail was pulled off by the Land Dragon pulling it. He laughed to himself and sarcastically said, "Subaru and Reimu, I hope you're both prepared for this."

"Emilia, are you sure we can trust these people? Their story about them being from another world sounds odd." A small cat creature was resting on Emilia's shoulder. Emilia responded, "Puck, you don't feel any malice from the do you?" Puck reluctantly replys, "Well no, it's just… It just sounds weird to me." Emilia sat down on a chair behind her desk as Reimu, Sakuya, and Marisa walked in. Emilia begins questioning them, "So, what is it you three needed to warn us about?" Reimu tries to answer, "Well, we don't know exactly... Our goal here was to warn someone important about something or someone causing trouble." Marisa rudely interrupts with a cocky smile, "The plan is to stick with you guys until that person or thing shows up, so we can kick it's ass!"

"I see," Emilia looked at the three slightly confused,"I don't quite understand, but I doubt that you came here just to tell lies, but I do wish you could give me more information..." Emilia closes her eyes and thinks to herself. Reimu pulled out the Yin-Yang Orb, she speaks to it, "Yukari, are you there?"

"Hmm? What is it, are you both ready to go home?"

"No, we need more information about what we are supposed to be looking for." Reimu shook her head as she responded.

"Well, I saw a man wearing a mask that that looked like your Yin-Yang Orb, and he wore a dark robe and and some red scarf." Reimu spoke to Emilia, "The only information I have at the moment is, that this person wore a mask and a dark robe."

"A dark robe..." Emilia closed her eyes and began to think again, "I have a feeling I know what this danger could be... But for now, we will just have to wait for more information."

Reimu, Marisa, and Sakuya began walking on the path back to the village. Marisa is deep in thought. Sakuya asked her, "What's wrong Marisa?"

"Well, this place is kinda huge isn't it," Marisa said looking around, "wouldn't it take us a while to find this 'Masked Person?'" Reimu chimed in, "Well, probably. But they would have to be around here at least..." As they walked down the path, they noticed carriages and people frozen in place. On the side of the path, behind a group of trees, there was someone with a white robe with a hood covering their face. Reimu ran over to the shady looking figure, she began shouting, "Hey! Who are you? What did you do to these people!?" The white robed person turned around, and a small girl with pink hair was under the hood. Reimu asked, "What? Ram? What are you doing?" Marisa and Sakuya caught up with Reimu, and Marisa began scolding Reimu, "Don't just run off like that!" Sakuya quickly spoke up "To be fair Marisa, you ran away from us earlier." Marisa gave her a angry look. Ram finally answered Reimu, "Reimu, these people here have intruded on this property, We gave you three a pass because you three seemed to pose no threat to us. These people however, have brought an army and have been holding someone captive." Ram looked back at the frozen people, then continued, "although he may be affected by this spell too, it might be the only way to save him without any problems." As Ram continued to watch, one of the frozen people began to move. "He got out of it..." Reimu said while watching. The man walked over to another person and freed him by touching him. They began to speak to each other. Sakuya asked, "What are they saying?" Reimu replied, "I don't know..." Suddenly, the person who was set free was kneeling on the ground covering his head as if something was hurting him. Ram jumped out from hiding and landed next to the person, "Hey! Wait!" Reimu shouted as she ran after them. Marisa and Sakuya followed as well. Ram began to grab the person who was in pain by the arm. As she did, she was interrupted quick by an old man who drew his sword against her. His stern voice chilled the bone, "That will be quite enough..." Ram stood there thinking to herself, as the person that Ram was holding onto began to speak, "R-Ram? What are you doing?" Reimu and the others caught up behind Ram. Marisa angrily shouted, "Yeah, just what the hell do you think you're doing? If these people are our enemies you can't just go charging in there alone like that!" The person, confused, said to Ram, "What? These people aren't our enemies, the letter I gave you earlier explained that, remember?" Ram let go of the person, even more confused, "What? Your letter said you've been held captive. And these people were going to plan an attack here and blame it on the Witch Cult, so they could get a lead in the election."

"Oh... that's a little disappointing Ram.. I thought you were gonna be more aggressive about this whole thing."

A shadowy voice surrounds them. Ram turned around, and behind her was a sitting on top of a carriage. Marisa recognised him instantly, "It's the guy!"

"Hmm? Ah! yes! Reimu, Marisa and..." The Masked Man looked at Sakuya, his gaze moving back to Ram and Reimu as well, "Anyways, Ram... I expected more, a group of people show up with weapons, even your missing friend, and all you do is set a non-lethal trap? That doesn't make any sense! I thought you cared about this place, especially Roswal." Ram's eyes widened, she begins to shout in anger and despair, "You know nothing about me or Roswal!" The Masked man let out a small chuckle before responding, "Ah, that's where you are wrong... I know everything about nearly everyone here. For example, I believe the reason why you weren't more aggressive is because your mana has been used up and Roswal hasn't been here to restore it."

Ram, now afraid, took a step back, "what? how could you-"

Reimu began to grow frustrated, "That's enough, who are you?!"

"A little rude to be interrupting a conversation, don't you think Reimu?"

The Masked Man returned his sight to the old man, and the man with Ram's friend. He asked them, "You two, Julius and Wilhelm correct?"

"Y-yes" Julius responded, although still somewhat confused about the current situation.

The Masked Man voice slightly raised, as if excited, "You two are swordsmen, right? I sure hope so, because I'd love to fight someone like you. I wanna know if my father's technique is as useful as he said..." He composed himself as he stood up, "Of course, not right now."

The Masked Man looked over at Reimu again, "Now, for you three, welcome to the start of a new Incident. I hope you enjoy the festivities!"

Reimu and the rest of the crew assumed combat stances, shots ready.

"You three look like you're all ready to fight me. It's a shame we can't play our little game now, however... I wouldn't mind showing you the danger that lurks in the shadows of this world." The Masked Man snapped his fingers, and as he did red mist began to engulf the ground the group tread on. The mist suddenly took form, the form of hooded men wielding knives.

Julius was taken aback,"W-What? What is this?!" He still drew his sword as his knight training taught him. Everyone else prepared to fight. Ram stood there, her mind racing. She had so many questions, and couldn't even move until someone snapped her out of it.

"Ram! You need to go back to the Mansion! Hurry!" Ram shook her head as a wake-up call and nodded, then took off back to the mansion.

"I hope you know what you're doing Subaru." Ram said to herself.

The Masked Man laughed to himself, "This will be fun to watch!"

"We have to keep them from harming anyone here, the spell is still active!" Wilhelm shouted as he began to attack at a hooded figure, Reimu swung her gohei at one of the figures after dodging one of their attacks, as she swung it, she made a strange discovery "what the?" Marisa said as her shots only left holes through the figure as if nothing happened, "Danmaku doesn't work on these guys!" Marisa shouted "Swords won't work either!" Julius shouted. "Who the hell is this guy?" Reimu began to think to herself as she dodged the attacks of the hooded figure Reimu looked up at the masked man "Wait a second..." Reimu noticed that the masked man's hands were giving off a red aura as he watched "Sakuya, attack him!" Reimu shouted, Sakuya kicked the hooded figure that was trying to attack her back as she threw a knife at the masked man. The knife was thrown at such a high speed that barely anyone saw it, and it struck the masked man right in the chest. The masked man stood up, and the figures slowly began to disappear, it was dead silent. The masked man looked at Sakuya as to removed the knife from his chest, his breathing was getting heavy. "Hey.. are you okay man?" Marisa asked "I'm fine" The masked man said almost sounding as if he was trying to hold his anger back. The masked man took another deep breath and proceeded to speak calmly again "I see now that you all have noticed how this power works, I'm sorry that the fight didn't go on for long. Next time we meet I'll be sure to have more protection than just puppets made out of mist." The masked man vanished again. "Who.. who are you guys?" a person asked from "Well it's a bit of a long story" Marisa responded as the three began to explain the situation and introduce themselves as Julius helped everyone move again.

"Huh, so you three are from another world?" A person with black hair asked "Yes, and judging from your clothes, you also seem to be from a outside world Subaru" Sakuya replied, "What, how could you tell?" Subaru asked surprised "Well.your kinda clothes give it away." Reimu said "Well, fair enough" Subaru responded. "Reimu, what can you tell us about that masked man?" Julius asked "Well, that's the problem, we don't know nothing about this guy." Reimu responded as she thought to herself "What is that guys problem anyways?" Marisa asked "The moment Sakuya hit him, he looked like he was gonna lose it." Marisa began to scratch her also trying to figure out the situation,. "We all need to move to the village now." Julius said "We don't know when or where this guy will come from, so we have to hurry and get people out of here." As Julius gave instructions Subaru looked shocked and worried,"But that's not part of the plan, what if the witch cult-" Subaru was interrupted halfway through "It's fine Subaru, these three people here have shown amazing skills in magic over a short amount of time. On top of that, the masked man seems to know about the Witch Cult and could be working with them." Julius said as he looked around "You heard him right? how he managed to know my name and how he knew about Ram? He hasn't even met us." Subaru closed his eyes, "You're right. I don't even know what will happen anymore..." Subaru and the rest made their way back to the village.

"Where have you been!" Betelgeuse asked as the masked man appeared "I said I was going to check in on things didn't I?" the masked man responded. The masked man and Betelgeuse were watching the village from far away, "It doesn't matter anyways, the rocks down there will soon explode, I saved you from losing a few of your men and having to change bodies." The masked man said as he continued to view the village "Anyways I'll be going." The masked man said as he walked away "WHAT!? YOU'RE LEAVING AGAIN? WHAT KIND OF HELP IS THIS!" Betelgeuse screamed "Hey, calm down, I said I'd help and I did." The masked man responded "I want to make my visit to this world short and sweet, there are many worlds out there that just sound more fun to mess around in." The masked man shrugged "And besides what I'm leaving for is going to help you all greatly!" The masked man walked began to slowly fade away "also.. hehehe three...two...one..." A large explosion was heard below them "Your attack begins now, I wish you luck Betelgeuse." The masked man faded away completely as Betelgeuse gave a sinister looking smile and jumped down to the village below.

"Wh-what? Already? This wasn't supposed to happen this early" Subaru said in shock surprised by the explosion in the distance, "We have to hurry!" Wilhelm shouted as everyone began to quickly make their way to the Village. Meanwhile, back the Roswal Mansion "We have to go see what that noise was" Emillia said as she began to walk out the door, "Emillia, you know what Ram told you, there's something weird going on. I'm sure those three girls have it taken care of." Puck said to Emilia concerned about what could happen outside "I know, but I just need to check on the-" Emilia was cut off by what she saw, it was the Masked Man, blocking her path and trapping her inside a transparent box"You should've just listened to your cat." The Masked man said as he held out his hand and as he did so a wall of mist appeared behind Emillia and Puck and materialized into a wall blocking the door, "Now I suggest we all wait for Subaru." The Masked Man said "What do you want?" Puck asked in a angry tone "What do I want? What I want is a peaceful world, this world has so much beauty and wonder in it. Yet it's plagued by cults,fiends and horrible creatures." the Masked Man responded as Puck and Emilia looked confused "I need Subaru here for his decision, this world will and can be perfect but only if agrees to what I have to offer." the Masked Man said "now I have no intention of-" suddenly the Masked Man's left arm knocked straight off his body "Well, I had no intention of fighting." The Masked Man walked over and picked up his arm "Now this a surprise! You aren't even supposed to be here yet!" The Masked Man reattached his arm to his body and turned around and behind him was a girl similar to Ram, but with Blue hair and Blue eyes, she was holding a Flail covered in the Masked Man's blood "Rem! You're early! What are you doing here? this wasn't part of the plan." The Masked Man asked "I came here to be sure my sister and Emilia was okay, I know that this is not part of the plan, but I am sure that Subaru can handle whatever happens at the village, I believe in him." Rem replied The masked man began to chuckle at Rem's reply "You -heh heh-you, have too much faith in that man." The Masked Man said as he laughed "What's your problem?! You want him here for what?! to laugh at him?!" Rem yelled at the Masked Man "No, no.. he has a decision to make, I was going to wait for him peacefully, but it seems you rather fight then just sit and behave." The Masked Man held out his hand as a sword appeared. "You don't use swords, but I'm sure you can entertain me while I wait." The Masked Man said as he charged at Rem.

Back at the village, Reimu and everyone else has arrived, thankfully some knights were already there fighting back, they wore the same outfit as Julius, however the village was badly damaged and not everyone was safe "Who, who would do such a thing?" Marisa asked, A sinister laugh could be heard in the distance "If I had to guess I'd say that guy." Sakuya said as she said pointed over to the middle of the village, in the middle was Betelgeuse around him was flying pieces of debris "Woah!" Marisa shouted "Does this guy have Telekinetic? Telekinesis? What was it called again?" Marisa said as she scratched her head "The word you're looking for is telekinesis" Subaru said nervously "And it isn't telekinesis, this is something else entirely." Subaru and Julius approached Betelgeuse "Huh?, OH! IT'S YOU TWO! THAT LOUSY MASKED FREAK TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH YOU TWO!" Betelgeuse shouted. "What? you know already, who the hell is this Masked Guy?" Subaru asked "HAHAHA EVEN I DON'T KNOW, THERE'S NOTHING ABOUT HIM IN THE GOSPEL!" Betelgeuse continued to laugh, suddenly he looked up at the sky "OHHH, WELL THIS IS NEW, LOOKS LIKE WE WILL JUST BE STAYING IN THE VILLAGE." Betelgeuse said surprised, "What?" Subaru turned around and in the sky near the Roswal mansion was a huge red fog "Emilia!" Subaru ran back to the mansion, "Subaru!." Julius began to run after him, "You three better know what you're doing!" Julius said as he ran off "Well then..." Reimu said as she and Sakuya and Marisa got ready to fight "OH HO HO! YOU THREE, YOU ALL ARE NOT FROM HERE ARE YOU?!?!" Betelgeuse laughed to himself "Well it won't take long to beat you!" Reimu throws a talisman at Betelgeuse "OW! OW OW OW OW OW !" He screamed in pain as it landed and suddenly giant dark arms appeared attached to Betelgeuse. "Huh, so that's what his power is." Marisa said "WHAT?!?! HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Betelgeuse began to scream "WHO CARES IF YOU CAN SEE IT, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Betelgeuse began to bite his fingers as black holes began to appear under Reimu,Marisa and Sakuya. "What?" Sakuya said in confusion looking down as everyone quickly dodged out of the way, "NO!! HOW CAN I DO THIS IF YOU CAN SEE IT!?!?, HOW CAN YOU SEE THIS?!!? HOW CAN YOU SEE THE UNSEEN HAND!?!??!" Betelgeuse continued to scream "His advantage is gone forever, right Reimu?" Marisa asked "Yeah, as long as the talisman isn't removed, we are fine" Reimu responded. Sakuya jumped up into the air and faced towards Betelgeuse "CLOCK CORPSE!" Sakuya shouted as she pulled out a card "WHA-" Betelgeuse was stopped halfway through his sentence as suddenly thousands of knives appeared around him and instantly flew at him. "Well, that was pretty easy" Suddenly Marisa and Reimu were swept off their feet "What? No!" Sakuya shouted as she looked back. "hehehehehehehehehehe, YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THAT EASY!?! I WILL NOT STOP TIL I PLEASE SATELLA THIS IS NOTHING THAT I CAN HANDLEEEEE!" Betelgeuse "MY BRAIN TREM-" Suddenly Betelgeuse was stabbed from behind and then immediately cut in half "Are you three alright?" Wilhelm asked "Y-yeah we're good." Reimu responded "The situation is taken care of here, you three need to go catch up with Subaru." Wilhelm responded "Right." Reimu nodded and began to go back to the Roswal mansion as fast they could, "That, crazy guy didn't really get a lot of time to speak huh?" Marisa asked "perhaps it's for the best, you saw him survive my spell card." Sakuya responded. all three of them continued to hurry back as fast as they could.

"Is that really the best you got? Aren't you a knight or something?" The masked man said as he knocked back Julius. Rem was lying down injured from the battle with the masked man, all Subaru and Emilia could do was watch. "Who the hell are you?!" Julius asked "Why do you have connections with the witch cult?" The Masked Man shrugged "I wouldn't really call it a connection, I just offered to help although took some convincing, they agreed, I got to slow you guys down while they got a head start." Julius ran at the Masked Man and swung his sword at him, but the Masked Man blocked it "Damn, this guy is just as good as Reinhart!" Subaru said as he watched the fight holding onto Rem, "Just as good? Pfft hahahaha" The Masked Man laughed "Reinhart relies on his magic to finish the job, If we brought magic into this, he would lose." The Masked Man pushed Julius back on the ground, and as he fell mist surrounded his arms and legs turning into chains, pinning him down to the ground. "Now,Subaru you have a choice." The Masked Man said as he turned to Subaru "Wh-what is it?" Subaru asked nervously "I've come here to restart this world, hehe, restarting from zero as one would say, Subaru sat there completely still, shocked and afraid by what was going on "There are two ways to do this, Option one is the easy option, I kill you right here and now, and the world will be forced to restart, or I kill everyone else who's important in this world forcing the world to restart that way." The Masked Man stared at Subaru "Go ahead, kill me." Subaru said now sounding confident. "Let me guess." The masked man said as he got his sword ready, "I'll let this freak kill me, I'll just return by death anyways, and I'll find a way to stop him!" The Masked Man said as he did a poor impression of Subaru "What? How do you know?" Subaru said shocked "I know everything about you Subaru, now, say your goodbyes, this will be the last time you see this world the way it is." The Masked Man pulled out his sword and was ready to strike. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Reimu shouted as she finally managed to catch up "You all are already back?" The Masked Man said as he turned around "That's enough you creep, who the hell are you?" Marisa asked. " The Masked Man put away his sword and bows "You shall call me, Janus. My real name is something I shall not give away." Janus takes a deep breath and looks around "I should've known you'd be able to defeat the witch cult Reimu.. with powers like yours, They aren't really that special." Janus looks at Reimu, "Next time we shall meet in a world where legends are scattered and heroes are trained, A world where monsters loom and war is very close to happening." Janus disappears and the chains and box restraining Julius and Emilia also vanish. "But... I didn't give you all a proper challenge did I?" Janus said, despite not being here. Suddenly a large ball of mist appeared and began to take shape into a monster, the monster had long skinny arms and a robe with a hood covering the monsters face, under the hood was glowing green eyes and and red mist could be seen coming out. The monster growled as it pulled out a scythe with chains attached.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Subaru shouted "I'm not scared of some Grim Reaper looking monster!" Marisa shouted and ran up "STAR SPARK!" Marisa pulled out the Mini-Hakkero and fired a beam at the monster, the monster teleported and dodged it "Uh oh" Marisa said realizing her mistake. the monster whipped its chain at Marisa causing it to coil around her, the monster whipped the chain again, throwing Marisa on the ground "Ow.. that hurt.." Marisa said in pain "Reimu, everyone here is too tired or injured to fight." Sakuya said "And everyone else is busy protecting the village. This is something we're gonna have to do alone" Reimu looked at Sakuya and nodded "Hey! I'm not out of the fight yet!" Marisa said as she ran back "Alright, lets beat this thing and go home." Reimu said as she readied her talismans to fight "I'll get it's attention Reimu, get your strongest spell card ready!" Marisa said as she hopped onto her broom and flew by Reimu "Hey Ugly! I bet you can't hit me again!" Marisa shouted "The monster screeched at Marisa swinging the scythe at high speeds "Woah, I wasn't really ready for this!" Marisa said she dodged the attacks. Sakuya ran behind the figure and threw knives at it, the monster flinched in pain from the attack, The Monster instantly turned around to attack Sakuya, but with the power of her time abilities she managed to dodge it. The monster began to whip it's chain around again "heh, He's getting pretty angry now!" Marisa said "Reimu! You ready?" Sakuya asked "Yeah!" Reimu flew up and and threw a talisman at the monster 'DEMON BINDING RING!" Reimu shouted as the talisman began to glow, suddenly millions of talisman's began to surround the monster launching at him at high speed, the monster screamed in pain as it began to slowly fade away, the spell card continued however, leading to a very pretty light show for a while.

Later inside the Roswal mansion, everyone gathered around to discuss the situation "There was a few casualties at the village, but everything turned out alright." Wilhelm said as he stood around " Julius looked at Reimu "If it weren't for you three we'd all be dead. That masked man is some sort of monster." Julius said "What is his deal anyway?" Puck asked "He shows up talking about killing Subaru and resetting the world like some sort of weirdo, and then he just shrugs off getting his arm taken off!" Puck continued "I don't know what his problem is either, but he definitely knows a lot about us." Marisa said "I think we need to go tell Yukari about this." Sakuya said "Right" Reimu nodded in agreement "What? We are leaving already!?" Marisa asked looking disappointed "But these guys are so nice!, and the place even has a Library!" Reimu nodded "I understand Marisa, once this is all over we will just do what we did with Madoka." Marisa smiled, "Right." Marisa walked over to Reimu "I'm sorry that we couldn't get to stay much longer, I know few people who'd love to see this place" Sakuya said. Emilia smiled "I hope you three manage to catch that man." Emilia said, "Don't worry! We got this!" Marisa said as smiled back "Yukari, Take us home." Reimu said as a gap appeared below them, sending them back to Gensokyo. Suddenly Subaru and Rem ran downstairs panting and looking worried "What's wrong?" Emilia asked

"Now Chronos, I assure you next time will be different!" Janus said to a mysterious figure in a dark place made out of metal. "You let them get away though, your technique of creating a monster out of negative energy failed." Chronos said sounding disappointed "It's fine, it was just a test to see how much I needed to prepare the next attack! They are strong but now that I know exactly what I'm dealing with, I'll just do something extra special for the next attack." Janus laughed as he said this "And besides, while I was out I found someone who understands our purpose" Janus turns around and Looks at another hooded figure. "Next time will be very interesting..." Janus said as he disappeared with The hooded figure


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The World of Remnant

Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya were gapped back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "So... what did you find?" Yukari asks curiously sitting down and a fancy chair holding a cup of tea. "Well, For starters we know that this guy is insane." Marisa jokingly says "and he's definitely strong, he could do all sorts of things with Red Mist." Reimu said remaining calm about the current situation. Yukari closed her eyes and began to close her eyes and think "Red mist?..." Yukari said sounding curious about this discovery, Yukari then gave Sakuya a concerned look. "Right. I'll go talk to her." Sakuya said as she walked away back into the mansion. Yukari then turned to Reimu who was also looking concerned. "Hey hold on a second!" Marisa interrupted, "Do guys think that this Janus guy knows Remilia?" Yukari turned to Marisa and laughed a little "yep, Red mist is one of Remilia's powers, so it could be possible she knows him." Yukari responded. "Hey" Reimu asked as she looked around "where is Madoka and the others?" Reimu asked, Yukari took a sip of her Tea and responded "Madoka and Homura were feeling sick, so I sent them back home Sayaka and the others are in the human village." Reimu nodded "alright..." Reimu began to walk towards the exit of the Mansion. "Let's go Marisa." Reimu said as she began to fly away into the sky Marisa let out a sigh "But we just got back!" Marisa said sounding tired. Marisa hopped on her broom and flew towards the village with Reimu.

"I see..." Remilia said concerned, Sakuya had just explained the situation to Remilia in her room. What should we do?" Sakuya asked . Remilia was deep in thought still thinking about who this masked man could be. Remilia walked over to her dresser and opened up the top cabinet and pulled out a letter which was then handed to Sakuya. "Wait, you're not serious right?" Sakuya said now shocked about what was going on. "I am serious, this man is invited to dinner with us, and don't tell Reimu or the others" Remilia said with a call and carefree tone "Give it to him the next time you see him." Remilia turned around and went to go sit on her bed "Okay, I'll get the food started and inform everyone in the mansion." Sakuya responded and walked away still confused by Remilia's decision.

Remilia let out a sigh "Who is this person?..."

Red Mist appeared in a large hallway that led into what seemed to be a large arena with a huge audience. From the red mist Janus and the other hooded figure appeared. "Oh! I think we arrived just in time to see them fight!" Janus and the other figure walked towards the light and the sound of the crowd cheering. As they both walked in the speakers on the sides of the arena turned on "Hoho! It seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us!" One commentator said sounding very excited and joyful. "Would you agree Professor?" Another commentator began to speak although it sounded like he muttered something quietly to the other commentator before speaking with a cheery tone "Yes Peter I think it's safe to say that this match may be one of the closest match we've seen in the four and four round of the tournament!" Peter began to speak again "For those of you just now joining us, Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament!" The audience began to roar with excitement as he announced the name of the tournament.

"Ah, this part of this world's story always interested me" Janus said as he looked down at a the fight happening in the arena. "Everyone here seems happy, but soon... well, you'll find out.." Janus said in a sinister yet somewhat sad tone. Janus looked over at the other hooded figure "You haven't said anything since you've joined me, are you nervous about doing this?" Janus asked concerned. The hooded figure nodded still not saying a single word, "I understand, i was nervous the first time I started doing this too." Janus sighed "But after you see what kind of people exist in this world, any feeling of nervousness disappears". Janus turns around and walks back to the hallway "Now come on, we have to go talk to someone here."

As they walked back into the mist Janus noticed a camera on the side of the walls. Janus laughed and turned to the other hooded figure "Ram..." Janus pointed at the camera and spoke in a sinister tone "Destroy it." Ram swings her arm to the left as a blade of wind appears from her, cutting the camera in half and even cutting through the wall itself, Although nobody noticed as the audience was too busy watching the tournament. "Good, it must be good to have your horn back correct?"

Janus asks, "Yes..." Ram replies nervously, still questioning if what she is about to do is the right choice. Janus and Ram walk back into the mist and disappear.

Reimu and Marisa land in the Human Village next to a food stand, where Mami,Sayaka and Kyoko were eating Mochi. "Hey! There they are!" Sayaka said pointing over to Reimu and Marisa. Reimu and Marisa walked over to the food stand and explained what happened with the mysterious red portal. "So let me get this straight" Kyoko said while still eating food "there's some creep out there who has a power similar to your friend at the mansion? And you think they might be connected somehow?" Reimu nods in response "Yes, this guy might know Remilia, but we still need to find out a little more about him.." Reimu looks at the three magical girls "do you three even have the money to pay for that? Our currency is different in Gensokyo you know?" Reimu says sounding a bit confused. Kyoko stops eating as soon she said Reimu said that while the Sayaka and Mami realized their mistake. "Y-yeah haha.. you wouldn't mind paying for us right Reimu?" Sayaka said with a embarrassed tone, Reimu rolled her eyes and took out a pouch of money "Hey while you're doing that so you think you can get me some food too?" Marisa said from behind, Reimu let out annoyed sigh and paid for both the three magical girls and Marisa, Marisa gladly took her food and sat down next to Kyoko. "So next time this man shows up, can we join you?" Mami asks politely to Reimu. "I don't know, it could be dangerous, this guy has something similar to Yukari's gaps and she's definitely one of the strongest people I've ever thought." Reimu responded still thinking about this whole incident. "Come one you gotta let us join! You saved us, we gotta repay you somehow!" Sayaka said sounding a little demanding but at the same time happy "Besides how hard can it be? We'll find this guy and kick his ass. Simple as that" Kyoko said enthusiastically . Marisa laughs at Kyoko "that's what my plan was too!" .

Sayaka looks over at Reimu "So when do we start?" Sayaka asks also enthusiastic about joining. Reimu looks over in the distance of the village and spots a crowd gathering around two figures a small hooded black figure and the masked man himself. "Right now" Reimu responded as she walked over to the crowd

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls humans and youkai alike! I am Janus" the masked man spoke in his usual condescending tone as he gave his speech to the crowd "I am here to ensure peace across the land, I have seen the look of fear that you all have every time an incident occurs, and here to ensure your safety." The villagers began to speak to one another "who is this guy?" one said "they just appeared out of nowhere... is he some kind of youkai?" Another one said.

"I assure you I mean you all no harm, in fact I'm here to ensure peace between human and youkai." Janus continues as he looks around the crowd "and just how are you gonna do that?" Reimu's voice Rose up from behind as the

Turned around to see her "The shrine maiden? What's she doing here?" Reimu flew up into the sky to avoid the crowd and landed next to Janus. Janus turns to look at Reimu as Janus's partner took a few steps back to hide their identity. "How am I gonna do it? Well that's a secret, Reimu." Janus said calmly while still keeping that condescending tone of his. Reimu gave Janus a angry look "I've never had anyone get me this annoyed, Usually when a problem like you shows up I solve it quickly, and I can tell you're just playing with us at this point." Reimu said with a stern tone. Janus shrugged "well I can see you don't want me here" Janus said as he walked away with his partner. "Before I go again" Janus does a turns around and looks at school "Let's start with your next mission" Janus raises his arm up as another red portal pops up next to the school's entrance. Reimu looked at the red portal "And where will this take me?" Janus laughs "The last Portal at the mansion took you to a mansion and the portal next to a school will take you to a.." Janus halfway his sentence "well I'll let you figure it out, goodbye for now shrine maiden." Janus and assistant disappear leaving Reimu and a crowd of confused villagers. Marisa and the others catch up to Reimu "was that him?" Sayaka asks Reimu nods and looks at the new portal "Yes, and I guess that's where he will be heading next" Reimu and the 4 other heroines faced the portal with the look of determination on their faces and walked in.

Back the Vytal Festival Arena in the same hallway that led to the seats where people could watch the fight, three people walked towards the light of the hallway. One man with black eyes and grey hair and with a grey and black jacket the other was a girl with mint colored hair and red eyes wearing a thin top and shallow cut undershirt. The other girl had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails were painted red, she wore gray pants and boots and a leather, sleeveless jacket. As they approached the light and excited to take their seats to watch the show a red wall appeared and blocked their path the black haired girl quickly turned around as the other side of the hallway had also been blocked. Suddenly a burst of red mist appeared in the hallway as Janus appeared with Ram. "Chronos!" Janus shouted as the cheering from the crowd was suddenly stopped. The three people in front got into their fighting stances, "woah now, I don't mean to fight, I've come here to make a offer to the three of you." Janus said attempting to calm them down. "Alright.. Mercury Black,Emerald Sustrai and Cinder Fall. I have come to help." Cinder got out of her fighting stance and began to speak "You have my attention, what is it?" Cinder spoke in a demanding yet curious tone. "Today is the day Beacon falls, this day will go down in history for many reasons, but it doesn't exactly work out well for you." Janus said as he began to walk towards the three. "Hey, just who the hell are-" Mercury was cut off by Cinder who held who arm out in front of him. "What happens tonight?" Cinder asked intrigued by what Janus has to say "well, everything goes well, people are screaming, the town and school are in flames. You take the title of fall maiden... but you're defeated just after you gain that power." Janus continued his story in a serious tone "what?" Cinder now sounded angry she couldn't believe what she just heard. "As for who it is.. I can't tell you. But that's why I'm here, I'm here to reinforce your plan! I'll give the fall of Beacon a little more flare to it." Janus said as his smooth talking tone came back "I'd also like to ask you three to join me, Salem is someone you three definitely don't want to be around. And I believe you three would be a great contribution to my cause." Janus continued as the three looked at him now interested after mentioning that name "how do you know Salem?" Cinder asked, her curiously was building up every time Janus spoke "I know lots of things Cinder. All I'm gonna do is help you with your plan then, If you decide to join me, I'll help you three get the lives you always wanted, I'll keep you all away from Salem and her group, and most importantly, you get to keep that power of yours Cinder." Janus continued as he held out his hand in front of Cinder "do we have a deal? Staying in Salem's group isn't gonna end well, I assure you three That I'll treat you much better." Janus now sounding a bit excited about this deal.

Cinder gave a sinister smile and shook the man's hand "If you know all this you must be a very powerful person. I'm sure that this deal will benefit both of us" Cinder said with a sinister tone as Janus laughed with excitement "You have no idea how much this helps..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Saviors and Saboteurs:

Reimu and the others appear out of the Red Portal before it closes behind them. "Woah.." Marisa and Sakaya said in amazement. In front of them was a large building and above the building was another large building with flying ships around it, groups of people could be heard cheering from above.

"Well, this is definitely new…" Reimu said as she looked around. "Now then…" Mami said as she took a step forward also looking around "where do you think the person in charge here is?" She asked sounding curious. "I suggest we split up. Sayaka,Kyoko and Mami, you three go investigate that flying building, me and Marisa will take a look at the building in front of us." Reimu said sounding serious. Everyone nodded as they split up going to their destinations.

"So then, what changes did you have in mind?" Cinder asked Janus. "Well, after you trick everyone into thinking Yang broke Mercury's legs, I could take Mercury's place." Janus replied with a curious sounding tone. "The robot, Penny, you had plans with her already correct? I wanted to show her something.."

Janus now had that sinister tone in his voice "show her… what Exactly?" Emerald asked "What her purpose is in this world." Janus replied. "Either way, I'm sure you can find a way to squeeze me in, I'd love to fight Pyrrha and Penny.." Janus said.

"I'll see what I can do.. just don't forget our deal." Cinder replied "Of course, out of curiosity, may I see your scroll?" Cinder handed over the scroll to Janus as he had the scroll in his possession he began to open up the camera feed, as he did he saw Reimu and Marisa approaching Beacon as well as Sayaka and the other 2 magical girls heading for the arena. "Oh now this is very interesting… I wonder how long it will be until they notice… and Sayaka and the others…" Janus began to think to himself "I need to go deal with a few things, I'll be back as soon as I can." Janus looked at Ram "You stay here, I won't be gone for long.." Janus disappeared "So…" Mercury said as he tried to come up with something to say. "Why do you two wear the robes?" Mercury asked

Sayaka and the others got off the ship to the arena

"Huh, that was a pretty fast flight." Sayaka said as she and her friends went to enter the hallway leading to the arena. Sayaka,Kyoko and Mami looked around to see the large groups of people watching and down below them was a group of 4 people fighting. "Woah! It's a tournament!" Kyoko said excited "I wonder what the prize is?..." Kyoko said to herself. "Now is not the time for that." Mami said still looking around. "Why don't we try asking someone here for help?" Sayaka suggested. A girl with black hair and a black and red dress walked by them to exit the arena. "Oh, excuse me." Sayaka said to the girl walking by The girl in the black and red dress turned around "yes?" The girl responded in a cheery tone "we're new around here and we're wondering who the person in charge around here is. We'd like to speak to them." Sayaka said to the girl "oh! You guys must be looking for Professor Ozpin. If you want me too, I can show you the way, my team doesn't go on again until later tonight." The girl smiled "oh! Thank you! You so much!" Sayaka said looking happy. "allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Mami and my friends here are Sayaka and Kyoko." Mami smiled back "ohh! Interesting names! I'm Ruby, where do you guys come from?" Ruby asked "oh, uhh.. we come from Mitakihara, But you probably haven't heard of it though.." Kyoko said sounding nervously. Ruby shook her head, "Nope, sounds fancy though. Come on, I'll show you guys to the Ozpin's Office." Ruby said as she walked back to the flying ship with Sayaka and the others.

Back down on the ground Reimu and Marisa went inside the large building. Inside there were a few seats and tables around and a girl behind a counter, not a lot of people were around however so it was quiet. "Excuse me." Reimu said to the lady behind the counter "we want to speak to the person in charge here, it's important." Reimu asked. "So you want to see Ozpin?" The girl pressed a button on a machine and began to speak "Ozpin, there's these two girls here that want to speak with you, they say it's important." After a moment of silence someone replied. "Let them in." The girl looked back and Reimu and Marisa "he's up the stairs behind me, there should be 2 other people in there though." Reimu and Marisa walked up the stairs behind the girl.

Reimu and Marisa open up the door to the office, 3 people were already inside, in the middle was a desk and behind the desk was a man who wore a black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt along with shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. Standing to the left of the desk was a well dressed man, wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. And on the right side was a man With graying black, spiky hair and red eyes. He wore a red, tattered cloak and a gray shirt.

"Who are these two Ozpin?" The man with the gray shirt said "to be perfectly honest Qrow, I don't know them." The man on the left turned to Ozpin, "then why did you let them in?" He asked with a concerned tone, Ozpin shook his head, "I have a feeling that something helpful will come from these two". Ozpin turned to Reimu and Marisa "So, what is it you two needed to tell me?" Reimu began to speak "Me and my friend Marisa are here to warn you about someone, a man in a dark robe with a -" Qrow interrupted Reimu "Ying Yang mask." Qrow said with a serious tone. "So, you two know about this man?" Ozpin asked "Yes, wherever he goes he causes trouble and we are he to stop him." Reimu replied. "Wait, how'd you guys know about this guy already." The man on the left pulled out a scroll and placed it on the counter, as a hologram of some camera footage came up, in the footage was the masked man and his assistant. "Earlier today the camera recorded this man observing a team fight with Contestants Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee fighting Neon Katt and Flynt Coal. He watched for a few seconds before asking his partner to destroy the camera." The man on the left took back his scroll and placed it in his pocket, but the hologram of the footage didn't disappear. "well that's odd, I've never had a problem with this thing befo-" suddenly Ozpin was cut off as the Hologram changed into a hologram of the Masked Man's mask " are out guys having a special meeting about me?" A shadowy voice said. Reimu pulled out her Talismans, "Where are you?" Reimu said now sounding angry, "where am I? Oh I can't really tell you, I'm going to to gather a few more friends to show up here! I'm sure you'd love to meet them" the masked man said as he laughed. "How did you get access to talk to us?" The man on the left asked "Why, I used magic, James, how else would I talk without Permission?" The masked man replied "How do you know my-" James shook his head. "Look I'll be honest with all of you, I only really took over this hologram thing to scare you all, I don't have a lot to say, but I guess I could say this… tonight is the night that Beacon and every other Kingdom falls. Tonight is the end of Remnant and it starts with the end of Team RWBY!" The masked man said enthusiastically. Qrow looked at the hologram "You stay the hell away from them!" Qrow said with a serious and angry tone, the masked man laughed "oh Qrow, I would never do that! But it doesn't stop me from asking a few friends to do it." The masked man laughed.

"Well, I gotta go now. See you all later!" The hologram of the mask disappeared leaving everyone in the room speechless.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby walks into the office unannounced with Sayaka and the others, "Oh, sorry I didn't know you already had guests.." Ruby says sounding embarrassed. "No, it's fine Ruby, I was actually about to call you and your team up here." Ozpin said calmly."Oh alright hang on" Ruby pulls out her Scroll and begins to send a message to her teammates. "I see you guys already found Ozpin." Sayaka says to Reimu and Marisa. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard." Marisa replied as she shrugged.

After a while, three girls came into the office, one girl had long blonde hair with a brown jacket and a yellow shirt underneath. Another girl had white hair styled into a ponytail and wore a white dress on with fancy silver shoes. The last girl had black hair with a black bow and her outfit was black and white. "Did you need us?" The girl with black hair asked "Yes. Today a strange man was captured on camera, a few minutes ago he gave us a message." Ozpin took a deep breath and continued "I don't mean to alarm you four, but this man is targeting you all" Ozpin said hoping Team RWBY would remain calm "Someone… wants to kill us?" The girl with white hair said shocked, the rest of Team RWBY was shocked as well "Yes." The man on the left began to speak "I'm going to have security on high alert, you still need to participate in the tournament and you all just not showing up would be suspicious" said with a serious tone. "Oh, as if having your soldiers on high alert won't make everyone suspicious." Qrow said sarcastically. Ozpin gave Qrow a stern look and looked back at Team RWBY "if that's not enough, these two girls are here to stop that man" Ozpin continued. "Actually sir." Sayaka says from the back "Make that five, we were originally here with them." Sayaka said "Well, it certainly seems you'll all have quite the protection." Ozpin said reassuring Team RWBY. "I'm sure we could handle this man on our own, he can't be that much of a problem" the blonde hair girl said. "He is, trust us." Reimu said in response.

"Now then, how about you all introduce yourselves to each other?" Ozpin said

"Alright!" Marisa said excitedly

"I'm Marisa Kirisame! I specialize in magic and all sort of sparkly stuff!" Marisa said giving a smile.

"I'm Reimu Hakurei, the peacekeeper of Gensokyo." Reimu said calmly

"I'm Sayaka Miki! I look forward to seeing what cool stuff you guys do!" Sayaka said happily

"I'm Mami Tomoe, It's a pleasure to meet you all." Mami also gave a smile

"My name is Kyoko Sakura, but that doesn't matter, what's the tournament for?!" Kyoko said interested in the fighting above.

"Ozpin... Are you sure that these people are good enough to protect them? If I didn't know any better it would sound like they came for some sort of anime convention." The man on the left whispered to Ozpin.

"I believe in them Qrow, and you should too. Remember that one young man I told you about?" Ozpin asked.

"Well my name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long, sister of the leader of Team RWBY" Yang said jokingly.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, and you five better know what you are doing!" Weiss said with a concerned tone.

"I'm Blake Belladona and the tournament is for fun. No prizes or anything." Blake said.

"Well, if the tournament interests you girls that much, how about you go and watch it with Team RWBY, I'm sure it would be a great chance to get to know each other." Ozpin said

"Yes!" Kyoko said happily. "Well alright." Reimu said as her and the others left the office.

"So, what if this doesn't work out well?" Qrow asked, an unsure expression in his voice.

"Then we will just have to hope she'll make her decision. and if that doesn't happen… we can only hope he returns…" Ozpin said, concerned.

"Well, I'm back." Janus said as he reappeared into the room with Cinder and the others. "What were you doing?" Ram asked "I went to go say hello to Reimu and Ozpin, but that's not what I left for… I went to go drop off a couple friends around the tournament area…" Janus said with a sinister tone.

"So what do we do now?" Mercury asked.

"We wait." Janus said as he leaned back against a wall, waiting for his plan to unfold.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fate Shows Itself

Reimu, Ruby and the others sat around a food stand discussing stuff about Remnant, the world around them and various other things. "So, you guys have a magic shield around you at all times?" Marisa asked "Yes, once the shield runs out that's when we can actually get hurt." Blake responded, "Aura can protect us from a lot of things" Ruby chimed in happily "paper cuts, stubbing your toe, accidentally touching a hot stove." Ruby proceeded to list examples, "But it's very helpful for fighting Grimm." Yang said, interrupting Ruby in the middle of her list.. "Huh, sure wish we had that back when we hunted Witches." Kyoko said resting her head in her hand, Sayaka shook her head "I really don't think it would help that much." Sayaka said sadly.

"So what's with all these guards walking around?" Marisa asked, Reimu and everyone else looked around the place, Atlas military robots were patrolling around, some even standing around food stands, scaring people away from them."I assume this is what they meant by increasing the security." Reimu said concerned. "It's scaring people…" Mami said nervously. "People here are definitely going to think something is wrong" Weiss said, sounding annoyed.

"Hey... I have a bit of a weird question for all of us. It's kinda been bothering me for a while" Marisa asked as she turned to Sayaka. "Alright Sayaka, what language do you and your friends speak in?" Marisa asked confused "we're Japanese, Why do you ask?" Sayaka said looking confused, Marisa then looked at Ruby " What language do you guys speak?" Marisa asked still confused "English, Is something wrong?" Ruby asked concerned. Marisa turned to Reimu and gave a slightly concerned and confused look. Reimu shrugged "Magic, I guess." Reimu said completely calm. "Oooookay..." Marisa said "Nevermind" Marisa shrugged it off as the rest of the girls went back to talking.

Meanwhile, behind a stand in the far back of the area, two blonde girls were hiding, both wore a pink ribbon in their hair, one girl had long hair that was styled into drill pigtails, she wore a pink dress, pink boots,and pink fingerless gloves, she also had a Purple Eyepatch and she held a purple sword oddly resembling a part of pair of scissors. The other girl had short hair and wore a pink and white outfit with white sleeves, white stockings, white cape with pink high heels on, although she didn't carry a weapon like her partner, behind her was a robot that had a face and two muscular arms.

"Did you set everything up?" The girl with cape asked "Yep! It's all set up around every stand here! I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" The girl with the eyepatch said excited "Good." The girl with the white cape smiled as she pulled out a remote from a pocket on her cape. "Well, it's time to introduce ourselves." The girl with the white cape pressed the button as something within the food stands around the area made a loud screeching noise. Reimu and the others got down on the ground covering their ears from the noise, "wh-what the hell is this?" Reimu said being hurt by the noise around them. The Altus robots all stopped as they began to malfunction and shut down. As the last robot shut down , the noise stopped. Passerbys and Stand owners around the area ran away after hearing the awful screeching noise except Reimu and the others. "I-is it over?" Yang said rubbing the back of her head.

Suddenly, the two girls jumped out in front of Reimu and her friends. "Who are you?" Reimu asked giving a angry look as she stood up ready to fight, as was everyone else, both of the blonde girls gave a sinister looking smile, "I'm Haruka, and this person here is Nui, we're here on behalf of Janus. "Haruka replied "You're the ones that masked guy sent out to hurt Team RWBY!" Sayaka said as her sword appeared and she instantly transformed into her magical girl attire, Mami and Kyoko also pulled out their weapons and changed. "Ohhh! These people are interesting Haruka!" Nui said curiously. "Uhh, guys? How did you change clothes like that?" Ruby asked confused. "We'll explain later, just get ready to fight!" Sayaka responded "Right!" Ruby said as she pulled out her scythe as the rest of Team RWBY also prepared themselves.

"Now now settle down, we aren't here to fight, not yet at least." Haruka said "Blake, Yang, you two have problems don't you? What if I told you if you both joined us, Janus could make all your worries about the wor-" Yang interrupted Haruka, "shut it, we don't care about what you have to say about our past or whatever, Reimu already told us you're friend has information about us." Yang said sounding angry "So we will tell you right now, the answer is no, and it will always be no." Blake said back. Haruka shakes her head, "what a dumb decision..." Haruka said sounding somewhat disappointed. "You know, I'm only really here for fun, but I gotta admit, you guys certainly missed your chance at a nice life," Nui said. "So Nui, which one here interests you?" Haruka asked. "Hmmm... Sayaka looks like she could be fun to mess with. What about you?" Nui asked. "I want to see if Reimu is really strong as Janus says."

Haruka smiled as the robot behind her shot out a small test tubes that had a blue liquid in it at everyone except Reimu and Sayaka. "Wh-what the?!" Weiss began to panic as the bottle stuck to her clothes, and suddenly, the bottle cracked open, releasing sleeping gas. "Is… is it time for bed already? But I don't want to... "Ruby and the others fell down on the ground fast asleep, leaving Reimu and Sayaka. "Now then, two on two is fair." Haruka said as she laughed "Come on! Show us what you got!" Nui said as she rushed toward Sayaka with her sword out. "Alright! You asked for it!" Sayaka also rushed towards Nui as they both clashed. "Well then Reimu, are you ready?" Haruka asked. "I don't know who you are, but you definitely picked the wrong person to fight." Reimu said as she pulled out her talismans and threw them at Haruka. "Nice try!" Haruka shouted as the robot behind her fired bullets at the talismans, both the bullets and talismans exploded on contact. "Wait, how did you do that?! Those talismans are magic infused, other weapons can't destroy it." Reimu looked shocked as Haruka gave a smug expression "Oh, you don't know yet?" Haruka laughs "Reimu, try flying, fly as high as you can." Reimu jumped up into the air and hovered, she could barely fly at all. "What!?" Reimu now looked shocked and confused, "Janus has placed a spell on this world, until he leaves you are weakened to the same level as Team RWBY over there..." Haruka said. "That doesn't matter!" Reimu shouted as she pulled out more talismans, "I've been power restricted before and I've still won!" Reimu readied her talismans at Haruka again "You definitely have the determination of a "hero," Reimu." Haruka smiled as she charges at Reimu, having her robot constantly firing bullets as she charged while Reimu dodged them.

"Damn it!" Sayaka said to herself as she jumped back from one Nui's attacks. "Her movements all over the place, I can't tell what she's gonna do next." Sayaka thought to herself. Nui yawned, completely bored from the fight, "Darn, with your outfit and your sword I expected a little more from you." Nui shrugged, "I guess you're nothing like her at all." Nui said sounding bored. "Oh well, I made choice already, gotta fight ya!" Nui went back to sounding excited as she ran at Sayaka again and jumped into the air, "lets see how you handle this!" Nui shouted, "Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter!" Suddenly a huge puff of smoke appeared creating clones of Nui. "You gotta be kidding me right now!" Sayaka says as she jumps back. Nui laughs, "You better run now! You don't have the strength to take all of us on!" Nui said with a cheerful tone. Sayaka begins to kneel on the ground "I really really hope this works in other worlds..." Sayaka said nervously as she readied her sword and thrusted it into her stomach. Nui and her clones stopped, "What? You're just gonna stop having fun? Lame!" Nui shouted, "Who said I was stopping?" Sayaka asked as water began to pour out from her wound forming a monster behind her, a masculine mermaid, dual wielding two swords with a distorted knight helmet. Sayaka jumped back onto the monster's head "I've only just started!" Sayaka began to use her sword as a baton like a conductor would in a concert, as Sayaka did this the monster began to attack the clones defeating them in one sword swing. "Now this is interesting!" Nui said as she charged at the monster.

"Not bad!" Haruka said from afar watching her robot fight for her, "dodging my potions and my puppet's attacks are something I don't see very often.." Haruka gave a smile "but I think it's time I end this fight now" Haruka jumped up into the sky and landed behind Reimu who was currently dodging the bullets from the robot "what?!?" Reimu said as she looked behind her, Haruka kicked Reimu into the robot's range "Alright! Here we go!" Haruka shouted excitedly as the robot began to charge up a powerful attack,Reimu was still attempting to get herself off the ground, she was worn out after all the dodging "Heart Vibration!" The robot threw a punch at Reimu but was stopped by a yellow ribbon holding the arm back. "Mami!" Reimu looked over as Mami was holding back the robot with ribbon. "Oh, is it beginning to wear off on you all?" Haruka asked looking slightly confused, Kyoko and Marisa surrounded Haruka, "You better give up now!" Marisa said as she pointed the Mini-Hakkero at Haruka, "Well, I guess our fight is over Reimu." Haruka jumps back out landing on top of a food stand, "Nui, we gotta go!" Haruka shouted, Nui was currently dodging all of Sayaka's monster's attacks, "what? But it was just getting interesting!" Nui said as she also jumped back onto the Same food stand. "What, you gonna run away?" Kyoko asked taunted them, "We will see each other later, I guess you can consider that a test fight." Haruka said, "Yeah! You guys are gonna have something fun to do tonight anyways!" Nui said, Reimu looked at Nui confused "What do you mean?" Reimu asked, "Perhaps you said too much Nui.." Haruka said as she pulled out a test tube, "Ciao, Reimu! I look forward to seeing you all in my world." Haruka smashed the test tube as smoke began to appear letting them both escape.

Reimu and the others ran back over to the food stand where Team RWBY was just now waking up, "what happened?" Ruby held onto her head, recovering from the sleeping gas. "Those two girls showed up were the ones that the masked guy sent for you, but we drove them away!" Marisa said happily "so we're safe now?" Weiss asked "Seems like it" Reimu said looking around. "That's good to hear" Yang said "Got some good sleep out of this too." Yang laughed. "Oh no…" Ruby said sounding shocked "huh? What is it?" Yang asked Ruby showed Yang her scroll, it wouldn't turn on. "Mines the same too." Blake pulled out her scroll, it also was broken. "That noise or whatever it was must have shut off all technology around the area." Mami said. "Well, I'm sure someone can loan us some Lien for new scrolls." Yang said. "We should probably all get going to the tournament, doesn't your match start here soon Yang?" Reimu asked "Yep, the semifinals!" Yang said giving a smile, "Alright, let's get going then!" Kyoko shouted excited to see some fights. The group walked towards the ships that would take them to the flying stadium.

Later, in a ruined city, on top a building Nui, Haruka and Janus were having a meeting. "Well, the important thing is I know my power restraining worked." Janus pleased with the results. "But we didn't kill them!" Nui said confused "we didn't need to kill them, we just needed to fight them." Haruka said "Yes, the Grimm here feed off of negative energy, since the security had increased and your attack has happened today, more people are going are going to expect something they're afraid of what will happen." Janus said with a sinister tone "the more fear that happens the more Grimm it will attract, and if we're lucky and Janus has the time, he'll bring over a special one." Haruka said "Alright, but uh, what's a Grimm?" Nui asked confused, Haruka gave Nui a confused look, "You did read the notes he gave us right?" Haruka asked sounding somewhat disappointed "uh, kinda.." Nui said scratching her head. Janus sighed, "Let me guess, you stopped reading halfway through to go fantasize about your revenge correct?" Janus asked "Yep!" Nui replied "alright…" Janus snapped his fingers as a portal appeared behind Nui "Nui, go back to your world and cause as much destruction as you can, but never fully reveal yourself, try and make it clear that Nui Harime the "Grand Couturier" is back from the dead." Janus snapped his fingers as another portal appeared behind Haruka "Haruka, go back to your world as well to continue working on that project I asked you about." Janus said with a somewhat demanding yet calming tone "Got it!" Nui and Haruka said as they entered the portals and disappeared. Janus looks down below him, seeing that the Grimm were now moving towards Vale, "Yang must have done it now if the Grimm are moving in…" Janus looks far off into the distance "it's almost time… the fall of Beacon.." Janus disappeared as the plan has begun to start.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Warrior Returns to the Beacon's Dimming Light:

"My leg! My leg!..." Mercury was on the ground holding his leg with the look of pain on his face.

"That's what you get you little-" Yang was interrupted as a group of Altus soldiers surrounded her, "Yang Xiao Long, Stand down!" The soldiers shouted, "what! Why?" Yang asked completely confused about the situation. "Mercury!" Emerald ran over to Mercury's side, "She hit me! Why did she hit me!?" Mercury asked confused.

Most of the crowd was booing at what they just witnessed, on the big screen for the arena was a replay of Yang punching Mercury in the leg while he was out of Aura. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were shocked by what they just saw as Reimu and the others knew something weird was going on.

General Ironwood walked up to the stairs to Ruby and the others "Ruby, Weiss and Blake, come with me. We're gonna have to talk about this accident." Ironwood said, Ruby frowned and got up out of her chair, "I'll be back later." Ruby said to Reimu with a sad tone, "Yeah…." Sayaka said sounding sad and confused about what they just witnessed. "That definitely wasn't Yang." Reimu said as she gave a bit of a angry look.

A little while later, in a small maintenance room on the floating arena Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Ram waited. "So, when does your buddy get back?" Mercury asked Ram, "right now." Janus said as he appeared "Sorry for being gone for so long, I was checking on a few things.." Janus said "Our side of the plan is done, what's next?" Cinder asked, "Well, I've been thinking about this plan to enter the tournament, and I thought of a much better idea." Janus said as he walked towards Emerald and Cinder "I wish to be disguised as Pyrrha Nikos", Cinder and Emerald gave a confused look until Cinder smiled and spoke "that's clever… you take her spot in the final round instead of fighting, that definitely makes things simple." Cinder said with a sinister tone.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, why is she here with us anyways?" Mercury asked Janus. "To ensure your safety, who knows, maybe Reimu and her friends might show up, and I don't think you would enjoy fighting them." Janus replied.

"Now Ram, are you ready for tonight?" Janus asked. "Yes…" Ram silently replied, "Good, take your time to prepare yourself for what might happen. I have to go say hi to a cereal mascot..." Janus laughed as he disappeared again. "The guy can't just stay for a little while longer?" Mercury asked.

Reimu and her friends were still seated at the tournament. "I hope they didn't get into too much trouble" Mami said nervously. "Hey, you guys know Ruby right?" A young man with blonde hair approached them. "Uhh yeah, but who are you?" Sayaka asked. "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. I'm one of Ruby's friends." Jaune gave a slight smile as he introduced himself "Ruby asked me to tell Reimu something." Reimu looked at Jaune, now looking concerned and serious. "If you guys truly are from another world, I need you to go find Spell." Jaune said "Spell?" Reimu asked confused. Jaune nodded "Yeah, Spell. Although he called himself SpellBlade, he kinda had trouble telling us his real name." Jaune said while shrugging. "Ruby's out investigating at the moment, she doesn't believe that Yang would hit someone when they're down like that. I don't either, and you're all friends of Ruby's, then you all know something was wrong as well." Jaune said, sounding somewhat sad.

"Yeah, we know something's wrong, "what" exactly though is the problem?" Marisa said. Reimu stood up and looked at Jaune, "can you tell me more about Spell?" Reimu asked, "oh, uh.. he has brown hair, red eyes, wore a red shirt with a black jacket and he had some blue jeans on as well." Jaune answered. Reimu pulled out her Yin Yang Orb, "Yukari, you got all that right?" Reimu asked."Yep, I'll go try to look for Spell, hopefully this won't be too hard." Yukari replied. "Alright everyone, I'm gonna go find Ruby, Marisa you stay here with the others alright?" Reimu said. "Well, if something is going down later tonight, Weiss and Blake left for somewhere in town and Yang isn't allowed to leave Team RWBY's room. At least that what Ruby told me when I saw her." Jaune said, "I think you guys should go find them." Reimu nodded as everyone got out of there seats. "Alright, let's all split up and go get Team RWBY together again!" Marisa said optimistically. Everyone split up heading different ways, as Jaune still looked somewhat concerned "What is going on today…?" Jaune closed his eyes and remembered Pyrrha's outburst from earlier, how she's been acting all strange recently, "I just hope... everyone will be okay." Jaune said to himself.

Pyrrha pulled out Miló and Akoúo̱ from a locker, she took a deep breath and began to think about Ozpin's offer, about how she could become a fall maiden. "Hmm? Down in the dumps thinking about that little offer?" A voice rose up from behind Pyrrha as she quickly turned around to see Janus standing there. "Now don't worry, Ms. Nikos, all we gotta do is hook you up to this dying maiden, it will be extremely painful and might even change your entire personality." Janus said doing a Ozpin impression, "Oh but don't worry, I assure you that this is just a reward for being top of your class, and nothing shady at all!" Janus continued doing his sarcastic Ozpin impression. "Who are you?" Pyrrha asked getting in a defensive stance. "Pyrrha, you're not really going to accept Ozpin's offer are you?" Janus asked. "Even if you did accept you wouldn't get the full power anyways, you kinda get stopped halfway through the process." Janus explains, "so, you got two options, you can go out there and fulfill your "destiny" or you can stay in here safe and sound..." Pyrrha shook her head at the man and walked towards the exit until a red wall blocked her path. "Eh, poor choice. You're gonna stay here until my match with Penny is over. I'm sure this will give you enough time to think about "destiny" and all that." Janus laughed as he waved goodbye "No!" Pyrrha ran at the red wall blocking the exit as she began attacking it, trying her best to destroy it.

In a small apartment-like room, a young man sat on a couch playing a game that took place in space, bullets were flying everywhere at high speeds. The young brown haired man focused intensely at the screen, his palms were sweaty from how focused he was any hit from a bullet could mean death, until suddenly, his finger slipped and he accidentally flew into a stray bullet. The game instantly took him to the results screen, where a list of high scores were displayed. The young man sighs "Damn it! Come on man, focus is key. I think I'm starting to lose that focus…" He sat the controller down beside him on the couch and closed his eyes for a second. "No offense, but your kinda bad at that game." A voice rose up from behind him, the young man instantly turned around and behind him was Yukari. "Okay… Did I forget to lock the door or something? Wait, that's not the important part, how'd you get to this world? I know you're not from here." The young man asked "And I'll have you know that I've beaten plenty of games before, just… not one like this." Yukari laughs a little, "I got here with my powers, it's a little hard to explain it completely, but think of them as portals to anything or anywhere." Yukari responded "Alright, well... Seeing as you haven't been struck down by the Gods yet for trespassing, you must be alright. Is there something you need?" The young man asks. "Well, before I explain, your name is Spell right?" Yukari asks. "Yep, that's me. The one and only Warrior of Worlds at your service!" Spell responds cheerfully. "Good." Yukari opens up a gap next to Spell, "my friends and your friends are in danger." Yukari explains "Wait, my friends? Who are you talking about?" Spell asks, now curious about the situation. "Just go through that portal I made and I'll explain just a little more, alright?" Yukari says. "Someone I just met is telling me to go through some random portal to "who knows where?" I guess I've done crazier stuff before." Spell says, sarcastically questioning the situation.

Some time has passed, and Spell and Yukari walk through the gap entering the Human Village in Gensokyo, a crowd was surrounded by a red portal near the school, although no one dared enter it. "Okay, I think I know what's happening." Spell says as he sees the red portal, "You do?" Yukari asks curious. "Yeah. That guy with the mask, Janus, He's here to ruin your world right?" Spell asks. "Yes, but he's not here." Yukari responds as she points to the red portal "Janus, my friends, and your friends are in there." Yukari explains. "Wait, they went in? Like, did they even know what they were doing?" Spell asks Yukari sounding slightly concerned. "Don't worry, the people in there have definitely had a lot of experience with people like him, and with the power I sense from you, you'd definitely fit in with a lot of other people here." Yukari says reassuring Spell. "Yeah? But, do you guys just walk into every strange blood red portal you see?" Spell says, mockingly. "Not much to fear when we're this strong." Yukari replies. "I suppose that would be the case if you are as strong as me, which is what you seem to be claiming…" Spell seems interested in the thought of people as strong as him, but brings himself back to his original train of thought. "You mentioned 'my friends.' Who are you talking about?" Spell asks, concerned. "Well, a girl named Ruby asked for you, it's seems Janus is plotting something in her world." Yukari explains, "Wait… You mean Ruby Rose? As in, 'Team RWBY Ruby?'" Spell said sounding surprised, "That guy is always up to something, making my job so much harder. You know, today was my first day off in 200 years!" Spell said, using comedy to push aside his concern. "Damn, what the hell is he up to in Vale?" Spell asks himself. "Well, why don't you go in there and find out? I would've have teleported you directly to Ruby's world, but something is preventing me from doing so..." Yukari explains. "Now, I'm really worried! I better get going!" Spell says as he runs off to the portal. "Hang on." Sakuya appeared out of nowhere in front of Spell, "Woah! Hello to you too, I guess… Man, people really enjoy sneaking up on me today don't they?" Spell says sarcastically. "If you're going in there, I have a favor to ask." Sakuya pulls out a letter, "Give this to the masked person please, I know it may sound suspicious, but I assure you it's nothing bad." Sakuya says with a calm tone. "Strange thing to ask of someone who you met less than a minute ago, but fine. But, please note that I may have to come back and take you into custody if you're helping him!" Spell says with his bravado in full swing. "Alright! Time to go see how Ruby and the others have been! I bet they'll be surprised to see me!" Spell says optimistically as he runs through the red portal. "Huh?" Yukari gave shocked expression, "it seems someone else is trying to enter Gensokyo…" Yukari sounded concerned as she opened up a gap and went to the location of someone's portal to Gensokyo.

Reimu walked into a hallway in the arena, "Ruby, there you are!" Reimu said as she ran towards her."I've been looking for you! It's not a good idea to run off alone, not with Janus out here." Reimu said sounding concerned,"Yeah.. I know, it's just.." Ruby turned towards a door "I gotta find out what really happened with Yang." Ruby said sounding determined to clear her sister's name, "Emerald, Mercury's teammate was in the audience, she should be at the hospital with him right now…" Ruby have Reimu a concerned look. "Alright… let's go." Reimu said as Ruby opened up the door.

Below Reimu and Ruby was Cinder and Janus, "Emerald is in the audience ready to disguise me…" Janus looks over to Team JNPR's seats, "Jaune has left to go attempt to free Pyrrha, I did keep her scroll active… and Nora and Ren are here! I guess Jaune didn't tell them." Janus laughs as he turns towards Cinder, "Go back down to Beacon, there's a elevator with a secret button on it. That's where the fall maiden is." Janus explains to Cinder, "I see… he's been hiding her under everyone's nose this whole time…" Cinder begins to think to herself. "One more thing." Janus's tone now turned from playfully sinister to serious, "Your goal is to use the power of the fall maiden to bring order correct? To destroy the groups that seek the relics and bring peace to Mistral?" Janus asks "Yes…" Cinder responded having a serious tone as well. "I see… Go and claim your power, be prepared for Ozpin to fight you. I'll be at the headmaster's office after you're done, that's where our plan ends." Janus explains. Cinder nods and runs off to Beacon, "Even with that power, with all the evil stuff she's done… it's still not enough to beat Salem." Janus talks to himself shaking his head "poor girl… this is sadly the only way to bring peace." Janus walks out into the arena as Emerald changes his appearance to Pyrrha.

Reimu and Ruby walked down the hallway as the speakers turned on, "Alright! It's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" A door opened and out walked Mercury, a smug smile staining his face. "Mercury?..." Ruby said sounding confused, "I thought you were injured after the match." Reimu asked. "It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas!" The announcer said cheerfully, Ruby looked at Mercury "what are you doing?" Ruby asked concerned, Reimu pulled out her talismans ready to fight."And her opponent will be...Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" The announcer said as Ruby began to think. Ruby's eyes widened in shock from her sudden realization. "No…" Mercury cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance, "Don't worry, it's gonna be much worse than what you're imagining." Mercury replied with a smug attitude. Ruby ran past Mercury at high speeds as Mercury gave chase, "Hey wait!" Reimu shouted as she ran after them.

Back at the arena, Penny and Janus disguised as Pyrrha stood in front of each other, getting ready to fight for the tournament. "Salutations Pyrrha Nikos! It's a honor to finally meet you." Penny says cheerfully. Janus nodded not wanting to to give away his disguise. "This is going to be so much fun!" Penny continues still excited for the fight. Janus chuckles quietly to himself, "yes, yes it is." Janus says to himself. "Fighters, are you ready?" One of the announcers asked, "3….2….1….. BEGIN!" The announcer shouted as the crowd roared with excitement, Janus shrugged "Chronos!" Janus yelled as time froze around him, everyone was frozen, except for Penny. Janus's disguise disappeared and Penny was shocked by Janus's sudden appearance, "Wh-what? You're not.." Penny said nervously "Yep, I know. I'm not Ms. Cereal Box. She couldn't make it tonight, sorry." Janus says sarcastically as he approaches Penny. "Tell me Penny, do you know what your purpose in life is?" Janus asks, Penny shakes her head, her expression now looking sad "No I… I don't." Penny responds, "Ah, good! Allow me to tell you what your purpose is." Janus continues to approach Penny as he begins to explain. "You are an Atlas robot, fused with Aura. Pretty impressive, being the first non-living thing to have one. But, what are you doing here? Like the other robots James brought, they are out fighting." Janus stops and takes a deep breath "Look, I'll just tell ya, your purpose is to be used for war, to fight in the name of Atlas." Janus explains as Penny begins to wince as if she was in pain. "No think about it, why would Atlas make a thing like you? All the other robots fight, yet you look like a normal human being. Have you never actually thought about this?" Janus asks, "I…" Penny tries to respond, but words fail her. "Hey, I got some good news for you though, if Pyrrha was here she'd put you out of your misery, preventing you from ever seeing the horrors of war and what not." Janus shrugs as Penny attempts to ready her swords, "Hey hey, now don't worry, I'm here. If you let me take Pyrrha's place, I'll rebuild you into the perfect human girl, the type of life you've always wanted..." Janus holds out his hand as it begins to glow with the red mist. "I…I…" Penny falls down to her knees as well as her swords, "Huh? Did I make you think too hard or something? Short circuit?" Janus shakes his head "Eh, whatever. Our time is up anyways." Janus's hand was now completely covered in red mist. "Well, it's time to start counting! 3...2...1…" Time resumes as the crowd and everyone starts moving again "Goodbye Penny, I promise I won't let you down in your next life." Janus's hand let's out a large red laser instantly vaporizing Penny, the crowd's cheers instantly turn into screams of horror. Ruby runs out from the hallway and turns to see the arena, and the aftermath of the battle "No…" Ruby begins to cry as Mercury appears behind Ruby giving a slight smile as he steps back into the hallway, but before he can take another step, 5 talismans suddenly hit him on the face and chest, "ow..." Mercury falls over on his back, completely knocked out from the pain. Reimu looks over at the arena "Damn it, we were too late." Reimu says with a angry tone, Reimu runs towards the arena before being halted by one of Janus's red walls.

"Well, I guess it's time to free Cereal box." Janus says as he looks at the crowd around him. "Now, I guess it's time to tell the truth." Janus holds out his arm unleashing red mist around the arena, from the most formed two figures. One that pulled one of the Arena's cameras that broadcasted the tournament, and the other that brought a microphone. Meanwhile below the arena, Spell appeared from the portal, "alright, now to find Ruby and figure out what the hell is go--" Spell stops as he hears the screams from above and a floating arena with Red Mist pouring out of it, "well, never mind then." Spell says to himself nervously.

Janus cleared his throat as he brought the microphone close to his mask, "Hey! Hello?" Janus speaks into the microphone, the crowd continued to scream in shock, Janus sighed and took a deep breath, "If you all don't stop, I'm gonna destroy this entire arena." The crowd quiets down out of fear. "Greetings people of Remnant, I am Janus. Now you all must be wondering why I just committed murder, but hey! It's fine! She was a robot!" Janus jokingly says "Well, you see, I'm here to wipe out everything and start it anew! This world is filled with too much dangers and secrets. Hell! The Headmaster here is a huge liar and has someone who's half dead underneath us! Secret lab and other crap like that!" Janus continues to explain. The crowd looks at Janus, not quite sure to scream in fear or laugh at his absurd claims, "Don't worry, this the response I expected. So…" Janus turns over to look at one of the hallways, were General Ironwood was quickly exiting the arena "Hey! Big J! Come on down, you're my next contestant!" A light shines on Ironwood as he stops in his tracks, everyone now seeing him trying to leave. Ironwood shakes his head and walks back down to the arena, "See? He was trying to make a run for it! Can you believe this guy?" Janus asks the audience. Ironwood walks up onto the arena, "What do you want?" Ironwood asks with a angry tone, "Hey now, I'm just here to prove something to our audience." Janus explains." So, ladies and gentlemen, I see that you have some doubts about what I say, so... If I do something that not even a human could survive, maybe you'll see that I'm not crazy." Janus turns towards Ironwood, "Pull out your gun please..." Janus asks. Ironwood gives an angry look and pulls out his Pistol as Janus faces the audience. "Okay now, all you gotta do is aim it at the side of my head, and pull the trigger!" Janus says excitedly, "What?! You're insane!" Ironwood says shocked, "You're even more insane if you miss this opportunity, let me go and I might just end up hurting more people." Janus explains. Ironwood shakes his head and closes his eyes, he pulls the trigger and the bullet goes straight through him, the audience gasped in shock, Janus was completely unharmed. "Well, guess that settles that, General." Janus says jokingly,

Ironwood stood there frozen in shock, "how… did you…?" Ironwood begins to stutter, "Hey now don't worry, I bet you're wondering when it's my turn… Well it's right now!" Janus shouts as his arm is quickly engulfed in red mist to form a blade, but before anything could happen, it was instantly chopped off. "Huh, second time today." Janus says to himself as he turns around, "So, Spell... You enjoying the festival?" Janus asks. "I didn't even get the chance to check it out before you started throwing your power around. I mean, I didn't even know the festival had started yet!" Spell says, trying to calm the people down by making himself seem in control of the situation. "Oh, well you're just in time for the main event! I've gathered some people from a lot of neat places, and I'm sure you'd love to meet them!" Janus explains as he walks over to retrieve his arm. "Hey, I'm always up for a little get together. I don't suppose you plan on inviting your friend do you?" Spell asks, inquiring about Sakuya. "Friend? Are you talking about Cinder? Did you stop her already?!" Janus says in shock. "Thanks for spoiling that one for me, since I have no clue who you're talking about! I'll pay her a visit later!" Spell says, mocking Janus sudden jump to conclusions. "Well then, I suppose you'd be the kind person you are and tell me about this person correct?" Janus asks. "I don't want to give him the letter in front of these people," Spell thought to himself, "they'll think I'm with him!"

"Whatever, it can wait for later! Right now I'm gonna introduce you to your new friend!" Janus looks over to the red wall he placed as it disappeared. Reimu comes charging out at high speed onto the stage, firing tons of Talismans at Janus. "Hey, calm down Reimu! I'm sure you wanna meet this guy." Janus says as he dodges her attack. "I'm confused, is she with you? Do all your buddies attack you to say hi?" Spell asks, not entirely serious. "No, I'm not with him!" Reimu shouts angrily, "Wait… are you Spell?" Reimu asks. "Now I get it! You must a friend of Portal Lady! She told me what's going on, and brought me here!" Spell responds, now realizing his mistake. "Portal lady? Oh! You must mean Yukari! So I guess she found you then." Reimu turns to Janus, "Now I guess we can stop this guy together!" Reimu says ready to fight. "Well, if you think you can keep up with me!" Spell says, ready to fight. "Oh Spell, don't doubt her just yet, if you can barely sense any power from her that's because I placed a little spell on this world, people like her have their powers cut in half, she is capable of doing so much more and is on the same power level as us." Janus explains. "Leave it to you to cheat like that. You never like fighting a battle you have a chance of losing…" Spell responds, while sizing up Reimu. "Why not try us on even ground then?"

"Eh, maybe later, I have a lot of stuff planned that I've been thinking about since our last fight! It's going to be so much fun!" Janus says excitedly. "But anywho, the gang's all here! Now I just got to wait for…" Janus is halted as a caution sign is displayed on the screen in the arena and the speakers turn on "WARNING! INCOMING GRIMM ATTACK, THREAT LEVEL NINE, PLEASE SEEK SHELTER IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER" a robotic voice announced.

"I've been here all of five minutes and you've already caused so much trouble! I think this might be a new record for you." Spell comments, looking around at the crowd, "this is going to be like that town all over again…"

"Huh, that's funny, I was sure there was a level 10… Oh! I know!" Janus turns over towards the crowd, Specifically eyeing Ren and Nora. "Now then… it's time for our very special guest!" Janus snaps his fingers as a large red portal appears behind him, "deep within the ruins of Kuroyuri, the half horse half unholy man monster, give it up, for the Nuck-el-laveeee!" Janus shouts as a large black claw emerges from the portal, and out with it came a large Grimm, that had the appearance of a horse and a humanoid figure merged with it, as it entered the arena it let out a loud screech.. "WARNING THREAT LEVEL TEN, EVACUATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" the robotic announcer said. "Ah… now that's what I wanted to hear…" Janus says sounding satisfied. "What the hell?" Reimu takes a step back shocked by what she's seeing "What, what kind of Yokai is this?" Reimu shakes her head and gets into a fighting stance. "Huh, neat." Spell says, casually summoning the Hero's Blade, "this shouldn't take too long."

Ironwood took a step back from the horrifying beast. "Hey, you should start running Big J, you do kinda have to calm people down after all." Janus says as he points to the crowd, as they are in a panic and running towards the exit. Ironwood gave a stern look and began to run to the crowd to help. Janus turns to look at Spell. "Also, I don't expect this to take long either, once you're done here, you guys should go down below and find Ozpin, follow him." Janus says with a sinister tone, "there's a surprise if you do!" Janus waves goodbye as he vanishes. Reimu pulls out more talismans and throws them at the unholy monster, it screamed and began to swing its arms around the arena. Reimu and Spell avoided it and begin their retaliation. "So, have you been to this place before or something?" Reimu asks while continuing to throw her talismans. "I spent a few months here taking care of some trouble, nothing too serious though. Shouldn't we save this until after we kill… whatever this is?" Spell responds, dodging arms and throwing fireballs. "Alright, dodging stuff like this ain't that hard for me." Reimu says pulling out a Spell Card, "This should end it like last time!" Reimu jumps up into the air and shouts "Divine Art! Demon Binding Ring!" Tons of Talismans surrounded the Grimm, firing at him at high speed. The monster screeched as it was hit, although the damage it took was nothing serious and most of the talismans got stuck in its skin. "Damn, my powers really got weakened didn't they?" Reimu asks herself. "Well, that was… cool? I'll finish this now!" Spell says. He changes his battle stance to as if he was holding a large sword, and the Hero's Blade changes from a one handed sword to a massive two handed claymore. It glows bright, and then Spell moves forward and slices straight through the Nuckelavee. "Oh, well that definitely was fast…" Reimu responds surprised, "I kinda wonder how you'd fight in our world.." Reimu asks herself. "Well, if you're as powerful as Portal Lady says, then I'd probably be dodging a lot…" Spell says, thinking about the move Reimu just tried to use. Reimu laughs a little but stops, "Wait, Ruby!" Reimu runs over to the hallway. "Wait! You know her?!" Spell says as he follows, Reimu ignoring him. Ruby was on her knees crying, "Penny…" Ruby continues to cry and shakes her head, "Ruby…" Reimu shakes her head, "I can't believe this guy." Reimu says angrily. "That's right… I never did actually meet Penny. Damn it…" Spell says, silently cursing Janus's actions. "Wait.. Spell? Is that you?" Ruby looks up at Reimu and Spell still filled with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, sorry I've been gone so long." Spell says, trying be cheer Ruby up in his own little way. "Janus said to follow Ozpin, should we trust him? I don't know what else to do now.." Reimu says as she thinks to herself, "everyone else I know went out to look for the rest of Team RWBY, but all their Scrolls are broken. So we can't get in contact with them." Reimu continues to silently think to herself. "Listen, the thing with Janus is… This is a game to him. He wants all his pieces in the right place, so that he gets to call checkmate. That's why when he tells you to do something, It's hard to know if it's the right thing to do or not." Spell says, weighing his options, "how about I go after Ozpin, and you two go and try to help the others?" Reimu nods, "Alright, come on Ruby, let's get you up." Reimu helps Ruby up as they run towards one of the ships. Spell shouts to Ruby, "Sorry our reunion was so short, I'll find you and the rest of the team later! Go team RWBY!" Spell flies off to Ozpin's location..

Janus appears in front of Emerald, Mercury and Ram. "So, what do we do now?" Emerald asked, Janus snaps his fingers as a portal appeared next to him and points at it, "Welcome to the club, now get in, someone will fill you in on your next plan." Janus explains. Emerald and Mercury look at each other and shrugged and proceeded to both enter the red portal. "You know Ram I can tell you're not up for tonight's plan." Janus says as he approaches her, "You can back out if you want, I don't really force this on people, well except for one, hopefully he understands though," Janus explains. Ram shakes her head, "You're right, I can't do this… I want to make everyone happy, but…." Ram takes a deep breath as she looks down to the ground, "I understand..." Janus looks away and opens up another portal, "There's someone waiting for you there, it's Gensokyo if you're interested where this leads…" Janus explains as he walks away, "Goodbye Ram, I hope you will reconsider this once the time comes…" Janus vanishes away again as Ram shakes her head and runs into the portal.

Meanwhile in Beacon, Ozpin approached a elevator as Pyrrha and Jaune followed, with Spell finally catching up. "I don't know the weight limit for that elevator, but I'm sure there's room for one more." Spell says, as they all turn to face him. "Spell!" Jaune and Pyrrha say happily as they turn around, "Thank goodness you are here, this is definitely a disaster and we need someone like you." Ozpin explains. "Is that right? How interesting of you to say that, but let's continue this once I've seen what I need to see." Spell says, in the most serious tone he has had in the world of Remnant. Everyone gets into the elevator as Ozpin presses a button, taking the elevator down. Pyrrha closed her eyes and took deep breaths, looking worried about what was down below, "Hey, are you okay? You've been acting strange recently…" Jaune asks sounding concerned, "yeah…" Pyrrha opens her eyes as the elevator finally reaches its destination. Everyone ran out and down the large hallway. As all three of them kept running, Ozpin stopped shocked by what was lying up ahead. "Woah, I didn't think you'd actually come here Spell!" Janus says shrugging. "No need play pretend, you knew I would be here. I couldn't pass this up!" Spell says, trying to brush Janus off. Beside Janus was Cinder, flying in mid air with flames in her eyes, "So Spell, you ready to learn the truth?" Janus asks."Well, I was hoping you'd live up to what you said earlier." Spell says, trying to remain in control of a situation he had absolutely no control over. "Don't say a word!" Ozpin demanded. "Oh shut up, you brought yourself into this mess." Janus responds to Ozpin, "So Spell, before I start let me ask you a real quick questio. You did your research on the maidens correct? Or did Ozpin keep that a secret too?" Janus asks. "Actually, he asked me to find them the first time I came here. I didn't have to in the end. Thing is though, he said it was to keep them safe." "Huh, well I wouldn't say that.." Janus looks at Cinder and nods, Cinder moves out of the way to reveal a girl, completely drained of energy in a pod. "Yeah, she's been here the whole time, who knew right? Oh wait, Ozpin did." Janus says with a condescending tone. "I knew that already, that machine is the only thing keeping her alive. That much is true. I was able to use her traces of magic to location the other maidens." Spell says, now revealing how much he knew about Ozpin and the Maidens. "Well, you see that's kinda half true, the machine is keeping her alive but, there's another pod here. What for you may ask? Well Ozpin planned on using someone here as a Vessel for them, in case the time comes." Janus explains, "Who knows what would happen to the other person, but Ozpin doesn't care, what's on his mind right now is winning a war nobody here can win." Janus continues explaining. "Pyrrha…" Spell is now realizing Ozpin's full plan, "You planned to use her! Didn't you!?". Ozpin turns towards Spell, "I did, but I approached her about it before the events that transpired today. I don't think we have any other choice…" Ozpin responds."So what is Beacon to you in reality, huh?! Train up soldiers to fight a war and hope that someone can be your little 'chosen one?!' Nothing matters to you, as long as you win?! They're goddamn kids!" Spell says, now enraged. Ozpin shakes his head and takes a deep breath, " I have nothing more to say to you Spell, this is our only option." Ozpin responds with a stern tone. "I'm standing right in front of you! I can tell you now that the power of the poor girl in that pod is nothing compared to what I can do! I'll take it if it's just to stop them from doing it!" Spell says, deeply concerned for his friends. Janus waves his hand, "Well, I'm glad you guys had that little talk and all, but… the Fall Maiden's powers have already been claimed by Cinder here." Janus explains, "So I guess there goes your plan!" Janus laughs. "What.. what are all of you talking about?" Jaune asks holding his head, overwhelmed with what's happening, Pyrrha looks at Janus, "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?!" Pyrrha asks angrily. "Nothing, I do this for fun… but also because it's the only way to make you all happy…" Janus explains. "Delusional as always…" Spell interjects, as he seems to have calmed down. "I don't even think you really even know what you're talking about sometimes. Besides, Miss Human Torch over there isn't going to be able to do much so long as I'm here!". "Well sorry to burst your bubble Spell, because Cinder isn't fighting you tonight, It's Pyrrha.." Janus said with a sinister tone as he snaps his fingers, a portal appears right below Pyrrha, catching her off guard she falls in, "No! Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts as he attempts to grab her, but it was too late, the portal had closed. "You know where to go, right Cinder?" Janus asked, "Indeed." Cinder said with a sinister smile as she flew up destroying the ceilings on her way up, as she continued flying Janus fixed the walls with his red walls, "this is a serious one on one match, I wouldn't want anyone to bother them…" Janus explains. Jaune and Ozpin quickly ran back to elevator, to make it to the headmaster's office. "Well done, Janus. It seems I was right about you, you did have all this figured out from the start." Spell says, remaining calm despite the current situation. Janus shrugs, "I'll let you in on a little secret, all those worlds we've been to… I have the knowledge of every event that could happen. How do you think I know everyone's names? And I just happen to show up at the right times?" Janus asks. "So, you're still messing with time? I thought you just did your research." Spell say sarcastically, "No need for the monologue."

"Well I won't bother you about it then… although I will say this, what happens tonight with Pyrrha and Cinder is not my fault, they were destined to fight... I just took care of some other things. Hell, I even put Roman and the others off this plan." Janus explains, "I just want everyone here to see how badly Ozpin's plan fails." Janus says, sounding quite proud. "Pyrrha? Damn it! I was so focused on keeping Janus busy that I forgot to go after them! She can't beat Cinder!" Spell thinks to himself. "We actually agree on something for once. Ozpin's plan was awful… Which is why I'm here to fix this!" Spell says, ready to escape and go after Cinder. "Before you attempt to stop Cinder, I must ask, who were you talking about earlier?" Janus asks sounding curious. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Spell says. He pulls the letter from earlier out of his pocket and throws it at Janus with the force of a bullet, but Janus catches it easily. "Now lets see here…" Janus opens the letter and begins to read it, "Who gave you this?" Janus speaks with a serious tone, sounding completely different than how Spell usually hears him. "Oh? You don't actually know? So this is something even you couldn't predict? It was some weird maid-type character that I met at some village, Have fun with that little hint!" Spell says, as he begins to make his escape. "I see…" Janus says to himself quietly, "Dinner at the Mansion, huh?..." Janus clenches the letter tight, "just like the good days.." Janus says as he disappears.

At Ozpin's office Reimu, her friends, Team RWBY, Jaune and Ozpin attempted to break a Crystal Clear wall that surrounded Pyrrha and Cinder. "What is this thing?" Marisa asked as she began to continue to shoot at it, hoping it would break. Spell quickly flies up into the room and takes a look at the scene around him, "That's probably not good…" He says, his voice shaking. "Marisa!" Mami shouts gesturing her over, Marisa jumps over and pulls out the Mini-Hakkero, "If this won't break it nothing else will!" Marisa shouts as she charges up her weapon, Mami then pulls out a giant cannon sized musket," Are you ready?" Mami asks, "Yep!" Marisa responds sounding excited, "STAR SPARK FINALE!" Mami and Marisa shout as both their attacks combine, creating a huge laser that shined brightly. "No way!" Marisa says in shock, "It didn't even make a dent!"

"Hey!" Kyoko shouts at Spell, "Don't just stand there! Who knows how long Pyrrha can fight her!" Kyoko shouts worriedly. "Then move out of the way! I've got one thing that might do the trick!" Spell shouts, but isn't certain. He raises his left hand towards the sky, and a small light appears above it. That light grows, until what seems to be a small sun is floating above Spell. "Hurry!" Shouts Kyoko, "She's losing!"

"I know!" Spell shouts in return. The light is now pouring into Spell's raised hand, until his fist is completely surrounded by flaming light. "Blazing… FIST!" He shouts as he charges for the barrier. As Spell punches the barrier the room is filled with smoke from the impact, "did.. did that do it?" Ruby asks, as the smoke begins to clear, it's revealed that the punch only cracked it a little. "No way!" Reimu shouted. "I'm afraid that thing is gonna need 10 million of those Spell." Janus says as he appears again, "This is a lot different than my walls I can make, this is created by a friend of mine." Janus explains with a calm tone, "These walls won't break unless two of the possible outcomes happen, Pyrrha wins and Cinder loses… or Pyrrha loses and Cinder wins." Janus looks at the two fighting as the smoke clears some more, "and it looks like we are about to have our winner!" Janus says excitedly. Pyrrha was on her knees in front of Cinder, who was ready to fire an arrow at her. Everyone behind the wall looked concerned, worried, afraid, terrified… Pyrrha looks up at Cinder, "Do you believe in destiny?" She asks, "Yes…" Cinder responds, sounding somewhat sad. Cinder fires the arrow at Pyrrha's heart, leaving Pyrrha gasping for air as she began to burn from the inside, slowly fading into ashes. A dark aura surrounds Spell, "No… How could I let this happen? Janus! I'm gonn-" Spell is cut off mid sentence by Ruby who began to scream as loud as she could "PYRRRRRHAA!" Ruby shouts as her eyes begin to glow. "What?!" Cinder shouts in shock. Behind Cinder one of Janus's portals opened, "I wouldn't stick around here if I were you Cinder, I don't think you'll like what she does next." Janus explains, Cinder nods and runs over into the portal as it vanished. "Now, as for you all." Janus turns towards the group of heroes. "First…" Janus raises his hand up as red chains appear around Ruby, restraining her from doing anything, "no silver eyes tonight, sorry." Janus said sarcastically as he shrugged. "And for the rest of you, what happened here tonight, would've happened without me. Tonight is just the beginning of your adventures, you all have a long day ahead of you, what I have planned is quite interesting. Janus looks at Spell, "and by the end of it all, I'll show you what kind of power you're messing with." Janus fades away into red mist, leaving everyone in shock. "No… Pyrrha." Jaune fell to his knees and began to cry, "What have I done… she was never ready for something like this." Ozpin says sounding guilty. The chains faded away on Ruby as she fell over, "Pyrrha… Pyrrha…" she cried before passing out. "I can't believe it… she's gone…" Yang said with a sad tone. "Even with Spell we couldn't…" Blake begins to speak. "Reimu…" Marisa walks over sounding sad, "I don't think we ever messed up this bad before…" Marisa says trying to sound optimistic as usual. Reimu take out her Yin Yang orb again "Yukari… can you take us all back?" Reimu asks. "Huh? All of you? Well, as long as you're fine with having more guests, there are some other people here who want to talk to you." Yukari explains as a gap appears in front of everyone. Reimu approaches it and turns around, "If any of you want to catch this guy feel free to come." Reimu looks over at Spell, "I know you want to get him, right?" Reimu asks. Everyone turns to look at Spell, but are surprised by what they see. His hair is all black, his eyes are colorless, and a dark aura is flaring up around him. "I'm sorry, for everything." He says, the tone of his voice not quite matching his appearance, "I never wanted to let myself slip like this. For you to see me like this… The others down there are struggling with the Grimm, so I'm going to go help them. Reimu, ask Yukari to find me in about 20 minutes. That's all it should take." Reimu nods and walks into the portal with Marisa and the magical girls, "I'm going too." Jaune said as he approached the gap, "for Pyrrha…" Jaune said as he walked in. Blake looks at Yang and nods, Yang walks over to Ruby and picks her up, carrying her inside with Weiss and Blake. The only people left there were Ozpin and Spell, "I swear… I didn't know…" Ozpin tries to speak to Spell. "I know. You expected Pyrrha to accept that same power, and win. But, you're just like Janus. You think you have all of your pieces in play, ready for checkmate, only to find that your queen is captured and all you have left are your pawns. Listen, the way I am right now, it's hard for me to stop myself from doing something I'll regret. In all my years, I've never had to deal with this… anger before. This sadness. This feeling of failure… I'm going to help the others fend of the Grimm and hopefully get rid of these feelings before following the others. Good luck, Ozpin." Spell jumps down to the surface, immediately beginning his assault.

"Well, I guess I can call that a victory." Janus says as he sits down on a chair, "Yeah, but you didn't reset the world like you said you would." Cinder says sounding confused, "Well, it's a victory in my eyes because you got what you wanted and I have more people to help me." Janus saying sounding proud. " Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep for a little bit, kinda exhausted after all that. Feel free to go help the others find the last world that I should put on my list." Janus says as he walks away, "I better prepare myself for the dinner, I wonder what made her…" Janus stopped for a moment, "Oh well, I'm sure we'll find out.." Janus fades away, leavening the red mist behind as usual.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6:Dinner at the Mansion

Reimu and everyone else appear from the gap as it closes, appearing back at the front yard of the mansion. "Well… what now?" Jaune asked, Reimu shakes her head, "I guess we wait for Spell now.." Reimu responded, looking down at the ground and thinking to herself. "Hey, what's wrong?" A familiar voice said, Reimu looked up and to her surprise, Subaru was standing there looking worried. "Woah, how'd you guys get here?" Marisa asked with a curious tone, "Well, when you guys left me and Rem found out that Ram was missing. We didn't know what to do, so we tried to get you guys back so you could help us." Subaru explained as he shrugged, "So we took one of your talisman things and we asked Betty to see if she could do something with it to take us straight to you, but halfway through the process, your friend Yukari just decided to show up herself!" Subaru began to look at the people behind Reimu and Yukari, "So what happened to you guys anyways?" Subaru asks, "A lot." Reimu responded as she turned around. Everyone was worn out, Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko sat down resting, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jaune sat around as well, still trying to get over their loss of Pyrrha and Ruby was sat down on the grass still knocked out cold from powering up. "I sure hope Spell finishes up soon…" Reimu said to herself going back to thinking about their next move.

At the broken doors of Beacon, a shockwave upturns the ground. Spell has arrived to fight the Grimm, his hair black and his eyes soulless. Without hesitation, he takes off. Hovering above the ground with such speed that you could blink and the enemy would have already fallen. Moving from one Grimm to another, taking down each with one strike. The students of Beacon who were defending their home were taken aback, shocked at how this unknown figure easily bested the Grimm. Spell didn't acknowledge them, he had to keep everyone safe. He had to blow off some steam. He couldn't stop now, they had lost so much already.

The Grimm began to thin out, with survivors retreating. Spell then turns his attention to the Atlesian Knights that had gone rouge. The robot's A.I had been hacked, and were fighting against those they were made to protect. "Damn it,' Spell says with a grisly tone, "You left nothing to chance. You bastard." He snaps his fingers, and bolts of lighting rain down from the sky, striking the robots down and short circuiting them. The others students take notice, and begin to focus on short circuiting the robots rather than destroying them completely. They gain the upper hand, and Spell finally gets a chance to collect himself.

He sits on the floor, confident that the students and teachers could clean up the rest of this mess. "I'm drained," he says to himself, "That barrier… I've seen it before. It's made to absorb impacts made on it and distribute the force to the surrounding area. It couldn't be destroyed by physical attacks, and yet I was so panicked that I used Blazing Fist anyway. Now I don't have much energy left…" Spell stares at the view of Vale, now dark, with the flames being the only significant source of light. "I'm an idiot, now I have to sit here until I can follow the others…"

"Spell?" A familiar voice quietly speaks behind Spell, "Is that you?" Spell turns around, only to find Nora and Ren standing their. Nora looks terrified, while Ren merely looks shocked. "Wait, am I still…?" Spell looks at his hands, a dark aura surrounds them. He forgot to turn back to normal, and must look like a demon to Nora. He finally calms down, if only for the sake of his friends. His hair returns to normal, and his eyes return to their burning crimson color. "I'm sorry… That you had to see me like that." He says, unsure of what to say next. Ren speaks up, breaking the silence, "We saw you fighting. You were ruthless, not like the Spell we met here at Beacon. What happened up there?" Spell felt a chill run down his spine, and he knew that he would have to be the one to tell them. He slowly stood up, and turned to face them properly. "I'm sorry… Pyrrha…"

"Wait, you don't mean…? She's…?" Nora interrupts Spell, she's starting to tear up. "She was trapped in a battle with a powerful enemy, and I couldn't get to her. She… died." Spell can barely breath as he uttered those words, as if the reality of the situation suffocated him. "No… She can't be…" Nora begins to burst into tears, she turn to Ren and he hugs her in an attempt to comfort her. "Spell, I'm sorry." Ren says, looking down at Nora. "Sorry? For what?" Spell says, confused. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that. To feel that feeling of helplessness when there's nothing you can do to stop a tragedy… It's something I never wanted anyone else to feel…" Ren says, sounding like a man of experience. Spell then remembered. He remembered that Ren had told him everything about his past, as he had to watch is home burn down and his family die. His village, taken by the Grimm.

Spell was at a loss, as he couldn't believe his own selfishness. Everyone who fought with him had lost something. Ruby and Yang lost their mother, Ren and Nora lost everything, even Weiss and Blake gave up a part of their lives to fight for this world. And now, they had all lost something just as precious. "What's wrong with me?" Spell says to himself, "Any other day, I would've gone with them. I should be there for them right now, but I was so caught up in my own feelings that I didn't even think about them. I came here to indulge myself and let loose this anger… I finally lost, my emotions beat me." All of a sudden, Spell felt a strange warmth envelope his body. He looked down, Nora was hugging him tightly. "Don't ever blame yourself for being human." Ren says, a stern expression on his face, "We've all had a moment when we just need to let go."

"Yeah… Me and Ren had to stay strong our whole lives, but now we have people that we can rely on, so we don't have to hold back." Nora says, still crying.

"I can't believe this,' Spell says, starting to tear up himself, "You guys just lost your friend and teammate, and you're comforting me?"

"She was your friend too. We all need each other now more than ever." Ren says, still stern. "You're right. How could I forget something as simple as that?" Spell says, "Nora… You're kinda hurting me now.."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Nora says, letting go. "That's more like you." Ren says, with a slight laugh. "Ren, Nora, can I trust you guys to keep a handle on things here?" Spell asks, now regaining his composure. "You're leaving already?" Nora asks, starting to calm down. "Yeah, I gotta go make sure Ruby and the others don't get into trouble. They went after the ones who did all this." Spell says, now trying to calm them down a bit with his usual attitude. "We can handle things from here, and we'll make sure the evacuation goes smoothly." Ren says, reassuringly.

"Awesome," Spell says, now back in full swing, "I better get going now, the others need me now more than ever!"

"You better kick that bad guys' butts for us!" Nora says, now with fighting spirit. "You know I will! There's nothing I can't handle!"

"Good Luck," Ren says with a smile, "Nora, let's go."

"Right! We'll see you when you get back, Spell!" Nora says, as her and Ren ran back towards the fight. "Now that I'm feeling better," Spell says, getting pumped up, "Yukari! I'm ready to come with you guys now!"

A gap appears in the front yard and Spell emerges from it with a look of confidence on his face. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was backed up for miles!" Spell says with a cheerful tone. Spell looks around the area before seeing Ruby on the ground, "Ruby… How's she doing?" Spell asks concerned. "She'll be fine, whatever happened to her back there must have really worn her out…" Reimu explains. "So Spell's here, now what?" Marisa asks, "Well first I wanted to bring someone here." Yukari appears as well as a green haired girl wearing a similar outfit to Reimu, "Oh, it's Sanae!" Kyoko says with a happy tone, Sanae waves over to everyone with a smile "Hi, everyone! Yukari told me everything on the way here, so I'm up to speed on the current incident." Sanae explains. "Another one? Jaune, we're outnumbered…" Spell says, looking at the guy to girl ratio in the group, "Wait, who are you guys?" Spell says, looking at Subaru. "I'm Subaru, I met Reimu and the others earlier."

"Man, these guys sure get around… How many other places did Janus go after?" Spell says, going over the situation in his mind. "Now then, allow me to introduce our newcomers to this world" Yukari explains, "Welcome to Gensokyo, The land of illusion." Yukari says with a calm tone, "These three girls here are, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame and Sanae Kochiya. There was someone else I saw talk to you earlier Spell, her name was Sakuya Izayoi. These four people have been protecting this land for a while now." Yukari explains with a calm tone. "Land of Illusion?" Spell asks sounding somewhat confused. "That's just a little nickname we have, this place is kinda like a small world where both humans and monsters,demons and all that kinda stuff live." Marisa explains, "the situations we run into haven't been that serious though, the people in this mansion once covered Gensokyo in a red mist, completely blocking out the sun.." Sanae says as she faces towards the mansion. "Wait! Did you say red mist? You mean like Janus?" Spell asks now sounding a little concerned, "We asked Sakuya to look into that… so far we don't have anything yet, but I highly doubt that she'd have anything to do with it…" Yukari says thinking to herself. "Okay, so I know pretty much everyone here… Wait, why are there kids here?" Spell asks as he faces Sayaka and her friends, "My name is Sayaka, and these two here are Mami and Kyoko." Sayaka gave a slight smile to Spell as she introduced herself. "Who am I to judge someone's power by their appearance?" Spell says, correcting his rather hypocritical judgment. "A while back Reimu and her friends showed up in our world, without them I don't know what would happen to us…" Sayaka says sounding a little scared thinking about what could've happened. "Janus gave you guys trouble too? He's had me so backed up with work that I never got around to helping you guys. Sorry," Spell says with an apologetic tone. "If you're fine with me giving a lot of exposition, I can explain it." Sayaka asks, "Oh? Is it storytime? I better learn as much as I can, so go ahead." Spell responds. Sayaka begins to explain her situation, and what happened with her and her friends back in her world.

Meanwhile, Rem and Sakuya walked out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's dining room, as they've just finished up setting plates and silverware for dinner, "Thank you for helping set things up for dinner tonight." Sakuya says with a smile, "It's the least I could do after you saved us." Rem replies smiling back, "I do have a question though, where is Subaru? Rem asks, "Oh,he shoulf be outside with the others." Sakuya responds, Rem nods, "Good I was gonna go check up on him" Rem says as she walks away to go downstairs. "Dinner is ready I assume?" Sakuya turns around as Remlia was standing right behind her, "Yes, although Janus isn't here yet…" Sakuya responded. "No, I'm here." A voice rose up from behind them and as they turned around towards the dining room Janus was sitting there. "Where's the food anyways?" Janus asks, "Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakuya ran into the kitchen as Remilia walked into the dining room to sit down in front of Janus. "I'm not going to be here very long, I have a important schedule today, so I can't be sidetracked." Janus says to Remilia, "Oh? And what exactly are your plans for today?" Remilia asks Janus, "well if you must know, here in few minutes I plan on bringing some people over to go say hi to the Magical Girls outside, then afterwards I planned on witnessing someone murder their rival with a pair of scissors, after that I'm gonna go revive an ancient demon strong enough to destroy the world and then… " Janus paused for a second, "Well I have a few people looking…" Janus continues, Remilia looks at Janus confused "I see…" Remilia said with a confused tone. As if it was out of thin air, food appeared on both Janus and Remilia's plates, "Hmm? She didn't deliver it herself, I guess she might have more important things to do." Janus said. "Well, whatever, it's dinner time after all." Janus held his mask down on his face and grabbed the bottom part and began to pull as the mask began to split, revealing his only his mouth. Janus looked over at Remilia, "what? You didn't expect me to take it off did you?" Janus asked, "No, it's just, you didn't have to break it…" Remilia said, still confused and curious about Janus's actions, Janus and Remilia grabbed their silverware and began to eat although nobody really said anything to each other, but after five minutes passed… "So, where's your sister anyways?" Janus asked, "Flandre? She's down in the basement, like she always is." Remilia responded, "I see, and you didn't want her to see me?" Janus asked, Remilia shook her head "I didn't want her to do something that might harm her, especially with what I've heard about you." Remilia says with a stern tone. Remilia takes a deep breath and sighs, "Look, I wanted to talk to you about something." Remilia gives Janus a serious look, "My maid has told me that you have a similar power that I have, but yours is more dangerous than mine." Remilia explains, "I've never seen anyone else do something similar to the Scarlet Mist I can create… So tell me, who are you?" Remilia asks with a concerned tone. Janus stands up from his chair, "Well time's up, I gotta go say hi to everyone real quick!" Janus says with a playful tone, "and besides, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you.." Janus says as he disappears, leaving Remilia to question Janus's identity.

"Wait wait wait. So, there's this little cat thing that offer's you guys magic powers? And you do some weird montage posing and change outfits to use them?" Spell asks, still having a few questions about Sayaka's story. "Yep, if it weren't for Reimu we'd be in some serious trouble." Sayaka responds. "I mean, I got my powers from a talking sword underneath my backyard, so I guess aliens actually makes more sense. " Spell responds now thinking to himself. "That definitely does sound a little weird." Subaru says, "Yeah and messed up… I can't believe they'd just use you like that.." Blake says shaking her head in disbelief. "So, you either die a hero or live long enough to become a demon-witch thing? That's really messed up…" Spell says, sounding ready for a fight, "Where is this little "incubator?" I'll give 'em a piece of my mind!"

"Well, they left their world after we showed up at their own place. It was a lot different than what we expected and we found out something else was there…" Sanae explains, "Yeah, it was some weird monster, it was apparently the result of overflowing despair that couldn't be contained." Marisa explains sounding excited to explain, "After that, Incubators revoked all existing contracts in their world and left to go find another planet." Reimu says thinking back to the incident. "Hey, is that?..." Subaru says looking towards the entrance to the mansion, approaching the place was Julius and Ram. "More people?Just how popular are you guys?!" Spell asked, now counting everyone who has showed up in his head. "They're Subaru's friends and the pink haired one over there went missing." Marisa explains. "Ram!" A voice said from behind the group, behind them was Rem with a smile on her face, she began to run past the others and towards her sister, "Are you okay? Did that person hurt you?" Rem asked with a happy and concerned tone, "Yes, I'm fine… it's just that I have something to tell you all…" Ram says quietly. Suddenly Sakuya appears out of nowhere again as Spell is surprised by her sudden appearance, "Woah! What the heck is your deal?! Do you always use stopped time to scare people?!" Spell asks. "You could tell that I was using time control?" Sakuya asks, surprised. "Yeah, you'd have this "invisible bubble" around you if you were teleporting, so it's the next possible option." Spell says, proud of his deduction. "I could do more, but the rules of Gensokyo prevents me from doing so, that and I rarely ever find a reason to go beyond stopping time." Sakuya explains. "Eh, as long as you don't cause trouble, I won't have to stop you. Just, no more sneaking up on me..." Spell says somewhat relieved. "Stop me?" Sakuya says, unsure if he was threatening her. "Yeah, messing with time is considered a crime where I come from. But that's mainly changing history or the future, not just stopping time. I just have to be careful, y'know?" Spell says, reassuringly.

"Alright everyone, Ram has something to say." Julius announced. Ram stepped forward and took a deep breath, "Back when Reimu and her friends were in our world fighting, Janus approached me and asked me to join him, at first I denied the offer, but then he showed me something… He showed me, the future…" Ram paused for a moment and closed her eyes, "That's when he told me this is what he was trying to prevent, destroy the world to save the future and rebuild everything and rewrite the world's events." Ram explained as the group sounded shocked except for Spell, "Yeah, he's said that to me before. I called him crazy, especially since he isn't the first to try it…" Spell explains. "As Spell says, he's encountered Janus and has won every time, but now he's changed his plans…" Ram opens up her eyes now looking serious. Yang speaks up, "Wait, this Janus-whatever guy had beaten Spell?!" Spell responds, "Yeah… He's got all sorts of tricks up his sleeve and only fights me when he knows he has an advantage. If it were a simple one-on-one with no restrictions, I bet it would be a different story...

"He's been gathering up people from other worlds to help him with his goal" Ram explains. "Wow, he's really stepping it up this time isn't he? I've never known him to work with others, at least not across multiple worlds." Spell asks. "Oh Ram, you've ruined my moment for a little speech!" Janus's voice appears from behind everyone, as everyone turned around Janus appeared on the roof. Suddenly Julius jumped up high in the sky to attack Janus with his sword. "Oh… crapbaskets." Spell says, knowing it won't work. Before Julius could hit him a portal appeared from the side of Janus, as Nui jumped out and knocked Julius down to the ground with her scissor blade, "Haven't I already kicked your ass before?" Janus asks with a condescending tone, "Learn when and when you shouldn't be the hero." Janus says with a Sinister tone. "Janus, why you gotta crash our little get together? Do we need to settle this?!" Spell asks looking ready to fight. "Oh, I'm here to ask someone a question… Sayaka, have you forgotten about Madoka and Homura already? Do you really think they just got sick out of nowhere?" Janus asks, Sayaka gave an angry look "You didn't…" Sayaka said with a angry and concerned tone, "Oh but we did!" Another portal opened up besides Janus and Haruka stepped out, "While Reimu and her friends were saving Subaru, I slipped some chemicals into Madoka and Homura's food while you all weren't looking, they should be sound asleep by now." Haruka explains with a playful tone, "So Janus, who're your new friends? You! The crazy one with the half-scissor thing! Did he give you the whole, "I'll show you the bleak future crap too?" Spell asks, maintaining his usual cockiness. "Me? Oh! He didn't really show me anything! I was just asked to help and promised revenge on the one that killed me!" Nui says with a cheerful tone, "He did show me something…" Haruka said with a more serious tone "He showed me the fate of me, my friends and the world around me. The people in my world have been slacking off, there's no one ready to protect the world from Yoma…" Haruka explained now sounding somewhat sad, "So you work with the guy with the weird mask and black cloak? He musta mentioned me, so why not ask me to help you out?" Spell says trying to convince Haruka to leave Janus's side. "Because a world like hers isn't that simple, the source of her problems always comes back no matter what, not even powers like ours can fully destroy it." Janus explains, "But don't worry, we will get to her world later, but for now…" Janus opens up another portal, "How about you all go back to Mitakihara?" Janus asks, "well, we are done here, Nui! Haruka! Let's go back for now…" Janus says as he and his group fades away into Red Mist.

"Great, now he's messing around in your world too?" Spell asks, "I thought everything was good there?" Sayaka shakes her head "I did too." Sayaka and the rest of the magical girls approached the portal, "Come on, let's go!" Marisa ran over to the portal "Who's coming with us?" Marisa asks, "I'm sure Sakuya and Sanae would want to join." Reimu said as she walked over, "We'd join but.." Jaune says as looked behind him, Ruby was still unconscious and Julius was knocked out as well, Alright man, I'll leave these guys to you." Spell said as he walked over to the others near the portal, "You guys just rest for now, we'll be back before you know it!" Spell says with a optimistic tone. "Alright then… let's go!" Sayaka said as Reimu, her friends from Gensokyo, The three magical girls and Spell entered the portal, taking them to Mitakihara.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A deal with the Devil

In a unknown area, a person who appeared to be Homura Akemi sat there in a endless purple void, filled with stars. "It's pretty empty here isn't it?" A voice rose up from behind her and she turns around and behind her was Janus's "How interesting… how did you get here?" Homura asked, "I found a way... I'm here to talk to you." Janus walks over next to Homura and sits down next to her, "This world you've created… its magnificent!" Janus says with a happy tone, "You've accomplished peace throughout the whole universe! Amazing!" Janus claps his hands together as he continues to praise Homura, "I know, but there's still some people who remembered what I've done… With them still around they might try and reset the perfect world I've made…" Homura replies with a sad tone "Well, I know you have no reason to trust me, but… I've come to make a deal with you." Janus turned his head towards Homura, "I want your help, people I know are trying to stop my idea of a perfect world, it's the same people you know as well aside from a few others at least…" Janus explains " Look, Help me stop some people and I'll easily take care of your problem." Homura gives Janus a somewhat angry look "Is that why you've come here? Just so you could ask me to do one of your jobs?" Homura asked, "No no no, we both have one person we wish to protect and ignoring her is bad isn't it?" Homura closes her eyes and thinks for a second, "Fine, I'll do it… I'll do it for Madoka…" Homura takes a deep breath as Janus creates a portal to Mitakihara for her. "I do have a few other people you might recognize, try not to attack them okay?" Janus asks, Homura looks at Janus for a second and enters the portal. "Alright, that's done. Time to check on the team." Janus fades into red mist as he instantly appears in a room filled with turning gears and clocks all around, the room was well lit but only because of 5 TVs in the room, in front of the TV's was Emerald and Mercury sitting down on a chair with a desk in front of them and on the desk was a book.

"I'm baaack!" Nui said as she appeared from a red portal, "Oh good, how did your job go?" Janus asked with a curious tone, "Great! Although keeping myself hidden is really hard… But it's fun!" Nui says with a cheerful tone "Good, Now why don't we ask our friends here to see if they found anything interesting…" Janus turns to Emerald and Mercury "Now have you two found any new world yet?" Janus asks, Emerald turns around and looks at Janus "So there's this one world where there's these group of teenagers and they have a guy who dresses up in a bear mascot costume and they enter a tv-" Emerald is cut off by Janus before she can finish, "Did they kill a god with the power of friendship?" Janus asks, "Uh… Yes…" Emerald replied sounding somewhat nervous about Janus response "I've been there already, just in a different time…" Janus turns to look at Mercury "What about you?" Janus asks "Alright so get this." Mercury says as he turns around, "There's a zoo filled with these animal people and there's these weird slime things too and, it turns out that the world around the zoo actually has-" before Mercury can continue Nui interrupts him "Hey! Don't spoil it! I was watching that one and I haven't finished it yet!" Nui shouts "And besides, I'm not sure if anything interesting would happen there, doesn't sound all that interesting to work with slime monsters." Janus explains "Look more!" Janus shouts as Mercury and Emerald begin to flip through the book and as they turned pages the worlds on the TV changed. "And when are you going to actually do something?" A shadowy voice said from above "I'm working on it, Chronos. Nui and Haruka are making progress and Cinder is in the training room, we're getting there." Janus explained "I don't want progress! I want results! The worlds you visit still suffer!" Chronos shouts. "I know… and soon they won't. Just give me more time, if my plans don't work then…" Janus pauses for a moment "well it doesn't matter, I'll get back to you soon…" Janus says thinking about his plans. "Anyways…" Janus pulls out a book and begins to flip through the pages as the TV's change to display Reimu and the group arriving in Mitakihara.

Reimu and the group arrive in Mitakihara, as soon as they took their first few steps everyone except Spell stopped, "Wait a second." Sayaka said as she looked around, "This isn't Mitakihara…" Sayaka said with a concerned tone, as everyone began to look concerned while Spell was a bit more confused than the others, "What are you guys going on about? I don't exactly have a travel brochure or something." Spell says, looking around. Sayaka turned towards Spell, "Remember in my explanation I talked about Witch Labyrinths?" Sayaka asked "Yeah, I do. But weren't they like… acid trips or something?" Spell asked, vaguely remembering her explanation. "Well this is one of them, but the last person who had Mitakihara as a Labyrinth was…" Reimu looks around the city again, "We're back in Homura's Labyrinth aren't we?" Reimu asked. Spell quickly recognized what was going on, "Wait a sec… Are you saying that friend of yours turned? She created this city?" Spell asks with a curious tone. "Well yes, but this is weird to us because when Reimu came to our world we stopped her from doing that, and all of our contracts have been revoked so…" Mami explains now also questioning the situation. "Well you gotta remember that this Mask guy has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve, maybe Homura and Madoka are okay?" Marisa says trying to lighten up the group. Sayaka turns around and looks forward "Alright then, let's go save them both!" Sayaka begins to walk forward with the rest of the group as Spell stood behind them.

"Come on… Come on!" Reimu turns around to face Spell, who is furiously snapping his fingers and waving his hands around while mumbling to himself. "Umm... Are you okay?" Reimu asks, a little concerned that Spell might be losing it. The others all turn around and stare in confusion. "Heh, funny thing is… My powers don't seem to be working." Spell says, somewhat embarrassed. "What?! What do you mean your powers aren't working?! Did the portal mess up or something?" Sayaka asks, checking herself to make sure nothing was wrong. "Oh, don't worry about yourselves!" Spell says, trying to reassure them, "my powers work in weird ways, that's all."

"Weird ways?" Mami asks, "Would you mind telling us more?" Spell sighs, "Okay… But this is going to be a loooooong explanation, so get comfortable." Kyoko speaks up, annoyed, "Look, just tell us the short version or something!"

"Alright! My magic power comes from the world itself. It gives me energy, which let's me use my magic. Problem is, each world's magic works differently. In turn, my magic also works differently depending on what world I'm in. This includes any restrictions, abilities, etc."

Reimu interjects, "So, you can't use your magic now because of some kind of restriction?"

"I guess so, since nothing I'm trying is working…" Spell says, getting somewhat frustrated. "If I may," Mami speaks up again, "we Magical Girls can only use magic once we have transformed. So, perhaps…"

"Wait… You're not saying I gotta…" Spell says, sounding worried. "Yep," Kyoko interrupts, trying to contain her laughter, "Looks like you've gotta be a magical girl to use your magic!"

The whole group starts laughing, except for Spell. "So, how do I do that?" Spell says, completely unfazed. The whole cgroup falls into silence, stunned. "Wait, what?" Marisa says.

"How do I become one of these magical girls? Like, do I have to talk to the cat alien thing?" Spell says, clearly not caring about everyone's confusion. "Do you usually cross-dress or something?! You creep!" Kyoko says, now flustered. "What? No! I have this!" Spell says, pulling a small ring out of his pocket. "What is that?" Reimu says, interested in the strange ring. "Ladies and… well, just ladies. I present, the Ring of Change!" Spell says, showing off the ring, "This mystical ring allows the wearer to change their gender!"

"What?!" The group shouts. "Yep! I picked it up a long time ago. It's not just some illusion either, it's a full transformation. I'll talk, think, look, and act like a woman. It feels completely normal, which is strange, I know." Spell says, trying his best to explain. "So, you wouldn't be some weirdo pretending to be a woman, but you actually would be one?" Reimu asks. "That's right." Spell says, "I know it'll take some time for you guys to get used to, but there's no reason to be weirded out."

"Alright then, that issue is resolved…" Mami says, "But he will still need a soul gem in order to transform. That's impossible without an Incubator."

"Soul gem?" Spell asks. "Yeah," Sayaka responds, "It's a gem that looks kinda like an egg. Like this!" Sayaka pulls out her soul gem and shows it to Spell. "Yeah… I don't think I have one of them…" Spell says, disappointed. "Maybe you do, since you already have your power." Mami says. "Our soul gems turn into part of our clothing so we don't have to carry them around," Kyoko says, "Maybe you have something like that?"

"Clothing?" Spell asks, starting to pat himself down. He pulls back his sleeve to reveal a gold bracelet with a red gem. "Hey! This wasn't here before!" Spell shouts, now excited, "Is this what you meant?" Mami takes a look, "Yes, this is a soul gem. You have everything you need!" She says with a smile. "Okay! I'm just going to go around this corner real quick and put on the ring! Be right back!" Spell says, running off. "I'm not sure if I'm mentally prepared to see this…" Marisa says, looking at the floor. "A guy turning into a girl? This is so weird…" Reimu says, looking around at the city in order to avoid the topic.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A girl with long brown hair walks out from behind a building. "S-Spell?!" Reimu asks, shocked and flustered. "Is that really you?! Marisa says, unsure of what she is looking at. "I knew you guys would freak out a little…" Spell says, examining her new body. "He's… uh, she's actually really pretty…" Kyoko says to herself. "Did you get shorter? I must say that your figure is near perfect." Mami says, somewhat admiringly. "Aww, you guys are so sweet! Now, how about we get on with this Magical Girl thing?" Spell says, eager to test her new power. "No, we should save that for an actual battle, not to draw attention to ourselves." Mami says, still examining Spell. "So, what do we call you?" Reimu asks. "You can still call me Spell, since I'm pretty sure that name isn't gender specific. Is it?" Spell asks. Marisa whispers to Reimu, "It's like she's a completely different person, but still the same person. It's weird…"

"Alright! It's time to move out everyone! Let's go!" Mami says,l as she turns and walks away. The group follows, still looking a Spell occasionally. "Hey, Spell?" Reimu asks. "What's up?" Spell responds. "What was that thing you were doing earlier? That thing where you were snapping your fingers?" Spell explains, "That? I was doing a Spell Check."

"Spell Check?" Reimu asks. "Yeah! I see if I can make or spark of fire or summon a lightning bolt. I always check my magic when I enter a new world." She responds. "Was… Was that a pun?" Marisa asks. "Oh, it's like 3 different puns in one. I'm clever like that." Spell says, with a cheeky attitude.

Back at the mysterious place with Janus and his group, he continued to watch them with Nui, "Hey, where did Spell go?" Nui asked confused, "Uh, are you okay?" Nui looked at Janus who was barely holding back his laughter, "Yep, Yep I am." Janus says laughing to himself as begins to take a step back from the TV, "I'll be back, I just need to explain the rules for now." Janus says as he walks through the portal and appears right in front of Reimu and the others, "Hi there! Who's your new friend?" Janus asks still trying to contain his laughter. "Oh, I was just passing by and met these lovely girls! We were just about to go do some shopping! Come on, Janus! You didn't know I could do this?" Spell says, mocking Janus. Janus begins to laugh as hard as he could "I mean, I knew you could do it, I just didn't think you would!" Janus says continuing to laugh, "Look Spell, when I told you to grow a pair and face reality this isn't what meant!" Janus's laughter continues as Marisa and Kyoko are also trying their best not to laugh. Janus takes a deep breath and sighs, "Alright got that out of my system, why don't you go on and take a free hit at me Spell? I know you want to." Janus says gesturing Spell to attack him. "Why? Because you destroyed Beacon or because you made fun of my boobs? Either way, I'm not gonna bother with you right now. We'll have our fun later, count on it!" Spell says, winking at Janus. "Well alright then.." Janus opens up a small red portal and reaches into at is he pulls out a Soul Gem, "Take a good look at this, remember when the Incubators revoked all existing contracts?" Janus asks as Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko looked shocked, "Well this is a different Mitakihara, so…" Janus clenches the Gem hard as a dark aura appears around him and the gem quickly fills up with darkness. "You're all timed again! Isn't that fun!" Janus jokingly asks as he throws the gem back into the portal and it closes. "You monster!" Marisa shouts. "Was that Homura's Soul Gem? I thought you guys couldn't be separated from them!?" Spell asks, now somewhat panicking. "Oh no, that wasn't Homura's. If you're worried about her I have some good news, your Homura and Madoka are safe and sound hidden somewhere in this fake city… However, as some of you may know, I can mess with time, so the one in charge of this city is a Homura from another Timeline, a Timeline where you all weren't saved by Reimu and her friends." Janus explains. "So… where's the other us?" Sayaka asks nervously. Janus shrugs, "That's a secret!" Janus says as he waves goodbye and fades away. "Well, this is definitely a turn of events." Sakuya says sounding worried. "See? This is why you don't mess with time! There's now two Homuras! Next, it'll be two of me, or two Reimu's, or even two Janus's and that would be a problem!" Spell says, wrapping her brain around the time-travel scenario. "Well, we gotta find Homura and Madoka, we can't let this get this get to us, if we wait too long then…" Sanae stops to think about the situation, "I know, Us and even Spell would turn… this isn't good." Kyoko says with a concerned tone. "Well then, we should start looking!" Reimu shouts "There's obviously going to be some traps on the way as well, we better prepare ourselves!" Reimu continues. "This has turned out to be one hell of a day… What's next, Ninjas?" Spell says, making fun of the situation she's now in. Reimu and the others ran off into the city, ready to look high and low for their friends.

From afar two Magical Girls stood on top of a building looking down observing the group. "Are these the ones that guy told you about?" A girl with purple hair and a eyepatch asked, "Yes… although with my visions I've never seen them, that man told us the future even I didn't know about." A girl with silver hair and a white outfit responded, "Well, we should get going Oriko." The girl with the eyepatch said as she jumped down, "Yes… for the safe future of Mitakihara…" The Silver haired girl jumped down as well, heading towards the heros.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Those who wish to protect the future

Ruby woke up on a small couch inside of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Library, she looked around dazed and confused about the current situation. "Ruby! You're awake!" Yang said as she ran over to her sister, "Are you feeling any better?" Yang asked "Yeah… what happened?" Ruby asked still sounding confused, "After you did… something, Reimu asked someone to take us here, you've been asleep for a while now." Yang replied, "What about Vale? The School?" Ruby asked, "I think it's all better now, Spell took care of the Grimm." Yang replied sounding a bit optimistic, "Well, where's everyone else?" Ruby asked Blake is somewhere In this huge place, you know how she is with books, Weiss went to go have a small tea party with owner of this place and Jaune is out in the front, hanging out with two other guys." Yang responded. "What about Pyrrha?" Ruby asked now giving a sad look to her sister, Yang optimistic smile faded away "Ruby… she's…" Yang could barely even finish her sentence, "No…" Ruby began to cover her eyes and cry, "Hey, we can't be sad. I know it's hard, but it's not what Pyrrha or Spell would want, he was upset about it too, but he had to let it go to save everyone. We have to be strong!" Yang said trying to encourage Ruby. Ruby shakes her head and tries to stop her crying "Y-yeah, I have to be strong, for both of them." Ruby wiped her tears and looked at Yang, "Hey, what do you mean by 'I did something?'" Ruby asked sounding confused, Yang shrugged, "I don't know, you had glowing eyes and you were glowing white. Before you could even do anything that guy chained you down." Yang responded.

"If you want my opinion on that situation, I believe there's some sort of power locked away within your sister." A girl with long purple hair and a white outfit said as she approached Ruby and Yang, "Oh, you're the owner of the Library! Patchouli right?" Yang asked, Patchouli nodded, "That power is within you, Ruby, and if you give me some time we could find a way to fully awaken it for you." Patchouli said, "With that power you'd probably be able to fight with your friends instead of staying behind here." Ruby began to look a little happy, " I could fight with everyone else?" She asked, "Hey wait! What about us!? And the rest of our friends?" Yang asked, "I'm sure someone could look at your weapons… Marisa's weapon was originally a small furnace after all." Ruby and Yang both looked shocked, "You mean that thing that shot huge laser was a furnace?" Ruby asked sounding shocked, "Yes, Marisa is a… interesting person to say the least." Patchouli responded thinking back to some of her encounters with Marisa. "So, will you accept my help? I don't know how long it will take so don't be impatient…" Patchouli asked, Ruby got up off the couch and smiled " Alright… let's see what see what I can really do!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

Back at the false Mitakihara Reimu, Spell and the whole group was searching around the city for Homura and Madoka. "It's just like last time, not a single person is here…" Sakuya said looking around, "Hey Spell, you know Janus a lot better than us right? Where do you think he'd hide them?" Marisa asked. "Hmm… Do you guys have some kinda "final boss" arena? He would keep them somewhere important, I guess." Spell says, remembering past encounters. Sayaka begins to think, "well, technically this whole place could be that, this is where we battled Homura's witch form, but… hmm…" Sayaka began to think, "My guess would have to be somewhere in the middle of the city, that's where we encountered the witch after all." Sakuya says trying to think of a good spot, "Well, I guess we should try and make it back there right?" Sanae asks, "Yeah, let's keep moving." Reimu said as the group began to head towards the middle of the city. Suddenly, someone dropped down from the building. She was completely dressed in black and had a black eyepatch, and she readied herself to attack with her large claw weapons. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" She asked, "Another Magical Girl?" Sayaka said sounding shocked, "I've never seen you before, who are you?" Sayaka said trying to stay calm, "I don't know you, but I do expect your two friends to remember me." She said pointing her claws over to Kyoko and Mami, "Uhh… nope, I don't remember you, do you Mami?" Kyoko asked, Mami shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't recognize you, sorry." Mami said trying to be polite. The mysterious magical girl shrugged, "Huh, I guess that guy was right, you guys are from another Timeline, Oriko couldn't even predict this." The girl said sounding surprised. "Well, I'm known for being unpredictable!" Spell says with a cheery tone, "But… Really? More time travel shenanigans?! How am I supposed to keep up with all this?" The magical girl laughed, "here, let me make this a bit simple, I come from a timeline where the events of this world is slightly different, Sayaka and her friends don't seem to recognize me because I never became a Magical Girl. So, I'm just here to do my job as usual, that's what the weird robe guy said along with Oriko." The girl said getting into a fighting stance. "And… what just is your job?" Reimu asked. "Well, back in my time, I'm pretty infamous for causing trouble to other Magical Girls. After my friend told me about our fate, we decided to kill all Magical Girls, before they could even become witches!" The girl said with a cheerful and psychotic tone. "That's a little bit extreme, don't you think?! Damn!" Spell says, shocked that their first solution to their problem was essentially genocide. "You're crazy!" Kyoko shouts. "Hey now, it solves the witch problem doesn't it?" The magical girl began to yawn, "Well, I guess I should get started here. Before we all fight I'll let you know right now my name is Kirika!" She said continuing her psychotic tone. "Wait, you versus all of us?" Reimu asked giving her a funny look, Kirika looked at Reimu and laughed, "who said I was alone?" Kirika said as another magical girl jumped down, she was wearing a white dress and appeared to be holding a metallic circle covered in vines. "For the sake of the future of Mitakihara, we will defeat you all!" The girl in the white dress shouted. "Alright, settle down. Wait, why are there two of them now? I wasn't really paying attention..." Spell says, seemingly bored. Kirika gave Spell an angry look, "You've got some nerve talking like that in front of Oriko, you're first!" Kirika jumped up into the air and prepared to launch herself at Spell. "Time out!" Spell shouts. Everyone stops, and Spell looks at Mami and the others. "I kinda just realized that you never told me how to use my soul gem…" She says, embarrassed. "Uh, well, you just hold it to your chest and uhh... think about transforming?" Kyoko said trying to think of a good way to explain it. "A magical girl that can't transform?" Kirika asked herself, still ready to fight, "this should be fun." She said with a sinister tone. "Alright then!" Spell says, now holding her soul gem to her chest, "Uhh… Go, Go, Power Rangers!" She starts glowing, and the transformation starts to take effect. Now sporting a black and red dress, and a one-handed sword, she is ready to fight. "Okay! Time out is over!' Spell says, taking a battle stance. "Alright, Oriko, I'll take on the magical girls here, with your powers I'm sure fighting the girls over there will be a breeze." Kirika said getting ready to jump in the air, "Right." Oriko responds. "Now! Die for the sake of the future!" Kirika jumps up into the air and launches herself at Spell and the other magical girls, swiping her claws as others dodged them. "What are you thinking? You pretty much just started a Four versus One? Do you actually think you can do this?" Sayaka asks. "Oh, I know I can…" Kirika began to glow black as Sayaka and the other magical girls movements began to slow down. "You know, I think I saw a movie like this once. Except it was all dudes in black trenchcoats..." Spell says, commenting on the sudden slow down. Kirika continued to give Spell an angry look, "you're really getting on my nerves!" She took a swing at Spell, knocking her back away from the others, "Spell! Are you alright?" Mami shouted. "Yeah, that really didn't hurt… I think I might know how to beat these guys too." Spell says, getting up slowly. "Hey!" Marisa shouted, "I hope you can tell us because things aren't going so well over here either!" Spell looked over to see Reimu, Sakuya and Sanae throwing everything they had at the other magical girl, who was completely dodging all their attacks, "What is this?" Sakuya shouted continuing to throw more knives at her. "You'll never lay a hit on me." Oriko said calmly while dodging, "I already know what you're going to attack with next…" Oriko threw her vine circle at Reimu, Sakuya and Sanae, all three of them quickly got out of the way, "So Spell! What is it?" Marisa shouts. "I can't just tell them, or it won't work!" Spell thinks to herself. "Well, you better hurry! I'm not sure how much we can all keep this up!" Marisa continues. "Here goes… Hey! You in the black! What's the deal?!" Spell shouts at Kirika. "Huh? What's my deal?" Kirka said as she turns around, "my deal is that you're getting-" Spell interrupts her, "you're the psycho, dumb one that follows the calm, not insane one around right? Fun little two-person act you've got going on!" Kirika began to look furious, "Psycho? Dumb? I swear I'm gonna-!" Kirika begins to run at Spell ready to attack. "Too easy." Spell says, reading herself. A quick flash of light fills the area, blinding everyone around as Kirika and Spell collide. When the dust settles, Kirika is knocked down onto the floor as Spell stands above her. "When you're pissed off, you're way too predictable. Even when I'm slowed down, I can counter you if I know what you're doing before you do it." Spell says, triumphantly. Oriko looks over at the defeated Kirika, "What! Krikia!" Reimu looks over at Marisa, "Now!" Reimu shouts, "Aw yeah! Here we go!" Marisa pulls out her Mini-Hakkero and fires a small laser at Oriko. Oriko quickly jumps over to Spell and Kirika, "Get away!" Oriko swings her weapon at Spell but she avoids it, jumping over to the other magical girls. "And she can't focus on what her visions are telling her if she's flustered or worried. She can't fight properly now either..." Spell says, looking at the two, "I can't help but feel bad for doing that though… She's genuinely scared for her friend."

Oriko picks Kirika up now trying to look for a way for both of them to escape. "Hey, did the plan not work well or something?" Janus's voice is heard from behind Oriko, "here, we have room for more people, and I'm especially fond of that power of yours." Janus says as a portal appears behind Oriko. Oriko looks at the portal and back and Reimu and Spell, "This will be different next time!" She said running into the portal as it disappeared. "They got away!" Marisa shouts. "That's for the best after all, like us, they still have Soul Gems." Mami said sounding relieved that no one had to get hurt seriously. "Is there a breeze or something? It's chilly." Spell says, looking down at her dress. Kyoko laughs, "nope, that's just your new dress. You think you can change back without our help?" Kyoko asked. "These gems need a tutorial or instruction manual… Uh..." Spell frantically looks at himself, "Does this dress have a button or something?" The three magical girls sigh, "Just think about transforming back to normal …" Sayaka said, "Yeah, that's about it…" Kyoko said. "Yeah, of course! I was just messing with you guys!" Spell says, as he transforms back, "but now that that's over with, what's next?". "Well, I guess we should keep heading to the center, if we got someone to attack us we are definitely going in the right direction." Reimu saya looking forward, "Are we all ready?" Reimu asks the group, "Yep, let's do this!" Sayaka said sounding optimistic. The group continues down the street ready for what could be the way to their friend's location.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A dance with the Devil

Reimu and the group finally reached the middle of Mitakihara but to their surprise, something was different. "Hey, was this always here?" Sanae asked pointing at a building that had a stairway leading to the top, "Is this what you meant by "Final Boss" arena Spell?" Reimu asks. "Oh yeah, that's gotta be it." Spell says, sizing up the building, "should we fly up or just walk?"

"I mean flying sounds good, but what about us?" Sayaka asked. Marisa sighed, "Walking it is then…" Spell chimes in, "Wait! I've got an idea!" She says with a somewhat evil looking smile. "Uh… I don't like that look, but please go on…" Sakuya asks curious about the idea. Without saying anything, Spell makes a grabbing motion with her hands towards Sayaka, and then a throwing motion aimed at the top of the building. In an instant, Sayaka is launched towards the top of the building, screaming. "Telekinesis is a wonderful thing!" Spell says, laughing uncontrollably. "Uh, is she going to be okay?" Kyoko asks now looking somewhat scared. "Sure! It's no different that landing from a big jump! She'll be fine, I think…" Spell says, looking at Sayaka as she flies away. Kyoko sighs, "well let's just get this over with." Spell throws the Magical Girls up to the building one by one. When finished, she turns to Reimu and the others. "I didn't have to throw them, I could've just carried them all up as we flew. But, it's revenge for laughing at me earlier." Spell says with a satisfied look. Marisa and Sanae begin to laugh, "Well, that's definitely one way to go at it." Sakuya says now flying up, "It was pretty funny though." Marisa gets on her broomstick ready to fly up, "are you ready Spell?" Reimu asks. "Oh, yeah. Totally. This isn't my first tall, crazy looking tower adventure." Spell says, now heading towards the top.

Everyone reached the top and landed safely, but, Sayaka and the three magical girls were already in a fighting stance, "Hey, what's wrong-" Marisa stopped herself as she and the others looked ahead, in front of them was Madoka and Homura, chained up in the air and watching them appeared to be another Homura wearing a red bow and a black dress decorated with crow feathers. "...You know what? How much time-travel stuff can happen in an hour? Seriously, now we have 'Miss Edge' to deal with." Spell says, looking at the two Homuras. Sayaka and the other magical girls looked at Spell in shock after what she just said "Spell!" Sayaka shouted. "Miss Edge…?" The other Homura said. The other Homura snapped her fingers as a barrage of glowing crow feathers fired at Spell, "What? Look at her! The dark clothing and the whole black feather deal just screams 'edgy.'" Spell says, weaving around the feathers. The other Homura turned around to face the group, "So you're the ones that actually stopped me in another timeline? You don't look like much, and I definitely don't expect anything from you three." The other Homura said pointing at Sayaka. "Yeah, me and Reimu stopped you from going full Psycho, but it seems we have to do it again!" Sayaka shouted. The other Homura laughs, "Don't expect the same results this time, I'll do everything and anything I can to protect Madoka…" the other Homura pulled out a purple glowing bow and shot an arrow up at the sky as it began to rain down more miniature arrows, "Well, it's time to start moving!" Marisa said as she began to dodge and fire at The other Homura, "This time… this time we'll end everyone's suffering for real." Sayaka said as she instantly transformed into her Magical Girl attire. "Oh, great. Now it's raining death. Awesome." Spell says, now transformed. She uses his ice magic to freeze some arrows which throws them off course, and use fire magic melt them away. "The old one-two disintegration technique, never fails!" She says, now focused on the other Homura. "Well, Madoka's skills did need more improvement…" the other Homura said as she raised her hands up as black swords began to rise from the ground heading towards everyone, Sayaka quickly dodges one, "Hey! She's just stealing our moves!" Sayaka shouts, "I see…" Sakuya says as she dodges one of the swords, "Now if I can just get a clear shot…" Sakuya aims and throws her knife to the chain holding Homura up, "That was enough to break it?" Marisa asks still dodging and shooting, "Marisa, you got to remember I use magic knives, not regular ones." Sakuya responds. "Let's see how you all handle this one then…" the other Homura waves her arm as millions of black glowing muskets surrounds the area. "She hasn't moved since the fight started, she's been letting her floating weapons do all the work… We just need to get in close!" Spell thinks to herself. She then speaks up, "hey! Uhh… What do I call you? Shadow-Homura? Nega-Homura? Homura Black? Why don't you actually fight me?" Spell says, trying to distract her. Spell gestures to the others to follow his plan. "Why would I fight you? All of you are trying to ruin the perfect world! A happy ending for Madoka!" The other Homura shouts as she sends another wave of feathers towards Spell, but this time she catches them with Telekinesis. "Because I'm finally getting used to this Magical Girl thing, and I feel like showing off what I can really do. Besides, the way you're playing this game is no fun at all!" Spell says, letting the feathers drop to the ground. The other Homura gives Spell an annoyed look, "Getting used to being a Magical Girl? How would you know anything about that! You don't know what kind of suffering I've been through! The suffering Madoka has been through!" The other Homura fires directs all the muskets towards Spell as the begin to fire. "Perfect She's focused completely on me. Guys, you know what to do!" Spell thinks to herself. Reimu jumps up into the air and pulls out a spell card. "Hey Homura!" She shouts, "Dream Land 'Super Duplex Barrier!'" A Barrier appears around the other Homura, "What!?" She shouts "If you lost the first time you'll just lose the second time!" Reimu shouts as tons of talismans were fired from the barrier as the other Homura screams in pain.

After a bright flash of light the other Homura is seen kneeling on the ground, "Huh, wasn't much harder than those other two." Spell says. Suddenly a gun and and arrow were pointed at the other Homura from behind, "huh?" The other Homura looked behind her and there standing above her was Homura and and Madoka in their Magical Girl attire, "It's over… uh.. me" Homura said trying to figure out what to call the other Homura, "I don't know what kind of world you made for the other me, but I can tell you right now I wouldn't want it!" Madoka says sounding angry. "I….I…" The other Homura began to glow purple "MADOKA!" The other Homura shouted as everyone was quickly pulled down to the ground by some shadowy hands, "Oh crap! This never ends well!" Spell says trying to break free. "You're all ruining it! You're all trying to ruin my sacrifice! Madoka's freedom! You're ruining it! IDIOTS IDIOTS IDIOTS!" The other Homura begins to shout and stomp her feet on the ground, "So now… I'm going to have to remove you all permanently!" The other Homura pulled out a bow and began to fire the arrow into the air. "Great, she's totally lost it now!' Spell says, still struggling.Sayaka looked around at her friends, their soul gems were being filled up with despair from The Other Homura's magic, "Oh no…." Sayaka said in disbelief. "Wait, do you hear that?" Marisa said, "it sounds like… someone screaming…" suddenly out of nowhere a white glowing figure appears and attacks the other Homura knocking her to the ground and the hands holding everyone down disappeared. "What? Who are you?!" the other Homura demanded. "Well, that's a familiar outfit. Finally decided to wake up?" Spell said, realizing who it was. "Hey guys." The glowing figure turned around and revealed that their savior was none other than Ruby. Reimu, Spell and the others stood up, "Thanks Ruby! You saved us!" Sayaka said, "Now, what do we do about her?" Reimu asked as she and the others looked at the other Homura. "Wait, what's happening to her?" Sayaka asked, the other Homura quickly looked at her hands and noticed she was fading away, "What?! Whats going on!?" She began to shout. "Oh, I guess it's happening already." Janus appeared next to the now fading Homura, "I guess this universe got tired of having two Homura's in it, or something like that. I'll have to ask someone when we're done here…" Janus said scratching his head. "Wh-what's gonna happen to me?" The other Homura asked. "I don't really know, maybe you get placed back in your own timeline, maybe you just fade away forever! The point is, you lost and didn't really impress me like Oriko and Kirika, so I'm afraid I'm letting you go." Janus said with a sinister tone, "I doubt any of you here would care right? What about you Spell?" Janus asked. "Spell?!" Ruby asks, looking shocked. "Oh yeah, I never told you about this, huh? Never mind that now, I'll explain later. As for your question, Janus, of course I give a damn!" Spell says, enraged, "She's still a person, no matter what! What gives you the right to play with her fate like that!?"

"Oh Spell, that's funny, considering how she was already messing with other people's fates as well and her fate was already sealed when she started it. This whole fading away thing is a lot more tame than what actually happens to her. Besides, you guys don't need two Homura's right? I mean what would you call the other one? They both have the same name, it would be a mess!" Janus said jokingly. "What? You've never considered just letting her back into her original timeline? Or perhaps you should just leave this to me, I'll figure something out, since I always do!" Spell says, looking back at Homura to make sure she hasn't disappeared yet. "I just wanted to protect Madoka, I just wanted to…" the other Homura begins to cry as she's still slowly fading away. Janus sighs, "Fine, you remind me of myself in a way…" Janus snaps his fingers as a portal appears underneath the other Homura sending her back to her own timeline. "There, happy?" Janus asks. "See? Was it so hard to do the right thing? Maybe she'll reflect and take a chance to fix things herself. You never know, and that's why you always have to give people a chance." Spell says.

"Sometimes doing the right thing isn't always the right thing…. and besides, the last time I placed my trust in someone they…" Janus stops for a moment, "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll see you all later..." Janus disappears again. "And there's the slip up... ' Spell says, loudly but to himself. "How'd you learn to do that?" Reimu asks Ruby, "Oh well, Patchouli helped me unlock whatever it was I did back at beacon, I'm really strong now, so I can fight with you guys!" Ruby said sounding happy to help. "I guess it has something to do with your weird eye color. I'd never seen it before I met you." Spell says, walking up to the rest of the group. "Wait, does anyone know you're here?" Sayaka asked. Ruby's smile disappeared, "Oh no! There probably really worried about me! I just took off to save you guys as soon as it happened!" Ruby said now sounding nervous. "Well, I guess we should head home then…" Reimu said as she turned towards Madoka and Homura, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine…" Homura said walking over to the group, "Thank you, uh, Whoever you two are" Madoka said looking at Ruby and Spell. "Yes Ruby, I'm a girl right now." Spell says, as Ruby annoyingly moves around her while looking at her from head to toe, "So could you please back up a bit?" Ruby takes a few steps back, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting this!" Ruby said still sounding pretty surprised. "Wait." Homura said looking confused "what do you mean right now? Were you never a girl to begin with?" Homura asks now looking confused. "If there's no more fighting left to do, I guess I'll take the ring off now." Spell says, "Uhh… Could you all look the other way?" Everyone did what Spell asked and turned around, waiting for when it was okay to turn back again. "Alright, we're all good now." Spell says, now back to his usual self. Homura and Madoka now looked confused, "I'll save the questions for later…" Homura said. "Hey, the gap back to Gensokyo is up, everyone ready?" Reimu asked. "Man, I hope that masked guy is gonna let us take a break, I'm tired." Kyoko said as she stretched her arms out, "he will let us have a break right Spell?" Kyoko asked. "Eh, probably. It wouldn't be as fun for him if we weren't fighting at full power. As for myself, I'm more hungry than tired! Does anyone have anything to eat?" Spell asks, his stomach now making loud noises. "I'll make us all food when we get back." Sakuya says, "it's one of my jobs after all."

"Alright! More of Sakuya's famous cooking!" Marisa said to herself "Come on! Let's go back!" Marisa said as she rushed towards the gap along with everyone else. "So, can you be a girl whenever you want or…?" Ruby asks. "Dammit Ruby!" Spell says, annoyed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Warrior of Worlds

Back at the mysterious place Janus stood there in front of the screens displaying worlds. "You always have to give people a chance." Spell's words constantly replayed in his head, "If only he knew…" Janus quietly said to himself. Janus walked over to Emerald and Mercury, "So… have we found anything good on TV?" Janus asks, "Well…. no." Emerald said sounding somewhat bored. "Nothing? There's an infinite amount of worlds out there, each with their own unique timeline, and you two say you can't find anything?" Janus said angrily. "What Emerald meant to say was that we haven't been looking hard enough!" Mercury said sounding nervous. "Alright… if you want a description of what exactly I'm looking for, try and find a world with action and something cool, like… I don't know robots or mutants or whatever." Janus says trying to think of something. Mercury and Emerald nod and quickly get back to looking at the TVs. "Hmm? Where did Nui go?" Janus says as he begins to look around the room, "I hope she isn't doing something she'll regret later, if she ruins the plan then I don't know what I'll do…" Janus says as he exits the room.

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, everyone arrived back from the fake Mitakihara. "Ruby!" Yang shouts as she runs over to the group, "I was worried about you! Are you okay? Did that power work like that Lady said it would?" Yang asked sounding nervous. Ruby smiles, "Yep! I even saved everyone too!" Ruby laughs a little, "and Spell turned into a girl." Ruby says continuing to laugh. "She hasn't shut up about it the whole way here! Question after question, and now I just don't even bother to answer..." Spell says, with a clearly exhausted look on his face. "I mean…" Yang laughs a little as well, " that does sound pretty funny." Yang says also trying to contain her laughter. "What's so funny about it? Do I need to remind you about-" Ruby stops him, "T-That's enough!" She says, clearly trying to shut Spell up. Sakuya walks out from the group, "If you're all done talking about gender changing rings, I'm going to start making food for you all. Now would be a good time to discuss strategy or things you may have noticed during our encounter with Janus." Sakuya turns around to face Spell, "Also Spell, Mistress Remilia will be here shortly to speak with you, she has a few questions about that man." Sakuya says as she begins to walk back to the entrance. "As long as it's just that and not what my cup size is, Ruby, then I'll answer what I can. I don't even know that much about him though..." Spell says. "Hey Spell." Reimu looks over, "Just who are you anyways? That's a lot of power for someone who looks like an outsider…" Reimu says looking confused. "Outsider? What, do I really dress like a hobo or something?" Spell asks, quite mockingly. "No, she means someone from the outside world, beyond Gensokyo is a normal place, like the stuff you'd see at Mitakihara, she wants to know why you have all this power for someone who just looks like a regular human." Sanae explains. "Oh, okay that makes much more sense. So, this Gensokyo place we're in is kinda like a spirit world? That explains why I feel like I'm a full strength here, no rules!" Spell says, now excited to try out some moves. "Well. I can promise that I'll show you the rules of this world, abuse your magic too much and me and everyone else would have to subdue you." Reimu explains. "Wait, so you guys have rules? Like, written rules? This is a first… Don't worry, I'm not going burn and pillage any towns or something like that. No need to place me under surveillance and whatnot." Spell says, trying to dodge the rulebook. "Yeah, the rules here are kinda lame honestly." Marisa says taking out the Mini-Hakkero, "I bet I could be a lot stronger if I was allowed to make some huge adjustments on this!" Marisa says showing off her weapon. "Hey, you're the one with the furnace weapon right?" Yang asks, "Yep! Marisa the ordinary magician at your service! Whatcha' need Yang?" Marisa asks. Yang takes off her weapons from her wrists, "Do you think you can do anything with this? Or our other friends weapons?" Yang asks curiously. Marisa grab both gauntlets and examines them, "Well, this is a little out of my league… but, I do know a certain someone I could talk to for something like this." Marisa explains. "Yes!" Yang says excited to get an upgrade. "Now Spell… as I was saying," Reimu walks over to Spell, "How are you so str-" suddenly the sky above the mansion is covered with Red Mist, "Oh come on!" Reimu shouts getting annoyed. "Ah, that's probably not good. Sorry we got so off track, but I guess we'll have to continue this later!" Spell says, getting ready to summon his sword.

Out of the entrance Sakuya and Remilia appeared walking towards Spell and Reimu, "Are you Spell?" Remilia asked sounding doubtful if this was the person Sakuya had told her about. "Nah, you're looking for that guy over there." Spell says, pointing at Jaune. "Me?! No way! He's Spell!" Jaune said sounding scared. Remilia gave a confused look at Sakuya and turned back to Spell, "Well Spell, I'm Remilia Scarlet, owner of this mansion." Remilia says still somewhat doubtful about Spell. "Look, I took the time to cover up the sky so I don't get burned, so do you know anything about that masked man?" Remilia asked now sounding curious. "The people in this place can't take a joke…" Spell says quietly to himself, "Okay, here goes…" Everyone turns to listen to Spell, wondering what he knows about their foe. "...I got nothing." Spell says, shrugging his shoulders. Remilia crosses her arms and begins to think, "I see, to be honest with you all, I invited him over for dinner earlier, wouldn't tell me a thing other than vague answers about his plans…" Remilia said sounding somewhat disappointed. "Wait, you invited that guy over for dinner?" Yang asks sounding shocked. "Hold up a sec! While I plan to ask you about that fully later, I do know SOME things about him. Just stuff I've learned from encounters with him though. Geez…" Spell says, trying to regain his place in the conversation. "Oh? Please continue, this information means a lot to me." Remilia says now sounding even more curious. "Well, his big reason for doing all this crap is that 'he want's to save worlds by destroying them.' Kinda like a reset thing, but I know from experience that that never works." Spell says, now more serious than before. "Resetting worlds by destroying them…" Remilia says shaking her head, "Is that really all you know? You're not withholding information from us are you?" Remilia continues to question Spell. "Oh, I got plenty more. I've noticed things from our battles in the past… He has certain ticks in his personality, he's always up to the same thing. He treats everything like it's a game, and he's playing with a guidebook in his hands. He has a thing for, how do I put this… Grand plans? Nothing is small scale with him, it's go big or go home. Like in the Vale Arena, he was loving every second of that. And why he picked that biggest tower in Mitakihara for his plan too. One thing I have noticed though… If you want to piss him off, ask about his family. He doesn't like that one bit." Spell says, "But, that's all I've got. No idea who's under the mask or where he came from. Only that he creates a lot of paperwork for me…"

Remilia unfolds her arms, "Never ask about his family?" Remilia looks at Sakuya, "I don't know either…" Sakuya says now looking at Spell. "As I'm sure it's been said before, Remilia holds a power similar to Janus, however her mist is nonlethal and only covers places like the sky you see above us." Sakuya explains, "It's meant to block out the sun, it's so that me and my sister can walk outside without losing power and at worse, dying…" Remilia also continues to explain. "That's a shame… I was going to say that we should all go to the beach after we win, but I guess that wouldn't be fair." Spell says, trying to lighten the mood.

Remilia let's out a slight laugh but continues to remain serious, "The thing is though, only me and my sister and a Celestial can use magic like that. However she never uses it and the other person's mist was different. We never quite knew our father… so it led me to believe it was a family thing… but if that's the case…" Remilia says looking worried. "Sister? Where? Who?" Spell asks, looking around at the group. "Woah! It really is safe to go outside again!" A voice says from behind the group. "Oh no…" Marisa says sounding worried. A blonde girl in a red dress with a yellow tie ran outside, like her Remilia she had wings, but they were decorated in crystals. "Why didn't you tell me big sis?" The blonde girl asks Remilia. "H-hey! Who told you it was like this outside?!" Remilia asks sounding confused and worried, "huh? Oh! There was that one girl in the white dress with pretty hair! She went back inside after having tea with another girl in a dress!" The girl explains. "Flandre, this really isn't the time to play, something bad is happening." Sakuya explains. "It almost sounds like you don't want her out here." Spell says, sounding surprisingly serious, "Flandre, was it? How old are you?" Flandre looks at Spell smiling, "Me? I'm 495 years old, I've been staying in the basement like big sis told me too!" Flandre explains sounding cheerful. "Oh really? That's interesting… Why does she ask you to stay down there?" Spell asks, being as friendly as possible.

Reimu sighs, "Like most people in Gensokyo, everyone has a unique power… Yukari's is portals, Remilia's is changing fate and red mist… Flandre's however-" Reimu is interrupted by Marisa, "She's really really strong! Her danmaku is crazy and she can destroy anything! Me and Reimu barely made out alive when we encountered her!" Marisa explains sounding nervous. "I see…Well, I don't know what the hell a danmaku is , but I get the idea…" Spell says, now clearly angry. He turns to Remilia, "your solution to this is locking her in a damn basement for her whole life!?" Remilia and Sakuya give Spell an angry look, "We never had a choice back then… she acted like a child and she still does too. If people found out about her power and if she were to ever leave… I feared what could happen to her." Remilia said sounding sad. Spell calms down a bit, now realizing that Remilia does feel remorse for Flandre's situation. "Well, the only reason she's acting like a child now is because she never got to become an adult. She never got to experience life and learn what kind of person she is. I'd be the same way in her scenario…" Spell says, as if he's remembering something, "That's why someone should show her. It may be dangerous for you two to go outside, but just bring an umbrella or something." Spell says, sounding like an old man. He turns back to Flandre, "You said you wanted to play, right? Do you like games?" He asks. Everyone from Gensokyo looked at Spell like he was crazy, "Hey, Spell? I don't think..." Marisa was cut off by Flandre, "Yep! I like playing danmaku with the people at the mansion here… although they aren't really that fun to play with, they tire out from all the dodging… I think…" Flandre explains. "Well, I don't know how to play this, "Danmaku." But, have you ever played tag, or maybe hide and seek? You know, a nonviolent game?" Spell asks, completely serious despite noticing everyone's shock. "Well, before me and big sis came to this place we played a lot of tag! It's been forever since that though…" Flandre says thinking back to her past. Spell slowly walks over to Flandre, and he pats her on the head. "You're it!" He shouts, then lifts off the ground and dashes away at breakneck speed. "Hey!" Flandre shouts chasing after Spell at high speeds as well. "Oh… there they go…" Sakuya says watching them fly off. Remilia and Reimu sigh, "He didn't even answer my question…" Reimu says sounding annoyed, "I was gonna ask him something too…" Remilia say also sounding annoyed.

Back at the mysterious place Janus watched the TVs, "Hmm? Is that…" Janus observes the TV viewing the Mansion, watching Spell and Flandre play tag. "Florina…" Janus says watching. A voice runs through his head, "Once you get back from saving people, we'll play again right?" The voice in his head said. Janus clenches his fists, "Yes… it's a promise…" Janus walked away from the screen and shut it off by closing a book that controlled it.

"So, is it good?" Spell says, walking down the path back to the mansion. Everyone turns to look, and they see Spell and Flandre walking down the path. "Yeah! I've never tasted something like this before!" Flandre says, taking another sip of her soda. "Spell? You're alive!?" Marisa asks amazed at what she's seeing. "Well, yeah? It was just a game of tag. After that, we went to the 'outside world' and I got her a drink and some snacks. She was really good and we had a lot of fun!" Spell says, looking proud. Remilia looks at Flandre and Spell, "Well, as long as everyone's okay…" Remilia looks up at Sakuya, "Shouldn't the food be done by now?" Remilia asks, "Yes, I'll go get it done right away." Sakuya says looking back at Remilia. "I'll show you all the way." Remilia says as she turns to look at Spell. "As for what I was going to say earlier however…" Remilia gives Spell a serious look, "Do you think it's possible… that Janus is somehow related to me and Flandre?" She asks looking concerned and remembering her and her sisters power. "Well, do you guys have anything that someone outside your family could also have? Like… A power source? You know what I mean…" Spell says, trying to understand the situation himself. Remilia shakes her head, "No… the only thing that makes me believe this is our similarities with the red mist, but…" Remilia looks at Flandre and then back Spell, "I don't know…"

"Wait a sec… You said that you can't be in the sun, right? Does that mean you're a…" Spell asks, trailing off because he doesn't know if they use the same word to describe someone with a "sun allergy." "Vampire? Yes, me and my sister are Vampires, we don't die from the sun though. Our power is weakened however, we could die if we stayed out there for a day or two though." Remilia explains. "Well, then maybe Janus has a reason to wear a mask and cloak that isn't hiding his identity? Just sayin'." Spell says, as he take a bit of a chocolate bar he got earlier. "Well then, I'm not quite sure what to believe…" Remilia turns around towards the mansion, "Let's go eat for now, I'll think about this later… I actually am quite excited to see all the seats being used at the table, I've never had this many guests before…" Remilia explains as she walks back to the mansion. "Oh, Flandre!" Spell says, as if he remembered something, "When this is all over, you're coming to my place to hang out! I have all sorts of fun stuff we can do!" Flandre smiles back at Spell, "Sure! That sounds fun!" She said as everyone walked back inside.

At the table everyone from the group gathered around to eat. "Woah, I've never seen this much food on a table before." Jaune said looking around. "Roswal's mansion never had a table this huge!" Rem said sounding amazed. " Reimu was struggling to eat her food, she still needed to ask Spell that question. "Hey, aren't ya gonna eat Reimu?" Marisa asks, "Yeah, it's never good to waste food." Kyoko says shaking her head. "Yeah I will… it's just…" Reimu looked over to Spell who had a decent amount of food on his plate and was still eating. "Spell, why are you this strong? You didn't answer before…" Reimu asks. "Oh crap! I totally forgot about that, sorry!" Spell says as he finishes the food in his mouth. "It's a good thing we're all sat down, because even the short version is pretty long." He says, now taking a break from eating to pace himself. "Well, as long as we all get a good explanation it's fine…" Reimu says. "Yeah, how are you this strong anyways? We've been wondering that ever since you showed up to our place as well. I remember you telling us that you travel to other worlds and strong over time, but..." Blake asks. "Woo! Backstory time! So, about… uh… 3 or 4000 years ago, I got hired by the creators of everything to stop worlds from being destroyed before they're supposed to." Spell says, nonchalantly. Everyone looks at him, speechless.

"Uhh… could you repeat that?" Jaune says sounding surprised. "Basically, picture this. A world that exists outside normal reality, where the original gods who created all worlds, universes, dimensions, etc. live. That's where I come from. After making a deal with my boss, The World Spirit Faelyn, I was unknowingly granted immortality in exchange for serving under the gods and keeping worlds safe, one by one. See? This is why I never try to explain myself, it's way too complicated…' Spell says, taking another bite of his food. "Well, I think I get it… kind of…" Reimu says thinking to herself. "But if that's the reason…" Reimu jumps up out of her chair, "I really, really want to see if you actually work for gods! Only a few people I know get that title, and I've beaten some myself before!" Reimu says sounding serious and ready to test Spell. "Look, I don't know what you mean by 'titles,' but have you ever met someone known as a 'Half God?'" Spell says, curious about what she meant. "Hmm? The closest person we have to that is Sanae over there, she's a descendent of the Goddess Suwako." Reimu explains, "But even then, fighting her wasn't that bad." Spell sighs, as he know this is going to be complicated. "Well, she's not actually a Goddess or Half God by the standards I know. I mean, there are Gods other than the original gods, but they aren't nearly as high ranking as even me. I'm a Half God myself, a mortal who was granted immortality and recognised by the Old Gods (which is the official title of the original gods) as a hero. So, that's what I am. A Half God with near infinite potential and a lot of years behind him. There you go. If you're confused, I can write it down." Spell says, finally finishing his long and complicated monologue. "Well, I understand but… that doesn't stop me from wanting to explain the rules here and test you!" Reimu said still sounding curious about Spell's powers. "Our food's gonna get cold, so can it wait until later? You know, whatever it is you're talking about?" Spell says, sounding tired. Reimu crosses her arms and sighs, "Alright, but after that I'm gonna show you." Reimu says sitting back down, now starting to eat. "Maybe I'll have a nap too…" Spell says, ignoring Reimu. "Hey!" Reimu shouts as some people at the table laugh at Reimu's reaction.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Maiden duels with The Warrior

After everyone was done with their food, they walked back to the front lawn of the mansion. "Well, Spell? Are you ready now?" Reimu asked. "Are you sure I can't catch some sleep first? I've been up for hours!" Spell says, jokingly. Reimu sighs and shakes her head as Marisa walks past them, "I'm not sure if you guys are actually gonna fight or not, but I got to take Team RWBY's weapons to Nitori and her friends, they should be able to do something with them." Marisa said putting Yang and Ruby's weapons in a bag tied to her broom. "So, I'll probably be back to see how it all turns out! Have fun Reimu!" Marisa hops on her broomstick and flies off into the distance. "Wait a sec… This isn't a serious fight, right? Just a little test between new friends… right?" Spell says, now somewhat unsure about this. Reimu laughs a little, "No, it's kinda my job to teach people here about the rules. As I've said before, without them people would use them constantly in fights and their wouldn't be much of a balance." Reimu explains. "Okay, but you know that Janus isn't going to give a crap about your rules, right? Like, do we have to follow them in a do or die situation?" Spell asks. "Well no, we can use them freely outside of Gensokyo I guess, but if we broke the rules here a lot of people would probably go after the rule breaker. So if Janus does come here everyone would be after him, so he'd probably play by the rules." Reimu continues. "It's a good thing no one saw me earlier…" Spell says to himself. Reimu pulls out a small blank card from her pocket, "here, take this." Reimu says handing it towards Spell. "Sorry, I'm not much of an artist. I can draw you a stick figure, maybe…" Spell says, eying up the card. Reimu shakes her head again, "these are called Spell Cards. In battle here, you call these out and that's when you use a huge attack." Reimu says pulling out a stack of them from her other pocket, "these are all mine and I've written on them to remember which one is which. But I'll only be using one against you and that's why I'm only giving you one at the moment." Reimu puts the stack of cards back in her pocket, "do you understand now?" Reimu asks. "What? No! This is way to vague! Like, what classifies as a huge attack? Can it be a combo? And how come I only get one!?" Spell shouts, now very confused and trying not to break the rules. "You only get one for now because you don't know the rules yet, and the rules themselves aren't that much to understand…" Reimu pulls out one of her cards and flies up to the sky, "and this is what I mean by huge attack." Reimu lifts up her card and shouts "Demon Binding Ring!" Suddenly a large circle of talismans appear shooting off in multiple directions in the sky before disappearing. Reimu flies back down and looks at Spell again, "see what I mean?" Reimu asks. "I guess so. I got an idea, so just bare with me." Spell says, writing on the card, "You do know I act like an idiot just to make you mad, right?" Reimu gives Spell a somewhat annoyed look, "I can tell but I'm used to people like that, I can definitely name them all…" Reimu says remembering past incidents. "You kinda remind me of myself in a way. Not that I know anything about your position, of course. But, I can imagine you must have a lot on your plate. You seem to be with a lot of… interesting company." Spell says, continuing to write. Reimu shrugs "Well yeah, living in a world filled with Spirits, Gods and Goddesses, Demons and other various things can get on your nerves." Reimu explains still thinking back to past events. "Tell me about it! Every place I go to has something crazy going on, and I've been to thousands of worlds. All them with serious issues. Anyways, I'm done." Spell says, finishing up his writing. "Well alright then. You could fly right? Fly up with me if you can." Reimu says now flying up into the sky. "Can I fly? Does she not remember everything since I met her?" Spell says, slowly ascending. "Oh, good! I wasn't quite sure if you could do it or not, especially after that explanation of your powers in other worlds…" Reimu says, now looking at her surroundings. "Think of it less like flying, and more moving in any direction I want with telekinesis. But, that's not important." Spell says, now at the same height. Reimu smiles, "Alright then, now in a friendly danmaku duel people do announce that they declare a duel, however and most of the time… people will attack you with little warning." Reimu explains now getting ready for the test. "One last thing. Am I limited to using projectiles? Can I go close quarters? Because… I can't actually use Danmaku. Do fireballs work?" Spell says, now realizing that he might be at a massive disadvantage under these rules. "Danmaku are projectiles, so things like Fireballs are allowed. And about the close up combat thing, that varies, if we were closer to ground we could hit each other, but for now stuff like that in the sky is only allowed during Spell Cards." Reimu continues to explain. "Okay good. This should go better than expected then." Spell says, cracking his knuckles. "I can see that you're ready then… alright!" Reimu flies back and throws out four talismans that multiply into a row of four at Spell. He moves up while firing fireballs below him, incinerating any talismans he hits. Reimu quickly dodges out of the way and flies up to the same height as Spell, "I should have remembered to get fire proof stuff after one time, oh well." Reimu says now firing glowing Yin Yang Orbs at Spell. "Oh? We're allowed to change our ammo? Very well!" Spell says. He surrounds himself with icicles, then moves his hands forward to send them straight into the path of the Orbs. The orbs collide with the icicles as some freeze and get sent back at Reimu while the others continued to fly at Spell. Reimu gets hit by the frozen orb and gets sent flying back. "Crap! Are you okay!?" Spell shouts, "I wasn't actually trying to hit you!" Reimu shakes her head, "It's fine, this is all part of learning anyways, and trust me I've taken way worse than that." Reimu explains. "You have a lot of tricks don't you?" Reimu asks. "Well, yeah. I've got every element at my command and then some. Plus the transformations, a Stand, a Persona, and a whole other category of attacks that I don't even know if I can use here." Spell says, counting on his fingers. Reimu looks at Spell confused, "A stand?... A Persona?... what the hell are you talking about?" Reimu asks. "Ah crap, me running my mouth again… Don't worry about it! Let's get back to business!" Spell says, trying to brush it off. He clutches his hand into a fist, which begins glowing with blue electricity. He moves his hand in a throwing motion, firing a lightning bolt at Reimu. Reimu quickly dodges to the side, "That's it? Just a lightning bolt?" Reimu asks jokingly. "Yeah, one that tracks you though." Spell says, pointing behind Reimu. Reimu's eyes widen as she quickly flies to the side, however the lightning bolt still landed. Reimu gave Spell an annoyed look, "Alright then, how about this?" Reimu fires out a row of what appeared to be box shaped magic that tracked Spell. He tries to dodge it, but has gotten cocky to the point where he didn't move fast enough, and it hits his shoulder. "Okay, that was my fault." He says, looking at his shoulder, "Nothing serious though." Reimu pulls out a card, "That's good to hear, you're definitely learning this quicker than most people from the outside, so I think I'll end it here." Reimu lifts up the card and shouts "Border World! 'Hakurei Danmaku Bounded Field!'" Both of them were surrounded by a large square border that began to shoot out tons of talismans from the side and Reimu herself was surrounded by a small circle shaped border that began to shoot talismans as well, "If you want to dodge this one Spell, you better use your Spell Card!" Reimu says now moving around the arena to fill up the border with her talismans. "This is a little excessive, don't you think?" Spell says, seemingly unfazed. He begins dodging multiple projectiles coming from all directions, but is clipped by a few. "You said you were some sort of warrior right? Can't you handle something like this?" Reimu says her speed increasing as more talismans shoot out. "Well, duh! It wouldn't be fun to end it right away, would it?" Spell says, looking at her with confident stare. "Alright then, as long as you think you can handle this." Reimu says now at a point where it looked like she was appearing and disappearing with how fast she was going. "This is almost over Spell, are you still sure you don't want to use that Spell Card?" Reimu asks as tons of bullets fly and bounce around the large square border. Spell sighs, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Just as Reimu begins to close in on Spell, he disappears completely. "What's this?" Reimu said now surprised, her Spell Card had ended as well and the barriers begin to disappear. "When I focus hard enough…" Spell says, now with a booming voice. Reimu looks up, to see Spell above her holding his card to the sky. "...I can move fast enough to phase through things. Let's just say that no average person could follow my movements." Spell says, looking down. "Now then, I made a new move just for you! I hope you enjoy it!' A large fireball appears above Spell's hand. "Oh, well I definitely wasn't expecting this." Reimu said now looking around trying to find a way to dodge Spell's card. "Oh, it's not what you think. Trust me." Spell says, with a grin on his face. Dark clouds begin to cover the sky, and thunder rumbles in the skies above the battle. "Since you like to shout the name of your Spell Cards, I'll do the the same! Let's go, 'Meteorfall!'" Spell shouts. A bolt of lightning strikes the large fireball. The fireball splits into thousands of smaller fireballs charged with lightning, completely covering the sky as they rained down. "I probably should have expected something like this." Reimu says now dodging the fireballs, although after awhile she gets hit by one putting her off balance. "Now!" Spell says, as he seemingly disappears again. He is now directly in front of Reimu, and his fist is now covered in fire. He swings his fist straight at Reimu's face, but stops centimeters from her face. The clouds clear and reveal a clear sky. "So? How was that? I thought I would go for something flashy, since that what you guys seem to do." Spell says, now backing away from Reimu. Reimu brushes herself off, "That was pretty intense for just a training one Then again, I did go at you with one of my strongest cards. I should really learn to not underestimate you." Reimu says. "That Spell Card might just be my favourite attack yet. I used fire magic to make the ball, wind and water magic to move the clouds, and lightning magic to… Well, that part's obvious," Spell says with a slight chuckle, "But I can tell we were both holding back." Reimu nods, "Yeah, you're definitely not a threat, so I don't have much of a reason to go all out." Reimu explains. "Yeah, same to you." Spell says. "Well, now that you two are done, would you mind listening to me real quick?" A shadowy voice appears behind them as Janus appears. "What do you want?" Reimu asks sounding annoyed. "Figures you'd be spying on us. Can we get some peace around here?" Spell says, also annoyed. "Well I would've given you both more time to do stuff, but it seems someone on my side is breaking some rules…" Janus explains. "More rules? Really? You've got rules?" Spell asks. "Well it's less rules and more not following the plan. That girl with the pink bow and the scissor sword, she's kinda gone off and done her own thing. So if you two don't mind, would you mind beating her to her senses?" Janus asks opening up another portal. "Well, this has 'trap' written all over it. Reimu?" Spell says, asking for Reimu's opinion. Reimu shrugs, "We will just end up in there either way." Reimu responds. "Yeah but… Remember last time you went off through one of his portals without thinking? Let's go talk to Yukari or something." Spell says, turning around to head back to the Mansion. Janus let's out an annoyed sigh, "I'm serious this time, if you two don't go in there someone will die and my plan will be ruined!" Janus shouts, "You're not just gonna leave like that are you Spell?" Janus asks. Spell chuckles to himself, "that's not fair, you know. As much as I would love to ruin your plan, I can't let someone die. However, how do I know that this isn't another lie? Is the person I'm trying to save going to kill me anyway?" Spell asks, turning back around. "Keep acting like that and I'll find a way to make her ghost haunt you or something. We don't have much time, either way my plan would fail now, I just want Nui to know her place!" Janus explains. "He does seem rather upset." Reimu says looking at Spell. "Yeah, he really isn't his usual, controlled self. Reimu, do we both go in now or grab backup?" Spell asks. Janus shakes his head "You two alone should be good, it's just one person and a… thing." Janus explains trying to keep something a secret. "See? Now you're keeping something secret god dammit!" Spell shouts, now really annoyed. "No, you see there is something I want to keep a secret because it's supposed to be a surprise! And that's the only part of the plan I have left! Just let me have that will ya!" Janus says sounding nervous. "Fine, fine. But only because it'll kill me if I don't find out." Spell says, finally giving in. Janus claps his hands together, "oh good! Now quickly into the portal! Both of you!" Janus says as he disappears. "Well, are you ready?" Reimu asks. "You can never be truly ready with him. But, I'm sure we'll be fine." Spell says. "Well alright, let's go then." Reimu and Spell enter the portal, ready for whatever had Janus so worked up.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rule Breaker

Reimu and Spell arrive in a large barren area, rocks surrounded them and some parts of buildings were stuck in the ground. "Wonder what happened here…" Reimu asks herself. "Maybe Janus already got done with this place? That, or a meteor." Spell says, not entirely joking. "Alright Nui!" A voice shouted in the distance, "You got me to come all the way back here! What do you want?" A angry voice shouts. "Nui? Oh right, crazy scissor lady." Spell says, looking to where the voice came from. "Over there!" Reimu points towards two people in the distance, one was Nui and the other one was a girl with Black hair with one part of it being colored red, she wore a jacket and black shorts. "Oh! Ryuko! You actually came! Alone too huh?" Nui asks. "I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I saw the news, it took me a while to believe it but after I saw that message on TV I had to show up!" Ryuko shouts back. "We should probably head over." Reimu says flying over. "Well, we could. Or, we- and she's already flying over. I was gonna make a joke!" Spell says, now taking off after Reimu. Nui looks behind Ryuko as Reimu and Spell run towards her and Ryuko. "Hey! I thought you said you were alone!" Nui shouts, annoyed. "I am alone-" Ryuko stops as Reimu and Spell appear beside her. "Who the heck are you two?" Ryuko asks now confused. "Us? Nobody special. Now, how about you leave her to us before something bad happens to you?" Spell says, moving in between her and Nui. "You probably should! You're pretty powerless right now! No scissor blade, no Senketsu! You may have some power left from all those Life Fibers, but you and I both know it won't be enough to beat me!" Nui says, taunting Ryuko. "Damn it!" Ryuko says clenching her fist. "So, you've been working with Janus correct? If so, why'd you disobey him?" Reimu asks, Nui shrugs, "I got tired of waiting around for 'the moment' he called it, so I figured I'd get my revenge right here and now!" Nui says, sounding excited. "Look, Ruko was it?" Spell asks as he turns to face Ryuko. "Ryuko, and yeah, what is it?" She asks sounding annoyed and angry at the situation. "I can tell what's going on here. You were some great hero or something until you lost your powers. You probably think you won your battle until crazy lady came back." Spell says, "But now, you gotta leave this to us. You don't need to hurt yourself." Ryuko shakes her head and takes a deep breath, "Fine…" She begins to take a few steps back from Nui and the others. "Aww! What's the matter Ryuko? I set all this up just for you and you don't want to fight?" Nui says, continuing to taunt her. "You act like a very spoiled child, lady." Reimu says, pulling out a talisman. "Here we go. I can't catch a break, can I?" Spell says, readying his sword. Nui laughs, "Alright! Here we go!" Nui shouts as she jumps up into the air "Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter!" Suddenly she splits into tons of clones of herself rushing at both Reimu and Spell. "Oh boy, clone moves. These are never fun." Reimu says as she jumps back throwing some of her talismans at the clones. "Come on, if you can dodge hundreds of projectiles at once, you can dodge a few swings." Spell says, clashing blades with the clones. Reimu and Spell continues to attack the clones, Ryuko still in the back now looks to where the original Nui was, "Hey! Where's the real one?" Ryuko shouts now sounding nervous. "Crap, that's why she sent clones after us! So she can go after Ryuko!" Spell shouts, still dodging, clashing, and swinging. Laughter appears from behind Ryuko as she quickly turns around, "I got you now!" Nui shouts as she begins to swing her blade. "No way I'm letting that happen!" Reimu shouts, she quickly turns around and throws a talisman straight at Nui's head, hitting her before she could even hit Ryuko. "Ow! What is this anyways? It's just paper!" Nui shouts now in pain. The clones disappear as Ryuko runs back over to Spell and Reimu. "That was a close one." Reimu said as she watched Nui attempting to pull the talisman off her head. "Well, that's one way to end it, I suppose. How come you didn't do that from the start?" Spell asks. Reimu shrugs, "It's all about the surprise of it I guess." Reimu responds. Nui begins to scream, now pulling off the talisman stuck to her head leaving a glowing red spot on where she pulled it off. "Huh, that's the first time I've seen my talismans do that." Reimu says, sounding surprised. "Alright! That does it! This would've been over by now if it weren't for you two showing up!" Nui shouts as she jumps back, now standing on something invisible in the sky. "What the hell? What are you standing on?!" Ryuko shouts. "This isn't good is it?" Reimu asks. "Most definitely not." Spell responds. Nui begins to stomp her feet as "Let's just get rid of this invisible camouflage shall we?" Nui says sounding excited. Suddenly from where Nui was standing on a large robot with 5 arms is revealed. "No way! I thought that thing was-" Nui interrupts Ryuko, "Destroyed? Yep it was! This is just a little recreation of it Janus and Haruka put together for me! Isn't it great?" Nui asked. "You thought she was dead, and you thought you destroyed the robot. You do check the scene of battle after you win, right?" Spell asks Ryuko, mockingly. Ryuko looks at Spell annoyed, "Yeah! I do! I've actually killed her before and I even destroyed that thing as well! What the hell is going on here?!" Ryuko shouts confused. "You can explain that to her later right Spell?" Reimu jokingly asks. "I don't plan on us sticking around that long." Spell says back. "Enough talking!" Nui shouts as she jumps inside the robot, "It's time for my revenge!" Nui shouts as the arms begin to move towards the group. "And now we're doing this… Ryuko, run if you can!" Spell says, gesturing for Ryuko to leave. Ryuko nods back at Spell and begins to run away, "Hey! Don't you dare run away from me!" Nui shouts as one of the robot's arms begins to move towards a direction to block her path. Ryuko begins to find another way to leave as the robot's other arms begin to attack Reimu and Spell. Both Reimu and Spell continue to dodge and attack back at the robot although they haven't been making much of a dent in it. "Do you have any ideas for this one?" Reimu asks continuing to fire back. "Yeah, I do actually! Just follow my lead!" Spell shouts back. "Got it!" Reimu continues to dodge, waiting for Spell to give her the signal. Ryuko was still running from the arms that chased her and begins to look back over at Reimu and Spell, "I don't know how much more I can outrun this thing, you guys got something right?" Ryuko shouts, "Just a little longer!" Reimu shouts back. "My turn!' Spell shouts. He lands on the ground, and punches the ground as hard as he can. Underneath the robot's feet, the ground begins to crack and fall apart, with lava rising from the cracks. "I like to call this one, Eruption!" Spell says, now with a cocky attitude. The robot begins to fall off balance. Inside the robot sirens were going off, Nui now struggling to try and figure out how to operate it jumps out of the robot and into the air. "Oh no, you're not getting off that easily…" a shadowy voice says as Nui is quickly caught by a red chain and pulled back towards Janus who had just appeared. "Nui… what the hell were you thinking?" Janus asks trying to remain calm. "Well uh… I kinda got tired of waiting… so I figured I'd just skip to the last parts of the plan!" Nui says sounding somewhat nervous. Janus shrugs and shakes his head, "If you actually read the notes I give out, you would know that I can't collect any negative energy if you just skip to the end!" Janus says now sounding annoyed. "Negative energy?" Reimu says sounding confused. "Thanks for telling us, Janus!" Spell says, mocking him. Janus looks over at the group, "Oh please, I haven't even said what I'm gonna do with it!" Janus says as looks back over at Nui, "now what am I going to do with you?" He asks. "Hey now! I was just trying to get my stuff done first! I would've totally came back to help!" Nui said now actually sounding scared. Ryuko looks up at Nui and Janus confused, "I've never seen her like this, just who is that guy?" Ryuko asks. "Trouble. That's what he is." Reimu responds. "Well, I guess I'll have to think about it when we get back… Maybe you can be Cinder's training dummy! She has been working hard to become strong and I'm sure she'd love someone to test stuff out on!" Janus says trying to scare Nui. "Oh no you don't!" Spell says, jumping at Janus and Nui. "Not now Spell." Janus throws Nui into a portal as it closes and quickly dodges Spell. "Why would you want to save someone like her? Are you crazy or something?" Janus asks. "You know I am!' Spell says, trying to hide his his anger at the fact that he let Nui get away. "I don't see why you'd want her or whatever, she's committed a lot of crimes here, even killing that girl's father over there. I only really wanted her because of her sword skills but it seems she let me down…" Janus explains. "You know why. I'd rather she answered for her crimes properly than you torturing her!" Spell shouts, now clearly pissed. Janus laughs, "You seem upset, maybe this will calm you down." Janus looks over at Ryuko, "Hey! Want this?" Janus pulls out a red scissor shaped sword and tosses it over by Ryuko, "I found that when looking for Nui's." Janus looks back at Spell, "See? I'm a nice guy!" Janus says jokingly. "Whatever. You got what you wanted, so we'll be going now. Our deal ends here." Spell says, turning his back to Janus, "Reimu, let's go. Try to call Yukari or something." Reimu nods, "Right." Reimu pulls out her Yin Yang orb, "Yukari, you can tell where I'm at right? If so just take us home." A gap appears in front of Reimu and Ryuko. "So, until next time am I right?" Janus jokingly says. "Yeah. And after today, I wouldn't look forward to it if I were you." Spell says, gritting his teeth as he floats down next to the others. Janus disappears and Ryuko looked at Reimu and Spell, "Just who are you two? You're both leaving just like that?" Ryuko asks now sounding a little annoyed. "Well, if you want to come with us you can. You seem to have that thing back, whatever it is." Reimu says looking at the red scissor blade."Well, the more the merrier, right? I won't stop you since you are technically involved now." Spell says looking at Ryuko, "Alright, hopefully this won't be too long…" Ryuko and the others enter the gap back to Gensokyo. "The girl with no powers joins us. Great, I hope she can hold her own at least somewhat..." Spell thinks to himself.

"Well, how is the project so far?" Janus asks Haruka. "We are done, we just need to send out the invitations and turn on the place. Then it will be time." Haruka responds. "Great. Oh, and about your squad and Hibari, as long as you get them to the safe place they won't get hurt, can't say the same about the others thou-" Janus stops as a sound is heard from behind them. "Oh? Did I forget to hide something?" Haruka asks, Janus laughs, "oh, I'm so happy you decided to join us!" Janus turns around and rushes at the noise ready to attack.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Preparing for the Worst

Reimu, Spell and Ryuko exit the gap that led back to the mansion. "Huh, now that I think about it I haven't seen Yukari in a while…" Reimu says to herself. Ryuko looks around not quite sure how to react from the events going on, "So, do you guys live here or something?" Ryuko asks sounding confused. "Me, no. Her, yes." Spell says, pointing at Reimu. Reimu looks at Spell, "Well that's not entirely true, my home is somewhere else." Reimu says now turning towards Ryuko, "Feel free to walk around in the mansion, I'm sure you'll find someone to explain stuff to you." Reimu explains. "I thought you said that guy was gonna explain stuff to me?" Ryuko says pointing at Spell. "Well, I mean… I could, but probably not as well as somebody else from around here." Spell says, not wanting to go over everything again. Ryuko shrugs, "Well, Alright… Let me know when something happens. If that mask guy is responsible for bringing back Nui, I want to give him one hell of a beating for it." Ryuko says sounding somewhat angry. "I don't think you'll be able to get that close to him but, we do need your help." Reimu says sounding concerned about something. Ryuko walks inside leaving Reimu and Spell out in the front yard. "Spell, what exactly is negative energy, what was he talking about?" Reimu asks sounding curious. "Uh… I'm not entirely sure myself. But, I think it's this unseen energy that builds up when bad things happen. For example, people fighting and dying. Me and team RWBY had to deal with a creature that was resurrected because of it. So, I have no idea what it is or what it can actually do, but I know that it's been used in that case." Spell says, trying to explain what he knows. Reimu thinks for a second, "I don't like the sound of this… If he's been going around causing bad things to happen before I even met him, how much do you think he had stored up?" Reimu asks, now beginning to question Janus's goals. "Who knows? He was up to no good before even I had my first encounter with him. For all I know, he could have been doing this for hundred's of years." Spell says, "I don't even know what someone could do with all that energy." Reimu shakes her head, "Well, no one else is out here at the moment. I'd assume Marisa is inside the library, maybe she got those weapon upgrades for Ruby and Yang?" Reimu says trying to think about other things. "That reminds me, I should speak with Ruby about that power she got her hands on. I'd like to know more about it." Spell says, thinking back to the battle in Mitakihara. Reimu nods, "Alright, let's go check up on them then." Reimu and Spell begin to walk up to the doors of the mansion, but just as they reach the door, a loud thud is heard behind them. "Now stay there! It's not ready yet!" Janus shouted. Reimu and Spell turned around, and behind them was Janus with a portal behind them. On the ground was a unconscious girl with black hair, wearing a sweater looking outfit and in her hands she held two katana's. "Can't we catch a break?!" Reimu shouted. "Dude, we just saw you like ten minutes ago. Do you really want to do this now?" Spell says, trying not to look worried about the girl on the floor. Janus shrugs, "Oh, don't worry, I'm just dropping this one off for almost catching onto the next event in her world. I'm actually rewarding you two, I'll give you both much more time to rest, you did help me catch Nui after all." Janus explains. "See? He let's me take a nap?" Spell jokingly says to Reimu. Janus laughs, "Well, I need to go check up on someone. Remember that one girl you wanted to help, Spell? Well her world is up next, and it's gonna be a fun one!" Janus says trying to conJanusn his excitement. "Which girl? There's been like three already." Spell says, mockingly. Janus shrugs, "the one with the pink ribbon. Eh, it doesn't matter, perhaps it's best if you forgot about her." Janus explains. "Haruka, you're talking about that one girl you sent after us along with Nui right?" Reimu asks. Janus claps, "Yep! That's her name." Janus turns around and opens up a portal, "Well, I'm off. Prepare yourselves for the next world!" Janus says as he waves goodbye and enters the red portal. "I think he misses me, since he can't seem to leave us alone. He needs a friend, or a dog or something." Spell says, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, I'm sure something friendly will happen after all this, usually people seem to change their evil plans after getting beaten by me." Reimu explains. "We should help this girl back inside or at the very least, find a way to wake her up." Reimu says looking at Spell. Spell looks at the ground, the girl is still passed out. "Wait a sec… Did he let her through a portal just to knock her out and leave her with us? I thought he threw her back in the portal and left with her." Spell says, surprised. Reimu shrugs, "Nope, I don't know why he left her here though." Reimu says looking down at the girl. "So what do we do? You gonna carry her in?" Reimu asks. "Yeah, can't leave her out here. Although, I won't say that I don't think it's a trap." Spell says, walking up to the girl. He uses his telekinesis to lift her into the air, her body looks as if it's on an invisible bed. "Well, that will do then…" Reimu says as she and Spell enter the mansion, girl in tow.

Back at the library, Yang began to test out her weapons as Ruby and Marisa watch. "Wow! This is so cool!" Yang shouts as she continues to use her new and improved weapons. She swung her fists around as 4 rows of fireballs were shot out from the weapons. Marisa smiles, "Glad you like it! Nitori said she could only work on your weapon and your sister's for now. I need to go ask your other friends for their weapons." Marisa said. Ruby, who was sitting on a couch, is now hiding behind and looking concerned, "Is it really okay to test something like this in the Library?" Ruby asked Marisa. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah sure." Marisa says trying to avoid the question. Reimu and Spell, who was still holding onto the girl, enter the library. "Spell!" Ruby jumped off the couch and rushed over to Spell and Reimu. "Marisa definitely did something cool with our stuff, we can shoot those magic things like Reimu and the others here now!" Ruby explains sounding excited. Spell gently puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Ruby, please don't burn anything down with magic." He says, somewhat sincerely. "If you're gonna tell anyone that, tell Yang." Ruby says pointing behind her towards Yang who was still testing stuff out. Reimu walks over to Marisa, "Patchouli is gonna be upset, you know that right?" Reimu asks, "Yes, yes she is." Marisa responded sounding like she didn't care. Yang stops and turns around and looks at Spell and the group, "Hey, who's that girl you're… uh, carrying?" Yang asks, sounding somewhat confused on what is lifting her up. "I dunno." Spell says, as he move the girl over to the couch Ruby was sitting on. "Well everyone, the good news is that Janus is letting us rest a little while longer." Reimu explains as she begins to look around, "and have any of you seen a girl with black hair with a red streak walk by? We kinda just brought her back…" Reimu asks. "Nope, no one like that had entered the Library yet." Marisa says as she begins to walk over to the girl on the couch. "Speaking of that, where is everyone? I thought Weiss and Blake would be in here too, and those guys with Subaru, and Madoka's group." Spell says, looking around. Marisa turns around, "Well, Weiss and Blake are with Remilia and Sakuya in the backyard garden, along with Subaru and his friends as well, and apparently someone else from his world too, although she didn't come down to eat for some reason." Marisa explains, "Madoka and her friends are in the Human Village with Sanae, looking around to kill some time." Marisa continues, "That should cover everything up…" Marisa turns back to look at the girl on the couch. "I'm really losing track of everyone, since there's so many people here now. It doesn't help that we have this girl to deal with too." Spell says, turning his attention back to the unconscious girl. Reimu and everyone else look over, now curious about who this person might be. "Katanas, huh? You think they do anything?" Yang asks. "Probably not…" Marisa says, "They look pretty normal to me… I'm just curious why someone neatly dressed like her would need to carry weapons like these." Spell looks at her, "I don't exactly look like the type to carry around swords and crap either, so who knows?" Marisa turns around and heads for the exit of the library, "Well, I'm gonna go get Weiss and Blake's stuff now. If something happens while I'm at Nitori's, I probably won't be able to help!" Marisa says as she leaves. "Come on! Let's wake her up!" Ruby says sounding excited, "Don't you have like some sort of spellbook for waking up people or something?" Ruby asks Reimu. Reimu shrugs, "I don't know! I don't live here!" Reimu responds. "Hold on, I'll find one." Spell says. He begins to move around the library, looking at all of the bookshelves. He stops in front of one closer to the back of the room. "This should do it!' He says, as he rushes back over to the others. The book he brings back is really thick. "How is that book going to help?' Ruby asks. Spell, instead of reading it, drops it on the girl's head. "Ow!" The girl instantly jumps up and looks around confused. "See? I know what I'm doing." Spell says, triumphantly. "Where am I? Wait! That one man with the mask! Where is he?!" The girl shouts, sounding worried. "Well, now it's actually your turn to explain this Spell. You did wake her up after all…" Reimu says jokingly. "Hmm… How do you know him?" Spell asks, staring right into the girl's eyes. "Well it all started when I went to go out to go get food for my friends. On the way there I saw a hooded man wearing a mask. I decided to follow him because he looked suspicious and then, I can't quite remember how… but I ended up in someplace dark and there was lots of things around me. After I found him I hid behind something… I can't quite remember what it was… but I must of messed up somehow, because he found me…" the girl explains. "You must've followed him through one of his portals, that would explain how you ended up here. Keep going, what happened after that?" Spell asks, still staring at her intensely. "Well, after that, I tried to fight him. But he was strong, stronger than anyone I've ever encountered… and uh, why are you staring at me? It's kind of weirding me out…" the girl asks. "Yeah, what's with you Spell?" Reimu asks. "I'll explain after you've finished. Now, what happened after you lost to him?" Spell says, trying to get the others to back off. The girl shrugs "I don't know, I guess he hit me too hard and I got knocked out. I never really found out anything important, but he was talking to someone about some sort of project." The girl explains, "That's all I know." Spell stares at her for a few more seconds, then blinks and smiles. "Alright then, I was seeing if you were telling the truth. When you look hard enough, you can tell if someone's lying. But, you kept eye contact with me and you didn't twitch or move your hands around. Sorry for creeping you out." Spell says, cheery as ever. "So, now that we know you're telling the truth, just who are you anyways?" Yang asks. "Well, I'm supposed to keep this a secret, but it seems that's not important at the moment. My name is Asuka, a student at Hanzo National Academy, I've been training to become a legendary Ninja, just like my grandfather." Asuka explains. "Ninja?" Reimu asks looking confused. "Ninjas!" Ruby says sounding excited. "Someone better pick up that phone..." Spell says. "Phone?" Reimu asks. "Because I called it! Although, I was joking before." Spell says, now laughing. Asuka looks at everyone confused "Huh? Was it something I said?" She asks looking like she's not understanding something. "Eh, it's fine, Spell likes to do stuff like this sometimes." Reimu explains. "Come on! You guys don't remember what I said befo- you know what, nevermind." Spell says, disappointed. "That Janus guy definitely makes interesting choices on what worlds he picks. I mean Ninjas? Come on, that's crazy." Yang says trying to think about how Janus chooses things. "Well that doesn't matter for now. We gotta wait for Janus or someone else to show up, her world could be in danger." Reimu says with a serious tone. "Yeah… As much as I hate to say it, we've gotta wait for Janus to make the next move. I'm sure he'll let us know." Spell says. "Well, whatever goes on there, me and Yang want to go too!" Ruby says sounding determined to help. "Yeah, we got new stuff to help us out! We can definitely help you all out." Yang says also sounding determined to help out. "All hands on deck, I suppose. It's been awhile since we fought together, huh?" Spell says. "Yes!" Ruby says sounding excited. "Alright then, we definitely need more people." Reimu says with a serious tone. "Well, if we're going to her place next... She can tell us about her world, right?" Yang asks sounding curious, "Oh! Uh… alright, where should I begin?" Asuka asks. "Just start with whatever may be important, that masked person likes messing with people and teaming up with others that definitely are up to no good. So just try and think about anything that's worth mentioning." Reimu explains. "Well… alright. It all started back when I first joined the academy…." Asuka begins to talk about some of the events in her world, her friends and the many rivals the Hanzo Academy has.

Meanwhile in a unknown place, Yukari sat down thinking about the current incident. "Master Yukari, is something bothering you?" A girl with blonde hair, nine fox tails and fox ears approached her. "Oh! Ran… I didn't see you there." Yukari says, still deep in thought. "You're thinking about that current incident aren't you?" Ran asks sounding curious. Yukari nods, "Yes, I've been trying to find out where Janus came from, yet when I try to search for someone with a power like his, nothing comes up." Yukari explains sounding curious. "Perhaps you might need some outside help, what about that one with the mirror?" Ran asks. "You mean Eiki?" Yukari begins to think, "That's not a bad idea, I'm sure the judge of Hell could definitely help us." Yukari stands up and opens up a gap, "Well, I guess I'll be off then!" Yukari gives Ran a smile and leaves to go visit Eiki.

"Oh come on now Nui! Can't handle some heat?" Janus taunts Nui as he watches Cinder throw fireballs at her. "You know you've survived quite a lot when I watched the events of your world happen, explosions, dismemberment… you know, all that stuff." Janus explains. Nui couldn't respond, she was still chained up and some sort of magic prevented her from even talking. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Cinder, how has the training been going anyways? You've been hiding away for a while…" Janus asks. Cinder laughs and looks at her hands, "The power of the Fall Maiden is definitely what I wanted, if I never joined you then it would never have been used to its full potential." Cinder throws another fireball at Nui, as it instantly exploded on impact. "Well it's nice to see you're having fun, although… you might have to stop soon, I'm going to need you for something." Janus says sounding excited. "Well, I think I'll be prepared for it." Cinder explains as she continues to keep practicing. "Well, I guess I'll go then… gotta deliver some invitations!" Janus pulls out some envelopes and opens up a portal, laughing as he enters it.

"And that's pretty much it, other then teaming up with The Crimson Squad or Heijbo, I don't know what he could do.." Asuka says now thinking about what could happen in her world. "Rival academies basically at war, ninjas, and dark creatures from who-knows-where? What could possibly go wrong?" Spell says, sarcastically. "Well, it definitely sounds like we're gonna go up against something major." Yang says, also trying to think about what could happen. The door to the Library opens up and everyone turns around to see who it is. Standing in front of the door was Madoka, still in her magical girl outfit. "Reimu, if you don't mind, there's a few people outside who want to talk to you, Me and Homura as well." Madoka says now looking at everyone else, "You can come too… Spell was it? I don't think we ever talked that much after you saved us." Madoka says sounding a bit embarrassed. "I guess I have been pretty busy. SpellBlade's the name, but everyone has just been calling me Spell." Spell says, reaching out to shake Madoka's hand. Madoka smiles back and shakes hands with Spell, "it definitely is nice to meet you." Madoka says as Reimu opens up the door behind her. "Well, I guess we should go see what people have to say right? Come on everyone." Reimu says as she waits for everyone to exit with her.

On the front lawn of the Mansion, Homura, Julius, Subaru and Ryuko stood around waiting for Reimu and the others. Reimu and the others enters the front lawn and looks at everyone. "What is it?" Reimu asks sounding curious. Julius takes a step forward, "All four of us wish to join you for the next battle against that man." Julius explains as Homura also takes a step forward and looks at Reimu, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that whatever happens next will be very bad." Homura explains sounding nervous. "Well, we already have Ruby and Yang, I guess four more couldn't hurt right?" Reimu says with a calm tone. Subaru scratches his head and looks confused, "I don't mean to sound like a downer, but why am I going? I can't do stuff like everyone else here…" Subaru says sounding confused. Ryuko looks over at Subaru, "Because your other friends are busy helping out that one maid that works here, If you guys said this mask guy is that strong then we're gonna need as many people as we can get!" Ryuko says sounding somewhat annoyed. Julius now looks a little concerned, "There is also one more thing, that I'm afraid isn't good news." Julius says sounding a bit nervous. "I'm never gonna get my nap, am I? What's the deal?" Spell says, yawning. Homura shakes her head and looks at Ruby and Yang, "Your friend Jaune, I'm afraid we can't find him…" Homura says also sounding concerned. Ruby and Yang look surprised, "what? Have you guys looked everywhere?! He couldn't have gotten far!" Ruby says sounding scared. "Jaune's actually pretty strong, I helped him unlock his Semblance, remember?" Spell says, hand on his chin, "But, it's not like him to just take off on his own…" Julius turns around and looks around the area. "We lost him a few minutes ago, I'm not sure where he could be, but… I can't help but fear for the worst…" Julius says with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry to ask, but when do you guys think we will be leaving for the next world?" Madoka asks. "Unfortunately, we have to wait for Janus to make the next move. For now, we should just get as much rest as we can." Spell says, still thinking about Jaune. "Well then, if you want rest Spell, you could rest on that hammock over there." Reimu says pointing over to one underneath two trees hidden by the shade. "Hey, Ruby. Why don't you and Yang come with me? We haven't had a chance to catch up since this all started." Spell says, smiling. "Sure!" Ruby and Yang walk over with Spell. Spell and the sister duo begin walking away, Reimu returns her focus to Ryuko, Julius and the others. "Well, you guys feel free to do what you want, it ain't my place." Reimu says as she shrugs and walks over to a table.

"What the hell…." Yukari takes a step back, looking both shocked and horrified. A girl with green hair and a weird looking dress looked at Yukari. "I was able to view the man's past after he came to Gensokyo, at first I thought it was some outside youkai playing a trick on me, but this appears to be something different." The girl explains. Yukari shakes her head, trying to calm down after what she just seen. "I'm still not quite sure what just happened, but… if This man… no, Lewis, can do all this… then we are definitely in for something…" Yukari continues to stand around thinking about the situation. "Shouldn't you go tell the others? This is very important stuff." The green haired girl asks. Yukari shakes her head, "No, I still need some time to process this. If what we saw is true, then we're definitely going to need more people." Yukari continues to think about what she saw now looking worried.

Spell, Ruby, and Yang walk over to the hammock that Reimu mentioned. "Oh, Ruby? Would you mind running inside and getting Blake and Weiss? I'd like to see them too." Spell asks, excited to finally sit down with some old friends. "Yeah, sure! I'll be right back!" Ruby says, as she runs through the front door and into the Mansion. "So, Yang! How's-" Spell is cut off by Yang's fist, heading straight towards his face. He catches it, "Not bad! You've certainly gotten faster." Spell says, as he lets go of Yang. "Just making sure you haven't been slacking off! That training we did wasn't for nothing, you know?" Yang says, smiling but rubbing her wrist. "Man, that was a while ago, huh?" Spell says, looking up. "But, it wasn't that long-" Yang is cut off by a large crashing sound. Ruby bursts through the front door of the Mansion, Weiss and Blake walking slowly behind. "I found them!" Ruby says, as giddy as usual. "We're gonna get kicked out of here if you break anything!" Weiss shouts, angrily. Blake just sighs and shakes her head. "You really know how to make an entrance, don't you?' Spell says, rubbing the back of his head. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Blake asks, in her usual quiet tone. "What do you mean? I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Spell says, a little confused. "Is a month really 'forever?'" Ruby asks, not really sure what Spell is talking about. Spell smacks his forehead, "of course! I'm such an idiot! There's no way you guys would've know that time passed differently in your world compared to where I've been." Spell says, now realizing his mistake. "Time passes differently? What are you talking about?" Weiss asks, now also confused. "Basically, time passes differently in different worlds. So, what's been more years than I can count has actually been a month for you guys." Spell says, trying his best to explain. "I think I get it, but how old does that make you?" Blake asks. "Before I met you guys, I was already more than 2000 years old, to be honest I've lost count, and I think it's been at least 20 years since then." Spell says, in a somewhat reminiscent way. "20 years!?" Yang yells, shocked. "It's only been about a month for us!" Weiss exclaims. "Heh… This is why I don't mess with time…" Spell says, kind of embarrassed. "So this is why you wanted us all here. For you, it's been a long time since we've seen each other." Blake says, as she seems somewhat sad for Spell. "Well, then you guys have got to tell me everything that happened after I left!" Spell says, now excited again. "Well, not much to be honest… It was mainly just studies and the old daily routine up until the festival…" Yang says, sounding disappointed. "Yeah, not much to say really." Weiss says. "You guys aren't making this any fun…" Spell says, now disappointed. Spell's expression suddenly changes, "oh yeah! I've still got this thing!" Spell says, as he reaches for the sky. A light forms above his hand, as a strange looking sword is summoned. "Hey! That's…" Weiss excitedly says but stops herself. The sword has a handle and chamber similar to a revolver, with a sword's blade on the end. "Yep, I held on to this Revolver Sword we made for 20 years! Let me tell you, it came in handy on many occasions."

"That's so cool!" Ruby says, trying not to jump up and down. "I forgot how much you love weapons! Here, take a look for yourself." Spell says, handing the weapon to Ruby. "Wait, if you've been to other worlds in the past 20 years, you must have so much cool stories to tell!" Yang says, now eager to listen. "Yeah, tell us about your adventures." Blake says, as she loves a good story. "Okay, I've got one." Spell says, "So, it all started in this crazy place called Egypt…"

"Phew! All the letters have been delivered! Now, what are you two up too?" Janus jumps through a portal and appears in the room with Emerald and Mercury, however instead of sitting down looking through the books and TV, they stood there waiting. "I think you'll be pleased to hear that we found something that you'll enjoy." Emerald says holding out a book. Janus grabs it and begins to look through it, as he turned the pages, he began to laugh excitedly. "Oh! This is really really good! I'll have to arrange a meeting with some people here!" Janus says as he continues to look through the book. "The world of Azure..." Janus stops for a second, "Oh! This is definitely interesting…" Janus closes the book and puts it down on a table. "I think I'll go talk to a few people right now!" Janus opens up a portal and enters it, leaving Emerald and Mercury behind. "So… what now?" Emerald asks Mercury, "Wanna watch that world about the animal people?" Mercury asks. Emerald shrugs, "Sure, why not?"

Back at the mansion, two hours have passed and Reimu was still sitting down, thinking about the incident, everyone else was still laying down or just waiting for Janus to show up. Spell and team RWBY were still chatting away outside of the Mansion, near the hammock that Reimu mentioned earlier. "Alright! Break time's over!" Janus appeared above everyone, although it looked like he's been fighting, his robe was torn and and his mask had some cracks on it. "Damn! Who threw you into the wood chipper?" Spell says, surprised that Janus looked damaged, "You haven't looked like that since I got that attack off on you in our first fight!" Janus laughed "Oh, only my new friend of course! We had a rough start, he insulted me, I insulted him. Then we threw a few punches and then after a while we ended up talking about our moral enemies." Janus looks around and continues to laugh, "The best part is he's not even at full power!" Janus shouts. "Were you? I doubt you'd go all out on someone you just met." Spell says, mockingly. Janus shrugs, "well I guess that's true, but even then he put up an amazing fight!" Janus says still sounding excited. Asuka looks up at Janus and shouts, "Hey! Are you gonna let me go back home now?" Asuka asks. Janus nods, "Yes. You're friends are actually having a lot of fun at the moment!" Janus opens up a portal down next to everyone. "I hope you're all ready to have some fun!" Janus says as he disappears. "Well, this definitely can't be good." Blake says looking at the portal. "I swear… If I walk through this portal into an all-out ninja war..." Spell quietly says to himself. "Well whatever it is, he's planning something even bigger." Ruby says as Spell, Ruby, Yang, Julius, Subaru, Madoka, Homura, Ryuko, and Asuka walked towards the portal. Ruby looked at Spell. "Hey Spell.if what that Janus guy says is true, does that mean you'll have to deal with two people just as strong as him?" Ruby asks sounding nervous. Spell looks at her confidently, "Don't worry. I have a couple more tricks up my sleeve in case that does happen. Speaking of which…" Spell turns to Ryuko and Subaru, who were walking behind them. "Listen, I don't know what you guys are capable of, but I'm a bit worried that you might be underpowered for this.' Spell says, with a serious tone. Ryuko shrugs, "I still believe I might have a few things left after the last fight before you guys showed up, but even then I haven't been in a fight for a while." Ryuko explains. "I'll be honest with you Spell," Subaru says sounding nervous, "back in my world, I guess you could call it, I didn't really do a whole lot in terms of fighting, I could plan stuff sure, but… usually someone like Julius did it for me." Subaru says sounding somewhat embarrassed. "I haven't done this in a while… But, take these." Spell give Subaru and Ryuko two buttons, one for each of them. "Uh… thanks?" Ryuko says looking confused. "If one of you is in danger, press the button. It'll give you a little bit of my power. I used to have to hold hands with someone to do it, but this is more convenient. You'll have access to fire magic, but it will only last about thirty minutes. Be careful, one time use only" Spell says. Subaru smiles, "Well! Alright then!" Subaru says sounding excited, "I'm definitely a little more confident about this, thanks!"

"Hey! You ready Spell? Asuka kinda already ran inside…" Reimu says sounding nervous. "Alright! I'm coming! Remember you two, only in an emergency!" Spell says, turning and running to the portal with Ruby and Yang. "Hey! Wait up!" Subaru shouts as he enters the portal with Ryuko, Julius, Madoka and Homura.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Shinobi's Festival of Peace

"Huh, this isn't what I was expecting." Reimu said looking around after exiting the portal. The portal led to a festival with rides and games with prizes. Tons of people were there as well. Spell and everyone else behind him entered and they were just as confused as Reimu was. "Well… This is, uh… interesting? I was expecting to be walking straight onto a battlefield." Spell says, looking at a duck shooting game. Reimu continues to look around and in front of them was Asuka standing there and looking completely confused as well. "What is this place?" Asuka asked herself. Everyone walked up to her, hoping to understand the situation better. "You do know this place… right?" Julius asked sounding confused, Asuka shakes her head, "No, some of the people here though, I do recognize… they're students from the other academies I mentioned…" Asuka said now scratching her head. "I thought you guys were supposed to be at war or something with the other schools, academies, whatever they are?" Spell says, trying to remember the details of Asuka's story. "Well yeah but-" Asuka was cut off from someone calling her name. A girl with long blonde hair and a blue ribbon with a white school uniform approached the group, "About time you showed up! Come on! You're gonna miss out on all the cool stuff!" The girl says with a cheery attitude. Asuka looked at her confused, "Cool stuff? What's going on here Kat?" Asuka asked still completely confused. The blonde girl pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Asuka, "Here! Read it out loud!" The girl said sounding excited. Asuka took a deep breath and begun to speak, "Dear students of Hanzo academy. Over the past few years the fights between our rivals have grown less and less serious. The leaders of each group, Heijibo and Gessen, have come to make peace with us. Everyone here is no longer our enemy and this is a festival to celebrate the peace treaty that has been made. Have fun, you are no longer burdened with the future of being a Shinobi." Asuka finished reading and looked back at the girl. "Wait what? You mean we can't be Shinobi anymore?!" Asuka said sounding confused. "Oh! Of course we can! We'll just be like heroes or something! Just no more wars or anything!" The blonde girl responded. Reimu shook her head, "now this is definitely weird…" Reimu continued to look around still thinking about the current situation. Spell is looking away from the group, muttering to himself. The girl smiles, "Well, you're here now, and uh… I see you brought other people, did they find there way here with you?" The girl asks. Reimu took a step forward, "We followed her here yes, but we also heard the sounds of a festival. We're festival enthusiasts." Reimu says trying to come up with a fake explanation. Madoka looked at Reimu, "Festival enthusiasts?" Madoka asked looking confused. The blonde girl smiled, "Well! It's nice to meet you all then! My name is Katsuragi, Asuka here is my best friend and classmate!" Katsuragi turned around and ran towards a ride, "If guys need me or anything, I'll be over by that arcade stand over there!" Katsuragi shouted. "I… I…" Asuka was at a loss for words. Ryuko looked over at Spell, "Hey, are you alright?" Ryuko asked sounding a bit concerned. Spell slowly turns around, "Is she gone? Oh, good. What is it with the… anatomy of these people?! I nearly had a heart attack!" Spell says, a little red-faced. Asuka looked at him confused, "Huh? That's just how we look. Is there a problem or something?" Asuka asked kinda sounding offended. "No… At least you'll be safe in a car crash. Anyways, I was just doing some thinking. Don't mind me." Spell says, now calmed down. "Something isn't right about this. Either Janus is gonna wreck this world's one chance at peace, or… Whatever, I'll let everyone have their fun. This might be our only chance to do so for a while!" Spell thinks to himself. Ruby begins to look around, "So can we go ride on the rides? I mean that mask guy hasn't showed up yet." Ruby asks. Reimu turns around and looks at Ruby, "Well, Janus hasn't shown up yet, the only thing we have to worry about is when he will. So I guess it would be fine for now…" Reimu turns to Spell, "What do you think?" Reimu asks. "I think we should go check out the rollercoaster over there!" Spell says, pointing to a large rollercoaster in the distance. Subaru laughs out of excitement, "It's been forever since I've been to something like this, let's go have some fun!" Subaru shouts. "I… don't know guys, sure the letter is right about the past fights not being as huge… but…" Asuka still looks around, sounding concerned and confused. Spell quickly pulls Asuka aside, "I agree with you, one hundred percent. Something isn't right here, but for now… I'd like these guys to have fun for a bit, they've been through a lot these past few days. When something comes up, I'll deal with it. Easy as ever!" Spell says, trying to reassure her. "Well… alright. Let's have some fun then!" Asuka runs over to the rollercoaster Spell pointed at earlier. "Well, at least we will be having fun before Janus shows up…" Reimu says now walking over to the Rollercoaster with Ruby, Yang and Subaru. As Spell begins to walk over to the Rollercoaster he turns around and looks at Madoka, Homura, Ryuko and Julius, who were still standing there. "Is something up? Haven't seen any clowns yet if that's the problem ." Spell asks, jokingly. Julius coughs, "I'm kinda unsure about getting on one of these things, I'll just stick to the stuff on the ground if you don't mind…" Ryuko shrugs, "I've been into space once so Rollercoasters don't do anything for me." And lastly was Madoka who looked a bit uncomfortable. Homura looks at Spell, "She's kinda scared of these types of rides…" Homura explains. "Well, I'm not interested in the rollercoaster either, but I had to distract them from my earlier comment. Why don't we go find something else to do?" Spell says, trying to not put pressure on anyone. "Sounds good to me." Ryuko responded as the others nodded. "I'll use this opportunity to look around as much as I can. I really can't shake the feeling that this might be a trap..." Spell thinks to himself again. Spell and the others walk down a path that was filled with rides and other attractions.

Meanwhile Reimu, Asuka, Ruby, Yang and Subaru were on the rollercoaster, while everyone was having fun, Reimu seemed disinterested. "This is it? It's just flying but sitting down…" Reimu took the time to look around as they were going up a high part of the ride. "Wait. What's that over there?" Reimu began to look over in the distance at the top, a building was glowing red and red mist seemed to be flowing up in the sky. "Damn it…" Reimu muttered to herself as the rollercoaster went down at high speeds.

Spell and the others continued to play the games around the area. Everyone was at least trying to win a prize from the stands. "I'm still quite confused about what's going on, but at least it looks like they're having fun." Julius said looking at Ryuko, "Yeah, you think they're gonna get kicked out for winning so much?" Ryuko asked. Spell and Homura were playing a shooting gallery game and the prizes were nearly gone, Madoka was holding on to everything they won so far. "Well, I think I've done enough damage for today. Julius, Ryuko! Want to give it a go?" Spell asks, shouting to them. Julius was about to say something but was interrupted by Ryuko, "Sure, why not?" She said as she walked over to the stand. Ryuko grabbed a hold of the rifle Spell was using and began to ready her aim, although the targets didn't come up. "Uh, did you guys break it or something?" Ryuko asked, Homura shrugged, "I don't think I did, but Spell might've." Homura said sounding a bit smug. Spell turns his head back while walking towards Julius, "Hey! You're just mad because I hit more than you!" He shouts, angrily. Ryuko sighs and puts the rifle down, "I guess this thing is out of order then…" Ryuko begins to look around for something else to do, "Hey, what about that small stand with that girl over there?" Ryuko says as she points over to a small stand. Homura looks over as well, "Is she selling… Books?" Homura asks. "Well, maybe she'll have a bag for Madoka to put all the prizes in." Julius says. "That would be nice…" Madoka says, holding onto a lot of animal plushies and dolls. "You're welcome, by the way. Hey Julius, can I talk to you for a bit?" Spell says. Julius looks at Spell confused, "Oh? Alright. You guys should go on ahead without us for now…" Julius says as the others walk over towards the stand with the girl. "What is it Spell?" Julius asks sounding somewhat confused. "I'm sure you've realized it by now, but something clearly isn't right here. You're the 'fantasy world' guy right? You've gotta be thinking that century old rival factions making peace is a bit odd to say the least." Spell says, trying to put his thoughts into words. Julius nods, "Indeed it is odd. Rivals like this don't just end their wars in the blink of an eye. What bothers me most is how no one here really seems to care." Julius says sounding concerned. "That's what got me too, I thought there would be a lot more tension in the air… Look, I'm asking you this because you aren't distracted by the festival, but how about we go and find out what's really going on here?" Spell asks. "That does sound like a good plan, but… where would we start?" Julius asks. "I have a good idea…" Reimu says as she approaches Spell and Julius. "I didn't think the rollercoaster would keep you occupied for long. I half-expected you to jump out when you got to the top," Spell says, "Not as fun as flying." Reimu smiles, "That's exactly it. Although I did tell Asuka to meet here with us, I saw something interesting and she's currently looking for someone…" Reimu explains. "A friend perhaps?" Julius asks. "Or maybe an old enemy that would be a friend during this 'peace festival?'" Spell asks, thinking about how this festival might be a good opportunity to gather information about possible foes. "We're here!" Asuka says approaching the group with another girl, she had a grey outfit on, black hair in a ponytail and on her back was seven katanas. "Everyone, this is Homura. She also believes something else is going on." Homura takes a look at the group and gives a smile, "so these are the only people who believe us right?" Homura asks. Asuka nods, "Yes, although I don't know why you would tell everyone you don't believe it, they probably thought you hated festivals or something." Asuka says laughing a little. Julius looks at Homura, "six swords? Do you wield them all at once?" Julius asks sounding interested. "Eh, I can do fifty." Spell says, smugly. Homura gives Spell a funny look, "Without magic or something?" Homura says also sounding smug. "Well, if I had as many belts and scabbards as you, probably. But, I tend to go for a more… casual look. Less, 'Final Fantasy' and more, 'normal.'" Spell says, mockingly. "Well, if you're all done boasting about holding swords, I have some important information…" Reimu says pointing towards the west. "Over in that direction, there was a building flowing red and red mist flew out from it as well… Janus is definitely there…" Reimu explains. "Wait… over there?" Asuka asks now sounding worried. "That's where Heijibo is…" Homura says sounding nervous. "An entire building covered in bad stuff? How did we miss that?" Spell asks. Reimu shrugs, "Well we should all get going-" Reimu was cut off by Ruby who ran up to the group along with Yang and Subaru. "Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asks. "Uh… me and Spell along with the others here are gonna go look around the area, I wanted to see if there's more stuff going on in the area." Reimu says. "I was just gonna grab a hot dog or something." Spell says, trying to brush off the conversation. Julius looks at Ruby and the others, "why don't you three go over with Madoka, Homura and Ryuko? They seem to be having fun at the stand with the masked lady over there." Julius explains. Ruby shrugs, "Well, alright! Let me know if you guys find anything!" Ruby says as she walks over to the stand Madoka and the others were at. "I feel like we should split up with them, in case something happens here you know?" Reimu says trying to come up with a plan. "Right, no need to put them all in danger. But, what's our next move? Do we just waltz up to the creepy mist building with no plan at all?" Spell asks, "this is feeling very 'boss battle' like again." Homura looks over to the west. "The plan is to go in there and kick whoever is in there out." Homura says sounding confident. "Hey, Homura…" a calm voice is heard from behind the group, a girl with yellow snake like eyes, green hair approached them, she wore a yellow shirt and jeans. "Have you seen Haruka anywhere? I thought she'd show up to something like this." The girl with green hair asks. "Wait! Haruka?!" Reimu says now sounding concerned. Asuka, Homura and the green haired girl look at Reimu. "Have you met her before?" Homura asks. "Well, we've met two different Homura's so I wouldn't put ignore the chance that they're different people." Spell says. Reimu begins to think, "Well, I guess that is possible…" Reimu says. "We should get going then right?" Asuka asks, "There could be more people missing!" Asuka says sounding concerned. The green haired girl shrugs, "I don't know what you guys are doing, but I don't really want to get involved…" The green haired girl walked away now looking for something else to do. "Well, I do believe it would be a good idea to go then, right?" Julius asked. "We really are just gonna waltz in… Well, I'm up for kicking some ass!" Spell says, getting pumped up. Homura smiles at Spell, "That's the spirit! Let's go!" Homura and Asuka begin to run off. "They're definitely excited for this aren't they?" Reimu asks as she begins to run off with Julius and Spell.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hidden Evil

Reimu and everyone else arrived at the academy. "It's been awhile since I've been here…" Homura says to herself. "This definitely seems ominous… any idea on what could be inside?" Julius asks. "An ego like nothing you've ever seen…" Spell says, jokingly. Reimu laughs, "Well, I guess we should go inside then…" As everyone enters the school, they looked around, it was completely empty, the lights were off and the only thing that gave light was a red glow coming from the air vents on the floor. "I guess we need to go down then?" Asuka asks. Homura shakes her head, "I don't think this place has a basement, what kind of academy would hide something below it?" Homura asks. "Like, every single place that's trying to hide something ever. You really don't think schools that governed pretty much everything wouldn't have secrets?" Spell says, speaking from experience. "Well, I guess so… this is a academy for evil Shinobi after all." Homura says now thinking about what Spell said. Suddenly, the area around everyone turned red, and Asuka and Homura instantly jumped back and pulled out their weapons. "Shinobi Barrier! Get ready!" Homura shouted. "The hell is that?!" Spell asks, summoning the Hero's Blade. "Well whatever it is, it clearly isn't good…" Reimu says pulling out her Talismans as Julius draws his sword. As the get ready, a girl with short white hair and a white outfit jumped towards Homura with a glowing black Katana. Homura quickly dodges and takes a look at her attacker. "Miyabi?!" Homura says sounding confused. Miyabi's eyes glowed red and she was surrounded by a red aura. "Get out!" Miyabi swinged her katana at the group as large black wave of energy was shot at everyone. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way and looked at Miyabi. "Dammit, it's too dangerous for me to start throwing my magic around in a small space like this, especially with so many people… Time to go full throttle!" Spell grabs the Hero's Blade with both hands, and it splits into two smaller katana-like swords, "Time to party, ninja style!" Reimu jumped back, "I can't do much here either, I can shoot when I get the chance, but most of my attacks are way too huge!" Reimu says sounding ready to fight. "What an interesting aura, is she normally like this?" Julius asks waiting for Miyabi to make the next attack. Asuka shakes her head, "No, something is definitely wrong…" Asuka says slinging nervous. Miyabi ran at Asuka and began to swing her katana at Asuka, Asuka jumped back avoiding it, as Homura, Julius and Spell tried to hit her while she was open. "Get out… of my head!" Miyabi shouted as a red burst of energy knocked everyone back. "Ow… that's new for her…" Homura says putting her hand on her head. "Hey! If she's being possessed or something, try and get her trapped or something! I have talisman that could really help with that!" Reimu shouts. "Alright, time to see how fast I can really go! Get ready, Reimu!" Spell rushes Miyabi as quickly as he can without tearing down the building on top of them. Their swords clash and sparks fly, as Spell tries to create an opening for Reimu. Asuka follows Spell and shouts, "Kick her back when you can, I have a idea!" Asuka says now glowing with a green aura. "Gotcha! Let's go with this!" Spell shouts. With a swift movement, Spell spins around and kicks Miyabi in the stomach, knocking her about twenty feet away. Asuka quickly stabs her weapons in the ground as a wall made from the ground appeared in the direction Miyabi was going. Miyabi gets slammed into the wall, "Now!" Asuka shouts. Reimu throws a talisman at Miyabi that landed straight on her head, the red aura and red eyes disappears as she falls down on the floor. "Do you think we over did it?" Homura asks now running over to Miyabi. "Nah, I'm sure she's fine. Right, Reimu?" Spell asks, nervously. Reimu looks at Spell and shrugs, "Her head might be sore for a week…" she says as everyone begins to walk over to Miyabi. "Are you alright?" Julius asks looking down at Miyabi. Miyabi puts her hands over her eyes, "Yeah… I'm fine…" Miyabi says, sounding a bit tired. "What happened to you?" Asuka asks sounding concerned, Miyabi looks up at Asuka, "Below is there is…." Miyabi closes her eyes and passes out on the floor. "Well, time to see what's down below! Hope you guys don't have too much of a personal attachment to this building!" Spell says, as he de-summons the Hero's Blade and punches the ground, creating a hole leading down below and jumped down into a red lit area.

As they landed they looked around, giant tubes filled with red liquid were stuck into the wall could be seen. "Is this… blood?" Julius asked sounding concerned. "Oh, I wondered what that noise was…" down the hall of the area stood Haruka, looking ready to fight. "Haruka? What are you doing here?" Homura asks sounding shocked. Haruka looks at Homura and begins to speak with a sad tone, "I really didn't want you to find this out Homura, I didn't want to hurt anyone from the Crimson Squad…" Haruka says now frowning. "Hurt?! What the hell are you talking about?! What is this place?" Asuka shouts. "This is the blood chamber." Janus appears next to Haruka. "This place once belonged to Dogen, a man obsessed with power and wished to control what couldn't be controlled." Janus explains. "What can't be controlled?... what are you talking about?" Reimu asks now sounding a bit concerned. "I speak of the monsters that never end in this world. Yoma, creatures created from the negative energy of this world. Those creatures are the enemy of all Shinobi." Janus continues to explain. "The Dogen of this timeline is dead, but he left his work behind, and I'm going to finish it." Spell gets into a fighting stance and looks at Janus, "Let me guess. He had an 'accident' that you may or may not have been the cause of?" Spell asked. Janus shakes his head, "Homura killed him. Dogen planned on using the students here to revive a legendary Yoma… Orochi." Janus turns to look at Haruka, "I fear things might be happening a lot more faster than anticipated, will you take care of these five for me?" Janus asks sounding serious. Haruka looks at Janus confused, "Just me? Against five? You're expecting too much from me, I'm strong but… even then I couldn't seriously hurt Homura…" Haruka says sounding sad. Janus holds out his hand, "Do you wish for that power then? The power to hold these people back for me?" Janus asks. Haruka looks at Homura for a second and then back at Janus, "Yes." Haruka says sounding unsure of what she's doing. "That is a bad idea! Bad touch, bad touch!" Spell shouts. "Then shake my hand, and take some of my power…" Janus says with a serious tone. Haruka shakes Janus's hand as suddenly a red aura begins to surround her. Haruka begins to wince in pain, "What… what is this? It's like… I can feel, no see everyone's pain, all the bad things that happened to them. What is this?..." Haruka says sounding scared. "This is the power of negative energy… you're feeling the pain and sorrow of everyone in this world, across multiple timelines. Do you wish for pain like this to continue? To see these people suffer?" Janus asks with a stern tone. Haruka's eyes begin to glow red. "No! I refuse to let everyone I care about to get hurt more like this! I don't want to see this! I don't want to see this!" Haruka shouts. "Oh, red glowing eyes, immense power, and a whole lot of pain. Perfect, just perfect..." Spell says sarcastically, summoning the Hero's Blade. Janus looks over at Spell and Reimu, "Listen well, this the power of negative energy, and soon you'll see it in a physical form. The energy I've collected from the worlds I've been to is enough to achieve my goals. The next world we visit won't be to gather energy… it will be to get rid of you all!" Janus shouts angrily as he disappears. "And bet he's still just gonna ask us to walk through one of his portals again, even after saying that." Spell says, annoyed. "Haruka? Please… calm down…" Homura says sounding concerned. Haruka placed her hands over her face and began to scream, "No! You can't understand what I'm seeing right now! None of you can!" Haruka moves her hands away from her face and looks at the group, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow something like this!". Suddenly Haruka's robot appears from behind her, but it's appearance changed into something more sinister, it's face appeared distorted and the arms and hands were covered in spikes. "There's no reaching her, is there?" Homura asks sounding sad. Reimu takes a step forward looking ready to fight, "Don't worry, we will get her back. Right Spell?" Reimu asks. "He's got her under his… I wanna say mind control? No… It's more like he gave her a reason to do this… He shared his power with her. If you can get me in close, I can use my illusion magic to turn what she saw into something else in her mind. It won't last long, but we should be able to calm her down before it wears off!" Spell says, readying himself for a battle. Reimu nods at Spell and runs towards Haruka, Julius and Asuka also followed her, but Homura stood behind. "Why? What could she possibly see that's so bad? Why would she…" Homura tried to calm herself down, struggling to understand the situation.

Reimu and Julius began to attack Haruka, trying their best to distract her for Spell's plan. "Stay away!" Haruka shouts as her robot appears in front of her, firing tons of bullets around the area. "Damn, I have to place my hand on her head for this to work! Guys, keep distracting her!' Spell shouts to the others. For a brief moment it seemed as though Spell's hair flashed black, and then he disappears completely. "Wh-what?! Spell?! Where the hell did you go?!" Reimu shouts. Haruka began to laugh, as if she completely lost it. "Oh? Were you all relying on him? The whole world is relying on me right now, and so is Janus. So please all of you, give up and disappear, I don't want to make this last any longer than it has to..." Haruka says now shaking and glowing. Reimu shakes her head, "This isn't good…" Reimu runs in again trying to fight back. Haruka continued to laugh as Reimu rushes in to try and hit her with her Gohei, Haruka quickly kicks her back against a wall. "It's such a shame you all can't see it. Asuka, have you ever asked your friends what their childhood was like? Because I can see it! Oh, how horrible all this is! What kind of past is this?" Haruka continues to shake as the dark aura around her continues to grow darker. Asuka rushes in to attempt to hit Haruka, but she misses and is hit by Haruka's robot, Asuka gets knocked back but quickly recovers, "Yeah, I know their lives weren't that great growing up, and I'm willing to bet a lot of others here also didn't have a great experience. But that's then and this is now! What you're doing isn't right!" Asuka shouts. Julius swings his sword from behind Haruka, but as he swung it she disappeared. Julius instantly looks around the room before being hit from behind, "What were you looking for?" Haruka says still laughing. "Damn it Homura! Are you just gonna sit there and let them do all the fighting?" A voice from behind her shouted. Suddenly Miyabi runs into the room and attacks Haruka, knocking her back into a wall. "You're not like this! Where's that attitude you always have?" Miyabi asks, trying to encourage Homura to fight. Haruka quickly recovers and the robot begins to shoot at Miyabi. "Miyabi, don't you miss your mother? I can get her back, he can bring her back… just accept it… please…." Haruka continues to fire around the room. Reimu, Asuka Julius and Miyabi continues to dodge and failing to land a hit. "Come on! Do something, we aren't gonna win like this!" Miyabi shouts. Homura closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Whatever she saw… We will find a way to stop it!" Homura begins to glow red as a fiery aura surrounds her, she opens up her eyes and takes out a katana with a red blade that was on her back. "Get ready Haruka, because I'm not holding back!" Homura rushes in and jumps up into the air. Haruka quickly turns around and tries to avoid Homura's attack. Homura launches herself at Haruka's robot slicing it in half, "Why!? Why are you doing this Homura?! Just let it happen!" Haruka runs at Homura ready to hit her. Before she reaches her target, Spell suddenly appears in front of her. His eyes were empty and hair was black, and he placed his hand on Haruka's forehead. "I thought you guys were ninjas? You didn't see a sneak attack coming?! Mind Bend!" Spell shouts as he activate his memory altering spell. A dark aura flares from his hand as the magic takes effect, and once it's done, Spell staggers and nearly falls backwards. He's shocked, stunned, and scared of what he saw. He quickly shakes his head, and run over to Haruka, who's now on her knees. He bends down and places both hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, you're gonna see some terrible things soon. But, you need to know that everything is okay, you're friends are here, you are safe…" Spell says in a hurried and rushed tone, almost as if he can't breath. He then falls back, and lays flat on the ground, eyes staring up. Reimu and Julius run over to Spell as Asuka and Homura run over to Homura. Reimu looks at Spell concerned, "what happened? You didn't look too good back there…" Reimu asks. "Is this… what he's seen?" Spell says, not even looking at Reimu. He blinks twice and his hair reverts back to normal and his eyes return to their red hue. "I only saw a glimpse, but if the memories he implanted in her are real, then…" Spell trails off as he starts to breath normally, "I guess I'm a bit tired." Reimu shrugs and shakes her head, she begins to look over at the girls near Haruka. "Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Homura asks sounding concerned. Haruka attempts to stand again, but ends up falling on her knees again. "You… you saw it too… right? What happened to all of us?... what will happen to all of us?" Haruka asks sounding worn out and tired. "She's only seeing some fragments of those memories for now, I was so out of it that I couldn't get to them all. In a few minutes, she'll see them all again. So please, do your best to comfort her until that happens." Spell says, sitting up. Homura looks at Asuka and then looks at Haruka. "Whatever it is you saw, we can stop it. The rest of the Crimson Squad and if it really comes down to it so can Hanzo too. We're there for you Haruka, we're your friends…" Homura says trying to calm Haruka down. Haruka slowly begins to calm down once more and stands back up, she begins to look around. "Do you feel any better now?" Julius asks. Haruka nods, "Yes, I'm fine… but… I just don't really know how to feel anymore…" Haruka says sounding sad. Miyabi walks over to Haruka, "Hey, back then, when all that was happening, you mentioned my mother… how did you?..." Miyabi asks sounding concerned. Haruka shakes her head, "I could see what happened to everyone here, I didn't think a lot of people's lives were like this…" Haruka says sounding sad. Asuka looks over at Miyabi, "Why did you attack us back then anyways?" Asuka asks, Miyabi takes a deep breath, "I stayed behind after that festival was announced, I ended up down here after following someone in a dark robe and a mask, he got the first hit and that's the last thing I remember." Miyabi says shaking her head. "Well that's one thing taken care of… but what was that other thing Janus mentioned?" Reimu asks now trying to remember. "I don't know… But whatever we just saw was…" Spell says, as he begins to stand up, "I'm not going to let it bring me down! This just makes me want to fight even harder!" Spell's body lights up, as he's now covered in flames. "Oops, I literally got fired up there." Spell says, putting himself out. Haruka's eyes widen and looks at Asuka, "The Festival, we gotta get back there now!" Haruka says sounding scared. Asuka and the others look at her both confused and scared, "What? Why?" Reimu asks. Haruka quickly runs down the hallway up to where the hole Spell created was, "Something awful is gonna happen there, and we gotta be there for it!" Haruka jumps up to the hallway as she quickly exits the school. Asuka and the others quickly follow her, but Reimu stays behind. "Spell, I know this isn't the best time but… what exactly did you see that got you to act like that?" Reimu asks sounding concerned. "What didn't I see? Well, I'll admit that I only caught a glimpse compared to Haruka, but… I saw beginnings and endings, all of them tragic. I saw the childhoods of Asuka, Homura and the others from this world. And then, I saw them bloody, beaten, and some dead in front of this giant monster. I saw the Devil Mansion exploding, with all of our friends still inside, as they were ripped apart by some terrible creatures… I saw…" Spell stops for a second, "I saw a girl, or at least I think it was a girl… It looked like a shadow, but it resembled a person. And for some reason… She said something about… a second chance?" Spell says, confused. "But, this isn't going to bring me down. I know that all things can end in a tragic way, but that's why I fight. And now that I've seen my failure, I'm going to fight harder than ever before!" Spell says, clutching his fist. Reimu looks at Spell and nods, "Right, we can't let this world get hurt anymore, let's get going." Reimu and Spell ran off and followed the others back to the festival."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Two Legends

Everyone arrived back at the festival and quickly looked around for Ruby, Yang and the others. "Over there." Reimu says pointing over to Ruby talking to the person in the mask from earlier along with some other girl in a white dress. Reimu and Spell walked over to the group as the rest followed. Ruby turns around and notices them, "oh! There you guys are! You gotta meet these two! The one in the mask is Murakumo, she draws these cool books! And this one is Yumi, she has powers that are kind like Weiss's stuff!" Ruby says sounding excited for Spell and the others to meet her new friends. "It's nice to meet you all, Ruby here has told me a lot about you." Yumi says sounding happy. "Huh. How long were we gone that you guys have become so well acquainted? And what EXACTLY has she been telling you?!" Spell says, somewhat worried. "She's said enough to give me inspiration for my next series of Manga." Murakumo says now looking at Reimu's group, "Although she didn't say anything about the rest of you…" Ruby looks at Spell, "So what have you guys been doing?" Ruby asks. Reimu gives Ruby a concerned look. "Well, Ruby we kind of have to-" before Reimu can explain someone began to shout, "Hey! Who the hell is that?!" Everyone turned around and on top of a large rollercoaster stood Janus. "No… no!" Haruka begins to cry out. "This isn't good is it?" Homura says looking nervous.

Janus pulls out a microphone and the speakers that were once playing festival music shut off and turn on again. "Are you all having fun tonight? It took a while to arrange all this…" Janus looks around seeing everyone look confused and scared. "What's he doing now?" Subaru shouts. "Although I'm sorry to say that the festival is over… and we're gonna have to start putting away the rides and the food… by well… destroying them…" Janus laughs as he drops the microphone and pulls out his sword. "No! Don't do it! Don't do it!" Haruka shouts trying to get Janus to stop.

Janus stabs himself in the stomach as a large flow of blood pours down onto the ground below him. Janus falls down to the ground, but quickly appears next to Haruka. "If I were you all, I'd start running…" Janus begins to laugh as the ground begins to shake. "Or fly, since some of us can." Spell says, trying to not seem fazed. The rollercoaster begins to break apart as a loud screech could be heard from it, suddenly the ground underneath the ride begins to break apart and a large seven headed snake like monster appeared from beneath the ground. "It's too late… it's all over…" Haruka says sounding sad. Reimu gets into a fighting stance, "Is this what you were talking about back then? Those Yoma things or whatever?" Reimu asks. Janus shrugs. "Yes. This one is special though, and I'm sure Haruka and Spell know exactly what I'm talking about." Haruka takes a step back still shocked from the current events. "Uh, guys, what exactly is this thing?" Ryuko asks pulling out her scissor blade. "I saw it in that nightmare… This is the thing that took out everyone. It's name, was Ordochi! No wait, Orochi! That's it!" Spell says. Janus claps, "very good! Now if you excuse me all, I'm going to sit back and watch how this plays out…" Janus says as he disappears. Asuka looks over at Yumi and Murakumo, "Haruka can't fight, her robot is gone, Murakumo, can you get her out of here safely?" Asuka asks. Murakumo nods as she jumps up into the air and lands next to Haruka, "let's get out of here while we still can…" Murakumo says as she grabs a hold of Haruka's arm and runs off with her. Yumi looks over at Orochi. "I'm staying here to fight. I don't know what's going on, but I won't allow it!" Yumi shouts as she pulls out a white fan.

Yang looks around at the group, "Alright so we have like a whole group of people against some giant monster… that doesn't sound too bad right?" Yang asks. "No, but we have no idea how strong this thing really is.." Julius says readying himself.

Orochi jumps up into the air and destroys the stands around the area and let's out a horrifying screech. "Alright then! Let's do this!" Homura shouts as she surrounded with red aura again. Asuka, Homura, Yumi and Miyabi quickly run to the side of the monster jumping up and attacking it. As everyone else ran towards it and began to attack. "Alright! Let's try this danmaku thing!" Ruby says as she jumps up into the air and fires some danmaku from her weapon, injuring the monster in the face. Reimu and Spell approached the monster from the front, "So, have you ever had to deal with something like this?" Reimu asks while shooting the Orochi. "Oh please, this thing doesn't even make my top ten!" Spell says, rushing the monster with elemental attacks and sword slashes. Everyone attacked the monster with everything they had, Yumi froze one of the monster's legs and looked over at the others, "attack it there!" She shouted. Ryuko ran over and began to hit it with her scissor blade as Subaru pulled out that button that Spell gave him and shot fireballs at the weakened leg. "Hey! This is pretty cool!" He says while still attacking the monster.

Asuka jumps back from attacking, "This thing is strong! We might be here all nigh-" suddenly, Orochi was shot by some sort of magic and was destroyed instantly. Reimu looked over at Spell, "did… did you do that?..." Reimu asks confused. "Well, I mean… I was about to." Spell says, confused. "Is that all? I came back for just one Yoma?" Everyone turned around, and behind them was two girls, one with long black hair and a red outfit and one with light green hair and a orange outfit with a hood. Asuka and Homura look at them confused, "Uh, thanks?..." Asuka says. The girl with the green hair looks around the area, "Master Kagura, I think that was the only Yoma here. Why were we brought back this early?" She asks sounding confused. Reimu and Spell walk over to Asuka and Homura. "Friends of yours?" Reimu asks sounding confused. Homura looks at Reimu with a confused expression, "Nope, never seen them around before." Homura says while shrugging. Janus appears again in front of the group. "Well, I guess you won this one again. Oh well, I guess I'll have to start thinking of something else…" Janus says sounding upset. "You expected us not to? You haven't really won a battle since Vale, you know." Spell says, mockingly. Reimu sighs as a gap opens up behind her, "Well, I guess we are done here, come on everyone…" Reimu says sounding a little annoyed over that anti-climactic fight. Reimu and Spell let Ruby, Yang, Madoka, Homura, Ryuko, Subaru and Julius enter first before turning to look at Asuka and her friends. "Well, if you guys want to join us you're welcome to-" suddenly red mist appeared around the gap and it closes. "What!?! Yukari, what's going on?" Reimu shouts.

Kagura walks over to where Orochi was defeated and picked up a Red Orb and ate it. Suddenly she begins to be surrounded by a dark aura. The green haired girl looks over, "Master Kagura, are you alright?..." Kagura flies over to the girl and knocks her away into a ride. Janus begins to laugh, "Did you all really think I was here for Orochi?... That was bait for the real event!" Janus continues to laugh. Yumi and Miyabi run over to check on the girl Kagura attacked. "You know, I just want something to be easy for once. Just once!" Spell says, more annoyed than anything else. Asuka and Homura run over to Reimu and Spell, weapons out and ready to fight. Janus flies over to Kagura, "This is the legendary Yoma Slayer, Kagura! She can bend this world's reality into anyway she wants it! Isn't that fun?" Janus explains. "Wait, you mean this is THE Kagura? Not the title of a high ranking Shinobi?" Asuka asks concerned. Asuka looks over at Reimu and Spell, "this is bad, this is way worse than Orochi. She's a legend to every Shinobi out there!" Asuka shouts sounding worried. "Yeah, but I don't care either way. Let's just get this done, right Spell?" Reimu asks. "Yeah, just like the other two times since I went to Gensokyo." Spell says, ready for the next battle. Kagura flies up into the air and tears open a hole in reality beside her as it begins to shoot out large magic shards at the group. Asuka and Homura jump up at Kagura and begin to attack her, they land a few hits before Kagura knocks them away. Kagura teleports behind Spell and Reimu and a large red circle appears around them trapping them inside. "Surprisingly, this is actually a new one for me. You'd be surprised how many people don't try the restraining tactic right away." Spell says, not even worried. "I'll send you all to deepest depths of hell!" Kagura shouts as the red circle quickly fills up with magic shards as both Spell and Reimu try their best to dodge them, although they do get hit a few times the attack ends. As they exit the circle, Reimu looks around for Janus, trying to find a way to end the battle. "Cover for me real quick, I think I have an idea of what's going on!" Reimu says running off. "Okay! I've wanted a fight with the Kagura person ever since she one-shot Orochi!" Spell says. His body becomes wrapped in flames, "Time to turn it up! The heat, I mean. It's a joke." He says, ashe charges at Kagura with more power and speed than before. Kagura quickly dodges, but his hit by both Asuka and Homura. Reimu is now running all over the the deserted festival. Reimu looks around and spots Janus hiding behind a food stand, watching from afar as his hand glowed red. "It's just like the first encounter…" Reimu begins to run back over to Spell. Spell, Asuka and Homura still try to attack Kagura. "Where'd Reimu go?" Asuka shouts dodging some of Kagura's attacks. "Probably had some idea and just walked away without filling us in. That's kinda how we do things." Spell says, not stopping his assault. Reimu makes it back over to Spell and the others, "Hey, Spell! Janus's controlling her from far away. Let them fight for now and stop him while they keep her busy!" Reimu shouts. "Sounds good to me, I've got choice words for Janus right now anyway. Girls, keep up the fight!" Spell says, joining Reimu. "Got it!" Asuka and Homura says fighting off Kagura.

Reimu and Spell make it over to where Janus was hiding. Reimu quickly throws a Talisman at Janus, knocking him back and on the floor, while removing the red glow from his hand. "Now Spell! Let's get him while he's down!" Reimu shouts. Spell, without saying a word, rushes Janus with speed that makes it look like he's teleporting, ready to punch him with full force, but Janus gets up and opens up a red portal and two green chains appear, knocking both Reimu and Spell to the ground in pain . "Yep… Never easy… Holy shit, that hurt..." Spell says, nearly unconscious. Reimu and Spell look over at the red portal, standing there was a shadowy figure with one glowing green eye. His presence alone made Reimu and Spell aware whoever this was… is definitely going to be a tough opponent. The figure laughs as he releases the chains from Reimu and Spell, "We will see you soon! Hahaha!" The figure disappeared along with Janus. Reimu and Spell slowly get up, "Who… the hell… was that?" Reimu asks sounding uncomfortable. "No clue, but I'm sure as hell not a fan of of crappy surprise attacks like that..." Spell says, standing up. Asuka and Homura run over to Reimu and Spell. "Are you two alright? It's over now right?" Asuka asks sounding worried. "Yeah, we're good, what about everyone else?" Reimu asks. "Well, Kagura and that other girl disappeared, and Miyabi and Yumi are currently looking for other students." Homura explains. "Well that's good to hear, I'm actually a little nervous about what could happen next." Reimu says thinking about that mysterious figure. Reimu shakes her head, and looks at Asuka and Homura, "Well, I think you guys have a good enough reason to join us right?" Reimu asks. Asuka and Homura smile and nod, "Yeah, I don't know what Haruka saw, but it definitely wasn't good, I don't want something like that to happen…" Homura says sounding determined to fight. Reimu pulls out her Yin Yang orb, "Alright Yukari, let's try this again." A gap appears in front of the group. "Hey, I just noticed something Homura." Asuka says now thinking. Homura turns around and looks at Asuka, "Yeah?" Asuka says now sounding curious. "Our clothes didn't rip at all today did they? Not even in battle." Asuka says sounding happy. Reimu looks at the two girls confused. "What?..." Reimu asks sounding a bit concerned. "Nope, nope, nope!" Spell says, as he jumps into the gap as quickly as he can. Asuka and Homura look confused, "what's with him?" Asuka asks a bit confused. Reimu shrugs, "I think he's having trouble accepting how things work in your world, that's all." Reimu says as she enters the gap with Asuka and Homura.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Other Side

Everyone arrived back from the world of Shinobi. However, waiting in front of the Gap was Yukari, Remilia and Spell. "I haven't seen you in a while Yukari, what have you been up too?" Reimu asks. Yukari looks at Asuka and Homura, who are now amazed by the scenery around them, "If you two don't mind, what I'm about to discuss with Reimu and Spell is a bit… personal." Yukari says sounding concerned. Asuka nods, "Ah, alright. Well, I Hope to see you two later! Come on Homura! I want to go try and find this Library again." Asuka says as she runs off with Homura.

Remilia looks over at Reimu and Spell, "do you two know what she wants us for?" Remilia asks. Reimu shakes her head, "nope, you didn't do anything wrong either, right Spell?" Reimu asks looking over. "Eh, probably. I was out of your sight for what, 20 seconds? Who knows what I could get up to in that time?" Spell says, clearly without a clue of what's going on. "Jokes aside, I'm afraid this is quite serious… it's about Janus and who he really is." Yukari says as she opens up a gap. "Wait, you mean you know who he is now?" Reimu asks sounding surprised. "So, you were doing some detective work this whole time? Thanks for that, I've been too busy keeping her out of trouble." Spell says, gesturing towards Reimu. Reimu looks over at Spell and gives him a slightly annoyed look. "Well, shall we all be going then?" Yukari asks. Reimu, Spell and Remilia nod as they enter the gap.

The gap took everyone to a small dark room. On a wall was a large glowing mirror. Reimu gasps, "Is this Eiki's place?" Reimu asks. Yukari nods, "I asked for her help, that mirror can observe anyone's life." Yukari explains. Remilia laughs a little, "asking the judge of hell for help? You really are a weird one aren't you Yukari?"

"Why exactly have we been playing this game like Janus wanted us to when we've had a freaking Gameshark this whole time?! And what's this about Satan?" Spell says, very confused, which seems to happen a lot lately. "Well, I'm not exactly Satan, but I guess I could be considered one of his workers in a way." A girl with green hair and a black and blue outfit steps out from the shadows, in her hand she held a bronze sword with writing on it. Spell jumps slightly, "Crap! Oh, don't scare me like that!" Yukari and everyone turn to look at her. "Ah, Eiki, are you ready to show everyone the masked man's past?" Yukari asks. Eiki nods, "Before we begin though…" Eiki turns to look at Reimu, Spell and Remilia, "This man's past isn't easy to sit through, I'd prepare yourselves before watching this…" Eiki explains. The other turn to Spell, who has a bowl of popcorn. "What? You said to prepare…" He says, as he eats one. Reimu and Remilia sigh as the large mirror on the wall begins to display a vision.

Two men were shown training with swords. One man had blonde hair and red eyes and his sword's blade was red, almost looking as if it was made out of blood. The other man had long purple hair and red eyes and his sword was normal compared to his sparring partner. Suddenly, the purple haired man knocked his opponent to the ground and pointed is sword at him. The blonde haired man began to laugh, "Very good Lewis! You're finally learning everything after all these years!" The man said sounding happy. Lewis put his sword away and smiled, "Thank you father, I never thought I'd be able to knock you down." Lewis says sounding cheerful. "The blonde man stands back up, "Remember, skills like these are only used for self-defense. We should never resort to killing others, peace must be made between our kind and humans." The man explained. Lewis closes his eyes and nods, "I know, I hope that someday others will learn to live in peace." Lewis says now walking away from his father, "Before you go…" Lewis's father pauses for a moment and shakes his head, "No, it can wait. Go and see your sisters for now." Lewis nods and heads downstairs and suddenly, the vision on the mirror fades away. "Lewis? His name is Lewis? I was kinda expecting something more… I dunno… Mystical? Powerful? Not normal?" Spell says, in somewhat disbelief that his old foe's history is being played out before him. Reimu turns around to look at Eiki, "Where's the rest?" Reimu asks sounding curious. "I'm taking the time to play out the most important parts, if I just let it go like that we'd be here forever." Eiki explains. Suddenly the mirror begins to display another vision. The mirror showed Lewis standing outside a carriage on a side of a road, watching two figures in the distance Fight. "Come on Rahela, you can do this." Lewis said to himself sounding nervous. Suddenly, one of the figures took out a large red glowing spear and threw it at the other figure, knocking them down. Reimu and Remilia gasped in shock. Reimu turns to look at Remilia, "That was…." Reimu says trying to think about what to say. Remilia nods, "Yes… that was my weapon…" Remilia says now looking nervous. "So… He is related to you guys after all? Considering what his father said earlier, he must be a vampire, right?" Spell says, asking for confirmation from Remilia. Remilia looks over at Spell, "The problem with this is that, I've never seen Lewis or his father. So, who was using my weapon?" Remilia asks trying to think as everyone looks back at the mirror. Lewis runs up to the two figures, the closer he got the figures appearance could be seen, one girl had a very similar appearance to Remilia and the other figure on the ground, looked like Sakuya. Lewis drew his sword and pointed it at the girl that looked like Sakuya. "We've tried to warn you to leave us alone Vampire Hunter, I'm afraid you've gone too far this time." Lewis raises his sword back, ready to strike the girl. "Wait." The girl that looked like Remilia held her hand up. "Perhaps we can give her a second chance?" She said, now looking at Lewis. Lewis put away his sword, "She's been trying to hunt us down for years, are you sure about this Rahela?" Lewis asks sounding confused. Rahela nods, "What's your name hunter?" Rahela asks, looking over at the girl on the ground. "Anniette… Anniette Waltz." Anniette says now standing up. Lewis puts away his sword, "Well then, starting tonight, you will serve us. Don't think of trying anything, this is your second chance, don't think we won't take it away from you if necessary." Lewis says with a stern tone. Anniette nods and begins to walk back to the carriage with Lewis and Rahela as the vision fades.

"I'm…. confused…" Reimu says looking over at Remilia who now seems to be quietly thinking. "That's her!" Spell shouts, as if realizing something. Reimu looks over at Spell, "Huh? What do you mean?" Reimu asks. "You remember what I told you about that vision I had after dealing with Haruka? That shadowy figure I saw was her! Rahela! The voice is identical!" Spell says, "But, why does it matter…?" Everyone turns back to the mirror another vision appears. This time Lewis was fighting back other people. After striking down one of his attackers, he runs upstairs to find his father on the ground in pain. "No!" Lewis runs over and gets on his knees, looking at something he'd never wished to see. "Father…." Lewis says, his voice trembling with sadness. "Lewis…. my son…." his father turns to look at him, now pulling out the red sword from the earlier vision. "I don't have much time left… this sword is a family heirloom, take it… and protect those you care about… protect your sisters… please… that is my final wish." His father shuts his eyes as the last bits of life from him fade away. Lewis closes his eyes, now crying uncontrollably, "I will. I promise you that father. They'll be safe when I'm around…" Lewis takes the sword from his father's hands and slowly stands back up, leaving the room to find his sisters.

"I feel like we're missing something here… Why is his home being invaded? And while his father's death is tragic, why would this lead to his goal being multidimensional destruction?" Spell says, with more questions than answers. "The answers you seek will be answered shortly. We've only just begun." Eiki explains. "Who, is this?" Reimu asked herself.

Another vision plays, now it showed Lewis and Rahela in a throne room, waiting for someone. Lewis looks over at Rahela, "She should be here soon, correct?" Rahela nods, "She said she'd be here to offer us something, from her appearance alone I believe she could be the answer to our problems." Rahela explains. Suddenly, a gap opened up in front of Lewis and Rahela, and out stepped out Yukari. Reimu's eyes widened and she quickly turns around to see if Yukari was still with them, and to her surprise, she was. "What?!" Reimu shouts sounding confused. "Well, someone has got some explaining to do!" Spell says, almost ready to summon his sword if needed. The Yukari on the vision began to speak, "You two are looking for somewhere else to stay correct?" The other Yukari asks. Lewis nods, "Yes, two months ago, hunters broke into our home, we lost our father and we still don't know how they got in…" Lewis explains. The other Yukari frowns, "I'm sorry to hear that. But if it's a place that's far away from people like that you're looking for, I can do that for you." Yukari explains as a purple flash appeared around everyone. Rahela and Lewis look at Yukari confused. "What did you do?" Rahela asks sounding confused. The other Yukari smiles, "I've brought you all to your new home… Welcome to Gensokyo…" the other Yukari says as she opens up a gap and disappears, and the vision on the mirror fades away. "Yukari? What's going on?" Reimu asks now sounding more confused. "Yeah, this wasn't what I expected to see today…" Spell says, looking at her intensely. Yukari sighs, "The visions that are being shown are… well how do I say this…" Yukari thinks for second, "They're from a parallel world, an alternate timeline kind of. What's about to be seen, is all stuff from another Gensokyo." Yukari explains. "Oh. yeah, that explains it pretty well. I just didn't think mirror could see other universes." Spell say, much more relaxed. "Once Lewis stepped into our Gensokyo the mirror could pick up on him, everything about him can be seen through the mirror now." Eiki explains. "So, Lewis is related to me and my sister, but not really?" Remilia asks sounding a bit relieved yet confused. "Yeah, some universes have alternate universes branching off of them. It's called a Multiverse in this case, and I usually don't focus on these "branch universes" because I would spend all my time fixing slight changes across infinite universes. So, I tend to focus only on the main universe that the others branch off from, unless the events in a branch might affect the main one." Spell explains. Remilia looks at Spell, not quite sure how to react, "I uh… understand now?" Remilia says still sounding somewhat confused. Before Spell could continue to explain anything else another vision appeared on the mirror.

The vision showed the throne room again, Lewis and Rahela were discussing something. "Are you sure they specifically asked for me?" Lewis asks sounding skeptical about something. Rahela looks at Lewis and smiles, "Yes, the leader of the human village specifically asked for you, the Shrine Maiden should be there as well." Rahela explains. "They wanted to see you, you've been helping Gensokyo out for a few years now, I'm sure they must want to reward you for your heroic acts." Lewis shrugs, "I suppose it has been awhile since we showed up hasn't it… but why so late? Why would they want me at this time of the day?" Lewis asks still unsure of the situation. "We are Vampires after all, they must've remembered using an umbrella to walk around must be annoying." Rahela explains. Before Lewis can respond, a girl that looked identical to Flandre ran into the room. "Hey big brother! Are we gonna play today?" The girl asks cheerfully. Lewis looks at the girl and smiles, "Yes, I have to leave real quick though. I promise once I get back we can play." Lewis responds as the girl smiles. "You're gonna leave to go save people right? So once you're done with that we can play right?" The girl asks sounding happy. Lewis smiles and nods, "Yes Florina, it's a promise." Lewis walks towards the exit of the room and leaves, as the vision on the mirror fades away.

"I… I don't like where this could be going…" Reimu says sounding nervous. "Oh yeah… This is totally setting up for disaster. No wonder he's got issues about his family…" Spells says, deep in thought. "What happens next?" Remilia asks sounding nervous. As she finishes her sentence another vision begins to play.

The vision showed Lewis flying in the sky as fast as he could towards a mansion that was caught on fire. "No… it was a trap… The Shrine Maiden had nothing to say to me about meeting her… damn it!" Lewis quickly flew into the mansion, the entire place on fire. He frantically continued to look around for his sisters, until he flew into the throne room. In there was Anniette and tons of hooded figures standing there. "You've finally came back home? I was wondering if you'd catch on or not…" Anniette says pulling out a knife and a pocket watch. Lewis drew his sword, "What did you do to them!? Who are these people!?" Lewis shouts angrily. "These people behind me are a little group I've put together, it's a group dedicated to completely removing Yokai and other monsters from Gensokyo, that way humans can truly live in peace…" Anniette explains. "What. Did. You do…" Lewis asks now trembling. "Your sisters are dead, you won't ever see them again, and you won't even be able to find their corpses, the magic that's been used here weakened them, and it's still working even as we speak." Anniette says now readying her knife. Lewis screams and charges at Anniette, but as he swung his sword she vanished and a knife was lodged into his back. "You're weak, you're never lay a finger on me like this, and even if you weren't weakened you still wouldn't win. Time is on my side." Anniette throws five rows of knives at Lewis, three of them hitting his chest. "How… the hell are you doing this?" Lewis asks still trying to hit Anniette. Suddenly, tons of knives surrounded him all of them hitting him. Lewis falls over on the ground in pain as Anniette approaches him. "It's over now Lewis. Peace can never existwith disgusting creatures like you around." Anniette pulls out a knife that glowed white, "Now get out of my sight!" Anniette slashed away at Lewis, each strike burned him, as if the knife was made from the sun itself. Anniette stabs Lewis in directly into his heart. Lewis shouted in pain before slowly closing his eyes, his vision getting blurred. "The shrine maiden won't find out about this, right?" Someone in a robe asked. "No, by the end of the night this place will be completely turned to ash, no one will ever know." Anniette responded as the vision on the mirror fades away.

"Death, betrayal, this story has the works. I usually hears these stories through the old fashioned villain monologue, but to actually see it played out in front of me..." Spell says, taken aback. Reimu shakes her head but stops, "Wait, if he's dead… how is he-" Reimu was quickly interrupted by the vision on the mirror quickly appearing again. "Arise once more Lewis. Your story should not end like this…" a loud booming voice said. Lewis stood up in a completely dark and empty area, almost as if it was some sort of endless abyss. "Where… Where am I?" Lewis asked now looking around. "I call this place 'The Chasm of Time' although you cannot see me, my physical form is gone, all that remains is my spirit." The loud voice explains. "Who are you then? Why am I here?" Lewis asks still completely confused. "I am Chronos. Once I was a god that looked over each and every world that exists, now I have been banished. Yet, the fools that have banished me doubted my power. I survived and created this world, but I have lost my body in the process." Chronos explains. "Oh no… This is a hell of a lot worse than I thought…" Spell says, now looking really worried. "A god huh?... what kind of god would allow something like this? Why do bad things happen to people like us?" Lewis asks sounding sad. "That I do not know Lewis. The gods create worlds yet… they don't seem to care about them. I brought my concerns to them before, and now here I am, a bodiless god." Chronos explains. "So, what do you want me here for?" Lewis asks. Suddenly a dark aura surrounds Lewis as he begins to scream. "Take this power and have your revenge. Lewis… I see a lot of potential in you… don't let me down…" Chronos says as Lewis suddenly disappears and the vision fades out.

"What the hell is going on?" Reimu asks looking at Spell. "You see, where I come from, if you do something bad enough to piss off the Gods who created everything, my bosses, you become a Banished. You get sent to an isolated dimension for the rest of eternity." Spell says, with a worried expression, "but, who the hell has enough power to manipulate things outside of a place like that? There was that one rumor…" Spell says, now trying to think. "Rumor? What rumor?" Remilia looks over at Spell with a worried expression. "Well, some of the Spirits I hang around with back home were talking about a legend or a myth or something. Basically, there are six Old Gods, but the legend goes that there used to be seven. The seventh God was found breaking one of the rules created by the Old Gods and became a Banished. His work was erased from history records and he was eventually forgotten. That's how it goes, and if it's true... " Spell says, trailing off. Another vision appeared on the mirror.

The vision showed Anniette and the group about to leave the mansion, until a burst of black aura appeared behind them. They quickly turn around and behind them was Lewis's body floating off the ground, his body began to be covered in a dark aura and as this happened his appearance changed. His clothes changed into a long dark robe with a hood and his face was covered by mask that resembled a Yin Yang symbol. Anniette took a step back, "Why don't you just die?" She shouted. She presses a button on the pocket watch as the world seemed to stop. Lewis stood up as Anneitte stopped in amazement. "How are you moving?!" She shouted. "I don't know…" Lewis looked over at Anniette, "And I don't care…" Lewis quickly drew his sword and charged at Anniette, stabbing her in the stomach. Anniette kneeled on the ground in pain trying to put pressure on the wound. Lewis walks over, now laughing. "I don't know what's going on and I don't know what this feeling is, but I'll tell you this right now." Lewis drew his sword ready to finish Anniette off. "I never should have gave you that second chance." Lewis swings his sword and vision quickly cuts out.

"Well, this is something…." Reimu says, trying to figure out what to say. "Time manipulation? So that's it… One of those rules I mentioned is that you must NEVER mess with time. Too many alternate universes going unchecked as a result of time travel can cause some serious issues after all. But, why would one of the Old Gods want to mess with time?" Spell says, asking a question but not really expecting an answer. "Oh, no…" Eiki says to herself. "What's wrong?" Yukari asks sounding concerned. "The mirror is losing power somehow, I don't know how long I can keep this up…" Eiki says now leaving the room. "I'll try to find something… I'll be back." Eiki quickly leaves the room as another vision appears once more.

Lewis in his new outfit was flying above Gensokyo, looking around and observing it. "Do you understand now Lewis? The world you see now and the worlds I've shown you can never be saved… unless you go through with my plan…" Chronos said, somehow communicating with Lewis. "I see… so every world out there, will suffer? I… don't want to let that happen. The people you've shown me, the worlds you've shown me… why? Why do they have to suffer?" Lewis asks now sounding sad. "I do not know… but now you know what you must do…the people who protect this world have been defeated by your hands...end this world here, end it now…." Chronos says. Lewis holds up his hand, as tons of red mist shoots up to the sky and tons of red lasers begin to destroy the areas below. "This… is the start of a new world…" Lewis says to himself as he vanishes. The vision fades out once more and the mirror turns completely black.

"Damn, the mirror is out of power…." Yukari says now shaking her head. "That's it… Everything makes sense now… The visions me and Haruka had, the reason Chronos was banished, why Tai- I mean, Lewis is doing what he's doing… All of it comes together!" Spell says, as if he made some great discovery. "What is going on then? I'm still kind of lost…." Remilia says, trying to think about the situation. "Yeah, I'm also confused." Reimu says, "who is Chronos exactly?" Reimu asks. "Okay, picture this. Centuries ago, before any of us were around, there were seven Old Gods. One of these Old Gods looked at the Omniverse, and saw suffering and pain no matter where he looked. Even when there was good out there, all he saw was the bad. He began using time to try and solve everything and make the Omniverse peaceful, or something. But, the other Old Gods found out, and because he was breaking some serious rules, he became a Banished and was locked in his own isolated dimension. You guys still following?" Spell says, making sure he isn't losing anyone. Reimu and Remilia both nod, "Yeah, go on." Reimu says now thinking about what to do. "Okay, good. Now, the Old Gods never thought that one of their own could ever become a Banished, so they overestimated the power of the dimension they locked Chronos, or whatever his name was at the time, in. He used the last of his power and was able to get through to Lewis, who he is now using to carry out his plan in his stead. The visions he showed Lewis, and by extension, Haruka and myself, is kind of like a way of controlling someone's mind. Except instead of forcing the person to do something, they do it willingly because they don't see any other solution. That's why Lewis does what he does, and why Haruka was so quick to turn on her friends like she did. My only question is… how is destroying worlds saving them from… whatever Chronos showed him?" Spell says, now finished yet another long, explanatory monologue. Yukari takes a few steps forward. "Well we should probably head back to the mansion for now. We know what we're up against… but, I have this feeling that next time Lewis shows up, he won't be playing with us anymore." Yukari explains. "Yeah, after that last encounter with that guy, something tells me he's gonna bring out the worst of the worst." Reimu says now sounding worried. "Dammit Tai… Now you gave me one more job to do… I gotta save your sorry ass too." Spell says, clenching his fist. Yukari opens up a gap, "you three go back, I'll stay here to explain to Eiki what happened." Yukari explains. Reimu, Spell and Remilia exit the room while Yukari stood around to wait for Eiki.

"Well, they found out huh?" Janus says to himself. "Who found what out?" A voice says from behind him. "Your little 'plan' isn't ruined right? Because we just went through an entire timeline wrecking shit, that better now be all for nothing." The voice says growing angry. Janus turns around, "calm down now, I would've acted faster if something went wrong, the plan is still fine, everyone is in their places and the two people you hate the most are locked away by the same seal that you were put behind." Janus explains, "so… Terumi, let's go give our friends a grand finale…" Janus says as both him and the figure disappear.


	19. Chapter 18

Reimu, Spell and Remilia walk out of the gap leading back to the mansion, however the sight they saw wasn't pleasant. Everyone was fighting off Janus's group, Madoka and her friends we're back to fighting Oriko and Kirika, Team RWBY were fighting Cinder and others just couldn't be found. Reimu quickly pulls out her talismans, "What the hell happened?!". "We leave them alone for what? An hour? And a war breaks out!" Spell says, getting ready to join the fray. Remilia quickly looks around, "Wait, where's Sakuya? Where's Flan-" Remilia is quickly grabbed by a green chain and pulled up towards the roof of the mansion, where she is quickly thrown into one of Janus's portals. "That's another one!" A man with a yellow outfit similar to what Reimu and Spell saw before. Reimu and Spell quickly look up to the roof, "Hey! Who the hell are you? And what do you think you're doing!?" Reimu shouts sounding angrily. The man laughs at Reimu's question, "Me? I'm just doing my job, and man oh man! Do I love it!" The man says as he throws out another green chain quickly rounding up the entirety of Team RWBY as they are also thrown into the portal. "Shit! Where's he taking them!?" Spell shouts, now worried for his friends. Reimu shakes her head, "I don't know, but we gotta stop it!" Reimu flies up at the man on the roof, but before she could do anything, she is quickly knocked down by Nui wearing a mask similar to Janus's. "I wouldn't come up here, my job is almost done and I'd really like to finish it!" The man throws out another green chain now capturing Madoka and her friends and throwing them into the portal. "Wait… I recognise those chains! You're the one who slammed me into the pavement! I've been waiting to meet you!" Spell says, as he fights of Nui, who had descended onto him. "Well, I've heard a lot about you from Janus and let me tell you… you have one of those attitudes that I just can't stand, always happy and good! Well, that's why I asked Janus to take one of your friends…" the man continues to laugh as a figure behind him jumps off the roof and attempts to attack Spell with a sword. Reimu stands up and looks at the figure in shock, "No, are you serious right now?!" Reimu shouts. The figure was none other than Jaune, who was wearing the mask that Nui had on, he quickly rushed at Spell ready to attack. "I'd forgotten he was missing! Some friend I am… Okay, time to rip that weird mask right of your face!" Spell says, rushing to meet Jaune in combat. Before Spell could reach Jaune, he began to decrease in speed from Kirika's powers and was quickly shot by Cinder, knocking him down.

"Spell!" Reimu quickly runs over but is caught by the green chains. "Dammit, it's me against… I don't have time to count how many... Hey! Green chain guy!" Spell shouts to the roof of the mansion. The man looks over at Spell, "what do you want? Shouldn't you be begging for help right about now?" The man says with a sinister tone. "Probably. But, you took away most of my reinforcements. You see, I don't think I caught your name?" Spell says, slowly standing up. As Spell attempts to stand up, red chains quickly pin him down to the ground, "Don't think you can get away from this Spell." Janus says as he appears next to the man. The man besides Janus shrugs, "Well considering how you could probably die or suffer here soon, I'll tell ya! My name is Terumi and man! It's been a while since I've had this much fun messing with people!" Terumi says as he laughs. "Well then, 'Terumi,' congratulations." Spell says, his voice a little raspy. Reimu looks up at Janus, "Why are you doing this? We saw what happened to you, why would you side with all these people? That's not the Lewis we saw!" Reimu says trying to figure things out. Terumi looks over at Janus, "Your real name is Lewis?" Terumi says looking confused. Janus shrugs, "You two could never understand, you may have seen my past but that means nothing. Everything has already been set in motion, I have enough negative energy to do what needs to be done." Janus sits down and looks at Spell, "Maybe if I showed you some of your possible futures you'd understand, but you're too much of a hero to join me, aren't you?" Janus asks Spell. "Oh, I've seen enough. I saw plenty of visions when I looked into Haruka's mind." Spell says, as he begins to move again, despite the chains constricting his body. "I saw visions of people dying, worlds ending, and my friends in a battle that would take their lives. But, you wanna know something interesting?" Spell says, now on one knee. "Hmm? What is it? Choose your words carefully now." Janus says sounding curious. Spell grins, "I saw what must've been countless visions flash before my eyes. But the funny thing is, I wasn't in any of them. I saw everyone standing here and everyone you just sent into your portals, but I wasn't in there once… You wanna know what I think that means?" Spell says, now standing but hunched over. "Oh, do tell! I'm curious about what cliche stuff you have to say!" Janus says now sounding excited. "It means one of two things. One, I died before these events took place. Or this, I can make sure these events don't happen by wrecking your half-baked, 'more cliche than this hero speech' plan! And back to you, Terumi!" Spell says, now focused on Terumi again. Terumi laughs, "Wow! Even after all this he's still going! I'm curious what makes him tick." Terumi says as he looks over at Reimu still chained up, "Don't you have anything to say, shrine maiden?" Terumi asks. Reimu looks over at Spell and back at Janus and Terumi, "Well, to be honest, I haven't exactly been paying that much attention to some of the things happening." Reimu says now smiling. "What!?" Janus and Terumi shout. "Yeah, Spell seems to be handling a lot of things on his own and I don't even have to help that much." Reimu says now giving a slight smile, "As complicated as this incident is, you're plans are becoming stale Janus, so much that I don't even have to do all the work!" Reimu shouts. "Me and my friends have been through alot, we've been to a nuclear reactor and battled a Hell Raven with the power of a sun god, we've been to the moon to stop an invasion that could wipe out all of Gensokyo and then we had to stop some embodiment of despair from hurting Madoka's world! You always act like you're something new and threatening, but I've been through so much that I know, that in the end, you'll end up just like them!" Reimu says sounding confident. Janus quickly opens a portal below Reimu, "Shut up!" Janus shouts as Terumi throws Reimu into the portal below. "Now you've done it… You see, I was congratulating you two for finally pushing me this far. Out of all of the people you've brought on, Terumi's been the toughest." Spell says, now starting to stand straight. Terumi laughs, "Me the toughest? Why I feel flattered… but we haven't even had a fight yet… not even a fight at my full power either…" Terumi says as he throws his chains down below Spell's feet wrapping around his ankles. "Choose wisely what you do next Spell, because you just might need some power for later." Janus says as he opens up a portal above him and Terumi. "Heh… I haven't even come close to my full power yet. But, I figured that as a reward for your efforts…" Spell says, as he is now standing up straight, "I'd show you a little more!" Suddenly, the red and green chains wrapped around Spell shatter, as a yellow light envelops his body. Before anyone can react, Spell disappears and then reappears in front of Terumi, punching him in the jaw and sending him flying back. Spell lands on the rooftop, his hair a bright golden color and his eyes a more saturated red than before. "Like it? This is what happens when I want to use Light Magic, and it's pretty flashy as you can tell!' Spell says, now looking at Janu. Janus puts his hand over his mask and laughs, "Spell, what did I just say about going all out? I'll admit that's a huge jump in power but, you're already putting looking cool in front of saving your friends." Janus says as he begins to be surrounded by a black aura, "and besides, that power is nothing compared to what I have stored!" Janus's mask begins to changed into something different, the eyes on his mask began to glow red, and the smile on the mask had a wider grin filled with sharp teeth. "I'm sorry, what was that about trying to look cool? And in case you haven't noticed, I already took care of your friends back on the ground." Spell says, pointing down to where Janus's minions were fighting. They are being bombarded by orbs of light and other elements, some failing to dodge them. Janus laughs and as he laughed the mouth on the mask moved as well, "So what? You act like you have everything solved and figured out but you haven't even considered what I have planned. Maybe I wanted you to do this, maybe I wanted my team to be beaten. If I was in trouble, you'd know I'd act a lot more worried." Janus explains as the mask's mouth still moving as he spoke. "I know, my goal wasn't to gain the upper hand or anything. To be honest, I kinda just wanted to clock Terumi one for hitting me earlier. Oh, and this!" Spell says, as he jumps straight up. Since he landed where Terumi was, he ended up going through Janus's portal, to wherever it leads. The black aura leaves Janus as he begins to think to himself."Now was that intentional or was he being an idiot?" Janus asks himself as Terumi lands back down on the ground behind him. Terumi quickly stands up, "The nerve of that guy! Who the hell does he think he is?" Terumi shouts. "The hero, obviously. Yet, I don't think in any visions he saw, he didn't see what I've seen." Janus says as he opens up a portal and approaches it. "Wait, what about the guys down below?" Terumi asks. Janus laughs, "they're already doing their job remember?" Janus says as he enters the portal as Terumi follows.

Spell landed next to Reimu, the area that surrounded them was a garden filled with dead roses, everything looked deserted or destroyed and the feeling this world gave them, wasn't good. "Took you long enough. What happened?" Reimu asks. "Huh? Is this where he was planning to go? No… He can change where his portals go even after someone enters them?! Oh well, he opened the portal for him and Terumi, so I think he was planning to leave me behind." Spell says. "I still would've liked to drop in on his home base and start wrecking shit, but whatever I guess…" Spell says, both happy he found Reimu and disappointed about where he ended up. "Well, I guess your plan backfired… but the feeling this world gives me. It feels like we're the only ones here… like not just in this area, the entire world itself." Reimu explains sounding uncomfortable. "Yeah… I've seen this before. I'm only one guy, so sometimes I don't make it to worlds on time. This tends to be the result…" Spell says, sounding both angry and sad. "Who are you two?" A voice said sounding distorted. Both Reimu and Spell jumped back. "Who's askin'?" Spell asks. "Well I am the owner of this place, so I wish to know who just shows up uninvited." The voice says sounding a little annoyed. "Well, if you own this place then where are you at?" Reimu asks. "I'm afraid I can't show myself, I've been locked away by an awful man and another one with a mask, and I'm afraid I'm not the only one locked up either." The voice explains. "Janus? Why would he send us to a world that's already destroyed?" Spell asks, now wondering if jumping into that portal was a good idea. "I don't quite know what you're talking about, but if you two are willing to listen, perhaps you can help me and my friend." The voice says sounding worried. "Well, that depends on what it is." Reimu says sounding a bit suspicious. "Yeah, I've already done the whole 'listening to disembodied voices' thing before. That's how I got into this whole world saving thing." Spell says, not letting his guard down. "Around this area there are portals that lead to certain events in this world, although they are quite different than what actually happens. There are a few people that if you save, could help me and my friend and quite possibly save the world as well." The voice explains. "So you want us to fix stuff? Like change stuff back to the way they were?" Reimu asks. "Indeed, you two will help me won't you?" The voice asks sounding curious about their answer. "Well, I can't help it if someone might be in danger… Fine, not like there's much else to do around here anyway." Spell says. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The voice says sounding happy. "The first portal leads to an event that shouldn't exist, please protect whoever you see in danger!" The voice says sounding relieved that someone could help. "Well, I guess we should get going then, right?" Reimu asks. "I don't exactly feel like starving to death in this wasteland, so please, after you." Spell says, gesturing to the portal. Reimu nods as she and Spell run off to the direction of the portal and enter it.


	20. Chapter 19

Reimu and Spell exit the weird portal and arrive in a area above the clouds, on top of a nearly invisible platform. "So, I guess we are supposed to be looking for something up here?" Reimu said as she looked around. "Well, keep an eye out for any death lasers, evil lairs, or just someone with a mean look in his eye. Usual stuff." Spell says, shrugging his shoulders. Reimu nodded as she turned around, "Uh, I don't think we have to look far." Reimu said as Spell turned around. Behind both of them was a giant machine, almost looking like a robot of sorts. "Yeah, that'll do." Spell says, trying to figure out exactly what he was looking at. Before Reimu and Spell could get a closer look, Sakuya and a mysterious lady covered in mist appeared right before their eyes. The two both jump back and continue to fire magic and knives at each other. "Well, we found Sakuya at least." Reimu says watching the two fight. "Yeah, lively as always Sakuya!" Spell shouts to her, trying to get her attention. "Are you two gonna stand around? This one can stop time too!" Sakuya shouts as both her and the lady covered in mist disappear again. Reimu pulls out her Talismans and looks around, "She could pop out at anytime, we gotta be careful…" Reimu said sounding cautious. "This is like a high stakes game of Whack-a-mole! Let me just get my hammer!' Spell says, summoning the Hero's Blade as a giant hammer.

Reimu gave Spell a confused look but quickly looked back at the surrounding area. After a few seconds pass the mysterious lady appears in front of Reimu and Spell. Suddenly a giant ring appears behind her and begins to shoot magic and Reimu and Spell, both of them dodge the attack as the lady disappears again. "She can focus on both of us, how are we supposed to hit her?" Reimu said trying to think of a way. "This world is distorted that I might be able to pull something off. But, it depends on if she's using time-travel or time-stopping to teleport. If not, then it'll come down to reflexes." Spell says, looking around for their foe. Sakuya appears again, "Have you figured anything out? She's fast and I'm running out of spell cards!" Sakuya explains trying to stay calm. "Do you know if she's stopping time or time travel? We might have a good plan depending on what the answer is." Reimu explains. Sakuya nods, "It's time stopping or at least something that feels like it, right now she's observing us, waiting for her next move." Sakuya explains getting ready to fight again. "I am so sick of these time-based enemies… You guys know it's technically illegal? I mean, I tend to overlook just stopping time but it's still a pain…" Spell says, walking out into the open. He looks around, to see if he's being attacked. However, the battlefield remains silent. "Hey, this isn't really any fun if you just hide behind your crazy time powers! Come on, you didn't even say hello before attacking us!" Spell shouts, trying to trick his adversary into coming out of hiding. Sakuya shakes her head, "She doesn't speak at all, it's just odd sounding laughter, and her whole body makes it look like she's made out of mist." Sakuya explains. "Is this one of Janus's mist illusions? We fought one before." Reimu asks. "If that's the case, then talking won't do anything. Problem is, I need to know where she is…" Spell says, now looking around frantically. The mist covered lady appears behind Spell and kicks him in the back, launching him back near the edge of the area. "Spell!" Reimu shouts, now firing Talismans at the lady, but she quickly vanishes again before Reimu's attack can even land. "Going for my blind spot? That's just dirty…" Spell says, standing up. "Alright ladies! We need to work together here. Get behind me and cover my flank!" Spell says, running towards Reimu and Sakuya. Reimu and Sakuya get ready to attack again. "If she's one of Janus's illusions, then she'll go down pretty easily." Reimu explains looking around. The lady appears again now firing a lot of lasers at the three heroes. Everyone quickly dodges and prepares themselves for the next attack. The lady laughs and begins to vanish, but halfway through, the vanishing stops and she reappears. "Oh? Getting worn out are you?" Sakuya asks. "I was wondering how long you could keep up that vanishing act." Spell says. The lady begins to shoot more lasers at them, trying to keep them busy so they wouldn't have a chance to attack. "You have a limit on how much your time powers work." Sakuya says pulling out a knife as she vanishes and reappears behind the lady, "But I don't!" Sakuya shouts as she hits the lady with the knife making her fall to the ground. "Now Spell!" Reimu shouts as she and Spell run over to attack the lady. "Guess what? Hammer time!" Spell says, "fore!" Spell launches the lady away with the hammer and as she falls to the ground, the mist slowly dissolves, revealing the mist was covering up someone.

As all the mist disappeared, the person was revealed to be a girl with long blonde hair wearing a blue and white military looking outfit. "Well, I guess you beat the first one." Everyone turns around and behind them was Janus and Terumi. "Well, she did her job well, I didn't think you'd be able to beat her without killing her." Janus says looking around. "All it takes is a little bit of some negative energy and some mist to make her look like her other self and boom, she's acting like the real deal. Janus continues to explain. "Damn, Lewis. You can't leave us alone for like 10 minutes! Talk about separation issues…" Spell says, before turning back to the girl on the floor, "and you're back to brainwashing people No class at all man." Janus shakes his head, "First, it's not Lewis, it's Janus, I'd suggest you keep calling me that if you know what's good for you. Secondly, That's the last time I'll do it, I promise." Janus explains, sounding a little annoyed. "I doubt that…" Reimu says sounding skeptical. Sakuya throws a knife at Janus as he quickly dodges it. "Where's Remilia and Flandre? I saw you take them before you dropped me off here!" Sakuya shouts. "You took Flan too? That might not have been a good idea." Spell says, trying not to sound worried. Terumi laughs, "Her powers are useless with what we have planned. There are many ways to restrict even the most absurd of powers here." Terumi explains. Janus laughs, "Yes. We're even planning something for you two, Reimu and Spell! I'm sure you'll love it." Janus says as he creates a portal from the sky. As the portal opens, Marisa and Sanae fall out from it. "Ow…" Marisa says landing on the floor. Sanae looks up at Reimu, Spell and Sakuya and quickly stands up with Marisa. "Oh, so that's where you two where." Sakuya says now sounding a bit more calm. Janus opens a portal behind him and Terumi, "Well I'll see you all in the next portal, have fun with your new friend over there." Janus says as he and Terumi leave.

"Oh crapbaskets! Is she okay?" Spell says, looking back to the girl. He runs over to her, and notices the knife in her leg. "Not good." He says. Everyone else runs over to the girl. "If I knew she was a person.. I wouldn't have gone this far… Sakuya says sounding a bit worried. Spell kneels down next to her. "Okay, time to do this. I need two of you to hold down her leg. It can't move when we do this. I need one other person to come and pull the knife out." Spell says, turning back to the others. "Uh, I'm not really good with this kind of doctor stuff. Sakuya it's your knife right? Why don't you pull it out and Reimu and Sanae hold onto her leg." Reimu, Sanae and Sakuya let out a sigh. "I wish Eirin was here…" Reimu says holding onto the girl's leg with Sanae. "Alright, I'll get ready." Spell says. He begins to flair up again, as his hair turns golden as it did during his "fight" with Terumi. "If I do this, I can use healing magic on her wound. But, if her muscles are moving to much when I do it could mean her leg will get messed up. If I had more time to heal her, it wouldn't be an issue. But, we don't have time so it needs to be quick. Make sure you guys hold it down tight. Sakuya, get ready to pull it out cleanly. Straight out, don't jerk it to the left or right." Spell says, sounding like a surgeon. The three girls nod in agreement as Sakuya begins to pull out the knife straight out, as Reimu and Sanae still hold on. Spell quickly puts his hands over the wound as soon as the knife is out. The wound quickly closes, and Spell reverts back to normal. "No issues with the healing process… minimal bleeding… She should be able to walk normally when she wakes up. Success!" Spell says, looking relieved, "and sorry for the dramatics. I wanted this to go as smooth as possible, seeing as she'll probably end up fighting again soon." Suddenly the area around them fades out into the lifeless area they were at before. The girl on the ground slowly opens up her eyes and sits up. "Where… where am I?" she asks still looking around. But before anyone could answer, she quickly began to panic, "Wait, where's Ragna? Where's Jin? Where are they? It was finally over wasn't it?!" She begins to panic. "Slow down. I don't know what happened to your friends, but some crazy stuff is going on. You need to calm down and tell us what happened to you. Maybe that will help us find them." Spell says, cutting straight to the chase. The girl shakes her head, "I… I don't know. I was with them before and then I blacked out… I thought that all of this would end, even after what they said…" the girl says looking around. "I'm afraid things have changed Noel…" A voice says from behind everyone. Everyone turns around and behind them was a small girl in a black outfit with blonde hair styled into twintails. "I should thank you two by the way, It seemed fixing that moment in time broke the seal." The girl explains. Reimu shakes her head, "And you are?" Reimu asks sounding a little lost on the situation. "You know, we're gonna meet an army's worth of people at this rate. But yeah, who are you exactly?" Spell asks. "My name is Rachel Alucard, pleased to meet you all." She looks at the group, "and to be honest, a army's worth is what we need." Rachel explains. "Oh great… By the way, you wouldn't happen to be a vampire would you?" Spell asks. Rachel looks at Spell, "Hmm? Why yes, I am. Does it matter somehow?" she asks sounding confused. "Nah, it's just that the last guy I met called Alucard was a vampire too. Common name I guess, but he was… odd to say the least." Spell says, almost shuddering. Noel looks at Rachel, "What happened? Where is everyone?" Noel asks sounding scared.

Rachel looks down and shakes her head, "I'll try to keep things simple for our new friends here." Rachel looks up from the ground and at the group. "Not too long ago, a lot of people here were on their way to end a huge problem for our world, you've probably already met him, but Terumi has been involved in most of our problems. We all had one final fight ready, many things were planned out and although some things didn't end up as planned, we did end up succeeding or at least I think we did…" Rachel explains. "I don't quite know what happened either, but the last thing I remember was Terumi and a man with a mask showing up. They put me in the same kind of seal Terumi was put in a long time ago, and all I could do was watch as they destroyed everything and everyone around us…" Rachel continues to explain sounding sad. Noel begins to tear up, "Does that mean that?..." Noel tries to speak. Rachel nods, "Yes, I'm afraid we might be the only ones alive right now." Rachel explains. Reimu looks around, "Why? Why is Lewis doing this?" Reimu asks sounding upset. "Some BS about saving the world by destroying it or something like that. Can"t have a bad future if there is no future!" Spell says, sarcastically. "However, I feel like there is still hope." Rachel says looking around. "If more of those portals in time show up, we can get enough people to fight back and maybe even fix whatever was changed." Rachel says sounding confident, "Although, it won't be easy, Terumi and that man were not alone…" Rachel says thinking about who else she saw. Marisa laughs, "So, we gotta save the day by beating people up again? Sounds like the same deal to me!" Marisa says cheerfully. "Yeah, I don't know what else Janus could do at this point, but I can tell this is his final attack." Reimu explains. "And how exactly can you tell? This is no different than the other crap he's pulled." Spell says, doubting the end is in sight. "Well, he did kidnap most of us, brought out everyone we encountered so far and sent us to a destroyed world… but maybe he's just changing it up a little." Sanae says trying to think about Janus's plans. "I guess you have a point. Not like to put all his cards on the table unless he was planning to win the game." Spell says. "Well we gotta do something, even it's not the end." Reimu says trying to stay confident. Noel stands up and looks at Reimu, "We gotta get everyone back, I only hope this is the end, for real this time." Noel says now trying to sound optimistic. "I'm not even going to bother asking what she's talking about…" Spell mutters to himself. "Well, before you all go out looking for the next portal, there's something you all must know." Rachel explains sounding worried. Everyone turns to look at Rachel who now looked nervous, "If you ever see a person who looks like he's wearing armor, keep him close to you. His name is Hakumen and don't ever let Terumi near him…" Rachel explains now sounding a bit scared. Noel shivered a bit, almost as if she remembered something. "Don't let crazy dude near armour dude, got it." Spell says, summarizing. Rachel nods, "I can't begin to explain how important that is, Spell was it? I can tell you and your friends are strong but… I don't think it will be enough…" Rachel continues to sound worried. "Is that what Janus was talking about earlier? The thing about his new friend?" Reimu begins to think. Spell shrugs, "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. I don't think either of us have truly gone all out yet. We'll be fine." Suddenly the sky around them turned red, "You want more portals right?" Janus said. "Then get ready for your final tests, heroes!" A large flash of white light surrounded the area and once it left 3 brightly shining portals were placed around the area, but in the center was a large one although it was covered in red mist. "He's doing that final boss thing again right?" Reimu asks. "Oh yeah, his ego levels are off the charts." Spell says, mocking him. Marisa jumps out in front of the group, "Well what are we waiting for! Lets save the big one for last and check out these small ones!" Marisa says sounding excited. Reimu looks at everyone around and nods, "Yeah, let's end this." Reimu says sounding ready. "Maybe I can get extra vacation hours for working on my day off…" Spell says, talking to himself. Everyone runs off to one of the small portals, ready to end this long Incident.


	21. Chapter 20

The group of heroes looked around the area surrounded by portals, "Alright." Marisa said taking a step forward and looking around "We have some options this time… So I'd say-" Marisa stops and looks at the giant portal, "That one!" Marisa shouts as she runs straight towards it. "Marisa!" Reimu shouted, "There she goes again…" Sakuya says shaking her head. Before Marisa could reach the portal she was pushed down on the ground by an invisible force. "Ow…" Marisa said slowly sitting up. "Guess it needs a key? Check under the doormat." Spell says, jokingly. Reimu looked around, "Maybe this is a sign we need to look at the other portals first." Reimu said thinking about the situation. Marisa slowly gets off the ground, "but which one do we go to first?" Spell smiles, "I dunno. I guess you should just keep running into them until we find the right one." Noel looks over at the one closest to the huge portal, "What if we go over to that one?" she asks. Reimu nods and the group walks over to the portal, but unlike Janus's other portals, this one had a vision of the area, in it could be seen a walkway with lots of flying ships in the background. "I recognize this, this somewhere close to academy!" Noel says sounding happy to see a place she's been to. "I guess we should go in then?" Sanae asks. "It's a far cry from the last academy we were at, that's for sure." Spell says, examining the portal. "Well, I guess this is where we go. Ready everyone?" Reimu asks. The group nods and enters the portal and enter the new area.

Everyone takes a look around, "woah, this is just like when we first arrived at Beacon, remember all those flying ships Reimu?" Marisa asks, Reimu nods "Yeah… wait." Reimu quickly turns around, "Where's Noel?" Reimu asks sounding worried. "She said she knows the place. Maybe she's looking for help?" Spell says, now looking around. Suddenly the portal opens again, now showing a vision of Noel in the area they were earlier struggling to get inside the portal. "She's blocked off, like the giant portal." Sakuya says. "Well, there goes our Tour Guide… Does this mean the big portal leads to Gensokyo? Spell says, poking at the portal. "I don't know… But right now..." Reimu turns around, "Janus wants us here for a reason, so there's something going on." Reimu explains. "Yeah, but what? There's not a lot of people that stand out here, if anything we stand out the most." Sanae explains. "Well, we could try wondering around aimlessly until we find… something. You know, unless one of you has a better idea." Spell says, still looking around. Marisa sighs, "You're not wrong, let's start walking around then." Marisa says as the group begins to walk forward.

A few minutes have passed and the group still hasn't found anyone of interest, "Jeez, everyone here dresses the same! All in uniform and stuff." Marisa says sounding annoyed. Sakuya continues to look around, "Noel did say something about an academy, maybe that explains the clothes they wear… although I am curious why no one has questioned why we are her-" suddenly, Sakuya accidentally bumps into someone. "Oh my! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Sakuya quickly apologizes. The man Sakuya bumped into wore a black coat with a white shirt underneath, around his neck was a black tie and he wore a black fedora. The man shrugged, "oh, It's fine.. I'm a bit busy today so maybe it was my fault. Although, you and your little group here don't exactly look like they belong here... " The man smiled and looked over at Reimu and Spell, "Well, sorry for the interruption, I have somewhere to be.. I'd question you all, but I guess I'll let that slide." The man walked away from the group still keeping a smile on his face. "Hey Spell… did something about that guy… bother you?" Reimu asks sounding deep in thought. "Well, considering he's the only other person here who isn't in an academy uniform, he must be important to the plot." Spell says, watching the man walk away. Reimu keeps an eye on the man too, "Yeah but… didn't he seem like familiar or something. I have this feeling like we've seen him or something already." Reimu says now sounding curious. Marisa laughs, "Maybe you're just overthinking it, he didn't seem very familiar to me, right Spell?" Marisa asks. "Either way, we can't start something here. There's people everywhere…" Spell says, gesturing to people surrounding them. "Let's follow him then. If he's really up to something we can see for ourselves." Reimu suggests. "Yep, let's shadow the guy when all of us are blending in so well already..." Spell says sarcastically. Sanae shakes her head, "There has to be something we can do! It won't be long until he's out of our sight!" Sanae says sounding nervous. "Well, I could turn invisible. But only in bursts and you guys would have to grab onto me in order to also be invisible. We'd bump into people. But, now that I think about it… Does he want us to follow him?" Spell says, noticing that even though they've been debating for a while, the man is still close by. Reimu and the others look over and notice that the man was still there. "Yep, he's our guy, isn't he?" Marisa asks. "Well should we follow him?" Sakuya asks. Reimu shrugs, "We're pretty much walking into some sort of trap but yeah sure." Reimu says sounding a bit annoyed. "And here we go again. The wonder Group go to face the enemy head on, again..." Spell says, sounding somewhat tired. Everyone walks over to the man and as they started walking over, the man continued walking away.

The group followed the man into a wide and long alleyway, with the building surrounding them being as tall as skyscrapers. "Yep, this is a trap." Reimu said as she continued walking. The man stopped and turned around, "You know.. I don't think anyone is gonna see us here. I was wondering when you all were gonna start following me." The man said with a carefree tone. "Well you didn't exactly make it make it easy for us all to move around unnoticed! Everyone was in grey suits so we're sat here looking like some bootleg rock band!" Spell says, not even caring about the trap. The man laughs, "Well it doesn't matter, not anymore. You are all right on time…" A portal opens up next to Reimu and the group and Madoka and Homura fall out. "Ow… that really hurt." Madoka said brushing herself off and standing up with Homura. "What? That's it? You just gave us more people to fight you with! I mean that is… if you're looking for one." Marisa says confused. "Brainwashing? That didn't really work last time." Spell says, moving the fingers on his right hand. Madoka and Homura look at Spell confused, "Brainwashing? What are you talking about?" Homura asks confused. The man laughs, "No, you see I was just giving you more players for the game… At least that's what "he" told me to do…" The man explains. "Game?" Reimu asks. "Did you not hear all the game references I've made? This is all one big game to Janus. And it seems he thinks we need a handicap." Spell says, somewhat mad at the fact that Janus thinks he's already won. The man laughed once more "You guys are really making my day you know that? Anyways, here's what's gonna happen." Suddenly from the rooftops Oriko and Kirika jump down surrounded by a red aura with glowing red eyes. "Oh great, these two again?" Sanae says as the others get ready to fight. "And that's not all, I suggested one more tiny rule to this… I'm sure you all will love it!" The man says as a portal opens up beside him. "Ouroboros!" The man shouts as a green chain shoots out from him into the portal, quickly he grabs onto the chains and pulls onto it, pulling out a girl with long blonde hair and and a blue outfit similar to Madoka and Homura's. "Hey! What the hell is this?!" she shouts struggling to break free. "Finally, after all this time, I'll be able to get rid of Trinity." The man says sounding excited. The girl looks over now angry and confused, "What?! Have you forgotten already or something? Trinity isn't-" The man pulls on the chain tightening it. "Yes, yes I know isn't actually you. I understand." The man looks over at Reimu and Spell again, I'd say you all have a few minutes before Ouroboros completely drains her life's energy, having it around you like that for a while is quite deadly…" The man explains. The man looks at Spell, but then cocks his eyebrow in confusion. Spell is standing at the back of the group wide-eyed and not saying a word. He shakes his head, "Sorry, I just had to process all that. First, Madoka and Homura out of nowhere, then the two others we fought before, then you have chains like Terumi all of a sudden, and now it's race against time to stop you before that OTHER girl has her life drained in order to stop something called Trinity from being destroyed. Have I missed anything?!" Spell says, clearly annoyed. The man thinks for a second, "Hmm, no. Wait!" The man removes his hat, "It's a bit rude to just start all this without an introduction, The name's Hazama, and I'd explain the whole chains like Terumi thing, but it'd take a while." Hazama puts back on his hat, "Now… Let's Begin!"

Kirika quickly uses her magic to slow everyone down as Oriko jumped back and began to shoot out vines that surrounded the area, limiting everyone's options to dodge. "This isn't good!" Marisa shouts. "And what part of this gave you that idea?!" Spell says, once again, sarcastically. Kirka jumped into the air and knocked Sanae and Sakuya back into a vine quickly trapping them. "Two down already? I thought you guys were really strong or something?" Hazama says with a sarcastically. Reimu slowly attempts to pull out her talismans, but is hit and knocked back by Kirika, as Reimu is hit back she lands on the ground almost touching a vine. "We can't do anything like this!" Reimu shouts. Marisa slowly turns her head to the side to look at Madoka and Homura, but to her surprise, only Madoka was there. "Wait, where is-" Marisa says before getting hit back into a vine. "If we can't fight in weird battle dome… If I try burning the vines, Madoka will get hurt. But how much longer does Trinity girl have left? Who do I go for? I know!" Spell quickly disappears in a cloud of dust, leaving a hole where he was standing. Hazama shakes his head in disbelief, "Where the hell did he go? And what the hell is that hole?" Hazama shouts. Reimu finally gets up off the ground, "He sure is full of tricks isn't he?" Reimu says sounding a bit surprised. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. A scream is heard outside of the vine dome, and the vines start to dissipate. "If you can't fight above ground! Fight underground!" Spell says, standing next to an unconscious Oriko. Hazama and Kirika quickly turn around. "Are you kidding me right now?!" Hazama says sounding annoyed. Kirika looks at Oriko and then at Spell, Kirika charges at Spell while screaming in a fit of rage, but before she can even get close Homura appears with a Stun Gun and shoots Kirka. "I didn't even do anything! I just popped out of the ground and the poor girl had a heart attack! Also, where did you get a stun gun?!" Spell says, trying to get a grasp on the situation. Homura turns around to look at Spell, "would you prefer I shoot her with a real gun?" Homura asks. "No comment. So, does someone wanna cut those chains before Trinity girl passes out?" Spell says, only now just remembering that someone else was in trouble. "Are you kidding me?!" Hazama shouts, now completely losing his calm yet carefree tone. Hazama releases the chains from the girl and shoots Ouroboros at the side of a building as it quickly bounces around the area wrapping itself around everyone. "No way am I letting this slide! You are all losing here! You hear me! All of you!" Hazama shouts. "Jeez, you need to calm down… But I probably shouldn't be saying that in a position like this.." Marisa says sounding like she's in pain. "Guys… There's no reason to panic or whatever. We're not meant to lose here. You think Ol' Janus would be satisfied with this Blues Brothers reject beating us?" Spell says, wince slightly at the pain of having his soul take a beating. "What did you just say? Janus was right about you, you always know how to get on someone's nerves huh?" Hazama says now pulling on the chains harder. Reimu looks over at where the girl landed, she wasn't there anymore. "Huh? wait... " Reimu smiles and looks back at Hazama. "Spell's not wrong, I mean with an outfit like that you're just asking to be a reject." Reimu says jokingly. "Are you serious right now?" Hazama shouts. "How about this? You wanna play a game?" Spell says, as he manages to get his hand to slip past one of the chains. In his hand was a coin, "I'm gonna flip this coin. If it's heads, I win. If it's tails, you win. How's that sound?" Spell says. Hazama looks at Spell confused, "I don't know how a simple coin flip will save you all, but if it helps you rest, sure let's play." Hazama responds. "Glad you're willing to play! Now then, keep a close eye on the coin!" Spell says, as he flips the coin a few meters into the air. While the coin in in midair is falling, Hazama is hit by a spiked bat, releasing everyone and knocking him out cold. The bat quickly transformed into a staff and the one using the staff was the girl. "Have you just completely forgotten or something!? Trinity isn't here anymore! She's gone! G-O-N-E! Gone!" The girl shouts. The girl calms down, "Luna, calm down it's over now." She says to herself in a slightly different tone. "Uh, are you okay?" Reimu asks. Spell walks over to Hazama, with the coin in his hand. "Well would ya look at that! It's heads. Looks like I win. Nice swing by the way, but I figured you could use a distraction." He says, looking over at the girl. "Thanks, but it wasn't me though, it was Luna." The girl explains. "Wait, then who're you? You have a twin or something?!" Spell says, now even more confused despite just being done with the last confusing situation. "Guess again Spell." Janus appears behind everyone, "To keep things simple, this girl here is called Platinum by a lot of people, mainly because it's simple that way. Right now you're talking to the other soul in her body." Janus explains. Reimu and Spell look over at Janus confused, "What?" Reimu asks. "It's a really extreme case of multiple personality disorder. Because it's actually two people sharing a room." Spell says, trying to explain it himself. Janus claps his hands, "Exactly. Now…" Janus quickly teleports over to Hazama. "Man, he would be pissed if he found out I gave him the person he wanted…. But from a different time!" Janus laughs to himself. "Wait what? What do you mean?" Reimu asks. Janus snaps his fingers as a portal appears underneath Hazama, "You see… all of you are currently in the past, and Platinum here is from the future. Hazama wanted Platinum dead because she originally had three souls, one soul he didn't really like." Janus explains. "Why is it never simple? Seriously, couldn't have been she just hasn't seen her therapist in a while or something? But no, it's MORE time travel and people with multiple souls." Spell says, not even sure what to think anymore. Janus shrugs, "It's only gonna get more confusing with this world Spell, hopefully the people I send after you all don't overwhelm you with a history lesson." Janus says jokingly. "Is it ever simple for you? Trying to keep track of everything gets a bit annoying, I don't think I can handle another book of knowledge or something." Marisa says sounding annoyed. Janus shakes his head "What you're not happy with this world as the finale? I had options you know, A world filled with tons of weird genetically enhanced people, maybe I could create my own world but I did that already, long story. Or perhaps I could've been boring and fight you all in Gensokyo. Which one of that would you prefer?" Janus asks. "I'll take the one where we fight you and win! That one sounds good!" Spell says, raising his hand like a kid in a classroom. Janus laughs as two portals appear,one behind him and the other behind the group. "Too late, everything's all set up, see you all later, round one out of four is finished, where will you all lose at I wonder…" Janus says as he leaves. Platinum runs after Janus but was too late to catch him. "Hey! Are you just gonna leave me here!? I don't even know these people!" She shouts. "Well, you heard him, we got three more left." Homura says walking away from the group and towards the portal. "You know. I thinking you guys can handle the next one. I'm gonna try to find a bathroom or something in the next place. Maybe take a nap." Spell says, slowly walking through the portal. "Hey, wait up! You can't just leave us like that!" Marisa shouts going after Spell as the rest follow except for Platinum, who was still trying to figure out where Janus went. Platinum turns around and notices everyone had left and quickly runs into the slowly closing portal, "W-wait for me!" Platinum shouts as she runs in.

"Lewis! How could you do such a thing?" a girl with an outfit resembling Reimu shouted. She stood in front of Lewis who was in his black robe and mask, the area around them was completely destroyed, no other person could be seen in sight. "There's barely anyone left… how could you?" The girl asks. Lewis looked at the girl and spoke with a sinister tone, "Why haven't you just given up? Almost everyone you knew here is long gone… the Gensokyo you know is gone and in it's place a much more peaceful one will be created." Lewis said now walking towards the girl. "I'll never forgive you for this! You won't get away without punishment!" The girl shouts as she pulls out talismans. Lewis laughs. "You're nowhere near as strong to beat me Shrine Maiden…"

"Hey! Janus! Snap out of it!" Terumi shouts. Janus quickly shakes his head and looks at Terumi, "My apologies, I was deep in thought." Janus says as he opens a portal and leaves. "Okay…" Terumi says sounding confused.

Everyone arrives back at the area with Rachel and Noel, the area itself now looked a lot more colorful than last time they were there. "Huh, I guess Rachel and Noel managed to clean up the place huh?" Marisa says jokingly. "Hey! Madoka! Reimu!" a familiar voice is heard in the distance. Reimu and Madoka look around and to their surprise, Sayaka and the rest of the Holy Quintet were also here. Sayaka and the rest of the Holy Quintet run up to Reimu's group, "I've been wondering where you guys have been. What happened?" Sayaka asks. "It's a bit of a long story, maybe Spell can explain it for me." Reimu says still trying to get out of explaining things. "Thanks a lot Reimu… Right, so after we all got separated… We ended up here. And now we basically have to go through all these portals and do something in each one. It looks like doing that will lead us to the others who went missing. That's all, I think..." Spell says, shooting Reimu an annoyed look. "Hey! You guys are okay!" Noel and Rachel also run over to the group. "I take it you fixed whatever needed to be fixed?" Rachel asks. "Yeah, we beat some guy up and found our friends! Also.. you wouldn't happen to know someone named Platinum would you?" Marisa asks. "Oh?" Rachel looks at the back of the group, where Platinum stood looking around still looking confused. "Trinity wouldn't happen to be with you, would she?" Rachel asks. Platinum lets out an annoyed sigh, "No, she's not." She replies. Rachel shakes her head looking disappointed, "Thought so." Rachel says now walking away to look at the other portal."I'm sorry I couldn't go with you guys, I don't know why I couldn't be let in." Noel says sounding sad. "You said you recognised the place. If you were with us, then we most likely wouldn't have bumped into Hazama since you would have lead us somewhere else. That's not how the game was meant to be played." Spell says, looking at the portals around the area. Reimu looks over at the portal Rachel was looking at, "I guess Janus wants us to only go with certain people then. Next time when we all go in, I wouldn't be surprised if we were missing a few people." Reimu says now beginning to walk over to the next portal as the rest of the group followed.

The group arrives at the next portal and take a look at the vision of the next area. A arena was shown, somewhat similar to what the arena looked like at the Vytal Festival. "Another arena? Maybe this time, we can actually fight in it!" Kyoko said sounding excited. "Well, I had to fight in the last one. Freaky lookin' Grimm..." Spell says, yawning as he speaks. "You're not getting tired, are you Spell?" Reimu asks jokingly. "I might've used a little too much energy these past few… how many fights has it been? I kinda need to recharge..." Spell says, sounding somewhat embarrassed. "Do you think Janus is trying to wear Spell out? He seems to be putting out all he can now." Sanae asks. "That could be possible…" Mami says thinking to herself. "It shouldn't matter if you guys are all here. Whatever fight comes up next, I'm sure you can handle it!" Spell says, reassuringly. "Well then! Let's all go in and see who's allowed in!" Marisa says as she walks towards the portal and is pushed back by an invisible force. "Guess it's not me." Marisa says sounding a bit embarrassed. Reimu laughs a little as she and the rest of the group enter the portal.

As Reimu enters the arena she quickly turns around and looks at who she had. "All right. Spell, Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko made it… I was expecting a bit more people this time…" Reimu says sounding a little annoyed. "Wait, Spell? Is that you?" Spell quickly looked around the arena and right behind him was Ruby. "I was wondering where you went. Geez, don't scare me like that!" Spell says, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness you're all here! It's been crazy here! These people act like they know me or something and there's this guy who kinda looks like you but not really and then there's this one cool guy with a really huge katana and-" Ruby stops for a bit to calm down, her mind still racing from all the recent events. "You're rambling again… But back up a sec, 'someone who looks like me?'" Spell asks, now confused. Ruby shrugs, "I mean kinda, he has the same hair color and red eyes thing. But I don't think-" Ruby is quickly cut off by the sound of a loud door opening up behind everyone. "He won't be showing up anytime soon... " A sinister voice said coming from the door that had opened up. Out stepped out Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, all of them having the same red aura like Oriko and Kirka. "Oh crap… I was hoping to have some more time before the next fight..." Spell says, clenching his fists. Reimu rolls her eyes, "Great, I wish I could've fought you three back then so I know what you could do, but I guess things can't be that simple can they?" Reimu says sounding annoyed. Sayaka takes a step forward next to Reimu, "But hey, just like last time, you have us." Sayaka says drawing her sword with a smile. Cinder laughs "I'll make sure you all end up in ashes… just like her." Cinder waves her hand as a group of arrows covered in fire is shot at the group, everyone quickly jumps back and readies their weapons. "I've got another fight left in me. Especially for you, Cinder..." Spell says, as lightning bolts travel over his body. Cinder now begins to levitate in the air as her eyes glow with fire. "Emerald! Mercury! Take your positions like we planned!" Cinder shouts. Mercury quickly runs at Ruby as Emerald jumps back mysteriously disappearing. "Where did she?" Kyoko shakes her head and quickly runs over to Ruby, she slams the bottom of her spear on the ground as a magic shield protects both of them, however, Mercury still continued to run into the magic and as he did, he disappeared. "What!?" Kyoko says looking around, before she was quickly hit from behind by Mercury. Sayaka looks over at the scene, "Wasn't Ruby just…" Sayaka looks around for Ruby, who was standing next to Spell. "Hey Spell, I know you're charging up for something, but are you seeing this?" Sayaka asks. "No, and that's the problem. Where'd they go?" Spell asks, breathing somewhat heavily. "That's right Spell. Where did they go?" A voice from behind Reimu asks. Reimu quickly turns around and somehow Janus was waiting behind her. "Get out of here!' Reimu swings her Gohei at Janus, but as she did he disappeared and was hit by one of Cinder's arrows knocking her down to the ground. Reimu slowly gets up, "Please tell me you have a good idea of what the hell is going on Spell!" Reimu shouts. "I don't know?! How would I know?!" Spell shouts, clearly worried. Cinder laughs, "If only you all could see the look on your faces… believe it or not, you are all overreacting." Cinder says now taking a few steps forward towards Spell and Ruby. Ruby quickly jumps out in front of Spell, changing Crescent Rose into it's gun form. "Stay back! I don't know what's going on at all! But don't think I won't shoot!" Ruby shouts. Cinder ignored Ruby's warning and continued walking forward, Ruby shoots at Cinder and as the bullet lands Cinder splits into two of herself. "Huh, wasn't expecting that. Ruby, can you buy me two minutes?" Spell asks, his hair starting to stick up as if it was charged with static. Ruby nods and runs back away "Hey Cinder! It's me you want or something like that right? Come on after me then." Ruby says trying to get her attention by shouting. Meanwhile Mami looked around and slowly backed up the arena trying to find Mercury. Mami then accidently bumps into someone and on reflex quickly takes a shot, without realising it she shot Mercury's head straight off his body. Mami stood there in shock for a moment, before somehow his head managed to re-appear, "Boo." Mercury says as his face warps into something resembling a witch from Madoka's world, Mami quickly jumped back and continued to fire at Mercury. Ruby still ran from Cinder still firing shots at her as she continued to multiply. "Hey Spell! You're almost done right? Please tell me you're almost done!" Ruby says sounding worried. "What do you mean? You're doing fine!" Spell says, jokingly. Ruby shook her head as she continued to run around the arena. Sayaka runs over to Kyoko who was still on the ground after being hit, "Come on Kyoko, you have to get up! They need us!" Sayaka says as she tries to help her up. As she grabbed Kyoko's hand she vanished, "Oh come on!" Sayaka says before getting hit back by Mercury. "3… 2… 1!" Spell says, as a bright flash of light fills the arena. Spell is covered by a white light as lightning sparks run over his body, his hair standing on end. "This'll give me an energy boost, but not for long. I've got 5 minutes to fight at full power!" Spell thinks to himself. "Alright! Who's first? I know!" Spell quickly moves, appearing as a bolt of lightning in the air, knocking down one of the Cinder clones. The Cinder clone disappears as Spell knocks it down, "Great." Cinder says to herself, "Everything should still be going all according to plan though just as long as-" before Cinder can finish her sentence, Emerald is thrown into the arena unconscious and all the Cinder clones disappear and Mercury is visible again. "Uh oh." Mercury says. "Okay… that's one problem solved.. But who did that?" Reimu asks. Suddenly a man covered in white armor jumps down into the arena and his hand he held a large katana he looked directly at Cinder and readied himself for combat. "Nothing's gonna make sense for the rest of this little adventure, huh? No time to be thinking about it though!" Spell says, as he starts moving around the arena as a bolt once again. Cinder shoots out a group of arrows at the man and in response the man quickly stabs the air and a black void appears in front of him destroying the arrows. "Are you serious?" Cinder says now launching fireballs at both the man and Spell. Mercury looks around the arena, "I think I should go…" Mercury walks over to the door before being interrupted by a talisman flying right next to him. Mercury turns around and behind was Reimu and Sayaka's group. "And where do you think you're going?" Sayaka asks.

Spell suddenly warps in next to them, still charged. "Hey, Mercury! Those legs are made of metal, right?" Mercury starts to look worried, "Yeah… What about it?" Spell puts on a devilish grin, "Did you know that metal is great for conducting electricity?" He asks, already knowing the answer. "Oh no…" Mercury says quietly. Spell points to Mercury's legs with his fingers, sending bolts of electricity straight to them. Mercury's legs start to spark and smoke, until they can't hold on and end up breaking. Mercury can no longer walk, but the rest of him is untouched by the lightning. Sayaka laughs, "Thanks Spell! Now… What would we do with you?" Sayaka asks. "Actually, I have an Idea." Reimu says as she pulls out her talismans and throws them at Mercury. Mercury winces in pain , "Ow, these things.. Really hurt." Mercury says as he passes out.

The man and Cinder run at each other both ready to fight. Cinder quickly pulls out her weapon and prepares to strike. The man stops "This is…." The man quickly gets into a stance. Cinder jumps up into the air and launches herself at the man. "...The end!" The man shouts as a symbol appears before him Cinder hits it and suddenly the area flashes white and in a second Cinder was on the ground as the man put his sword away. "Huh, that's weird… I haven't passed out ye- Oh, there we go." Spell says, as he falls to the ground. "Spell!" Ruby quickly runs over to Spell looking down at him and trying not to panic. Reimu looks over at the man, "Thanks for that, but just… who are you?" Reimu asks. The man looks at Reimu and stays silent, "Ah, you don't talk, got it…" Reimu says sounding a bit annoyed. A portal appears next to Ruby and Spell and Janus walks out of it. "Oh man! Is he dead? Please tell me he died!" Janus says getting his hopes up. "No, he's just out cold." Sayaka says. "Oh…" Janus says disappointed. "Well, I'll let him rest I guess… maybe I'll find a way to wake him up where his at a good middle ground of well rested and tired." Janus says as he snaps his fingers as portals appear underneath Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. "You…" The man looked at Janus and spoke, "Where's Terumi?" he asked. "Oh, Hakumen… Wouldn't you like to know?" Janus said still looking at Spell. Janus opened a portal in front of him and a formed a club out of red mist. "You might want to take a step back Ruby… Spell gets to go back first!" Janus said as he laughed a little. Janus held the club back and swung at Spell sending him flying into the portal, "Ah, I sure hope he asks himself what happened when he wakes up." Janus said as he turned around and dissolved the club. "After you all then, and you too Hockeyman, don't play the silent type and follow the rules." Janus said as he creates a portal and jumps back into it. Ruby quickly runs into the portal after Spell still somewhat worried. Sayaka looks at Reimu, "He'll be fine right?" Sayaka asks. "Reimu nods, "Yeah.. probably." Reimu says she enters the portal along with the Holy Quintet and Hakumen.

Reimu and everyone else arrive back at the place with the portals. "Hey! Ruby!" Ruby quickly looks around as Weiss, Blake and Yang run over. "Yang! Weiss! Blake!" Ruby shouts as she runs over at high speeds."It's so good to see you again! But… where's Spell?" Yang asks concerned. Ruby's smile quickly disappears and turns around to see Spell knocked out on the floor. Ruby gasped and rushed over to Spell's side. "What…. Happened?" Yang asks as Reimu walks over, "A lot. But for right now… we need to rest."

"It's not over yet Lewis!" The girl resembling Reimu shouted as both her and Lewis clashed in the air. Lewis quickly fired a quick shot of danmaku at the girl knocking her to ground. "Have you given up?" Lewis asks sounding disappointed. Behind Lewis, a gap slowly opened behind him, Lewis quickly dodges out of the way as tons of danmaku fired out of the gap. "Enough!" Lewis shouted as he threw out a red chain into the gap pulling out Yukari throwing her down to the ground, leaving her unconscious. Lewis slowly flew down to Yukari and the injured girl while laughing. "You are alone shrine maiden, no one can save you now…." Lewis said as he held out his hand creating red mist that formed around Yukari until she couldn't be seen no more, and when it vanished Yukari was nowhere to be seen. "There is only despair for you and darkness for this world… and from that darkness a new world will be born. This Gensokyo is just the beginning, I will go to a billion worlds… and I will not stop until every light of hope has been extinguished." Lewis said as he slowly approached the girl as he created a sword from his red mist. "You are strong shrine maiden and if I wasn't here now you would be this world's great hero." Lewis stopped in front of the girl with his blade, the girl looked up in fear and closed her eyes as Lewis raised his sword. "But I am beyond strength." Lewis quickly striked with his blade.

Janus shook his head, "Why?! Why now?! It's almost over! I don't need these memories at the most crucial moment of the plan!" Janus shouts as he opens a portal and runs into it.

"Oww… Son of a… I don't remember lightning giving me this much of a headache…" Spell groggily opens his eyes while placing his hand on his forehead. Without getting up, he looks around. He notices he's back in the area with the multiple portals. He's led on the ground, with what seems to be some cloth under his head as a makeshift pillow. "Finally decided to get up?" Spell looks down towards his feet, Reimu was sat down next to him. He looks back up to the sky, "Eh, just a power nap." Reimu tenses up slightly, "you passed out because you overexerted yourself." Spell let's out a tired chuckle, "With me, they're the same thing." Reimu sighs, "at least you're awake, that's what matters." Spell looks at her again, "what? Were you worried?" Reimu shoots him an annoyed look, "no. You've already proven that you're too stubborn to just go and die on us." Spell smiles, "yeah. That's one thing I've got going for me." Reimu looks away from him, "and besides. It was the others that were worried about you. Ruby especially." Spell's smile fades, "Ruby… Is she okay? Where is she?" Reimu points to Spell's left side. He looks to his left, but nearly jumps up from surprise. Ruby is asleep less than a foot away. "She was really worried, and wouldn't leave you alone. After that battle, she kept thinking about her friend who… you know. She didn't want it happen again. She worked herself up so much that she fell asleep right there." Reimu says, still looking away. "Dammit, I was so focused on trying to fight that I didn't even think about her. She stared down Pyrrha's killer and fought anyway. She protected me too. I can't even imagine how hard it must've been for her." Spell says, finally sitting up, "I'm a damn fool."

Reimu stands up, "yes. Yes, you are. Don't ever do something that reckless again." Spell looks around, he's see's everyone resting up. Eating some snacks, chatting, even Marisa was knocking on the next portal to make sure she didn't run into it. "Damn… How long was I out?" Spell asks. "A couple of hours. We didn't want to just leave with you unconscious and Ruby freaking out. And since we didn't want to end up like you, we thought we all could use a break." Reimu says, looking at everyone. "That's a good idea. 'Cause I'll tell you something, this is not a good feeling…" Spell says, laying back down. He continues, "all my remaining energy went into healing my wounds, and it's gonna take a while for me to get my strength back. Since it's already been a couple of hours, you best get going to the next world or whatever. Janus isn't just gonna sit on his thumbs, y'know."

"Hold on. You said your wounds are healed, you're not hurt anymore?" Reimu asks, standing over Spell. "Uhh… Yeah?" Spell says, sounding confused. "Then what's that 'bad feeling' you have? If it's not pain, then what?" Reimu asks, pressuring him. "I actually said that? Ah crap… You really wanna know?" Spell asks, hoping for a "no" answer. "Yeah, I kinda do." Reimu says, sitting back down to listen. "Fear." Spell says, quietly but loud enough to hear. Reimu looks shocked, as if she never expecting him to be scared. "You look surprised. But yeah, I'm kinda scared of all this. If I didn't have my Lightning Mode or whatever you want to call it, I would've been a liability to all of you. Hell, I was anyway. Ruby had to cover my ass while I charged up. If had my usual strength, it would've taken no time at all. And if that guy in white didn't show up, I know I didn't have enough time to stop whatever that weirdness was before my time ran out." He says, looking at Ruby next to him. "You're afraid of losing a fight? That's it?" Reimu asks. "No. Most days, even if I lost I would just get up and fight again next time. But, this time it's different.' Spell says, clenching his fist. "Different?" Reimu asks. "This time, I've seen what happens if I fail. Remember the festival back in Ninja World? I saw everything that Janus put into that girl's head… I know what happens if I lose. The reason I fight with confidence is because I never think of what happens if I lose. I never think of the consequences. I just swing my sword and throw my fireballs like I can't lose. And to top it all off, Janus is stronger than anyone I've faced, maybe even stronger than me." Spell says, taking a deep breath as if he had a weight lifted off his chest. "That's why you pushed yourself so hard. You idiot." Reimu says, standing back up. "I know, I know. But, that's why I have faith that I'll see you again soon after you go into that portal. You guys are strong enough to do whatever you need to in there, without me." Spell says, sitting up again. "Right, you just focus on getting your energy back." Reimu says, running off to the portal. The others notice and gather around it with her. She looks back at Spell, and he gives her a thumbs up.

"Spell?" Ruby says, sitting up. "Hey, how long have you been awake?" He asks. "Long enough to hear all that. You should've said something!" She says, angrily. "Yeah, but putting my problems on others when we have to fight to save everything might not be a good idea." He says, rubbing his head. "You haven't changed. You did the same thing back when you told us you had to leave. When we all found out who you were." Ruby says, remembering when Spell first came to the world of Remnant. "Yeah, but if I told you guys that from the start, you would've thought I was an alien or something. Spell says. Ruby laughs a little, "at least you're okay." She says, smiling. "Oh, thanks for taking care of me, by the way." Spell says. "It's fine… I just… I just…" Ruby begins to tear up. Without warning, she starts hugging Spell tightly. "I didn't want to lose someone else! Not like Pyrrha! Not again!" She shouts through tears. There's silence for a moment, but Ruby let's Spell go. "Sorry, I know you're still not feeling well and-' Ruby is stopped by Spell. "Nothing wrong with a hug, you clearly needed it." He says, trying to cheer her up. "But now,' he continues, "Why don't you go with Reimu and the others? They could use the extra firepower!" Spell says, with a bit more energy than before. "Yeah… Yeah! You're right!" Ruby says, jumping up. "You just rest up, okay!? When I come back, you better be able to a hundred push-ups!" Ruby says, running towards the others. "Well… Let's not get too crazy- annnnnd she's gone." Spell says, as Ruby runs off. Spell lays back down, hands behind his head. He thinks about everything he just said, and the determination in both Reimu and Ruby. "Look at me, feeling all sorry for myself! Ruby, make it a hundred and one!" He says to himself, now with slightly more energy.

Reimu and Ruby run over to the portal, "Hey hold on!" Madoka said as she and Homura ran over to the portal. "We're going too." Homura says ready to fight. Reimu and Ruby nod as the four of them look at the portal, it showed a lab with bright blue lights around the area. Reimu shrugs "I guess a vision won't help us now, come on let's go." Reimu says as the four of them enter the portal.

As Reimu and the other three heroes walked in a fight was already happening. Subaru, Julius, Rem, Ram, Ryuko, Asuka and Homura were fighting the masked Nui and Jaune. "About time you guys showed up!" Ryuko shouted. Julius clashed with Jaune "They've been quite the challenge, hopefully you can help!" Julius said jumping back from Jaune. Reimu takes a deep breath and gets ready to fight, "It's just two people guys. Come on!" Reimu says sounding a bit annoyed as she jumps into the fight. Above the place was a man wearing a strange mask covering his eyes, "How intriguing, they've all managed to last this long… although, I don't see the one that the man talked about, such a shame, I was hoping to get a good look at his soul…" The man said sounding somewhat let down. Next to the man a portal portal opened up and out stepped Janus. "Ah, have you decided to watch the fight?" the man with the mask asked. Janus shook his head, "I guess. I'm just trying to ignore some… things." Janus said sounding uncomfortable. "Well, your mind controlling mask idea is working well, both subjects are fighting to their full potential and the power you give the masks only makes them stronger." The man explained. "That's good to hear Relius…" Janus says observing the fight below.

"You're gonna leave to go save people right? So once you're done with that we can play right?" A familiar voice rings throughout Janus's mind, "shut up" Janus quietly mutters to himself. "This sword is a family heirloom, take it… and protect those you care about… protect your sisters… please… that is my final wish." another voice appears in his mind. Janus places his hands over his head, "Shut up!" Janus says now louder. "Is something wrong?" Relius asked. "Your sisters are dead, you won't ever see them again. You're weak, you'll never lay a finger on me like this, and even if you weren't weakened it wouldn't make a difference." One more voice appeared in his mind, now completely driving Janus insane. "SHUT UP!" Janus let a loud shout and with it, a burst of red mist knocking everyone away and destroying the masks on Jaune and Nui. "Oh jeez… someone has lost it." Reimu says slowly standing up along with everyone else except Jaune and Nui. Relius runs up to Janus, "Are you insane!? All that work for nothing! What were you think-" before Relius can even finish his sentence he is quickly grabbed by the neck and lifted up from the ground, Janus looks over at Nui and snaps his fingers as a portal appears to take her away. Janus looks at Relius, "You can see souls correct?" Janus asks with a sinister tone still holding up Relius, "When you look at mine… tell me what do you see?" Janus asks as the eyes on his mask glow red. Relius attempts to speak "I… see… I see…" Relius couldn't even finish his sentence he sounded shocked and horrified. "That's what I thought…" Janus opens up a portal and throws Relius into it. Janus looks around at everyone and laughs, "I like the looks you all give me… some of you look ready to fight, determined to save your world, some look scared now just realizing what they've gotten themselves into…" Janus laughs harder. "Some of you here...are not even supposed to be part of the game too! Yet you all keep fighting clinging onto what little hope you have…" Janus says as a portal opens up behind him. "Tell Spell that there will be no more games from this point…" Janus says as he backs into the portal and disappears. Everyone was silent as another portal opened up behind them. Reimu looked at everyone around her and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright Lewis, let's finish this." she says as she walks into the portal with everyone following her except Ruby and Subaru "Come on Jaune, let's get you back safe." Ruby says as she and Subaru lift Jaune up by the shoulders and enter the portal.

Reimu and everyone else makes it back to the area with the portals. "Well, we're back." Reimu says still unsure about what just happened. Spell is now able to walk around, but still doesn't have the strength to fight yet. "That was quick, were they really that weak in there?' He asks. Everyone who came back from the portal stayed silent for a bit. "Well, no. Janus showed up and… well he did our job and finished the fight." Ruby explains still sounding confused. "He finished the fight? Did one of his players break the rules or something?" Spell asks, now more confused than before. Ryuko shook her head, "No, he sounded pissed off about something. Whatever happened clearly got to his head." she explains. Reimu walks up to Spell and gives him a serious look, "Janus told us to tell you, 'no more games from this point.'" Reimu explains. "So he's making the final move now? Dammit, I'm not ready for that yet." Spell says, getting mad. "And that's why I'm giving you more time." Everyone turned towards the voice, in front of the large portal stood Janus looking around the area. "What a interesting group of warriors and heroes… It's amazing you all could make it this far." Janus says with a sinister tone. "More time? Janus, the point of an evil plan is to not let the heroes beat you." Spell says, trying to be cocky despite his situation. Janus looks over at Spell, "And what If I'm getting tired myself? I'm starting to lose my mind a little, Reimu and the others saw my little outburst back there." Janus says while laughing a little. Marisa walks up next to Reimu, "What? Did he have a breakdown like back when we first saw him?" she asks. Reimu shakes her head, "No. much worse." Reimu says sounding concerned. "I guess there's more going on with him than we know… Perhaps what we saw in that mirror is catching up with him?" Spell says quietly to Reimu. "Well, before I go… let me give you the final two players and after that, the game shall end." Janus snaps his fingers as two portals open up beside him, from one portal a man in a outfit similar to Noel's uniform fell out onto the ground injured and the other portal a man with a red outfit. "Ragna! Jin!" Noel ran over despite being close to Janus. Janus laughs, "Aren't I nice? Another touching reunion." Janus says while laughing. "Noel's friends I guess… Look Janus, I don't know what your plan is or why you're making it easier for us, but just know that it isn't going to work." Spell says, trying to look confident. Janus shakes his head and looks at the ground, "Yeah, it might not. I don't know what's happening to me right now… but I'm not giving up either." Janus says as he opens a portal and enters it. "I'm getting a little weirded out." Asuka says sounding confused. "You're telling me… Anyways, I didn't exactly get the chance to catch up on what happened in the portal. Ryuko and Asuka are back… And?" Spell asks. Reimu looks around, "Well we should have everyone back, but I don't see them, they could still be around here though. Janus doesn't seem to be playing tricks anymore." Reimu explains. "As long as everyone is safe now, that's all that matters. Janus won't try anything before the big finale, I hope..." Spell says with a deep breath. Reimu looks over at Noel who was helping the man in red outfit up, "Geez, what the hell happened? Wait… why am I?" The man said barely able to speak. Reimu walks over to the man and helps him up with Noel, "It's a long story, long enough to make you fall asleep." Reimu says trying to stay positive. Reimu and Noel carry the man over to Spell, Ruby and Marisa. "He's one of the last people were supposed to to team up with right?" Marisa asks. "I guess so, but what's with that outfit?" Spell asks, trying to make light of the situation. "What? Is something wrong with it? Wait…. Who are you and why are we back at Rachel's place?" the man asks sounding confused. "I'm Reimu, this is my friend Marisa and the girl in the red cape is Ruby, oh and that's Spell." Reimu explains. "We're the guys trying to save the world, or all of the worlds you could say." Spell says, explaining it as easily as possible. "Right… and I thought things were finally over." The man says sounding a bit confused. "So…. are you gonna tell us your name?" Ruby asks. "My name… It's Ragna." Ragna says still sounding confused. "But really, if you guys have the time can you give me a more detailed explanation of what's going on? I just still don't quite understand." Ragna says sounding exhausted. Reimu sighs "Well alright, since you and Spell seem like you need some time to rest, I'll do the explanation this time." Reimu says, she takes a deep breath and begins to explain what she can, starting all the way back to the first encounter with Janus.


	22. Chapter 21

"I see." Ragna closed his eyes and sighed, the story Reimu told was upsetting to him "So all we did was basically for nothing?" he asked. "Yeah…" Ruby gave Ragna a sad look. Ragna stands up and looks at his surroundings, observing the everyone Reimu has teamed up with throughout the adventure, some resting before the final battle while others talked about their worlds and their thoughts on the Incident so far.. "Well, at least everyone else seems okay." Ragna looks at Jin and then back at Noel "and it's good to see you're okay as well." Noel smiles but her smile quickly fades away "I… I thought-" Noel struggles to finish her sentence, "Yeah… I know, I thought it would be over too." Ragna looks at the larger red portal and clenches his fist, "But if Terumi's still here, this nightmare will never end." Ragna lets out a long sigh and continues to look at the large portal. "Oh! So you know Terumi? Don't worry, I already knocked him down once already!" Spell says, beaming. Ragna turns to look at Spell "It's gonna take more than just knocking him down to kill em. Trust me on that." Ragna explains sounding concerned. Reimu gives Ragna a confused look "So he is Immortal?" Reimu asks trying to understand. Ragna shakes his head, "It's… complicated, I'll say that much." Ragna sits back down, preparing himself for whatever might happen next. "I was just trying to be optimistic..." Spell mumbles to himself. "I'm afraid not many people from this world can be as optimistic as others here" Rachel says as she appears from behind Spell and Reimu. "Oh, I was wondering where you were." Reimu says. "Well someone has to be. So what's the big deal with Terumi? He didn't seem that tough other than the soul-sucking chains." Spell asks. "Terumi is the reason a lot of events have happened here, he's a lot more trouble than he looks. He's a man with a lot of power and a lot of knowledge about the world as well." Rachel explains. "Yeah, and as soon as we finally get rid of the guy, he comes back… again." Ragna says sounding angry. "So I take it he's come back to life more than once right?" Reimu asks sounding curious. Ragna nods, "Yep, it wasn't easy back then and it won't be easy now."

"Don't worry! I've got a plan to deal with him. That right hook I gave him before will be all too familiar." Spell says, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice is heard from afar and in the distance Jaune could be seen running up to Reimu and Spell's group. "You've finally woken up huh?" Reimu asks. Spell walks up to him and punches him in the shoulder, "You scared me to death, disappearing like that!" Jaune rubs his shoulder from where Spell punched him, "Look, I know it was bad back then, but I have something to tell you all." Jaune takes a deep breath and looks at Reimu and Spell. "When I was captured by that Janus guy, he took me to some weird place, in there was plans, stuff that you have all already been through… but there was one thing I saw that stood out the most…" Jaune looks at Spell, now sounding worried, "Back at the mansion, when you said you were a world warrior or something… have you ever fought anyone who had the power to just… erase everything?" Jaune asks sounding worried. "Define, 'everything.'" Spell says, thinking back. "Like places, things, people, worlds. Janus is planning something huge, but.. I can't help but feel like we're getting into something far more complicated than just some masked guy who wants to destroy worlds." Jaune said now closing his eyes and thinking, "Then again, this stuff is pretty crazy to me and probably the rest of team RWBY now that I think about it.". "Well, I've never fought someone who could erase 'everything.' I've stopped many from trying though. In fact, it was my first big job," Spell says, "but this is the first time worlds have come together like this. So many different people from different dimensions in one place is unheard of.". Reimu laughs a little, "Yeah… thinking about it now, this is all a little crazy isn't it? I remember back when I thought it was just Gensokyo and Madoka's world… now I don't know what to think." Reimu says, sounding a little happy. "You'd be surprised at what's out there. But, I'm getting off topic. What I'm trying to say is that we might be up against something I've never seen before. Something big and dangerous enough to to bring us all together." Spell says, hand on his chin as he thinks about what's to come. The group sits in silence for a moment, but was shortly interrupted by a sinister voice. "Alright… break time is over. I hope you are all well rested for the final fight." Janus says as he appears up in the sky above everyone. "We're ready to end this Incident Janus, it's gone on long enough!" Reimu shouts. "The suspense is killing me man! How about we just skip to the part where this is all over and I get to finish my game from earlier?" Spell says, referring to when Yukari brought him to Gensokyo. Janus laughs, "Well, although I did say 'No more games' I should've specified that I mean 'I'm done messing with you all.' You've all outlived your usefulness to me, and now I just want to see you all just disappear so I can finish my job." Janus explains. "Now, let me make this clear, this large portal you see here has a requirement like the last few, I'll tell you right now only nine people may enter, two of those people have to be Ragna and Hakumen, who should be around here somewhere…" Janus says now looking around. Janus shrugs, "Oh well, maybe he heard me and is on his way. I'll see you all on the other side!" Janus says as he disappears. "Seriously, can his ego get any bigger? Also, who's Hakumen?" Spell asks, looking around for anyone he doesn't recognise. "I am." suddenly a person in white armor lands in front of Spell. "*Oh yeah! You're that guy who stepped in to help with Cinder and the Terrible Two. I meant to thank you for that, but I kinda passed out." Spell says, putting his hand out for a handshake. Hakumen looks at Spell's hand and then looks back at him staying silent. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen Spell." Ragna says. "Yeah, yeah… It was more of joke. I've seen enough strong, silent warrior types to know." Spell says, moving his hand away.

"Alright so… Ragna and Hakumen makes two, obviously me and Spell would want to go." Reimu begins to talk to herself, trying to think of a team for the next battle. "So, you and Hakumen here are needed in the next fight? Must be a trap, but we don't have a choice really." Spell says, eying Hakumen's armour. Marisa flies up to Reimu on her broomstick, with Madoka and Homura following behind her, "So I heard you need some heroes?" Marisa jokingly asks. "Madoka and Homura are strong, thanks for bringing them over here Marisa." Reimu says while giving Marisa a smug look. "Very funny, you know I'm strong too!" Marisa shouts. "She does have a point. Aren't all of you guys from Gensokyo the strongest here? No offense to anyone else." Spell asks. "Oh yeah, we're strong, but I know what Reimu has planned in fights, so we'd work well together." Marisa explains. "Hey Spell." A voice is heard from behind him and when Spell turned around he saw Ruby and Yang with a look of determination on their faces. "We want to show you just how strong we've gotten since your first visit, and I think this is the perfect time to do that." Yang explains. "Wait, what? You want to fight? I mean, Ruby could with the whole Silver Eyes thing but Yang… I don't want to be mean, but are you sure you're up for it?" Spell asks, concerned. "If Ruby is going, I'm going. I'm not letting her go in there alone without me." Yang says sounding confident. "Are you both sure? This is a little bit different from the festival." Spell says, exerting a bit of power to show what they would be up against. "I don't care what we're up against Spell, we gotta fight, for everyone… for the ones we lost back at home…" Ruby says, now sounding sad. "I know… Sorry, but you guys know how I would feel if something happened to you too. If you think you can fight, I won't stop you." Spell says, giving up his futile smiles at Spell, "Thank you." Ruby says now sounding a bit happy.

The nine heroes walk up to the large portal and as they did, the others gathered around. "Hey Madoka, Homura! Don't worry! With Reimu and Spell by your side, there's nothing you guys can't do!" Sayaka shouts. Madoka smiles back at Sayaka and looks forward to the portal with Homura. "So Spell... Are you really ready for this?" Reimu asks sounding somewhat nervous. "All charged up and ready to go! I've still got some tricks up my sleeve, tricks Janus doesn't even know about." He says, pulling back his sleeves. Reimu smiles and nods at Spell. "Alright then! Let's go!" Reimu shouts as the nine heroes walk in. As they enter the portal, a vision is displayed to those who didn't enter it. "I'll let you all watch the fight, aren't I nice?" Janus's voice is heard from above, but nobody could see him.

Reimu and Spell's group find themselves in a huge area, above them was a chandelier and below them was a very fancy red carpet, the area around them, was also red. "Hey, uh, you said these portals led to places from our world right?" Ragna asks. "What? You don't recognise the place?" Spell says with a tone that implies he's joking. Marisa gasps as she realizes where they are "This is… the hallways of the Scarlet Devil Mansion!" Marisa shouts. Reimu shakes her head, "No, something is different… something is wrong." Reimu says as footsteps could be heard from behind them. Everyone turned around, and saw Terumi walking towards the group, messing around with a knife. "Janus wasn't joking, this place did look beautiful! Well, at least before the thing happened." Terumi says now looking at the group. "Terumi!" Ragna shouts angrily as he readies himself for combat. "Oh! Ragna! I thought I'd never see you again! That was a real nice blow to my chest back then, split me right in two!" Terumi says messing with his opponents. "And I thought hitting you in the face was harsh. I guess that's what you meant earlier, Ragna?" Spell says, kind of surprised. "Don't think of him as an easy opponent anymore Spell, and that goes for everyone here too, he's outnumbered, yet still determined to fight…" Ragna says sounding suspicious. Hakumen looks back at the rest of the group. "I have an idea, me and Ragna will wait for the right moment to strike, you all try and keep him occupied, he's clearly planning something, but what?" Hakumen says trying to understand the situation. "Fine by me!" Spell says as he rushes Terumi. "Oh now this should be fun!" Terumi shouts as he shoots out a green chain at Spell who quickly dodges it and continues to rush at Terumi. "I'm not letting that happen again! Now!" Spell moves to the side to reveal that Reimu is behind him. She already has an attack ready. "Fantasy Seal!" Reimu shouts as tons of talismans fire down the hallway Terumi was in. "That's a bit too much for just one guy don't you think?" Terumi quickly dives down to the ground as a green aura surrounds him forming into something that resembles a snake. "Gleaming Fang!" Terumi quickly slides under Reimu's attack and appears right in front of both Reimu and Spell, "Nice Try!" Terumi shouts as kicks Reimu and Spell to the side. Before Terumi had anytime to react he was quickly hit by two glowing pink arrows. "Ow! What the hell is this?" Terumi asks before finding out that Madoka shot him, "Oh now you've done-" before Terumi could finish his sentence a group of bullets appear right before him, fired by Homura. Terumi is quickly hit by them and falls back on the ground, "Time Stoppers? I feel like I should've been told about that before all this!" Homura walks up to Terumi ready to fire more shots at him while on the ground, "Idiot!" Terumi quickly gets back up and kicks Homura down to the ground repeatedly stomping on her before kicking her away. "Homura!" Madoka shouts as she runs over to check on her freind. Terumi goes to run over to stop Madoka but was quickly stopped by Marisa, who shot some star danmaku at him. "Stay away from her you creep!" Marisa shoots more star danmaku at him,"Really? You think that silly magic can harm me?" Terumi laughs before being interrupted, "Forgot something?" Spell says as he appears behind Terumi. Spell grabs his jacket and throws him upwards, blasting him with a fireball in mid-air. Terumi is knocked back towards Reimu "Fantasy Orb!" a large yin yang orb appears in front of Reimu launching at Terumi sending him down to the ground. Terumi gets back up, but before he can fire a chain back at Reimu or Spell, Ruby who has her Silver Eyes activated and Yang clash, Terumi holds them back easily. "You… both of you…." Terumi looks at Ruby and Yang, "I have this strange feeling we somehow met before… isn't that funny?" Terumi laughs. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Yang asks. "Oh, you can't piece it together lady? Maybe I should just keep you both in the dark!" Terumi shouts as a green aura surrounds him knocking back Ruby and Yang. "I don't need 'possibilities' like you two running around!" Terumi shouts. "He's charging up something! Now!" Reimu shouts. "What!?" Terumi says before Ragna and Hakumen jump out of hiding and strike. Terumi looks up at Spell and Reimu before he's hit and laughs, suddenly before the attack lands, Janus takes Terumi's place and takes the hit for Terumi, being split in two. "Pretty sure that's cheating!" Spell shouts at them. "What!" Hakumen shouts. "NOW!" Janus shouts as a strange shockwave knocks Reimu, Spell. Yang, Homura and Ragna are knocked back, but Marisa, Ruby, Madoka and Hakumen are pulled in. "No!" Ragna shouts. Suddenly a green chain is shot through Hakumen by Terumi. Hakumen falls down as a green sigil appears below them. Janus and Terumi laugh, "Now this is gonna be fun for everyone to watch." Janus says as he flies above the area. "Damn it, I'm not letting this happen!" Reimu shouts as she runs towards them but is quickly knocked back by an invisible wall. "Dammit!" Spell dashes over to the others who were pulled towards Terumi, trying to get everyone out of the way. "Spell wait!" Ragna shouts as he tries to follow, but is also knocked back by a wall. "Oh… What's this? You want to be part of this massacre too?" Terumi says, his voice sounding a little deep and distorted. "Whatever! Guys, are you okay?!" Spell asks, ignoring Terumi in his panic for his friends. Ruby nods "Yeah, we're fi-" before Ruby can finish her sentence, the ground shakes as the aura surrounding Terumi grows larger. Terumi laughs, "Now Reimu… Spell... All of you do your part…" The aura completely surrounds Terumi and changes him into a more corrupted version of Hakumen, his armor all black with glowing veins, the helmet changed into something that would resemble a monster's face. The new foe looks at Spell. "... And scream for me!" the monster shouts as he knocks Spell back into a wall with all his power. "Huh. Somehow I didn't see that coming." Spell says, downplaying the pain. "I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION! SUSANOO! THE END HAS COME!" as he roars the invisible walls crack and shatter into specks of light, freeing Reimu and the others. "Oh, you're strong enough to break even a god's power? This… should be interesting to see!" Janus says excitedly. Reimu quickly flies over to Spell and helps him up, "You alright?" she asks. "Yeah, not the first God of Destruction knock me down. I think it's about time I got serious again." He says, standing up. "Right!" Reimu flies up and fires talismans at Susanoo. Susanoo quickly turns towards Reimu's attack and grabs all the talismans fired at him, "Pathetic Attempt!" Susanoo crushes the talismans in his hands. "Are you serious?". Marisa jumps out in front of Susanoo and fires a laser "Starlight Typhoon!" before the laser hits Susanoo he runs through it and ignores it "AWAY WITH YOU!" Susanoo grabs Marisa and throws her back down a hallway. A pink sigil appears above Susanoo and tons of pink arrows fall onto him. "Fire!" Madoka shouts as Homura launches a missile at Susanoo as it hits him and explodes on impact, he doesn't flinch and stays completely still. "Aren't you two gods as well? Where's the power that lies within you both? The power to re-write-" before Susanoo can finish his sentence he's is rushed by Ruby and Yang, although Susanoo still didn't flinch. Susanoo lets out a ferocious roar creating a shockwave knocking back Ruby and Yang. "Hey, Susanoo, buddy. Do us all a favor and get rid of Spell first, he seems to be the bigger threat here unless Reimu decides to waste her power on you too." Janus asks with a sinister tone. "Very well… This other worldly warrior needs to know when to step down." Susanoo says as he slowly approaches Spell. "I've been told I'm stubborn. I guess I don't know when to step down." Spell is slowly walking towards Susanoo. A golden aura begins to flare up around him and a bright light fills the room, clashing with Susanoo's dark aura. Spell's hair becomes a brilliant gold. "Remember this one? It knocked you flat on your ass last time, no difference here." He says, as he rushes Susanoo with blinding speed. "I remember.. AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" Susanoo rushes at Spell both of them clashing and trading punches at high speed. "Jeez… these guys are… really something huh." Marisa says in shock. "Yep." Reimu says sounding completely calm. "What? Shouldn't you be more worried about all this?" Ragna shouts. "Well, from what I've seen Spell knows what he's doing, granted this will probably waste a decent amount of his energy so when the fight with Janus comes, I can beat him because I've been saving up mine." Reimu explains. "Why do you want to beat him before Spell?" Yang asks. "That's kind of what us Incident solvers do sometimes, sometimes it's a race sometimes it's not. And I don't think Spell would mind anyways." Reimu continues explaining Spell and Susanoo knock each other back. "Sorry, but I've come to terms with the fact that I can't stop myself from here on out. But hey, you're a God right? This shouldn't hurt at all!" Spell says, as he summons the Hero's Blade as it's usual one-handed sword. He places his hand over it, cascading it in light. The Light Sword glows brightly. "You call that a sword? Let me show you the sword of the gods!" clenches his fists together and pulls them apart forming a large glowing green sword. "This is the sword of judgement! The sword that will end this pathetic world!" Susanoo shouts as he rushes at Spell. "Not exactly sure which world this is anyway." Spell says, meeting Susanoo in a clash that sounds like crackling thunder.. Spell and Susanoo are trading blows with such speed and ferocity that it's hard to follow. "Light Barrier!" Spell shouts as he creates a forcefield of light, which Susanoo collides with and is instantly knocked back. "Had enough? I've kinda got an appointment with a crazy mask dude coming up I'd like to end this." Spell says mockingly. Terumi laughs "Foolish Hero. Do think this is enough to stop me?!" Susanoo quickly rushes Spell but before Spell could react he quickly appears behind Spell hitting him in the back. "Now!" Susanoo grabs Spell by the head and flies up with him into the air as his body turns into a ball with the veins on his body turning into razor sharp blades "KNEEL TO YOUR KING!" Susanoo shouts as Spell is knocked to ground. Susanoo rushes at Spell once more ready to unleash a strong attack. "Spell get up!" Marisa shouts. Spell tries to stand up, still caught off guard from the last attack. "Now hero! Prepare for rapture!" Susanoo shouts as he closes in on Spell. "No!" before Susanoo can hit Spell, Ruby jumps out in front and takes the hit for him. "RUBY!" Spell shouts in horror. Susanoo laughs "Now… BE PURGED FROM THIS WORLD!" Susano begins to unleash a deadly combo of attacks on Ruby knocking her straight back into the wall "AND SUFFER EXTREME ANGUISH!" Susano shouts as he fires a large green laser from his mouth. "RUBY!" Yang shouts as she runs over. "No… Not again." Reimu says as she grows angry. "Ruby… You didn't need to do that." Spell says, as he gets up. He moves quickly to Ruby, faster than anyone can see. Everyone stops moving as Spell stands over Ruby. He points at her, and she is enveloped by light. The wounds on her body start to disappear. "Another little perk with this Light Form, healing is pretty easy. She'll be up soon," he says, as he turns to Susanoo, "my turn."

Without warning, Spell seemingly teleports next to Susanoo, hitting him with such a force that a shockwave covers the area. Susanoo is knocked away at a blinding speed. Spell intercepts him, and hits him again. Spell keeps knocking around Susanoo, never giving him a chance to counter. The final hit knocks Susanoo to the ground, and Spell grabs him and holds him up by his head. "See? This is why you don't mess with us. Now then, this next part might sting a little." Spell's hand starts to glow, "Purging Light!" A bright light blinds everyone, and when it fades, Susanoo is on the ground and Spell has returned to normal. "Maybe that was overkill?" He says, looking down at Susanoo. Susanoo fades back to Hakumen as Terumi slowly reappears, "wh-what… what the hell? Who the hell are you people?!" Terumi shouts completely beaten and worn from the fight. "We're the ones who are gonna save everyone, It doesn't matter how strong you are or what you are Terumi, all of us here are strong, willing to go out of there way to save others no matter what. It's all over for you, this last part of this game is finished!" Reimu shouts as she unleashes a lot of talismans at Terumi combined with Star danmaku from Marisa "Star Spark!" Marisa shouts as she shoots out a large laser from her Mini-hakkero, knocking Terumi into Madoka and Homura's attack which had him surrounded by arrows and bullets fired straight at him, then Yang quickly uppercuts him into the air. "TERUMI!" Ragna jumps up and slices Terumi up into pieces as they quickly fade into green mist.

"It's over… It's finally over." Ragna says sounding happy. Reimu looks over at Janus. "Not quite…" Reimu says sounding concerned. "The moon is red tonight… you all will soon know death. Meet me at the roof, our final battle begins there." Janus says as he fades away. "So… I guess this is it. How's Ruby doing?" Spell asks, walking over to the rest of the group. "I feel better… Spell I…" Ruby tries to continue her sentence, but can't think of anything to say. "And that's why I didn't want to bring you along! Not because you're reckless, or the fact that you just threw yourself in front of Susanoo to save me, but because you never know what to say after a fight! You need a catchy one-liner!" Spell says, trying to cheer her up. "Uh… we did it! Um… I can't really think of anything." Ruby says trying to think of something. Marisa walks up to them, "That can wait for later, right now we got Janus to deal with!" Marisa says. "Yep, and it's not gonna be easy. Especially since I don't know how to get to the roof." Spell says. Reimu looks around, "well if it's anything like the mansion back home.." Reimu flies in front of everyone. "Follow me." Reimu says as the groups follows.


	23. Chapter 22

Back at the place with the rest of the heroes, Rachel, Sayaka, Sakuya, Weiss and Blake gathered around as others watched hoping for the best.

"Amazing, they actually did defeat Terumi, even with the Susanoo unit." Rachel said as she observing the vision Janus had given everyone to see. "Yeah well, Reimu and her friends are pretty awesome, it only makes sense that they'd win." Sayaka says sounding cheerful and confident in her friends strength. "I'm worried about Ruby though." Blake shakes her head, "Ruby almost didn't make it out of that one, and if Janus is their next opponent." Blake now stops and thinks to herself. "I should also mention they're missing one more person, the man in armor is currently down." Sakuya points out, sounding worried. "I hope that one person doesn't make much of a difference." Weiss shakes her head. "He's up!" Noel runs up to the group, "He is? Wounds healed and all?" Rachel asks sounding curious. Noel shakes her head, "Yes! He's completely fine!" Noel says, trying to remain calm. "Interesting.." Rachel walks out of the group and in front of the vision. "Everyone get ready… I want to try something…" Rachel announces to the crowd.

Reimu and her group ran up a long stairway leading to the roof. "Hey Reimu, running up all these stairs.. Kinda reminds me of back when we really started doing Hero stuff." Marisa explains. Reimu nods, "Yeah, it's just like that one night. Although this goes beyond stopping some weird fog though." Reimu says, still running up all the stairs. "Ah, so you guys ran everywhere when you started out too? I remember the days before flight..." Spell says mockingly, pretending to show his age. "Yeah well, we'd be flying now but…" Marisa stops running with everyone as they all stop in front of a large red door. "We're here." Reimu says as she turns to look at Spell. "I don't know how many fights you've been in with this guy, but is there anything we should know?" Reimu asks sounding serious. "Well, he hits like a freight train the size of a small continent, he'll try some time nonsense when he's backed into a corner or whenever he wants, and he would normally try to play with his opponent, but he seems desperate right now. Just, watch out." Spell says, counting his advice on his fingers. Reimu takes a deep breath, "Alright…" Reimu looks at the rest of the group, the look in their eyes showed that they were ready to fight. Reimu nods and turns around towards the door, opening it.

Beyond the door was the roof, the night sky was red along with the moon, near the edge of the roof stood Janus looking down towards the rest of his Gensokyo and above him was a strange magic cage, keeping Remilia and Flandre unconscious inside. "Ah… Crap. Flan! Come on, dude! You need hostages now?" Spell says, trying to gode him. "They're not hostages, they're my reminder… the reason why I'm doing this." Janus explains. "And that is…?" Reimu asks while in a defensive stance. Janus laughs and turns around, his mask now glowing and completely changed now showing a more vicious image. "Take a look at this destroyed haven, it was once my sanctuary, to escape from all that tried to do me and my sisters harm… at least I thought it was." Janus explains. "Uh, Reimu did we miss something? Or is this guy just full on crazy now?" Marisa asks. "Nah, it's just your typical villain monologue. I'm surprised you guys haven't gotten used to it by now." Spell says, waving his hand in a show of disinterest. Janus sighs, "But there are already few here that know what happened and those people are deserving of that knowledge." Janus shrugs, "Before we begin this last battle, no one here would happen to have any questions right? I'd hate to leave you all hanging before I put you out of your misery." Janus asks. "Uhh… Not really? Anyone else?" Spell says, still trying to be unfazed by the situation. Reimu takes a step forward and looks at Janus, "Why us? I know you were from another timeline of Gensokyo, but you came in and got us to join… You created an army for us in a way." Reimu asks sounding curious. "Janus shakes his head, "If you really must know shrine maiden, it's two things… Fun and it helps with my plan. You saved those magical girls from their fate and I wanted to see how much you can keep up, and you've been doing a great job," Janus pauses, "However… this only makes me angry… because the you I know never showed up for me.." Janus says with a sinister tone. Out of the ground red spears appear surrounding the area, trapping everyone in. "Here we go Reimu!" Marisa shouts as everyone gets into a fighting stance. "Man… it's finally coming to an end? I'm almost sad, almost." Spell says, he summons takes his fighting stance. Janus laughs as he glows red, his feet slowly leaving the ground as he floats. "IT'S GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A NIGHT!" Janus shouts as he summons 4 rows of red spears firing them at Reimu and the group.

Everyone quickly dodges out of the way and get ready for the next attack. "Now then… who to mess with first…." Janus asks as he eyes his opponents. "I know!" Janus summons a portal and disappears. "Where'd he go?" Madoka asks looking around. Before anyone could come up with a answer, Yang is quickly knocked away onto the ground away from the group, everyone jumps back and looks at Janus, his appearance now changed into a person wearing armor and his mask also took the form of something resembling a Grimm. "Now this is neat! Shouldn't keep these feelings locked up Yang! Who knows what it will do to ya!" Janus shouts, his voice now sounding somewhat distorted. Janus jumps up into the air and creates red mist that quickly transformed into a katana. "Now then! Who's ready for this!" Janus shouts, taunting the heros. "Well, no point in wasting time!" Spell says has he immediately transforms again. He uses his dark form this time, complete with black hair and the rest. He locks swords with Janus in a fierce rush attack, using invisibility to attack from different angles. "Not bad! Not bad! But…" Janus quickly swings his weapon in front of him as it becomes mist again, changing into a portal, before Spell can react he runs into it, and the portal takes him high above the arena. "Okay, wasn't expecting a free skydiving trip today." Spell says. He moves his sword to his side, and it changes into a large hammer. Spell gets ready to hit the ground with the force of the fall. Janus looks around, but not before Yang quickly rushes him from behind. Yang punches Janus in the back and knocks him away onto the ground. "Cannonball!" Spell shouts as the hammer connects with the fallen Janus, the ground beneath him cracking and crumbling. Spell jumps back before the floor falls, as the small area of the roof collapses. "Wait, is that it? That was eas-" Marisa is quickly interrupted by a shout from the sky. "RED END BLADES" Janus points down at the ground as tons of red swords are sent flying towards the ground. "Alright, this is something I'm familiar with." Reimu says quickly dodging the swords. Everyone quickly dodges around the attack, Homura after dodging a few attacks quickly jumps up into the air and stops time, as she begins to fire off bullets she's stopped by Janus who somehow appeared in front of her, "Do you really think Time magic is gonna work?" Janus knocks Homura down to the ground and as she lands time resumes, a few bullets hitting Janus in the process. "What happened?" Ruby asks sounding worried. "Time nonsense. You can't see it, but I can thanks to a little passive ability." Spell says, walking towards her. For a second, Ruby thought she could see a gold-colored figure behind Spell, but didn't think anything of it.

"Well I guess it's your turn Homura! I sense a lot of negativity off of you!" Janus says as he covers his arms in mist, "I don't really know what to choose.. So I'll just go with something fun that you remember!" the mist leaves Janus's arms as they've been transformed into something weird, his hands were heads with large sharp teeth, "Isn't this fun?" Janus asks now rushing towards Madoka and Homura. Ruby and Ragna quickly jump in the way of Janus trying to stop him, "Outta the way!" Janus's hands quickly bite onto Ragna and Ruby's weapons pulling them away and devouring them, "How are you gonna fight now?!" Janus laughs as he knocks them both away continuing his chase. Spell moves quickly and grabs Ruby and Ragna in mid-air, "guys… You can't expect that to go well." Spell lowers them to the ground, and then pulls out the Revolver Sword from earlier. "Here, it's a weapon that's also a gun. I'm sure you can use it." He says as he returns to the fray. Reimu throws a set of talismans at Janus. Janus turns around and notices one and lifts up a hand of his to block it, the talisman hits his hand and the mist creating one of his weapons disappears, dropping Ragna's sword. "I'll be taking that!" Ragna jumps in and hits Janus from behind while picking up his sword. "Well… who needs three heads anyways?" Janus says jokingly. Janus lifts his untransformed hand as he summons two swords that surround him, "Good luck trying to get close now!" Janus says as he teleports over to Madoka and Homura. "Now then! Let me show you both what real despair looks like!" Janus uses his transformed hand as it opens it's huge mouth ready to bite, but not before quickly being shot by Ruby with the Revolver Sword. "Can't you just use a regular weapon for once you brat!" Janus shouts getting ready to run over towards Ruby. "Where the fun in that?!" Spell says as he appears behind Janus, slicing him with his sword. Janus splits into two as both sides fall over on the ground. "Okay… he's probably dead now… right?" Marisa asks. "Sorry, but since I have a strict 'no killing' policy, I don't slice people in half who I know won't just walk it off. This fight is far from over."

Spell says, backing away from the two parts of Janus. The two sides of Janus lift themselves up, "Ah Spell good thinking! I really am outnumbered here!" Janus says sarcastically. Both sides completely regenerate creating two versions of Janus, one with a white mask and the other with a black mask. "I sure hope you didn't expect this Spell, because if you did this fully knowing he could do this…" Reimu says sounding annoyed. "It's simple math! He's only two halves of a whole, so his power is cut in half as well." Spell says, pretending he intended for this to happen. "Let's go!" both Janus's shout as the white masked one takes to the sky as the one on the ground creates a greatsword out of mist. Black Mask Janus swings his sword at Spell and Reimu as White Mask Janus launches tons of projectiles at the others. Ruby quickly dodges and looks over at the ground next to Black Mask Janus, Crescent Rose was on the ground after Janus was split. "Hey guys!" Ruby shouts as she continues to dodge, "Just try and keep him busy, I'll put him back together!" Ruby shouts. Reimu continues to fire talismans at Black Mask Janus, "Don't know what else we could do!" Reimu shouts. Black Mask Janus laughs, "How about you both fall over dead!" he swings his weapon at great speeds, trying to get Reimu and Spell to slip up their dodging. Madoka and Homura continue to dodge the projectiles while firing back while Yang and Ragna get ready to approach Black Mask Janus from behind. "Take this you freak!" Yang shouts as she hits Black Mask Janus in the back as Ragna strikes too. Ruby quickly runs over and picks up Crescent Rose, she switches it to its gun form and shoots White Mask Janus out of the sky and onto the ground. "Knock him in!" Ruby shouts. Black Mask Janus stands up ready to fight, but not before Reimu throws a Talisman straight at him, "Push them together! That should work right?" Reimu shouts while looking at Spell. "I mean, maybe? I guess there isn't a reason why it shouldn't work..." Spell says, trying to wrap his head around the logic of the situation. White Mask Janus stands up and is then quickly hit by Ragna, knocking him straight into the other Janus. "Hit em from both sides, as dumb as it sounds, maybe they'll be one again!" Ragna shouts. Reimu, Spell, Ruby, Madoka and Ragna quickly rush at Black Mask Janus as Marisa, Homura and Yang also attack White Mask Janus. As all their attacks connect, a quick flash of red light blinds everyone and Janus is whole once more.

"Ugh… I'm getting a bit tired of dealing with you all." Janus summons a group of swords behind him, "So I guess I'm just gonna get rid of -" before Janus can finish his sentence, he he is quickly stabbed from behind. "Wh-what!?" Janus shouts. "Don't get mad at us! You wanted to fight us all!" Spell says, using telekinesis to pierce Janus from behind with his sword while standing next to the others. Janus teleports up to the sky "Well… I expected you all to tire out a bit more… but from now on there will be no more interupt-" Janus stops himself as he looks down below. "How?" Janus asks now furious. "Did more time stuff happen?" Yang asks Spell. Spell just looks at her and shrugs. "HOW DID THEY GET IN!?" Janus shouts before being surrounded by a row of knives which he dodges most of. Sakuya appears before the group, "Sorry, we're late." Sakuya says holding a knife ready to fight. "Wait… how did you get in here?" Reimu asks. "Perhaps we knocked him around so much that Janus couldn't keep 'em out?" Spell says, just as confused as everyone else. "Not exactly... " a voice says from behind the group. Behind them was everyone who got left out, ready to fight. "You see, Janus asked for Ragna and Hakumen correct?" Rachel asks. "Yeah, turns out it was for some weird fusion-thing." Spell says, pointing both his index fingers to his side as a joke. "Well, it was a bit of a long shot, but I guess we broke the whole gate thing with an exception." Rachel explains. "Wait.. you don't mean…" Ragna asks sounding surprised. Janus looks around, surprised that everyone managed to get past the gate he made. Suddenly, Janus is hit out of the sky by a projectile resembling a frozen sword. Janus falls down to the ground and quickly stands up. "Oh I get it… I messed up with the requirements here. A man in a blue military outfit steps out from the crowd and points his sword at Janus, "I'm afraid you didn't think this whole thing through, did you?" the man asks. Janus shakes his head in anger, "I don't need to listen to you Jin." Janus stands up and shouts, "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR MY MISTAKES FROM ANY OF YOU!" Janus shouts as mist surrounds the entire area. "RED END CHAINS. YOUR LIVES END HERE!" The mist shoots up and surrounds everyone, quickly turning into chains, restricting everyone to the ground. "YOU ARE ALL POWERLESS NOW AND YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Janus flies up to the sky and holds his hands out, in front of him a ball of darkness begins to form, slowly growing larger. "THIS IS THE END, THE END OF EVERYTHING! WHAT I HAVE HERE IS HATE, DESPAIR, ANGER EVERYTHING IMPURE!" Janus shouts as the ball begins to grow larger. "And an ego, a massive ego." Spell says, ignoring Janus' newfound rage. Janus begins to laugh as his voice begins to grow corrupted, "YOUR LLIVES, YOUR MEMORIES, YOUR WORLDS. THEY ALL END HER-" Janus is quickly interrupted by a voice from behind him. "Lewis, enough!" Janus turns around towards the voice as the ball slowly fades away, behind him was the cage that held Remilia and Flandre, Remilia stood there giving an angry look. "If you really knew me somehow, if we were both somehow related, ask yourself right now… is this something I'd want?" Remilia says trying to snap Janus out of it. Janus looks around him, all he saw were the remains of his world, what he caused. Janus then looks below him, everyone was scared or worried. "They've been fighting just to stop you, just to keep their peace, and look what you've done, just because something went wrong for you and for others here, doesn't mean you have to act like this. These worlds you want to erase so much, they mean so much to everyone here, just as much as your sisters meant to you." Remilia says now sounding sad.

Janus slowly floats down to the ground, and snaps his fingers, releasing everyone from their chains. "Is he… okay?" Ruby asks. "Maybe at one point in his life, but not since I've known him." Spell says, not lowering his guard. Reimu and everyone else also got up and kept their fighting stance. Janus looks around and laughs to himself, "I really let those thoughts, those visions get to me huh?" Janus says, although with a much more calm tone almost sounding like an entirely different person. "Oh no you don't. No playing dirty. You don't get to act like you've had an epiphany and then attack us again. I've seen it too many times." Spell says, readying himself for an attack. Janus puts his hand over his mask and begins to slowly crush it, bit by bit it breaks until a burst of dark mist completely covers him and disappears. As the mist left, a man with long purple hair in a fancy outfit stood there, there was a scar on the right side of his face and his eyes seemed tired, like he's seen everything. "I'm afraid this isn't a joke anymore Spell." The man says trying to calm him down. "So you finally greet us without the moniker of Janus?" Spell says, still cautious. "You know, I was kinda expecting him to not have like a body or something… he did look like he was made out of mist." Marisa says, still joking around. "Janus is nothing more than a name I took, back when I was struggling to do this job. I apologize for my actions, my sins and everything I've done up to this point. But I'm afraid, I can't give up here." The man explains. "Yeah, I get it. I saw it too, back in Ninja Town or whatever it was called. But, remorse or not, I still have to stop you. You've got crimes to answer for." Spell says, pointing his sword at him. The man nods, "I know and I accept whatever punishment comes to me… but I've gone just too far to give up here… I've already gave Chronos enough power for the last part of our plan… and even now, I do not wish to fight for the peace I desire." The man jumps back pulling out a sword. "I wish to fight for the future I desire in my world, the one I was promised. So I will no longer fight you as Janus, but as Lewis Hall, the last of the Hall family." Lewis says sounding serious. "So, even after all this, you're still not going down without a fight?" Reimu asks. "What can I say? Despite us having opposing goals, me and Lewis are actually pretty similar. I guess he's stubborn too." Spell says, ready for the next round. Lewis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and as he opens them his eyes glow red along with his sword. "Let us begin!"

Lewis swings his sword as red mist shoots out from it, the mist spreads out behind Reimu and Spell, forming red walls, preventing anyone else from joining in the fight. "Lets keep this between us shall we?" Lewis asks now getting into a fighting stance. "It's still two on one you know. This might just backfire…" Spell says, readying himself. "That doesn't guarantee a victory though." Reimu says as she readies her talismans. Lewis takes a jump back and swings his sword, as he swings it 4 rows of magic shaped like bats fire at Reimu and Spell. "You couldn't come up with anything original?" Reimu asks as she dodges and shoots back, "I don't know what you're talking about, this is the magic of my family!" Lewis shouts as he continues to swing his sword and fire more. "I would agree, but my powers aren't exactly unique either so I'd be a hypocrite." Spell says, as he dodges and retaliates with fireballs. Lewis dodges Reimu and Spell's attacks, moving so fast the two of them could barely see him move. "You want something unique? Fine then!" Lewis swings his sword in a circle, creating mist that span around at high speeds, shooting out lasers and more magic around the arena. "It's been so long since I've had a danmaku battle like this, the other Reimu barely put up much of a fight when I fought her… but that's probably because she lacked experience. But I can tell you two are just warming up for this fight." Lewis says as he continues to dodge and fire back. "You've beat me already? Well, I guess not me 'me' but still." Reimu says sounding a bit confused. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why time shouldn't be messed with. Sounds like an alternate reality." Spell says, continuing to dodge with backflips. Lewis quickly throws out a ball of mist, forming a small figure resembling Flandre. "Florina! Laevatein!" Lewis shouts as the figure pulls out a odd looking sword and swings it around carefree, creating more magic that fires at Reimu and Spell. "I'll tell you two this right now. My version of the red mist is capable of much more than blocking out the sun, as I trained for years with Chronos I figured out how to do much with it than just a mere illusion. And thanks to these new powers, my family can still fight with me, to the very end of this plan." Lewis explains as he fires more magic. "Dude… That's messed up." Spell says as he cups his hands together in front of him. "Lightning Flash!" He shouts, as a bright stream of lightning shoots forth. The lightning stream hits the figure, stopping it's attacks, as the beam continues past the figure it heads for Lewis, Lewis quickly jumps out of the way. "You two will never will never be able to hit me, I know you both like the back of my hand, and I've seen every hidden attack you all have as well. Perhaps it's best to surrender, or maybe you can surprise me, and surpass what I've come to expect from you both." Lewis says as he prepares another mist attack. "He's right… We need something new, or at least a way to catch him off guard." Reimu says, now beginning to think about her next move. "We just need to push him back a bit, come stand next to me!" Spell shouts, gesturing to her to come over. Reimu quickly flies over to Spell, "Alright, I hope you're ready Lewis!" Reimu shouts. Lewis throws out another mist ball, slowly forming into another figure. "This one will take a while, so go on, show me what you two can really do!" Lewis says, sounding intrigued. "Memorize his position, and don't stop firing at him. Our vision is gonna be limited for a little bit." Spell says. Reimu nods as she continues to fire at Lewis, still continuing to dodge Reimu's attacks. "Reimu.. When are you gonna do something cool? Like this for example." The figure forms into someone resembling Remilia. "Rahela! Gungnir!" The figure pulls out a spear and throws it at Reimu and Spell. "Now!" Spell shouts. Suddenly, a blistering tornado surrounds Spell and Reimu, causing the spear to bounce off of it. "Don't stop firing, we need to keep him on his toes!" Spell shouts, as he puts both hands out to the side. The tornado begins expanding, filling the arena with unbelievable winds.

Lewis gets knocked back up against a wall and when he lands on the ground, he is enveloped by lightning and thoroughly shocked. Spell lets the tornado calm down. "All those backflips weren't for show! I placed shock traps all over this place!" Spell says, quite proud of himself. Reimu smiles, "Not bad, I actually thought you were trying to dodge too." Reimu says sounding impressed. Lewis stands up, "Not bad at all. Looks like I'll have to switch my tactics." Lewis says as he draws his sword. "This is where things get interesting." Lewis says as he quickly runs towards Spell, who is ready to counter. As Lewis runs over, he quickly throws out another ball of mist towards the sky, now forming the Gungnir. "Lets see how you handle this!" Lewis shouts as he swings his sword at Spell, who quickly pulled out the Hero's Blade to block the attack, taking the form of a large greatsword. "Hands are kinda full here! Take out that death-spear!" Spell says, forcing Lewis off of him for a counterattack. The spear launches at Spell, and Reimu quickly knocks it out of the sky as it falls down behind them. "Really that's it?... No… wait." Reimu says as she slowly remembers something. Lewis laughs, "The fabled Gungnir… Never misses its target!" Lewis shouts. Spell turns around after pushing Lewis back, but is too late. Gungnir stabs him straight in the gut. "Spell!" Reimu shouts. Reimu suddenly appears next to Lewis. "Wha-" Lewis was quickly stopped halfway through as Reimu pulls out a Spell card "Sky Conquering 'WIND GOD KICK'!" Reimu shouts as she kicks Lewis back into a wall. Lewis is sent straight back into the wall, creating cracks from the impact. "Right… your special Reimu… and you haven't even noticed it, and perhaps Spell hasn't either…" Lewis says now sounding like he was in pain. Reimu quickly flies over to Spell, "Oh no…" Reimu quickly looks back at Lewis, "You… YOU-!" Reimu was about to shout but… "Whew! That really stings! What? You remember I'm immortal right?" Spell slowly gets up, pulling Gungnir out of his stomach and throwing it at Lewis in an act of defiance. Lewis is struck by the Gungnir, now pinning him against the wall. "Let me guess Reimu, you thought he meant something like never aging right? I know Gensokyo has some people like that… but did you forget I was split in half some time ago?" Lewis asks. "R-right." Reimu says as she shakes her head, trying to calm down. "But it sucks that that happened, I was on a good streak." Spell says, with a slight anger in his voice. "Now then… Rahela… Florina… Father… give me strength!" Lewis shouts as the spear disappears and jumps off the wall, as he lands, two wings of mist form behind his back. "Now…." Lewis voice echoed throughout the arena, the floor below them glowing bright red, "It's time for the end!" Lewis shouts as the Laevatein and Gungnir appear floating behind him. "Yeah. Spell, I have a plan, try your best to get him on the ground, I've been saving a spell card just for him." Reimu explains. "Got it!" Spell says, pulling back the sleeve on his right arm.

Lewis flies up to the sky as tons of projectiles rain below. "These weapons my family carries are meant for a true fight. In fact, you two are the first to ever bring this out in me." Lewis explains. "That's good to know! Let's see if we can go further!" Spell punches the ground, creating a stone barrier that shields them from the raining projectiles. "No hiding allowed! I want to see you two die fighting, like a real hero would!" lewis shouts as he swings his sword launching a wave of mist down to the barrier, breaking it. "Now!" Spell shouts. A massive stone hand erupts from the shattered barrier, grabbing Lewis and pulling him down. "Alright then! This is it!" Reimu runs up to the downed Lewis and pulls out a spell card and slams it on the ground, creating a circle around Lewis. "Divine Arts 'Dragon Slaying Circle!" Reimu shouts as tons of talismans and Danmaku rise up from the circle, hitting Lewis repeatedly. "This…" Lewis says in pain as the talismans continue to hit him, destroying the misty Laevatein and Gungnir, "THIS IS THE FIGHT I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR!" Lewis shouts as a bright light fills the arena and breaks the walls around them. "Reimu!" Marisa and Madoka shout running up to Reimu and Spell. "Are you okay?" Madoka asks as others around the area gather around the two heroes. "Is this all over then?" Madoka asks. "Yes…" Lewis stands up and looks at everyone around Reimu and Spell. "I got careless with my power, and now I've been beaten because of it." Lewis explains. "I'll find a way now… I'll find a way to fix the mess I've created, I'll bring those I've killed back, I'll change it all once more." Lewis explains, still sounding like he was in extreme pain from Reimu's attack. "Okay… Doesn't this seems too easy to anyone else? Like, I was ready to do more." Spell says, confused. Lewis laughs, "You two gave me a fight I've always wanted when I've gained the power to travel through worlds and time. I've been beaten as both Janus and Lewis, there is no need to continue." Lewis explains. "After all this time, you've finally given up." A mysterious voice appears behind Lewis. Lewis's eyes widen in shock and quickly jumps back next to Spell and Reimu. A tall man stood before everyone, he wore a white robe and had a large grey beard, and in his hands, he held a staff made out of gears and metal. "Master Chronos!" Lewis shouts. "It's been a while since you've called me that. After you became Janus, you stopped with it. How long has it been since then?" Chronos asks. "Wait, you're that one guy that Lewis works for!" Reimu shouts getting into a fighting stance once again. "Wait… I recognise that staff… What was it again? On the tip of my tongue…" Spell says, hitting his head with the palms of his hands. "Timegazer…" Lewis says. "Yeah!' Spell says snapping his fingers as he remembers. "Timegazer was the staff that… Wait then… o-oh shit." Spell instinctively take a step back, visibly afraid. Chronos laughs, "It's nice to know the one causing me trouble knows his place." Chronos looks at Lewis, "What happened? Did you forget the plan?" Chronos asks. "I remembered one of the reasons why I joined you, and if I brought my family back they wouldn't like the things I've done. What are you doing here? I thought your body was destroyed!" Lewis asks, sounding upset and nervous. "I've been saving up some power for quite some time, besides… with all that negative energy you have stored in you... " Chronos points his staff at Lewis as a dark aura appears around them both. Lewis kneels down to ground in pain, "what.. What are you doing?" Lewis asks struggling to breath. "Lewis!" Reimu shouts as she pulls out a talisman but is quickly frozen in place. "If that's Timegazer… And if your real name is what I think it is… Then we're in big trouble." Spell says, failing to react. "This old body is not suitable for the next step of the plan, but that's why I have you Lewis, this negative energy will create something, much stronger." Chronos explains. Suddenly a bright flash of light blinds everyone for a few seconds, and when everyone could see again, they saw something unbelievable. "No way… You…" Lewis tries to speak but his words failed him. Where Chronos once stood was someone else, the same figure Lewis once was. "I've taken a liking to that Janus personality of yours. So I figured this would be appropriate for the future." Chronos explains. "There's only one type of being that has power like this… Do you guys remember when I told you about my bosses, the six Old Gods?" Spell says, finally stepping forward. "Y-Yeah?" Marisa responds sounding afraid. "There used to be seven. One of them became banished by the other six after he was found messing around with time. Before he was caught, he created and hid a staff… called Timegazer." Spell says, barely hanging on to his words. "This staff can give me full control of time, the ability to control whatever outcome I want, but back when I created it, I lacked the power to bring it to its full potential. But with this new body and powers, I will be able to control every world I want and control the will of every being possible, for a peaceful future" Chronos explains. "What? I thought you said we would only change what needed to be changed, not everyone's mind!" Lewis shouts. Madoka and many other heroes gather around with their weapons out. "God or not, I don't like the thought of being controlled by some creep!" Asuka shouts. "Looking for a fight are we?" Chronos asks. "Ignorance is bliss, I suppose," Spell says, "you guys clearly have no idea the kind of power we are up against. But, I've never been one to care about the odds of winning." Spell says, still somewhat reluctant but ready to fight. Chronos laughs once more. "You see, I will admit there are people here that could stop me…. But…" Chronos spins Timegazer and and aims it at the group, freezing Madoka,Homura,Ruby,Asuka and Ragna in place just like Reimu. "I can't allow that now can I?" Chronos says as he waves his hand, sending the frozen heros somewhere else. "What are you doing?" Lewis shouts. "Removing the ones that could stop me? Didn't you hear me earlier?" Chronos says as he waves his hand creating chains of light that bind Lewis and Spell to the ground, restraining their powers. "N-No! I can't-gah!" Spell struggles to speak. "Damn it… What was I…" Lewis stops speaking as a portal takes him and Spell away. Chronos looks at everyone else. "Now… you all be good and let me take care of the rest. So long." Chronos disappears, leaving everyone in shock behind.


	24. Chapter 23

"REIMU!" Marisa shouts as it echoes throughout the area. Everyone stays silent, everyone unsure of what to do. Weiss shakes her head in disbelief, "They're gone… Spell, Reimu.." Weiss says unsure of what else to say. "Well, we can't just sit here!" Jaune shouts, "There's gotta we can do!" Jaune says now looking around. "Yeah, you're right, we can't just give up this fast. I'm sure almost everyone here has considered giving in at one point… but we gotta do something!" Subaru says trying to encourage everyone. Kyoko looks around, "That guys first mistake was doubting us, and we're gonna make sure he regrets it." Kyoko says sounding confident. "This speech is great and all but, what the heck are we gonna do? Some of us here just aren't that strong!" Luna says sounding confused. "Don't forget that we're still stuck here." Ram explains. "You're all doubting your own strength." Suddenly Yukari appears in front of everyone. "And did you all forget you had someone like me on your side?" Yukari asks. Marisa looks at Yukari and at the rest of the group. "I'm not letting some evil god take Reimu and the rest of our friends!" Sanae says gaining confidence. "Yeah, we aren't letting anything bad happen to them!" Sayaka joins in looking ready to fight. "Ruby… No, everyone is all counting on us now, we can't stop here." Yang looks at Weiss and Blake, all of them ready to fight. "Don't forget us too." Remillia says as she walks up to Marisa with Flandre following her who finally managed to wake up. Everyone began to look confident in fighting back. "Right...Hang on everyone, we'll end this ultimate incident!" Marisa shouts.

In a dark area, Reimu wakes up with a overwhelming headache. She begins to look around, everyone else that was taken with her was all chained up and unconscious. Reimu begins to try and move, but the chains were also on her as well. "Great…" Reimu looks over at Spell, seeming to have more chains on him than everyone else there. "Spell, Spell wake up!" Reimu shouts. "Huh… No way… Five more minutes…" He says groggily. "I mean it! Wake up!" Reimu shouts. "It's probably going to take more than just shouting to wake him up, or maybe he'll wake up soon." Reimu looks above her, Lewis sat in a see through cage, almost looking as if it was made out of glass. "It's not like shouting will do much anyways. We're trapped here and it's all my fault." Lewis says quietly. "Well, I'm not giving up like that, I thought you would know me enough to understand that!" Reimu responds sounding annoyed. "COME ON SPELL, WAKE UP!" Reimu shouts as it echoes across the room, somehow not waking anyone else up. "Mother f- Oh, what the-?" Spell looks around the area, then at Reimu, then at the chains binding him. "Not again…" He says with a sigh, clearly remembering past ordeals. "Well at least you're awake. What's going on? Why do I feel so weak?" Reimu asks sounding confused. "Probably these chains… I bet they drain energy to keep strong individuals restrained, that's why the others aren't waking up… despite your deafening yell." Spell says, trying to shake free. "Well what now then? You know more about this kind of stuff, there's a way to break free right?" Reimu asks. "There isn't a way unless Chronos comes back, and there's no point in trying either." Lewis says still sounding somewhat quiet. "Oh come on! You make my life hell for I don't know how long and now you just give up? And besides, you think I don't have a plan?" Spell says, somewhat confident. "I made your life hell for a reason I thought was right. I planned on a fair duel from the beginning, a test to see just how much you all were willing to save these worlds, and like I said before I would've fixed it. But this is much different than I expected." Lewis explains, "And besides, what if you can break free? This whole place is huge, and outside of it is an endless void created by Chronos himself. What will you do when Chronos finds you too? Have you even thought about that?" Lewis asks. Reimu looks at Lewis and then back to Spell. "I kinda just roll with it. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven't seen yet. But first thing's first… the chains." Spell says, examining them. "Can you break out of them? I'm not that strong outside of magic, and these things won't let me use it." Reimu asks. "Uh… maybe? Let me try something…" Spell says. He begins to mumble some kind of incantation under his breath. "Nope, not that one… let's try..." Spell continues to mumble to himself. "Just like Lewis said… it's useless." A light shines from above everyone as Chronos slowly descends down to the floor. "I must say Spell, you were quite the tricky one to catch, I thought Lewis could do it, but then it turns out you were immortal! So I guess this is the next best thing." Chronos says with a sinister tone. Spell doesn't even notice him, his eyes are closed and he is focused on whatever it is he is mumbling. "Well, whatever. I still have Reimu and Lewis to talk to." Chronos says as he turns his attention to Reimu. "So you have us trapped, what now?" Reimu asks sounding angry. "Well, I was thinking before I reset everything to mold the multiverse into my own vision, I could make you all watch the next parts of my plan, taking more negative energy to strengthen myself even more!" Chronos explains. "Chronos!" Lewis shouts. "Do you even know how much energy you have with that body? There was a reason I was burning some for the plans. If you go too far th-" Lewis is quickly interrupted. "I don't need to listen to someone who's outlived their usefulness. You were planned as someone who was going to be thrown away from the beginning. So that way if you were caught by Spell, I would at least have some energy to use while the old gods punish you." Chronos explains. Reimu looks around, Madoka who was once chained up to a wall somehow managed to get loose and disappeared. "Uh.." Reimu stays quiet. "What's wrong with you?! I thought we had a deal! We could've fixed everything!" Lewis shouts, now sounding angry. "But things will be fixed, my way. The best way possible, that way nothing else can happen, ever again." Suddenly, the chains around Spell disappear and he drops to the ground. "I guess old habits do die hard, huh Chronos? You used the same binding magic the rest of the Old Gods use, luckily I taught myself the password to unlock them. Just in case, y'know?" He says, getting up from the floor. Chronos looks at Spell, "It doesn't matter, you're not strong to beat me alone!" Chronos turns around and a huge hole opens up in front of him. "Look around! Outside is an empty void, filled with nothing! Nowhere to -" Chronos is quickly shot by a rainbow colored laser, that somehow came from the void. As the laser is gone, Chronos stands there, completely untouched. "I said... There should be nothing out there!" Chronos shouts. "Oh, there's plenty outside of this place." A familiar voice shouts out. Chronos takes a step forward to get a close look outside. "Impossible!" he shouts. Outside stood the rest of Reimu and Spell's friends ready to fight. Chronos quickly closes the hole that led outside. "Well, they don't have everyone!" Chronos says as he turns around, now noticing that everyone else except Reimu, Spell and Lewis were gone. "Wait… that one Yokai. I should've found a way to trap her too." Chronos says now thinking to herself. "Well, Chronos what are you going to do now?" Reimu asks. Chronos looks at Reimu. "Well, they can't find their way in without Yukari, and even then she seems hesitant on showing up herself. Maybe I should just kill you three here…" Chronos says, still remaining calm. Spell has managed to regain some energy, so he speaks up, "Sorry, but being killed is literally not an option. So how about we just get to the part where you surrender and I can go home?" "There won't be any home when I'm done!" Chronos laughs as he waves his hands, creating two black projectiles that are fired at Spell. Spell quickly dodges and suddenly, Reimu also drops to the ground. "Not even gonna say hi? Come on Yukari…" Reimu says, now slowly regaining her balance trying to stand up. Lewis looks down below, "You both know what you're getting into right? What sort of power he has and who he is… Why try at this point?" Lewis asks. "Hey man, I said the same thing just before we were brought here. I'm still terrified, tired, a little hungry, and completely unsure of what to do next. But it doesn't matter what I think or feel right now, because this situation is more important than any whining we've got. So keep a lid on it while we save the day." Spell says, gearing up for his toughest battle yet. Lewis shakes his head, still trying to accept the situation he's in. "Reimu and Spell, you won't be needed in the new world… so just accept the end and be erased!" Chronos shouts as a wave of magic is sent at them both, as Reimu and Spell both dodge, it hits the wall behind them, creating a line of where the magic was, erasing a part of the wall. "Oh… that's something I haven't seen yet." Reimu says as she begins to fire back at Chronos. "Yeah… Don't think immortality is gonna matter if I'm totally erased from existence…" Spell says, charging in. Spell quickly charges at Chronos, suddenly time slows down around them and Chronos walks across the room behind Spell and Reimu who were still firing at the spot he was at. "Are you two sure about this? There's still a chance to just, close your eyes and accept it. Maybe being erased is like sleeping… you'll never know until you try it!" a dark aura surrounds Chronos as he begins to fire more magic at the two heroes. "Okay, so what do we do against a god of time who has nearly unlimited power at his fingertips?" Reimu asks still trying to remain calm. "Uh… Hit him really hard? Hold on a sec!" Spell shouts, and everyone stops. "Listen, I've got a little secret. But it's gonna take some explaining." He says. "Oh really? Then, by all means…" Chronos says, making a gesture towards Spell. Spell is surrounded by a familiar black aura, his hair turns black and his eyes a blank white. "See, this is what happens when I use Dark Magic. It's quite the power boost." He says. Then, Spell changes to his Light Form, his hair gold with a complementing aura. "And this is Light Magic, same kinda deal. But the thing most people forget is that they are two side of the same coin, they're are what make us strong." Spell says, he clenches his fists to his side. "So, what happens when I put them together? Let's see…" The whole area begins to shake, as if there was a large earthquake. Spell is shrouded in a blinding light, and then he emerges. He looks normal, but is surrounded by a black and gold aura that sparks and lashes out. "It's been thousands of years since I've had to use this one. I try not to, it's basically cheating and it doesn't help me grow stronger if I use it all the time. To be honest, I don't even know if I can maintain it… But this is the power of magic at its full potential!" Spell shouts, a shockwave erupts from his feet. "What the…?" Chronos says trying to keep his balance. "Spell.. What are you doing?" Reimu asks sounding concerned. "Sorry I kept this from you, but like I said, I'm not sure if I can maintain it for long. You better stay back just in case." Spell says, forming black and white orbs in each hand. "I highly doubt that shaking the ground and using two types of magic at the same time is gonna do much… but I'll humor you." Chronos says as he holds his arms out. "Go on! Hit me, it's not gonna do anything!" Spell shakes his head, "you really don't get it, do you? This isn't just two types of magic, it's everything. Life, death, rebirth, the very foundations of creation. This is what's it's like to have complete control over your body, mind, and soul. But there's no point in trying to explain it to someone so ignorant, so let me give you a visual lesson." Within the blink of an eye, Spell uses the two orbs he charged up and laces his fists with their energy. He launches at Chronos, punching him right in the jaw. Chronos is quickly knocked back into a wall with a heavy impact that shakes the entire room. "Holy…" Reimu says in amazement. "Not bad… I'm glad I dodged a bullet back then." Lewis begins to think to himself. "Maybe they can pull this off…"

"Why you…." Chronos quickly stands back up, "WHY YOU!" Chronos instantly rushes at Spell and Reimu grabbing them both by the necks and slamming them against the wall. "YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF THE GOD OF A NEW WORLD!? I'LL ERASE YOU BOTH RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chronos shouts as Reimu and Spell begin to struggle. "THAT'S RIGHT, SUFFER! SUFFER AS YOU'RE COMPLETELY ERA-" A sound of something breaking can be heard as Lewis drops down from his cage, quickly running over to Chronos and knocking him away, freeing Reimu and Spell. "Are you two alright? He didn't drain your power or anything right?" Lewis asks. "I don't know, let's see," Spell says, as another shockwave erupts from his feet, "still good!" Lewis nods as he turns towards Chronos and draws his sword. "Finally gonna try to help?" Reimu asks. "Yeah, I keep forgetting who I've been messing with. There just might be a chance we can do this, and when this is over, I think I have a plan that can help everyone involved in this mess... " Lewis then points his sword towards Chronos, "Except for him…" he says, sounding ready to fight. "Oooooo! Now you're getting it! One liners like that really build the tension! It's about time we formed the dream team!" Spell says, getting ready to fight again. "YOU ALL ARE GONNA REGRET DEFYING A GOD!" Chronos shouts as the room shakes. "Geez, if you're gonna call yourself a god, at least talk like one. It's 'going to' not 'gonna.'" Spell says, mockingly.

"Alright then, Spell and Lewis… let's solve this incident!" Reimu shouts as she jumps up into the air, activating a spell card that fires off rainbow colored magic at Chronos. Chronos creates a barrage of spears that resembled the hands on a clock. "Take this!" Chronos shouts as the spears fire at Reimu, Spell and Janus. Lewis quickly wrapped his left hand in mist and a red shield was created, blocking the spears. Spell quickly takes advantage of the situation and retaliates with two lightning bolts. Chronos quickly slows down time and begins to fire more spears at the heros, but before he could make a third spear Lewis quickly shoots magic at Chronos. "Did you forget I was immune to this or something?" Lewis asks. Time returns to normal and Spell and Reimu quickly dodge the remaining spears and the rest of Reimu's spell card hits Chronos. "You can't mess with time anymore when I'm around, it's going to be a fair fight!" Lewis shouts as he shoots more magic at Chronos. Chronos quickly teleports behind Reimu and knocks her down to the ground. "Then I'll just have to cover the whole area with spears!" Chronos shouts as a bunch of spears are sent flying to the ground. Lewis quickly covers the area above him, Reimu and Spell with a mist wall as he quickly runs over to them. "Alright, so he can't stop time anymore, do you two have any ideas?" Lewis asks. "I got one." Spell says reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a piece of paper, and shows it to Reimu. "You remember this, right," He says, "you helped me make it after all!" Reimu looks at the paper. "Right the Spell Cards I gave you!" Reimu says remembering back when they fought. "So wait, You plan on using that one attack against him?" Lewis asks. "I've got two. If I make one of these, it's much easier to cast the spell that I pre-program into them. Much less energy usage. I'll use the first one, so when you see the flash, rush him!" Spell says, getting the first Spell Card ready. Reimu and Lewis both nod. "I'm going to remove the wall, ready?... one… two… three." The wall quickly dissipates, and Spell uses the Spell Card. He moves upwards, creating a giant fireball in his hand. "Another futile attempt…" Chronos says, taunting Spell. "Ready guys!? Now!" Spell shouts. A bolt of lightning hits the fireball from the skies above, causing it to split into thousands of small meteorites charged with lightning that rain down across the area. Chronos begins to teleport around trying to dodge them, but is quickly stopped by Reimu who hits him in the back with one of her talismans and is sent straight into one of the meteorites that were flying down, Reimu quickly flies over and knocks him back once more with her Gohei and as he's sent flying back Lewis appears behind him and quickly hits him with his sword sending him flying once more. Spell charges his fist with fire, and teleports in front of Chronos. "How's this for futile!?" He shouts, as he lands a firm right hook into Chronos' face. Chronos is sent flying back down straight into the ground. Reimu, Spell and Lewis slowly float down.

"Reimu!" Reimu turns around as the rest of the group finally found the way inside. "I guess that's everyone then, and I mean considering how Chronos keeps underestimating us I don't expect this to take long!" Reimu says sounding confident. Chronos slowly stands up trying to catch his breath. "Why can't I… Why are you…" A dark aura begins to surround Chronos as the ground suddenly begins to shake. "WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU ALL? I'M A GOD!" Chronos shouts. Lewis suddenly realizes what's going on, "Chronos! Use the negative energy, get rid of it right now!" Lewis shouts sounding worried. "WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!? YOU ARE A FAILURE! YOU COULDN'T EVEN KILL THESE FOOLS!" suddenly a large arm covered in dark magic appears from Chronos's back. "Damn it Chronos! You saw what happened on my first attempt at this! Don't do it!" Lewis begins to shout. The earthquake's strength increases as some of the floor begins to crack. "Wh-what's going on?" Reimu asks trying to stay calm. "Well I don't like to assume the worst but… it can't be good." Spell says, trying to maintain his balance. The floor around Chronos begins to break as the dark aura begins to engulf him. "You're letting it control you! You're not staying calm at all! When this first happened all the negative energy was from one world! What do you think is going to happen now?" Lewis asks. "SHUT UP!" Chronos shouts as a explosion of dark magic completely breaks the floor and sends everyone flying back, separated on different parts of the room. Chronos falls into the bottomless abyss below. Reimu, Spell and Lewis slowly stand back up as they look around, everyone seemed to be out of reach. "Hey! Are you alright?" Madoka shouts from a platform far away. "Yeah… I think…" Reimu says holding her hand over her face. "Actually, I feel kind of weak." Reimu jumps up and attempts to fly. "Damn, I can't fly over to everyone. That blast must've done something." Reimu says trying to think about what to do next. "I can't lift myself off the ground either… I think I used my full power for too long." Spell says, trying to fire some magic but failing. Lewis tries to create mist, but it can barely form into anything. "Nothing…" Lewis says as he closes his eyes now trying to think of something to do that can regain his power. Suddenly, a large dark hand rises up from below grabbing onto one of the platforms, something began to pull itself up. "This… this isn't good." Lewis says, sounding completely out of breath. "Oh… crapbaskets." Spell says, holding his chest. Another hand came out from the ground grabbing onto one of the platforms Madoka was on, she quickly jumps back. Out from the abyss, a monster made out of negative energy rose up. It's face was a horrifying version of Janus's mask, it has another set of arms with large sharp claws and in the torso was Chronos completely paralyzed. "I AM THE ONE CREATED FROM THE HORRORS OF THE WORLDS. I AM THE ONE THAT HEARS THE DESIRES OF EVERY WORLD. I AM JANUS, THE TRUE JANUS. YOUR MEANINGLESS ATTEMPTS TO SAVE YOUR HORRIBLE WORLDS, HAVE COME TO END." The monster shouts. "You gotta be kidding me.." Marisa says sounding shocked. "This can only go well. Come on… think!" Spell says, trying to think of a plan.

"YOU ARE ALL SINNERS, KEEPING A GOD FROM HIS PERFECT WORLD, YOU WILL ALL-" The monster is cut off as a knife is quickly thrown at it's chest. "Look, god or not. I don't intend on letting a monster like you win, and I've heard too many speeches like this already. Sanae,Marisa,Remilia and Flandre quickly fire magic at the monster too. "You really think you can stop people like us?!" Marisa shouts continuing to fire at the monster. "YOU ALL ARE…" A large pink arrow is fired straight through the monster, "I'm not letting you hurt anyone here! I've already seen my friends get hurt before, and I'm not letting it happen again!" Madoka shouts as the rest of the Holy Quintet attack the monster too. Meanwhile, A faint white aura begins to surround Reimu, Spell and Lewis. "What… what is this?" Reimu asks as she looks at herself. "Yeah! I don't care if you're a god or what! Reimu, Spell everyone is giving their all just to stop you!" Ruby shoots as she begins to shoot at the monster with the rest of her friends. The white aura begins to increase slowly becoming more visible. "That's right… I don't care if I'm at my limit. Limits are meant to broken!" Spell shouts, revitalized with fighting spirit. "You're nothing you know that? Me and my friends, we've been through way worse. You're just a god who uses others for power!" Ragna shouts.

The light around Reimu, Spell and Lewis grows brighter and brighter, the rest of the group continues to fight back. "So… if he's made out of negative energy.. Then what is happening now is…" Reimu asks. "Positive energy? Sounds a bit cliche, but that's not a problem if it works!" Spell says, getting ready for the final round. Lewis takes a step forward and looks at the monster, "I've spent a very long time listening to you, believing everything you say. I've met and fought so many people willing to protect their world and I ignored their resolve for so long. I see now, I see why people want to protect all this… Chronos… you're going to pay for using me!" Lewis shouts as a flash of bright light fills the area, when it disappears, Reimu, Spell and Lewis have completely changed. A white aura surrounded them and the color of their eyes have changed into a glowing white color. "THIS… CANNOT BE POSSIBLE, ARE YOU ALL BLIND? DO YOU WISH TO SUFFER!?" The monster shouts. Reimu shakes her head, "I'm already suffering just hearing you talk, let's just end this already!" Reimu shouts. The monster lets out a loud roar as it pulls itself out completely from the ground and flies up into the sky with Reimu, Spell and Lewis chasing after it.

The monster turns around to face them as it continues to fly away. "YOU THREE ARE THE ONLY ONES IN MY WAY. THIS I CANNOT ALLOW." Tons of magic begins to appear around the monster and fire at the three heroes. All three of them quickly dodge it and begin to fire back. "Is that all you've got? You're like a kid throwing a temper tantrum!" Spell say, firing multiple elements of magic. The magic is sent straight back at Chronos at high speed, barely giving him anytime to defend himself. "SUFFER!" The monster says as it fires a large barrage of black magic at the heroes. "Is this really all you have?" Reimu asks as she shoots out a bunch of magic to counter the black magic sent at them. The monster uses its claws and tears open a portal and enters it. "Where did you go? You can't hide from us!" Reimu shouts. Behind them the monster appears holding a red castle that seemed to be pulled straight from the ground. "DIE!" The monster throws the castle at the heroes. Lewis quickly flies up to it and draws his sword, now completely engulfed in light, cutting it to pieces. "Not a bad choice for an attack, but you really have to try harder!" Lewis shouts. "You know, it's about time we fought together. We make a great team!" Spell says pulling the second Spell Card out of his pocket. "Let's try this one!" He says, using the card. In a flash of light, more weapons than could be counted appeared behind Spell. "Feel free to grab one and use it, they all pack a punch! Now then, One Thousand Weapons go!" Spell points at the monster, and all of the weapons begin to attack one by one. "This is it!" Reimu shouts as she pulls out a Spell Card, A large Yin Yang orb appears behind the monster and shoots straight into it's back. Lewis quickly grabs a sword from Spell's attack and begins to fly straight towards the monster quickly attacking it, each slice causing some parts of the monster to vanish. "I'll never forgive you!" Lewis shouts slicing the monster upwards and then downwards with his own sword. "THIS… CANNOT BE HAPPENING! WHY ARE YOU ALL SO STRONG?" The monster shouts. "There's always someone stronger than you, and you know… I think everyone here has fought an angry god before." Reimu says. A gap suddenly appears next to Reimu, Spell and Lewis. "I think you three might want to try this out, at the same time by the way." Yukari hands over three Spell Cards to the heroes. "Good luck!" Yukari smiles and waves as she leaves. "At the same time huh?" Lewis asks. "Sounds good! Let's go!" Spell says, pumped. "Right!" Reimu and the others hold up the cards as a huge sword bigger than the monster is created. "Woah…" Reimu says in amazement. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Spell shouts in excitement. "Well then…" Lewis says as he watches the rest of the attack. The sword is suddenly sent flying at the monster. "WHAT!? NO! WAIT!" The sword stabs the monster straight through the head, now causing the rest of its body to glow brightly. "WHY?! WHYYYYYY?!" The monster shouts as it explodes.

Reimu, Spell and Lewis slowly fly back down to the ground, as Chronos falls onto the ground too. The mask falls off him landing right next to Lewis. "I'm tired of seeing this." Lewis says as he stomps on it, smashing it. Chronos returns to his old body and slowly looks up at the three heroes. "W-wait, please! I can change anything you want! I can make you all rule worlds! Anything you want! Just let me change the multiverse!" Chronos begins to beg. "Sorry, but you're under arrest… again." Spell says, pointing at him. "No! Please! What will they do after they see me again!" Chronos begins to plee. "Something horrible I hope." Lewis says as Reimu and Spell give him a funny look. "What? He deserves it." Lewis explains. "You've got a lot to learn… And besides, you're not out of trouble either," Spell says, "but as for you Chronos, you should save the groveling for your former colleagues. Begone!" A quick flash envelopes Chronos, and he is taken away. "Well, you all managed to beat him." Yukari says walking up to Reimu with Marisa and Madoka following. "You were awesome out there Reimu, like cooler than usual!" Marisa explains. "That light that was around you, it had to be something like hope right?" Madoka asks. "Yeah, I think… Wait, where's everyone else?" Reimu asks. "Back at the shrine, I promised that you'd defeat them and we would have a little celebration." Yukari explains. "Little? Do you know how many people fought alongside us?" Reimu asks. A gap opens up next to Yukari as she walks towards it, "Enough people to have a party with of course!" Yukari says as she disappears. Reimu looks back at Spell, "So are you gonna come with-" Spell stood there looking at Lewis. "So, what's going to happen to me? I already said I can fix my actions. I'm not gonna end up like Chronos, am I?" Lewis asks. "Well… We can spin it that you were under Chronos' control, and if you do fix everything, you'll probably be let go. But that's not my decision." Spell says shaking his head. "Then… what do I do now? Just fix everything and wait?" Lewis asks, still unsure of what will happen to himself. "I guess so. You'll be called up for judgement sometime after you're done. Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you." Spell says. "I've been so rude and tried to harm you and your friends so many times, it feels weird to hear all this… But if this is what it takes for another option, then…" Lewis says as he opens up a portal. "You're gonna have to watch me do this or something, right?" Lewis asks. Spell turns around and faces away from Lewis, "well Reimu, it looks like he got away. I guess he slipped away when my back was turned, so I won't be able to keep an eye on him. But I'm sure he learned his lesson, and I'll find him again someday." Reimu shrugs and looks at Lewis. "You better fix everything fast and show up for the party, gonna be weird not having the Incident causer not show up, that's how it always is you know?" Reimu explains. Lewis smiles and nods, "Don't worry. I'll be there." Lewis walks into the portal and it vanishes. "So Spell, you coming with us?" Marisa asks. "I suppose I can stay a little longer." He says, walking towards the rip that leads to the party. "Alright!" Marisa shouts, "Come on Reimu, this has been a long adventure!" Marisa says. Reimu smiles, "Yeah. It was fun though." Reimu says as everyone enters the portal, leaving the empty world.


	25. Epilouge

Back at Reimu's shrine a huge party was being held, just like Yukari said. People were finally free from the incident, everyone around was getting the chance to finally introduce themselves to others and thank each other for their help in the adventure. On the front of the Shrine was Reimu and Spell sitting down, eating food and watching the party. "So… where will you go after this?" Reimu asks. "No idea. That's part of my job, but it can be fun. I don't know what the world I'm gonna need to save next is, but I'm sure it'll be another grand adventure." Spell says, looking outside. "I see. You know, when I first started going around to other worlds, like Madoka's, I didn't really know what I was getting myself into, and when Janus started the incident, I was getting annoyed by all the constant jumping around. But…" Reimu takes a look around, seeing everyone she met having fun, "Seeing all this is worth it." Reimu explains. "Yeah… Protecting places and people is a twenty-four-seven job, but seeing those people smiling afterwards is a good enough reward for me. Most of the time I don't stick around for that part, but this is a nice change of pace." Spell says, watching everyone. Next to Reimu and Spell a portal appears and Lewis walks out of it. "Guess who." Lewis says joking around. "What? I at least thought it was going to take a little longer than that." Reimu says sounding surprised. Lewis shrugs, "Well I learned how to mess with time, time would just flow differently when I jump around." Lewis explains. Lewis sighs, "Anyways, everything is fixed. Worlds that were once gone have been restored and things I messed with are back, thanks to the laws of time." Lewis explains. "There can't be two of me in one place, so when I showed up the other me left, but the problem with this is that timeline of a ruined world still exists and the same goes for some of the problems with some people here too." Lewis continues to explain. "Yeah, just because everything is fixed time-wise doesn't mean everyone gets a happy ending. Some of these guys have got a lot more to go through…" Spell says, looking sad. "Yeah… that's one of the many reasons I became Janus. However, I'm confident that people that go back will fight as much as they can and even in the end, there's still more better timelines for them out there." Lewis explains. "Yeah, the law of balance still applies. It's this unwritten law that dictates that a force of good shall always prevail in the end. Even if it takes millions of years, the good guys always win." Spell says, confident.

"About that…" Lewis says sounding sad, "The Gensokyo I come from… It doesn't really end well for me or my sisters. When I joined Chronos, he showed me that there was never a good end… But…" Lewis stays quiet for a bit. "But?" Reimu asks. "I hear you… But not even Chronos can see the end of time. That's even if he was telling you the truth about the future, but that's besides the point. My point is that despite everything, you're here now. Not exactly a bad ending." Spell says, forcefully patting Lewis on the back nearly causing him to fall. Lewis laughs a little. "I guess that's true. The least I can do now, until the gods judge me and if I get to stay too, is at least try and find another place to stay… maybe take a break from all the depressing side of every world, not mess anything up." Lewis says thinking about what he could do next. "Well, I guess you could always stay here, it's something you're used to." Reimu says. "What? You mean like your shrine?" Lewis asks. "Please don't do that." Reimu says sounding annoyed. "Maybe build a new place like your old one? I dunno, but Gensokyo's not a bad place to settle down for a while. At least, from my experience." Spell says. "That's not a bad idea. But, something tells me I wouldn't just be able to stay here. I don't really know the rules about world jumping but, maybe I can look around some more, help out somewhat like Reimu did with Madoka. At least, I hope that's not anything seriously wrong." Lewis explains. "Huh… I mean, you'd basically be doing what I am but on a smaller scale. Nothing wrong with that, and if you do a good enough job the Old Gods might just hire you!" Spell says with a chuckle. Lewis smiles, "I guess that's what I'll do then. instead of rewriting everything, the very least I can do is help others in there worlds. And I can already think of a few that need help… and a few people I need to apologize too." Lewis says remembering some of his smaller crimes as Janus. "Well as I said, you can stay here, Gensokyo is mainly a place for forgotten legends and outcasts after all." Reimu explains. "So what does that make you?" Spell asks jokingly. "Dunno, the hero? I was born here, so I can't really tell." Reimu says giving a serious answer. "Then it's a mystery. But since you said this place is for living legends, I might come back here for vacation!" Spell says, again jokingly. "That's fine, just don't try to start anything, remember the Spell Card rules." Reimu says sounding somewhat worried. "I'm sure he'll be fine, unless someone like a fairy tricks him somehow." Lewis says jokingly. "You two are really thinking I'm gonna start a fight wherever I go? Geez…" Spell says, defeated, "but I'm gonna have to cut the banter short, I'm gonna be in trouble if I don't get back soon."

"Leaving already? Yukari asks as she flies up to Spell. "I understand, just remember that I can be your only way of getting back, unless someone starts something serious again, and your job calls you." Yukari explains. "Well, I can just leave on my own. That was kinda the point… I'd prefer to leave before anyone notices, saves the emotional crap and whatnot." Spell says, trying not to look directly at Yukari. "Well, if that's what you want." Yukari says as she walks away. "You alright Spell?" Reimu asks. "Yeah yeah… Done this plenty of times before, but I have no idea if I'm ever gonna see you guys again. But, such is life." Spell says, clearly trying to brush off any emotion. "Well, I imagine even if you're busy Yukari will pop in sometimes, she's like that." Lewis explains. "And you must be crazy if you think we aren't gonna see each other again, I'm gonna do what your gonna do, so we're gonna bump into each other somehow." Lewis explains. "Yeah I suppose so. But if you do end up getting in my way again… I'm gonna have beat you again!" Spell says, ushering a challenge. "I wouldn't plan on bothering you like that again, but I'm always up for another fight." Lewis says sounding happy. "Then it's on. You know, when I'm not busy." Spell says, sighing at his realization of his heavy workload. "Well, if you're gonna go, just remember Gensokyo is always here, okay?" Reimu says as she smiles. "With the headache this place gave me, it's gonna be impossible to forget." Spell says, joking for the third time. "That's good…" Reimu says sounding happy. "But like I said, I gotta go. I'm definitely gonna be in trouble at this rate!" Spell says, getting ready to leave. "Good luck out there Spell." Reimu says waving goodbye. "I don't think he needs luck, but you never know." Lewis explains. "It's funny you say that, the only reason I'm here now is because of luck. But that's a story for another time." Spell says as he walks away, but he turns around. "And Reimu, remember that you don't have to do everything yourself. You're gonna collapse from the stress if you keep it up." He says, gesturing to everyone at the party. Reimu nods in agreement, "Yeah, I guess I should relax sometimes." Reimu responds. "Well then, see ya! Hey boss! I'm ready to come back!" Spell shouts to the sky, and in bright flash, vanishes without a trace. Reimu laughs, "He sure was a crazy one, huh?" Reimu asks. "Yeah." Lewis responds. "Well, come on! You gotta join in on the party! It's how these incidents always end!" Reimu says. "Right!" Lewis says sounding happy. Reimu and Lewis walk off away from the shrine and towards the rest of the group, finally ending the incident.

Afterwards the party was over everyone left back to their own worlds.

Subaru and the rest of his friends went back home with not much changing then how it usually would, although Subaru and Julius had a goal to get stronger, just in case of future events.

Ruby's world stayed the same, although with her silver eye powers unlocked and her teams new gear they got from Marisa, the rest of their adventure was easy.

Madoka and the Holy Quintet stayed the same and kept in contact with Reimu and her freinds, still visiting every now and then.

Ryuko went back home, although still worried about the whereabouts of Nui.

Asuka and Homura went back home, trying to push their friends to train in case another Yoma attack happens, and after the fake festival most people they knew seemed to stay friends for good, rather than a brief period.

Ragna's world changed completely, somehow the world he wanted stayed the same, but he kept existing. Though, it doesn't quite stop the world from having it's problems.

Lewis built a small house on the opposite side of the Misty Lake that led to the mansion, he spends his time visiting some parts of Gensokyo and traveling worlds to see the brighter side of them and helping when needed. When the time came the gods called him for judgement and due to his actions after he left Chronos, he is however put on watch list, due to his powers of world jumping.

Nothing changed for the rest of Gensokyo either, aside from Lewis moving in, Reimu and her friends still protected the world like any hero would, and even if everyone she knew and met through out this adventure wasn't there with them, she knew that maybe someday, somehow they'd see each other again and they'd stay strong too.

The End


End file.
